The Twin Who Lived
by HpFreak45
Summary: Andrew Potter Harrys twin is thought to be BWL Harry is sent away so that his parents can train his brother finding no love with his flesh and blood Harry goes to the wizarding world and is taken in by a loving family and trained for war. powerful Harry
1. The twin who lived

Disclaimer: i own nothing of Harry Potter

This story will be going trough with the same idea as the first four books after that the last ones will be my own.

* * *

Chap. 1

The twin who lived

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School was sitting at his desk going over paper work when a silver instrument on his desk started vibrating. He quickly jumped up and ran to his fireplace. He threw in a handful of powder and stepped into the flames.

"Three broomsticks." He said and he started spinning and closed his eyes. When he stumbled out of another fireplace he opened his eyes and quickly ran out of the front door with everyone staring after him. "Merlin I hope I'm not too late." 

When he got outside he spun around and disappeared with a loud crack. He reappeared right next to a burning house. He quickly looked around and saw a man and women each holding a baby boy watching the house and quickly walked up to them.

"Lily. James are you two alright?" The man with black hair quickly turned around wand in hand.

"Oh Albus it's just you. Voldemort h-he's dead. He tried to kill the boys." James said

"Are they OK?" Albus asked as he looked at the two boys the one with red hair and hazel eyes bawling in his mother's hands and the other with jet black hair and Green eyes just stared at Albus from his father's hands.

"Yes but they each had a nasty cut on there heads." James said as he showed Albus his son's forehead where there was a lighting bolt scar. Albus than walked over to Lily who hadn't said a word since he got there.

"Lily are you OK." Albus asked as he looked at the nasty cut on the baby's head.

"He betrayed us Albus. Peter was our friend and he betrayed us." She said sadly as she tried to quiet the baby.

"Are you sure it was him."

"Yes of course it was him. He was our secret keeper no one else could have told him where we were." James told him.

"But he could have been tricked." Said Albus

"How?"

"Who knows but we have to find him no matter what. Come with me you can stay at the castle tonight." Albus said and they all disappeared none of them realized they were being watched.

* * *

It had been an hour ago that Peter Pettigrew told his master Lord Voldemort the secret of his one time friends James and Lily Potters house. An hour since his master had left and the last time he saw his master. He was getting very worried and he had a right to be. If his master failed he would be found out as a traitor. And if he didn't fail he would still be know as a traitor. He knew he needed to go see for him self what was happing. So grabbed his wand and quickly ran out of the room and apperated to the woods by the Potters house. He transformed into a rat and scurried as fast as he could to the house just as it caught on fire. Just as he was going to turn back and leave he saw two people come out the front door. He watched as they stood there staring at the flames. They sat there for a few minutes before a loud crack filled the air. And there stood Albus Dumbledore. He knew he had to come up with a way to get out of this and to stay away from the Dark and light sides. And Dumbledore gave him a good idea.

* * *

Sirius Black was sitting at his house bored out of his mind so he decided to go visit his friend's James and Lily Potter. He went into his room and put on a traveling cloak. He grabbed his wand and slipped it in his pocket and left the house. He looked around before spinning and disappearing with a small pop. He reappeared to find a burning house. He started fearing the worst. He quickly looked around for any sign of life and saw a fat man with a face that looked like a rat sitting there staring at the house.

"Peter. What happened?" he asked as he walked up to the man. Peter quickly got to his feet and pulled his wand.

"What happened. N-nothing Sirius just afire James and L-lily are fine I don't know where they went." He said quickly looking around.

"You didn't. You told him didn't you? You little rat. How could you betray them? Where are they?" he asked as he glared at the man. He went to grab him but Peter moved out of the way.

"I di-didn't mean to Sirius he would have killed me."

"WELL KNOW I WILL YOU RAT, YOU TRAITOR." Sirius yelled and he threw a curse that Peter dodged before turning into a rat and running away. With the fire from the house Sirius could barely see him but he quickly threw another curse that barley missed. Right when he threw another Peter turn back into a humanand the spell hit the ground right under him. And right as he spun to disapparate Sirius hit him with a tracker.

* * *

After they apperated from the burning house in Godric's Hollow they reappeared in front of a tall gate with winged boars on either side. Albus tapped the gates and they opened to allow the group to pass. The first half of the walk was quiet but Lily had a question.

"Albus is Voldemort really gone?"

"I don't know Lily. But I don't really think he is. When he gets old enough we have to start training young Andrew."

"What about Harry." James asked

"It is not important to train him. Voldemort when he comes back will want revenge on Andrew not Harry." Albus said

"Yes I suppose your right. He won't really need training."

"He will probably get in the way quite a bit. When we start training Andrew you should try to find someone to look after young Harry while we work so he doesn't get hurt."

"I'm sure Lily's sister will look after him for us." James said as Harry started whimpering and he pulled him closer to try to stop the wind from hitting him. "So what are we going to do to get Peter?"

"Well he will know that we are on to him so we have to act fast. We will need to call a meeting and decide what to do."

* * *

Peter never realized that he got hit with a tracking spell and apperated near his mother's house. And he started to run to her house when a soft pop sounded behind him. He spun around to see Sirius standing there with his wand pointed straight at him. He pulled out his wand and held it behind his back so the muggles that where out couldn't see it.

_Well it's now or never, let's see how good my acting skills are. _Peter thought

"SIRIUS HOW COULD. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY JAMES AND LILY? I KNOW IT WAS YOU THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T BURN THE SECRET. YOU HAD TO GIVE IT TO YOUR MASTER."

"SHUT UP YOU RAT. I'LL KILL YOU. THEY'LL NEVER BELIEVE THAT I DID IT. I'M THERE BEST FRIEND."

"THEY'LL KNOW BECAUSE I'LL TELL THEM." Peter yelled before waving his wand behind his back and causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared all that Sirius could see of Peter was a finger. Looking around he saw thirteen muggles on the ground dead before the air was filled with loud cracks and he was stunned.

* * *

Lily and James had a quiet night in the castle besides getting prodded by Madam Pomfrey and Andrew keeping them up most of the night. When they woke around 10 am they both showered before going to the great hall to eat. When they walked into the hall it was to loud celebrations. When people saw them they started cheering and they couldn't help smiling. They slowly made there way to the head table through the crowd. When they finally got there they saw most of the teachers had sad and upset looks on there faces. Looking at Albus James frowned.

"Albus what's wrong. Why aren't you celebrating with everyone else?" Instead of answering Albus handed him a paper. James gently sat Harry down and he started to walk away toward a sad Rubeus Hagrid who gently picked him up and smiled at him. James just watched him for a minute before opening the paper. The front of it was just news about Voldemorts defeat and his son Andrew getting the nickname the boy-who-lived.

"Well other than the fact that you were busy last night making sure they got the real story I don't see anything to be upset about." James said frowning at Albus again.

"Read the next page." Albus said sadly so James flipped the page and his eyes widened.

**Sirius Black supporter of You-know-who!**

**Article by Rita Skeeter**

**Last night after the killing of you-know-who by Andrew Potter the boy-who-lived Sirius Black was arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen unidentified muggles.**

**Aurorsatthescene got memoriesfrom several witnesses. It appears as though Black tracked down Mr. Pettigrew so that he wouldn't be able to tell the Potter's of Blacks betrayal. The only thing found of Mr. Pettigrew was one finger which was given to his mother along with an Order of Merlin, First Class. Black will serve life in Azkaban for aid to you-know-who and multiple Murders.**

"Tell me it's not true Albus." James said as he sat the paper down.

"I'm sorry. But I reviewed the memories it is true."

"He was like family to us how could he do this." Lily asked as tears fell down her face. James walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Lily. I just can't believe this." James said as he and Lily sat down in the extra chairs Albus had sat at the table. They just sat there neither of them eating holding each other and Andrew while Hagrid held Harry.

* * *

While everyone else were throwing parties Peter Pettigrew was running trough the sewers. He knew he needed to find a family that would take him in. A magical family so he would still be in his world. And he knew just the one. He turned back into a human and disapparated with a loud crack and reappeared in the woods near the Burrow home of the Weasley family. He quickly transformed back into a rat and ran towards the house where he saw a small party going on. He ran right to the table before being spotted by one of the many red heads and picked up.

"Oh mum look what I found. Can I keep him?"

"Percy what do you want an old rat for?" the lady clearly the young boys mother asked

"So I can have my own pet. Please mother can I keep him?" Percy asked

"I suppose so Percy but you have to take care of him."

"Of course mother. I'm going to name him Scabbers." Percy said before get food thrown in his face by his younger twin brothers. And so Peter started his new life as Scabbers the rat.

* * *

A/N Well hate it, love it let me know 


	2. The Proof

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing of Harry Potter.

Chap 2.

THE PROOF

Later that night they called a meeting of the Order of Phoenix. They all meet in one of the empty class rooms in Hogwarts. It was half past eight before everyone showed up most of them were at least half drunk. After everyone settled down Albus stood up to talk.

"Hello everyone. Today is a joyous and sad day. Yes it is true that Voldemort is gone. But we fear that he will rise again someday. It is also true that we were betrayed by Sirius Black and we lost a good friend Peter Pettigrew. This will be the last meeting until the time that Voldemort or a new force arrives. If any of you have any questions ask them now."

"How do you know that Andrew Potter is the boy-who-lived and not Harry." Asked a woman in her late thirties.

"There are many reasons for that. Most of you have heard talk about a prophecy between some of the other members. Well it is true there is a prophecy. And Andrew Potter fit the description perfectly. But that is not all. Last night I viewed a memory from both James and Lily about last night and I brought it to show you." Albus said before pulling out a stone basin with runes carved into it and a silvery substance in the middle. He tapped one of the runes and the substances swirled before forming a 3d image above the basin.

_**James and Lily Potter were sitting in there living room watching the fire from the couch when suddenly a alarm went off in all the rooms.**_

"_**Lily its him. Get the boys and get out. I'll try to hold him off." James said grabbing his wand and pushing Lily up the stairs just as the door was thrown open. And in the door way there was a tall man with a snake like face. "Hello Tom fancy seeing you here."**_

"_**Crucio." The man hissed and James jumped out of the way. "James as you well know my name is no longer Tom. I am Lord Voldemort and I will kill you today. After I finish your wife and kids. Crucio." Voldemort hissed again. James tried to jump out of the way but it hit him right in the chest and he fell to the floor biting his tongue to keep from screaming. Finally when the curse was lifted he rose unsteadily to his feet.**_

"_**Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Expulso, Confringo." James cast all those as fast as he could but Voldemort merely waved his wand and the couch flew in front of him.**_

"_**Come now James is that the best you can do." Voldemort said waving his wand and a spell shot at James who had to jump out of the way. Voldemort waved his wand again and James was hit and thrown back into the wall knocked out.-----------**_

_**Lily ran up the stairs as fast as she could and went straight to the boy's room. She quickly locked the door and ran to the crib. She sat there trying to figure out what to do she was sitting there for a about 10 minutes before she heard someone coming up the stairs. She stood up in front of the crib with her wand out. She heard the foot steps stop out side the door before it was thrown open and Voldemort stood there with his wand at his side.**_

"_**Stupefy." She said but Voldemort waved his hand and it bounced off of an invisible shield.**_

"_**Hello Lily are you here to watch the murders." Voldemort asked as she threw another curse but it merely bounced off of the shield again. Voldemort waved his wand and she was thrown from in front of the crib where Harry was stand there giggling at him and Andy was crying form the noise. Lily got back up from where she landed and waved her wand. The babies dresser was lifted and thrown at Voldemort who used a banishing spell on it. Lily got back in front of the crib and held her wand up. "Come now Lily there is no need for you to die. Just step aside so I can finish your babies and you wont die. I'll even spare your worthless husbands life to."**_

"_**Go to hell." She said before she sent another curse at him which hit his shoulder and left a deep cut.**_

"_**You filthy mudblood." Voldemort hissed before throwing her into the wall. "Petrificus Totalus. Now you get to watch as I kill your children." he said walking up to the crib where Harry was still watching him but stop giggling and Andy was sitting there trying to see his mom on the wall.**_

"_**Which one first." Voldemort asked himself. Lily was trying to move so she could stop him. She didn't know what was going on because he was standing in the way. "How about Andrew first then." Voldemort said to Lily. But he pointed his wand at Harry getting the two of them confused **_(they couldn't see this part it's to explain why they think Andy's the BWL).

"_**Avada Kedavra." Suddenly the whole room was filled with green light as the spell traveled to Harry who right before he was hit started to glow in white light. The killing curse hit the light and it was absorbed making the white light have green stripes through it. Suddenly the green light worked back towards the front to form a ball which shot forward and hit Voldemort. After Voldemort died the house started to burn and pieces of ceiling started to fall and Andy got cut on his head just as Lily ran over to the crib. Harry just sat there staring at her while Andy bawled. **_

_**Lily saw the cut on her son's forehead and ran her wand over it to heal. She then turned to heal Harry's but it was already healed and the scar looked like a lighting bolt. She grabbed her sons and ran down the stairs. She saw James sitting against the wall knocked out and quickly enervated him. He picked up his wand and grabbed Harry and the left the burning house.**_

"So how can Voldemort come back. We just saw that he was destroyed." Asked a scarred man with a large chunk out of his nose and an electric blue eye tat was swirling around.

"Because Alastor I fear that while his body is dead he is still on this planet somehow." Albus told the man.

"Well if its true what about the Andrew. If Voldemort comes back surly he would go after him." Said a lady with a round face and brown hair holding a baby.

"You are correct Alice after the first sign of magical use we are going to train Andrew for the day he comes back." Dumbledore said "It is getting late. This is the last meeting of the order until such a time as we are needed again. I hope we all stay in contact. Good day to you all." When he finished speaking everyone got up and left the room except the Potters and Dumbledore.

"Thank you Albus for letting us stay here. I sent a note to the house elves at Potter cottage to get it ready for us we will be staying there." James said.

"Think nothing of it James. I hope you'll come have another meal before you leave." Albus said

"I suppose we could." Lily said and they set off to the great hall. Once there they walked in and much like earlier everyone cheered. They just walked to the front table and sat down. Harry climbed out of his fathers lap and started walking toward Hagrid who was sitting next to Snape. When Hagrid picked him up Harry giggled before spitting up a little bit Hagrid sat him on the table in between him and Snape so he could get a napkin to wipe Harry's mouth right when he got it Harry throw up all over Snape causing Hagrid and every house but Slytherin to roar with laughter. Snape looked ready to kill so Hagrid quickly gave him the napkin and took Harry back to his laughing father.

A/N: Sorry this is kinda short i had to go to work i'll try to get a longer one up next time. Now tell me did you hate it or love it RR.


	3. The new home life

**Disclaimer: I don't own it never will**

-Hp-

Seven year old Harry Potter was standing in the door way to the living room watching his parents fawn over his twin brother Andrew because they thought he was doing magic even though it was Harry himself, yet again, but unknown to him it would be different this time. Shaking his head in disgust he walked up the stairs and to his room. He went over to his book case and pulled out a book and sat down on his bed and started reading as he heard his parents trying to get his brother to do more magic.

It was like this as long as he could remember he would do magic and his parents would fawn over his famous brother and try to get him to do more. At first he would tell them that it was him doing it but they always accused his of being jealous of his brother so he didn't bother anymore. But as he heard his parents urging Andrew on he sat down his book and did as they were telling him and concentrated on lifting the book with his magic but after a while just stopped and opened it and started reading.

He was only reading for ten minutes before he heard a quiet 'pop' out side and went to the window to see Albus Dumbledore a man Harry didn't quite like because he was always encouraging his parents to favor Andrew.

He saw the front door open and his parents wave Dumbledore in and he snuck out of his room and hid by the wall out of view as he heard them talking.

"Albus Andrew has preformed more magic." The voice of his mother said

"And Harry." He asked

"Well he isn't trying to take credit for Andrew's accomplishments any longer and he isn't showing any signs of magic. I'm thinking he's just really jealous of Andrew." James said with a sigh

"Well I think it's time to train Andrew." Dumbledore said.

"Well I already talked to my sister she said she is willing to take Harry in." Lily said and Harry's eyes went wide.

"Well maybe you should go break the news to him." Dumbledore said and Harry quickly went to his room and climbed on the bed and pretended to be reading his book as there was a knock on his door before it was opened and he saw his parents walk into the room and tried to make his face as expressionless as possible.

"Son we need to talk to you." James said and Lily looked a little sad but anxious.

"A-about what." Harry asked stuttering a little bit.

"Harry your brother is a very important person and he needs to learn to protect himself." James started and Harry nodded his head.

"So we are going to train him." Lily continued for James.

"Against what." Harry asked

"For when Voldemort comes back." James said and Lily and Harry's eyes both went wide for different reasons.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that." Lily said in shock.

"Voldemort is still alive." Harry gasped.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone Harry." James said and Lily nodded with him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know." She added for him.

"Well why are you only training Andrew what about me I'll need to be trained to I'm the brother of the boy who lived." Harry said sadly.

"Yes but there is more of a chance for Voldemort to go for Andrew than you." James said and Harry saw red.

"SO JUST BECAUSE THERE IS MORE OF A CHANCE FOR THAT YOU WON'T WASTE THE TIME TO HELP ME LEARN TO DEFEND MYSELF. DOSEN'T MY LIFE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU." He shouted tears streaming down his face.

"Of course it does but we have to make sure to keep Andrew safe and you could get in the way Harry. I'm sure you under stand son. You need to get packed to stay with your aunt and uncle." James said and Harry scowled at them.

"Fine what ever get out so I can get packed?" Harry said angrily turned his back to them so they wouldn't see his tears and when he heard the door shut he turned around with his book in his hand and threw it at the wall angrily and then grabbed the next closest thing to him and threw it and he just kept going and going not realizing that most of the things flying into the wall he didn't touch. After he threw everything within arms reach he fell onto his bed crying wondering why his parents didn't want him. After a few minutes the tears stopped flowing and he wiped his eyes before he grabbed two suitcases and packed some books and clothes in them and bringing the little amount of money he had before dragging them down the steps where he saw his parents talking to Dumbledore again.

"Ah here he is. I hope you have a good time at your relative's house." Dumbledore said holding out his hand and Harry merely looked at his hands before looking at his mother.

"Lets go." He said

"Don't you want to say good bye to your brother your bound to miss each other." She said and Harry chuckled humorlessly.

"I don't think we will." He said and she sighed before holding out a Frisbee and he felt a pull at his pelvis as they were pulled away from his house and they landed in the back of a plain house where Harry saw a large man who looked like a walrus eating ate a table and when he saw them his red face went white and he quickly jumped up and opened the door.

"Get in here you freaks the neighbors could have seen you." He hissed and they quickly walked into the house.

"Thank you for watching Harry for us Vernon." Lily said sweetly.

"What ever freak, where's the money." Vernon said and Lily handed him a thick envelope that he opened to show a large wad of cash. "Good now get lost freak we'll watch your freak for you." he said and Lily looked down at Harry.

"Good bye Harry, I love you." she said and Harry snorted.

"What ever just leave." He said and so Lily left the house with a small sigh and Vernon looked at Harry with a smirk.

"Let me show you the house." He said and led Harry through the kitchen door and stopped by a cupboard under the stairs. "Just leave you stuff here." He said so Harry sat his suitcases down and followed Vernon up the stairs and where showed the four rooms, the first Dudley's, his cousin's toy room, Dudley's room, the guest bedroom, and the Master bedroom all of which he was never to enter. Then the bath room where he was told that he wouldn't be running up their heat bill. Then they went back down stairs.

"So um uncle Vernon where is my room." Harry asked as they stopped by the cupboard again and Vernon smirked evilly.

"Right here." He said opening the cupboard where Harry saw a small cot before he was pushed in and almost hit his head before his suitcases were thrown in after him and the door was shut and the vents were open. "You'll be stayin in here until your aunt gets here freak then you'll help with dinner." Vernon said before closing the vents.

'_He's kidding right this isn't my room is it._' Harry asked himself. '_Seems pretty serious to me._' He answered himself '_Great in here for not even a minute and I'm already crazy enough to talk to my self._'

-Hp-

**A/N well there is the new chapter three cuz I erased the original**


	4. The Relatives

Chap 4

Disclaimer: I asked J.K Rowling to sell but she wouldn't I'll just have to settle for fanfics.

Chap 4.

The Relatives

_How the hell could they do this to me? I'm there son and they sent me to live with these people. Making a seven year old sleep under the stairs it's disgusting. _He suddenly sat up as he heard a noise out side the door. He figured his aunt was back. He heard some one walk by and pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything.

"Hello Vernon. How was your day?" He heard a shrill voice say.

"Wonderful Pet except that freak of a sister of yours brought one of freak sons here." He heard the voice of his uncle.

"She said that boy wouldn't be coming for at least another month after school started." Said the shrill voice he realized was his aunts.

"Yes well he is in his room." _They call this a room_. Harry thought. He heard footsteps coming toward the door and lay back down. He heard the lock slid open and the door opened quickly making the sudden light hurt his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see a horse faced woman.

"GET UP BOY STOP BEING LAZY." She yelled and kicked his bed. She stepped back and motioned for him to follow. He got up and followed her to the kitchen where he saw what he thought was a big in a blond wig watching TV and eating some junk food. "Put the groceries away boy."

"But mum I don't want to." Said the boy not turning from the TV.

"Oh not you mummy's little Diddykins. I was talking to your nasty cousin I told you about that was coming to stay with us." This caused Dudley to turn around to see his cousin staring at him. Trying not to laugh at what his cousin looked like. He saw the smirk on his face that was similar to his fathers earlier that day before it slid off his face and it was replaced by a smile and a small wave.

"Mum I'm going to play with my friends at the park in a while. Can Harry come with?" he asked causing the other three people in the rooms eyes to widen.

"Well son I don't know if that's such a good idea. Your mother told you what kind of a freak he is." Vernon said no caring that Harry was in the room.

"Yes Diddykins we don't want his unnaturalness to affect you." Petunia said hoping desperately that her son would see reason.

"But mummmmm. I want him to meet my friends. And we can all play games together like hunting in the park." Dudley whined and Harry was kind of praying they would say no.

"But dudders wouldn't you have more fun with your friends."

"But I want to play with my cousin to mum."

"Alright son. After he puts everything away he can go with you. But if he tries anything funny tell us right away. Go call your friends and tell them you will meet them in a little bit." Vernon said to his son but was glaring daggers at Harry as if it was his fault that his son wanted to play with his cousin. Harry was a little happy because that meant that he didn't need to spend much more time in the house.

_Maybe this Dudders isnt so bad after all. _Harry thought as he put the groceries away.

About fifteen minutes later Harry put on his coat and followed his cousin out side.

* * *

"So your Harry then huh." Dudley said not looking at him.

"Yeah. What's your name again."

"Dudley. So why isn't your brother Andy here to then." Dudley asked.

"I don't know." Harry lied

"Oh well there's the park." Dudley said and Harry saw a group of boys standing around a little boy making fun of him. "Hey Piers. Guys." Dudley said. And when he talked the little boy tried to back up. "This is my cousin Harry. He's here to help out aren't you Harry."

"What are you talking about." Harry asked frowning as he looked from the boy to Dudley and his friends.

"Well we wanted to play a new game and your gonna help. Get lost kid." Dudley added and the little kid ran.

"What game are you talking about Dudley?" Harry asked Dudley as he and his friends started circling around him.

"Harry Hunting of course." Dudley said and swung at him. Harry managed to dodge it and then broke through the circle. He started running as fast as he could. He looked over his shoulder and saw the kid Piers who had a rat like face close to him. He quickly turned down an alley and tripped on a garbage can that was on the ground. Piers jumped on him and held him down while the others caught up. Dudley was the last there and Piers pulled Harry to his feet. He tried to get away again but two boys were holding his arms.

"Well it was more like hunting this time." Piers said not even out of breath while everyone else was panting. Dudley grinned at him before smirking at Harry.

"It was wasn't it? I knew My freak of a cousin here would have some use." Dudley said before he hit Harry in the gut. He then lifted his head to hit him right in the face. "And just wait until my dad hears that you tried to beat me and my friends up. I mean we even had to resort to fighting back." Dudley said as he landed another blow into Harry's stomach. Dudley motioned to Piers and the other boy holding him and they let Harry go and he fell to the ground.

"We'll have to play again sometime when they let you out." Dudley said happily before he and his friends all of them laughing made there way to Dudley's house. Harry sat there for a few minutes to regain his breath.

_Merlin. I thought Dudley might have been at least decent. I'm going to have write mum and tell her about this. Hopefully they will come get me._

Harry slowly got to his feet He could fell his lip was busted and he gently touched it and winced. He then gently ran his fingers over his eye and knew that it would be a black eye. When he started walking he felt a slight pain in his leg. He slowly went down the way Dudley had gone and seen that had he not tripped he would have made it back to Privet Drive before they caught him because it was just down the road. He walked down the side walk with his head down and walked straight up to number four. He slowly opened the door to be met with an angry Vernon Densely. His face was purple and a vein was sticking out of his forehead.

"Come in here boy." He said in a soft and scary voice before turning and going into the kitchen. He heard cries and slowly followed his uncle. When he walked into the kitchen he saw that Dudley was sitting with his mom at the table crying. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT. WE TAKE YOU INTO OUR HOME AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK US. WE GAVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD. WE GAVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY. MY SON AND HIS FRIENDS TRY TO BE NICE AND YOU ATTACK THEM. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING."

"I w-what. I didn't attack them. They attacked me." Harry said started to get angry.

"OH now your lying about it. Tell us what happened then." Petunia said tears falling out of her eyes as she held her son.

"We went to the park and his friends were bullying a little kid. Dudley told him to get lost and that I was going to help play a new game called 'Harry hunting'. Dudley took a swing at me and I dodged it and ran. They caught me and beat me up."

"Liar. Me and my friend's were just playing a game and you got all weird. We were just playing. Then all of the sudden he hit me in my stomach. And he tried again but Malcolm helped me. He tried to go after all of us. We didn't want to have to do it. But we could all run away from him. We were so scared. He threatened to use that 'stuff' on us. He didn't say it but I knew what he meant. I was so scared." Dudley finished with another fake cry. And buried his head in his mums shoulder.

"YOU LIAR." Harry yelled his face turning red. He glared at Dudley.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN OUR CHILD BOY." Vernon yelled as he grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt. "I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T TOLARTE YOUR NONSENCE HERE BOY. AND YOU THREATEN OUR CHILD AND HIS FRIENDS WITH IT. WHAT WILL THE NEIGHBORS THINK WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THIS. YOU'LL BE IN YOUR CUPBOARD FOR A WEEK FOR THIS BOY." He yelled and opened the door and threw Harry inside making him hit his head on the wall and knocked him out. Vernon paid it no mind and shut and locked the door.

A/N. love it, hate it or C all of the above. RR


	5. The letter and the replies

Chap 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter sadly but alas there is still fanfics which is the next best thing.

Chap 5.

The Letter and the Replies

--HP--

Harry woke up with a huge headache in a small dark room and he groaned. He was hoping beyond hope that it was all just a dream. He reached his hand up to his head and winced when he felt a large bump on his head. He reached out and tried to push the door open but it was locked. He started pounding on the door hoping that someone would let him out. But all he got for his efforts was his uncle yelling at him that if he kept pounding the week in the cupboard would be served without food. So with a sigh he ran his hand through his hair and laid back on his bed and looked at the tiny cracks in door that let light trough. He just sat there watching it until the vent was opened.

"Let me out. I didn't do anything to deserve being in here." He said.

"Shut up boy or I'll just throw your food out." He heard his aunt say.

"Aunt Petunia. Just let me out. I didn't do anything." Harry said as he tried look at his aunt.

"I told you to shut up boy." Petunia said "Now when I open the door you had better not try any thing funny Vernon is just in the living room boy and it won't take long to get in here." She told him and he heard the lock slid open. The door was slowly opened and a bag was thrown inside before the door was slammed and locked. And the vents closed off. Harry opened the bag to see two pieces of bread, cheese, and a bottle of very warm water.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS IS ALL YOUR GIVING ME." Harry yelled through the door. "THIS ISN'T EVEN A REAL MEAL."

"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY. YOUR LUCKY YOU EVEN GET THAT. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR AUNT YOU WOULDN'T GET ANYTHING AT ALL." His uncle yelled back at him from right outside his door. "IF I HEAR ANYTHING ELSE OUT OF YOU, YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING ELSE TO EAT THE WHOLE WEEK." Harry stopped himself from saying anything back in case his uncle was telling the truth. And glaring at the door he ate the little food they had given him.

--HP--

That was how the whole week went for Harry. He would get his food at breakfast and dinner. And he was only let out three times a day to go to the bathroom. Finally after the week was over he was let out of the cupboard by his aunt who glared at him.

"Go shower and then get in the kitchen and make breakfast." She told him before she walked out of the room. With a sigh Harry grabbed his cloths and went up the stairs to the bathroom. n get in the kitchen and make breakfast." She told him before she walked out of the room. With a sigh Harry grabbed his cloths and went up the stairs to the bathroom. After he showered he went back downstairs to make breakfast. It took awhile to find everything but he soon had bacon, eggs, and toast on the table. He set the table before sitting down and wolfing down some of the breakfast. He finished and put his plate in the sink just as his relatives came in.

"Get out of here boy you can have what ever is left when were finished." His uncle snapped at him. Harry just stared at him happy that he decided to eat before they go there. Then just shrugged and left the room quickly.

_Now time to write to mum_ he thought to himself and went into the study it took him a little while but he eventually found paper, a pen, an envelope, and stamps. He wrote a quick note to his mother telling her what happened to him the past week. He quickly wrote the letter and put it in the envelope. After he put a stamp on it he quickly left the house and mailed it. Before taking off towards the park that his cousin showed him the week before. When he got there he saw a couple of other boys around his age playing playing. They stopped when they saw him and walked over.

"Hey who are you I've never seen you around here before." One of the boys said cocking his head to the side.

"I'm staying with my aunt and uncle. My names Harry Potter." Harry said sticking his hand out.

"I'm Joey. This is my brother Jason and our cousin Justin." He said shaking Harry's hand. "Have you been shown around yet." He asked

"No" Harry said shaking his head.

"Come on we'll show you around." Jason as he shook his hand. Then they started walking off down the road.

"Umm ok." Harry said and followed them. They had been walking for half an hour when they ran into trouble in the form of Dudley Dursley and his friends.

"Hey Dudley look who we have here." The rat faced Piers said. And Dudley and his friends laughed like it was a joke.

"Hey Potter. Your in deep when you go home. Mum had a list of chores for you to do and you just left your gonna get it. And who do we have here with the freak. Jason, Justin, and Joey. GET EM!" he yelled and all his gang ran towards the four boys who all took off in different directions. Harry ran as fast as he could not looking back and not stopping until he was back on Private Drive. He ran to Number Four and went inside. Out of breath he went into the living room and collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BOY." Harry's eyes shot open and he saw his aunt glaring at him from the door way. "WHERE WERE YOU AFTER BREAKFAST? I HAD TO CLEAN YOUR MESS UP IN THE KITCHEN. GET OUTSIDE AND GO WEED THE GARDEN NOW." She yelled at him.

"Why would I do that?" he asked staring at her. "Why not get your son to do it. I'm not here to be your slave."

"I SAID GET OUT THERE AND WEED THE GARDEN OR WHEN YOUR UNCLE GETS HERE YOU'LL GET IT."

"Get what exactly. I mean I do like to get gifts." Harry said sarcastically as he got up.

"GET OUT THERE OR IT'LL BE A WEEK IN THE CUPBOARD WITHOUT FOOD." she yelled.

"Fine whatever you say Aunty." Harry said as he walked past her to the cupboard. Once there he opened it and got an old shirt. He pulled off the one he had on and put the old one on before going out into the back yard. With a sigh he started weeding the garden. It took about an hour for him to get done with the garden in the front and back. But when he went to go inside his aunt stopped him.

"Paint the shed. The paint and the brushes are inside it and it better look nice." She told him before going back inside. Harry glared at her back before pulling off his shirt and going to the shed. He took the paint and the brushes out and started painting the shed. He got done at two o'clock and went to go inside but was again stopped by his aunt.

"What is that? Do it again that is a disgusting job." She said before going back in. Harry closed his eyes and ran his hand through his messed up hair before he went back to the shed. He got done at five and went inside. "Go shower than get in here to help me with dinner."

Harry just sighed before going to his cupboard. He grabbed some cloths and went up stairs and took a shower. After he was done he went down stairs and helped his aunt cook. Pork chops, potatoes, and corn. They finished just as his uncle got home.

"Diddykins dinner's ready." Petunia called up the stairs to Dudley. Harry who was sitting the places in the kitchen heard the sound of his large cousin running down the stairs. Right as he put down the last plate Dudley ran into the room followed by his aunt and uncle. They all sat down and Petunia piled food onto Dudley and Vernon's plates. And after she gave them food she dropped the smallest and driest chop onto his plate and a spoon full of potatoes and corn. Harry stared from his plate to Dudley's, who had four large pork chops and a large helping of potatoes with gravy and a soda. Harry just sighed and ate his meal. He noticed after he finished that Dudley was already done with his meal. He got up and placed his dishes in the sink.

"Boy get the dishes and wash them. And when your done go to your cupboard I don't want to see your face anymore today." His uncle told him after he finished his meal as well. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep him self from smarting off to his uncle and just grabbed the dishes and washed them. After he was finished he we to the cupboard and laid down.

_Merlin I hope mum comes soon._ Was his last thought before he fell asleep.

--HP--

The next week went by the same for Harry. He would get up, shower, make breakfast, sneak some before his relatives came in, work like a slave while his cousin taunted him, help with dinner and go to sleep. And he was getting mad. Not just at his aunt, uncle, and cousin but his parents as well. Because he knew that they had to have got the letter already but he was still stuck staying at his aunts. But today he was lucky because he wasn't working like a house-elf who he had gotten respect for over the last week. He was currently walking through the empty park when he noticed something flying towards him. He squinted to see what it was and when it got closer he recognized it as his family's owl. He made sure no one was around before sticking out his arm and allowing the bird to land.

"Hey boy did mum write back." He asked the brown owl who hooted. Harry grabbed two scrolls off him and sat down under a tree with the owl on his shoulder to read the note.

Harry,

It is not polite to write those lies about your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. I know you don't want to stay there but it is for your own good. I don't want to hear anymore of those lies from you. They would never do any of that stuff. It isn't nice to say bad things about good people. You know why you have to stay there. So stop trying to make excuses to come home. You really should stop all of that nonsense Harry its not right and if I hear one more lie like that when you get back hear you'll regret it.

Love

Mum

Harry your mother showed me that letter you sent her. I thought we taught you better than that. To lie on your Uncle and cousin like that. You should be ashamed to have done something like that and after they took you in there home as well. I am very disappointed in you.

Dad

Harry was mad. He reached into his pocket for the pen he put in his pocket earlier that day. He took it out and wrote a letter back to his mum telling her it was the truth and sent it on with the owl. With a sigh he got back up and started walking. He saw the three boys he met earlier and walked over to them.

"Hey guys how's it going." He asked and they all turned to stare at him.

"Leave us alone." Jason said

"What? Why?"

"Your Dudley's cousin freak. He told us not to be friends with you or he'd beat us up." Justin said and they all turned around and walked away leaving Harry standing there staring after them.

"YOUR JUST GONNA LET DUDLEY TELL YOU WHAT TO DO." He yelled after them and they stopped and turned around.

"Yeah he'll beat us up if we don't so just leave us alone." Joey said and they walked away. Harry just glared at them before turning around and going back to Privet Drive. The anger from his parent's letter turned to rage that his cousin was threatening people not to be friends with him. When he got to Number Four he went inside and into the living room. Inside Dudley was staring at the TV.

"WHY ARE YOU SCARING PEOPLE TO MAKE THEM NOT WANT TO BE MY FRIEND." He yelled at Dudley who looked up at him. But before Dudley could answer his uncle came into the room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YELLING BOY." He roared at Harry. Dudley instantly pretended to cry.

"He w-was b-b-blaming me for h-him not ha-ving an-any friends." Dudley cried out.

"HOW DARE YOU BLAME MY SON FOR YOU BEING A _FREAK_?" Vernon shouted and came towards Harry with his hand raised. Harry put his hands up in front of his face to block the hit. He closed his eyes and waited for the hit. When he heard a thud he opened his eyes and moved his arms and saw his uncle across the floor knocked out and Dudley started screaming which brought Petunia in the room.

"What did you do to him you freak. What did you do to my husband." She said as she gently shook Vernon. When Harry heard him groan he ran he shot over to the cupboard and through open the door. He quickly grabbed his suitcases and ran out the door. He shot off toward the park as fast as he could. Once there he made sure no one was around before walking to the side walk. He stuck out his right arm and thought about the Knight bus. A large purple triple-decker bus that he and his parents took to the Leaky Cauldron before. And with a loud bang it appeared right in front of him.

--HP--

A/N well what do you think I know im not a great righter yet but as I'm writing this at midnight because that's they only time I can this week I think I have an excuse. R/R Good or bad. Hopefully good though


	6. What to do and where to go

Chap

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot and what ever else you don't recognize as someone else's work.

Chap.6

What to do and Where to go

--HP--

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard." Said an old man from the steps. "How can we help you today lad."

"I need to go to Cheshire please." Harry said as he climbed onto the bus.

"That'll be eleven sickles young man." He said and Harry pulled out a small handful of coins. After counting out eleven sickles he handed them to the man and took a seat in one of the big armchairs. "Take 'er away Ernie." He said and with a loud bang the shot off. Harry was quiet the whole time and just stared out the window. Finally after about an hour the bus once again threw Harry off his seat as it stopped and the old man whose name Harry never got stood up again. "Cheshire." He called out and Harry got up and left the bus.

Harry watched the bus as it took off with a loud bang. Then looking around he saw that he was on the outskirts of the town where Potter cottage was. He picked up his suitcases and started walking down the road. After about ten minutes he came up to a dirt path that had a sign saying 'Potter Cottage'. He walked down the path and up to the two story white house at the end. He slowly walked up the steps to the front door. He opened it and walked in to hear his father and his friend Remus Lupin shouting at each other in the living room sp he pressed his ear to the door to listen better.

"…GET WHY YOU WONT EVEN ASK FOR HIM TO GET TRIED UNDER VERITASERUM. YOU TOLD ME COUNTLESS TIMES THAT PETER WAS YOUR SECRET KEEPER. WHY DO YOU KEEP INSISTING THAT SIRIUS IS GUILTY? HE WAS OUR BEST FRIEND." He heard Remus shout.

"YOUR RIGHT HE _WAS _OUR BEST FRIEND. DUMBLEDORE TOLD US THAT SIRIUS WAS GUILTY SO HE HAS TO BE. DUMBLDORE WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT IT."

"SIRIUS WASN'T EVEN QUESTIONED UNDER VERITASERUM. HOW WOULD THEY KNOW THE TRUTH OR NOT IF THEY WON'T QUESTION HIM."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS REMUS. IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO THINK THAT, THAT TRAITOR IS INNOCENT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AROUND HERE ANYMORE" He heard his father yell followed by foot steps. He quickly step back just as the door was thrown open by a man with graying hair and scars on his face and he slammed the door behind him before he noticed Harry standing there.

"Oh umm hello Harry." He said anger gone from his voice but he could still see that his eyes weren't his normal brown but more yellow like an animals.

"Hi uncle Remus." Harry said as he stepped forward and gave him a tight hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to. But hopefully we'll see each other again." Remus said with a sad smile on his face as he ruffled Harry's hair and walked out of the house. With a sigh Harry wiped his eyes as the only man who was nicer to him and showed him more attention than they did Andy walked down the path and disappeared. Harry went forward and opened the door to the living room. Entering he saw his mother and father sitting on a couch with Andy on the floor in front of them watching a movie like the conversation he just over heard never even happened.

"Mum. Dad." He said and they both looked up and when they saw him he could tell they were mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOUNG MAN? YOU SHOULD BE AT YOUR AUNT AND UNCLES HOUSE." Lily yelled.

"I couldn't stay there. They treated me like a Malfoy would treat a house-elf. They called me names, let Dudley beat me up, made me do all the work around the house, they even made me sleep in a cupboard and Vernon tried to hit me." He said taking a step back from them as they stood up.

"WHAT DID WE TELL YOU IN OUR LETTERS? WE SAID NOT TO TRY TO BLAME YOUR REALITVES OF THAT STUFF. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO COME HERE AND LIE TO OUR FACES WE ARE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER." Lily yelled at him her face turning red. "MY SISTER DOESN'T LIKE MAGIC BUT, SHE WOULD NEVER ACT LIKE THAT."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME AND CHECK UP ON ME WHEN I SENT YOU MY LETTER. IF YOU CAME YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN WHAT I WAS FORCED TO DO." Harry yelled back.

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT. KNOW GET YOUR STUFF WERE TAKING YOU BACK TO YOUR AUNTS." James yelled walking forward and grabbing Harry's arm.

"NO" Harry yelled trying to pull his arm free.

"I don't care what you say you're going back to your aunts and I won't have any more of your lies." Lily said trying not to yell.

"IM NOT GOING BACK THERE. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I'LL JUST RUN AWAY AGAIN."

"You are going to stay there. Just because your jealous of your brother doesn't give you aright to take it out on your aunt and uncle. Now are you just taking these suitcases back or do you want to get more cloths." James ground out through his teeth. Harry figured that if he went up stairs he could sneak out the back door and away from his aunt and uncle and parents who apparently don't think much of him.

"I'll go get more cloths." He said looking down.

"Ok hurry up." James said and let go of his arm standing in front of the door so he couldn't run through it. So with a sigh Harry went up stairs. He quickly ran into his room and through all of the cloths he could into a suitcase and all his books into a bag. The he snuck into his parent's room and took a few Galleons and ran out of the room and down the back stairs, just as he heard his dad calling up the other stairs. He quickly went to the back door and opened it. He snuck out side and around the house quietly. And just as he got onto the dirt path he heard his father yelling again.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW I'M GOING TO COME UP THERE AND GET YOU AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY." Harry's eyes widened and he started running as fast as he could down the path until he got to the road and through up his right arm and with a loud bang the Knight Bus appeared for a second time in front of him. Right as the door opened he jumped on stopping the same old from earlier from talking.

"Well hello young man welcome back to the Knight Bus how might we help you know." He kindly asked with a smile.

"The Leaky Cauldron please." He asked giving the man a Galleon. And he got handed back six sickles.

"Right. Take 'er away Ernie." He said after Harry sat down and gripped the armrest. With another loud bang they shot off. It only took about half an hour before they stopped next to a pub with a sign that said 'Leaky Cauldron'. "Have a very good day young man."

"You to sir." Harry said before he walked into the Leaky Cauldron and walking up to the barkeeper. "Hello sir."

"Hello lad what can I do for you." He asked with a toothless smile.

"I was wondering if you could shrink my luggage for me please." Harry said looking down at the floor.

"Well of course I can." He said and pulled out his wand. He waved it at the luggage and said the incantation and Harry's suitcase and bag shrunk.

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a grateful smile and picked up his shrunken luggage and put it in his pocket.

"Will there be anything else today." He asked still smiling.

"I need help getting into the ally."

"Well alright then. My names Tom by the way." He said reaching out his hand as he came out from behind the bar.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied taking the hand.

"Nice to meet you lad." Tom said as he led Harry to the back room and to a brick wall. After tapping one of the bricks a large archway appeared in the bricks. "You have a nice day Harry."

"You to sir. And thanks again." Harry said and started walking down the ally towards a big white marble building. When he got there he started up the steps and slightly bowed his head to both of the goblins standing guard at the doors. And they gave him funny looks not used to humans showing them respect. He walked into the bank to see it wasn't that full and went up to the desk with the smallest line. When it was his turn he stepped up. "Good day sir I'd like to accesses the Potter vault please."

"And do you have a key." He asked with a toothy sneer.

"Um no sir. But I'm Harry Potter could I do a blood test to get a key."

"Yes you can. Griphook." He called out and a younger goblin came forward.

"Yes sir."

"Please take Mr. Potter to Ranglock."

"Yes sir." The goblin called Griphook said and bowed his head. "Follow me please." He said to Harry before he set off towards the end of the room where a single door was. When he opened it Harry saw a large hall with doors filling both sides. They walked down the hall for about five minutes before coming to a door that said Key Master. Griphook knocked on the door and Harry heard a voice say come in. Griphook opened the door and told Harry to go in.

"Thank you Griphook." Harry said with a slight bow of his head, shocking the goblin for his politeness, and walked into the room. To see an old goblin sitting at a desk.

"Good day my name is Ranglock how may I be of service."

"Good day sir my name is Harry Potter. I need to get a key to my family vault please." Harry said

"Why of course you do Mr. Potter come over here then." He said getting up and walking over to a golden basin on a stand next to the wall with a silver knife next to it. "You need to put blood in the basin. Use the silver knife and cut you finger over the basin. When it has enough blood it will heal you finger." He said and handed Harry the knife. Harry bit his lip as he pressed the knife against his left pointer finger. He quickly cut it and gasped out in pain. After a couple of seconds his finger glowed and the cut healed itself not even leaving a scar.

"It will take a couple of minutes. Might I offer you some goblin tea Mr. Potter?" Ranglock asked Harry as he walked over to his desk. "Please take a seat."

"Umm yes please. And please just call me Harry." Harry said as he sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk. Ranglock walked over to Harry with a cup of tea in each hand.

"There you are Harry." He said before going behind the desk and sinking into his chair. Harry raised the cup to his mouth and took a sip.

"Hmm taste's like raspberries." He said as he took another drink. Then looking around the room his eyes landed on the gold basin. "So that's all there is to it then." He asked as he looked back towards Ranglock.

"What's that Harry?"

"All that I have to do is cut my finger and it checks who I am and makes a key." He said nodding his head towards the basin.

"Yes that's it."

"Well no offence but why do they need a Key Master for that." He asked his eye brows raised. He expected the goblin to get angry for making fun of his position or something but the goblin just started laughing.

"No offence taken Harry. You are they first person to ever ask me that question. Its quiet simple really. I have never like riding in those crazy carts and I hated to spend all my time in the main lobby with all of the ungrateful humans. So when the old Key Master died they needed another goblin to volunteer so I did. And I must say it is much better than those other jobs." He said laughing again and Harry chuckled with him. When they stopped laughing Harry saw that the basin was glowing. "Ah it's almost done now." Ranglock said as he got up and walked over to the basin and Harry got up and followed. They stood next to the basin as the light slowly dimmed. After it went all the way out Harry looked into the basin and saw a roll of parchment. Ranglock reached in and grabbed it out and walked back to his desk. He sat down and unrolled the parchment. As he read it he started to frown.

"Hmmm how interesting." He commented as he looked up at Harry.

"What is it sir." Asked Harry who was confused by the whole thing.

"Well it appears that you are do have Potter blood but the vault has been locked down to allow only the head of house, his wife, and the heir to enter."

"Well I am the heir I'm the oldest son." Harry said frowning.

"According to this your brother Andrew Potter is the heir."

"Impossible Im the oldest son. The oldest son is always the heir to the family."

"Wait here Harry." Ranglock said and he got up and walked out of the room. Harry sat there fuming. He just didn't get how his parents could get Andy as the heir when he was the older son. He sat there for about ten minutes drinking his tea before Ranglock came back with a folder. "I have found out how they have gotten Andrew Potter as the heir to the Potter family and taken from you. It appears that when you were three years old your family disinherited you so that they could get your brother as the heir."

Harry just sat there staring with his mouth open. He couldn't believe that his family disinherited him just to get his brother as the heir to the family.

"What does that mean." He asked as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Well it just means that your family no longer has a say over what you do. Normally you would go to a godparent. Or since your godfather is imprisoned you should have to go to an orphanage." Ranglock said looking at the paper. Harry's eyes widened when he heard he may have to go to an orphanage. Ranglock seeing this hurried on. "There is another option. You could assign your self a magical guardian. But I will let you think about. When you find out what you want to do come back and ask for me. I will help you get this settled."

"Thank you Ranglock." Harry said wiping his eyes again.

"No thanks are required Harry. Now if you go out the door you came in take a left and go straight down the hall you will find the door to the lobby. I will see you when you come back. Have a nice day."

"You to Ranglock." Harry said as he bowed and walked out of the door. It took him five minutes to walk down the hall to reach the door to the lobby. When he opened the door he saw that the lobby was very busy. He worked his way through the crowd and through the front doors. He walked down the steps to the very bottom and went of to the side and sat down on the bottom step and buried his head in his arms.

"Are you alright son." He heard someone ask.

Not looking up he answered "Yes sir I'm fine."

"Are you sure. You look like something is wrong."

"Umm w-well everything's fine." He said as he raised his to see an old man with a short white beard standing in front of him and his eyes widened. "Your Nicolas Flamel." He said with awe in his voice.

"That I am lad." He said chuckling. "Now like I said lad you don't look so well. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing sir. It's just problems with my family."

"What are you lost."

"No sir."

"Well than were are your parents a boy your age shouldn't be wondering around by himself."

"My parents are at home."

"Well come on lad I'll take you to the Leaky Cauldron so you can floo home."

"I can't go back there." Harry said shaking his head as tears formed in his eyes.

"Why not son. They don't hit you do they?" he asked seriously.

"WHAT? No they don't hit me but… I just can't go back there."

"Well you will have to tell me why not or I must insist that you go back."

"Well it's a long story." Harry said as he looked away from the man in front of him.

"Well come with me to the Cauldron. I was just going to go and have some of Tom's delicious food. Why don't you join me for a late lunch?"

"Oh no sir I don't want to be a bother I'm fine really."

"Nonsense come on now." He said and reached out a hand. Harry slowly took it and let himself get pulled up. The walk to the Cauldron was silent with people staring in awe at Nicolas and completely ignoring Harry. Once inside the pub they sat down and Tom came over to them.

"Hello Mr. Flamel. Mr. Potter how can I help you today."

"I'll take the special with a butterbeer please Tom and how many times have I asked you to call me Nicolas." Nicolas said with a smile and Tom gave a small chuckle.

"What about you Mr. Potter."

"Umm I'm not that hungry." Harry said looking away from the two men.

"Nonsense lad. I insist you get something my treat."

"Umm what's the special."

"A turkey sandwich with a bowl of clam chowder and fries." Tom answered.

"I guess I'll have one of those with a butterbeer please."

"I'll get that right away." Tom said and walked away.

"Now lad what were you so upset about at the bank." Nicolas asked. So with a sigh Harry started to tell him everything. It only took about thirty minutes to tell him everything with Nicolas asking questions. When he finished he had silent tears running down his cheeks. "Well what are you going to do lad."

"I don't know. I only know one person who would even consider taking me but he's a werewolf. He wouldn't be allowed to take me. I can't go to an orphanage either. That would be horrible." He said as he looked down at his empty plate. "I don't even know where I'm staying tonight."

"I'll tell you what. You can come and stay with me and Pernelle until you make up your mind on what to do."

"Oh no sir I couldn't do that I don't want to be a bother."

"Well then where are you going to go lad. Do have any money to rent a room." Harry shook his head. "Well alright then I insist you stay with me and Pernelle. We haven't had any body over in a very long time. Just let me pay for this and we can leave." He said and before Harry could protest further he walked off and paid. After he came back he motioned for Harry to follow him and they walked to the front door. "Alright hold onto my arm now and don't let go until I tell you to." He instructed and when Harry grabbed his arm they disappeared with a barely heard pop.

--HP--

A/N Hello everybody thank you for the reviews you guys gave me some great ideas that I thought of earlier but rejected thinking people would think they were stupid. I hope you like this chapter its one of my longer ones and im really ranting so I'll stop now R/R


	7. The Flamels

Chap7

Disclaimer: Once again I still own nothing of Harry Potter or his wonderful world of magic.

Chap7

The Flamels

--HP--

Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a rubber tube when he grabbed onto Nicolas's arm. He just wanted to let go of the arm but held on tight like he was told. After a few second's the feeling of being squeezed through a tube left and he was standing in front of a normal looking small blue house. He looked over to see Nicolas smiling at him.

"Why did you do that? You could have warned me first. I hate apparating."

"Yes but I forgot to warn you is all. Are your body parts still connected? Because if they are your fine." He said with a shrug. Than looking at Harry he saw he was glaring at him "Fine I'm sorry it won't happen again. Now come on we must get inside Pernelle must be wondering where I am. I was just supposed to run to the bank and come back right back but I made to many stops and am an hour late."

"Oh I'm sorry I kept you later than." Harry said looking at the ground.

"It's no problem really. I'll just get an earful for being late and than when she sees you she'll calm down and all will be forgotten you'll see." Nicolas said with a laugh and Harry smiled up at him. They walked up to the house and just as they reached the door it was thrown open to reveal an older woman with long white hair and blue eyes.

"Nicolas Robert Flamel where in the world have you been. You were suppose to go to the bank and come right back. You should have been back here an hour ago." She said to him quickly. "Are you going to explain yourself or…: she stopped as she saw Harry. "Who's this than."

"I'm Harry Potter ma'am." Harry said with a shy smile.

"He's going to be staying with us for a while until he gets his business in order." Nicolas said

"And what business is that than?" She asked

"Well if it's ok with Harry we will explain it later."

"Alright than show him where he will be sleeping than. And don't think I won't find out what held you up for over an hour either." She said as she walked back into the house. Nicolas was standing there jaw dropped staring after his wife causing Harry to laugh.

"Great now I'm still gonna get yelled at later." He grumbled to himself as he led a laughing Harry into the house. When they entered they turned right and went down a hallway. "Alright the first door on the right is the largest guest room. It comes with its own bath room. The first on the left is the library. After that we have the two average sized guest rooms. At the very end is mine and Parnell's room. You'll be staying in the large guest room." He said as he pointed to each room.

He then opened the door to the large room he said Harry was gonna use. And he wasn't kidding when he said it was large. Inside there was a king-size bed with an emerald green comforter with black trimming. And it had a bunch of silver pillows at the top of the bed. The bed frame and dresser were each redwood. And the carpet was black and it had very dark green walls. It had a black leather chair sitting in front of a small bookshelf which was also made of redwood. Harry walked over to a window and saw the small wooded area that he didn't see when they first arrived. He then saw a door that was opened to show a large bath room. When Harry walked into it he was amazed. The sink and floor were made of marble and the shower was made to pour down like rain.

"This room is amazing" Harry said in awe.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Now do you have anything with you?" he asked as he smiled at the small boy. Harry just nodded as he pulled out his shrunken luggage. Nicolas took it and placed it on the floor before waving his hand over it and enlarging it. "Now then let's go tell Pernelle your story."

"Do we have to?"

"Well no but she could probably help you out a lot trying to decide what to do."

"Alright. I guess we can tell her than." Harry said with a sigh. Nicolas just nodded and led Harry out of the room. Harry followed down the hall way and to the room he saw Pernelle enter before he got shown to his room for the night.

"Pernelle sweetie. Harry wants to tell you his story to see what you can think of."

"Are you sure young man? You don't have to tell me." She said as she looked up at him with a sad smile.

"No it's ok. I need all the help I can get. Well it all started earlier this summer…" Harry then spent 15 minutes telling his story with out interruptions. "So than I found out I have to get a magical guardian or go to an orphanage." He finished looking down at the ground.

"Well why don't you get a magical guardian than?" Pernelle asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They only magical person I know who would probably say yes is Remus Lupin but he couldn't do it because he's a werewolf." Harry replied still looking away from them.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to write to ask." Nicolas said "But I have another question. You said that Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is still alive."

"Yes sir."

"And your parents are training your brother to fight him."

"Yes sir." Harry mumbled

"And they refused to teach you." Harry just nodded his head. "What kind of awful parents would do that. Refuse to teach there flesh and blood how to learn to defend himself from evil. Well go right to your friend to see if he can take you in Pernelle and I have to have a talk." Harry got up and slowly walked out of the room.

"Nicolas what if that poor boy can't go to his friend, Remus, can't take him in."

"I don't know love we will have to think of something."

"He seems like such a nice boy. His parents must be horrible to treat him like that."

"Yes that or they trust Dumbledore to much." Nicolas said shaking his head. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Harry ran back into the room.

"I finished." He said holding up a scroll of parchment.

"Excellent. Aeolus." Nicolas called out and a brown owl flew over to his arm. "Take this letter to Remus Lupin." He said as he tied the scroll onto the owl. After it took off the all three sat down and watched the fire.

"Harry if what the old fool Dumbledore say's is true about Voldemort coming back you need to get trained."

"I know sir. But I don't know where to go or what to train in."

"Well when you go to this Remus ask him to help you. For you will need it."

"I know I do."

"Well I think I will go make dinner now." Said Pernelle "What would you like Harry dear."

"I'm not hungry I think I'll just go lay down if that's alright." Harry asked and Nicolas nodded

"Of course you can." Harry smiled at them before he started to leave the room.

"Harry." Pernelle called to him and he turned around to look at her. "Until your friend writes back I insist you stay here."

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said and walked out of the room.

"He's a good kid." Nicolas said as he kissed his wife on top of the head.

--HP—

It had been three day's since Harry had sent his letter and he still had no reply from Remus. The only good thing about it was he got to spend time with the Flamel's who were nicer to him than his whole family combined. He was having the time of his life. The only other person who was ever as nice to him was Remus. He was going to miss them when he left. He was currently in the kitchen helping Pernelle make breakfast. They were just finishing up when Nicolas came into the room.

"Good Morning." He called happily as he walked over to Pernelle and kissed her on top of her head.

"Good Morning sir."

"How many times have I asked you to call me Nicolas, Harry?"

"Umm I think that's 13 times sir." Harry said seriously and Nicolas and Pernelle busted out laughing. Harry just smiled at them shaking his head. "Well it looks like were done." Harry said as he picked up a plate of pancakes, bacon, and Pernelle grabbed the sausage and they brought it to the table.

"It smells wonderful." Nicolas said as he got a container of juice out of the refrigerator.

"Yea it does." Harry agreed as Nicolas sat down. They all three put food on there plates and got a glass of orange juice. Once they were all situated they started eating.

"Mmm it tastes better than it smells this is great Pernelle." Nicolas said as he ate his breakfast.

"Don't look at me. Harry did most of the work. I just helped a little bit." Pernelle said as she ate a piece of bacon.

"Well than this is great Harry."

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he blushed from the compliment. Just as Harry was about to take another bite, Aeolus flew through the window with a roll of parchment tied to his leg. Nicolas held out his arm and the owl landed. After taking off the parchment he handed it to Harry and gave his owl some bacon as he watched Harry open the parchment. He looked over at Pernelle who gave him a small sad smile. They were fond of Harry. They were hopping that it would be a few more days before Remus wrote so they could spend more time with him. With a small sigh he watched Harry as he his eyes filled with tears. He quickly put the parchment down and stared at it. His body shuddering with silent sobs.

"Harry what's wrong." Pernelle asked him. Harry just picked up the parchment and handed it to her.

"May I be excused please?" he asked

"Yes." Nicolas answered and Harry got up and took off to his room. He looked over to Pernelle who was reading the letter. "What does it say." He asked as her eyes went wide.

"Oh no, the poor dear." Pernelle mumbled as she put the paper down.

"What? What does it say?" Pernelle just handed him the letter.

Harry,

I am so sorry for what you have found out and endured this summer. I can't believe your parents would do something like this. You know that I love you like a son and that I would take you in, in an instant if I could. But you know I can't. I'm a werewolf. It's illegal for werewolf's to have custody over a kid without a spouse whom isn't a were-person. I am truly sorry Harry. But there is nothing I can do. I wish you the best of luck.

Remus Lupin

"Oh no." Nicolas said as he looked up at his wife. "What are we going to do? Harry must be devastated. He probably thinks he is going to go to an orphanage now."

"He's a good kid. We can't let him go to an orphanage. We have to do something to help him." Pernelle said as she wiped her eyes.

"What if… what if we took him. It is great to have some one here with us again. Adam was the last person to ever stay here and when he and his family were killed by Voldemort seven years ago the last of our family died. We only have each other now. It would be great to have add someone else into the picture again." Nicolas said as he looked at his wife with sad eyes. "He needs us. He has nowhere else to go." He pleaded with her.

"You don't have to convince me. I was thinking the same thing. But it's not up to us. It's up to Harry." She said and the smiled at each other and got up. Nicolas grabbed his wife's hand and they walked down the hallway towards Harry's room. When they reached his door Nicolas knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard a small voice say. They opened the door to see Harry packing his cloths into his suitcase.

"Harry what are you doing?" Pernelle asked him. He stopped packing and turned to face them. When he did they saw his red puffy eyes.

"Im packing so you can take me away. I'm going to have to go to a orphanage." He said and fell down onto the bed crying. "Why doesn't anyone want me? What is so wrong with me, that my own parents don't want me? My aunt and uncle don't want me. And uncle Remus doesn't want me." He cried out. Pernelle and Nicolas sat down on each side of him and hugged him.

"Harry, Pernelle and I were talking and we were wondering if you want to stay with us." Nicolas said to the young boy. Harry looked up and saw the sincerity in their eyes.

"You mean live with you and not have to go to an orphanage?" he asked hopefully as he held back more tears.

"Yes we want to adopt you Harry." Pernelle said and kissed him on top of his head.

"That is if you want to live with us." Nicolas added as he squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Yes." Harry said as he started crying happily. Pernelle, who was also crying happily, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. After she released him he gave Nicolas a hug. After a second he pulled back and looked at both of them who were smiling at him. "Why?"

"Why what?" Nicolas asked frowning

"Why do you want to adopt me?" Harry asked looking at the floor.

"Because you're a good kid and it will be good to have another reason to live than just Nicolas. All of our family is dead. Our last many greats grandson and his family were killed by Voldemort. It will be nice to have more family again and hopefully if you choose another person to carry our name." Pernelle answered quietly. Harry looked at them again before giving them another hug.

"When can we go to the bank to see Ranglock? He said he would help me when I found out what I was going to do." Harry asked as they sat on his bed.

"We can go just as soon as we finish eating I'm starved." Nicolas said and they all started laughing as they got up and left the room. They went to the kitchen and quickly ate before getting ready to leave. Harry quickly ran to his room and threw on a black robe and went to meet back up in the front room with his soon to be family. They were waiting there smiling at him when he came in.

"Are you ready to go then Harry." Nicolas asked and Harry happily nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Alright than lad now we are going to use the floo Pernelle doesn't like apparition." Nicolas told Harry

"Good I don't like it either. It fells like I'm being squeezed through a tube." Harry said and the other two laughed.

"Alright you know what to do. Just throw in a pinch and call out Diagon Ally." He told Harry who nodded and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire. He stepped in and called out 'Diagon Ally' and disappeared in a roar of green flames. Harry closed his eyes as he traveled by his second most hated way of travel and he felt like he was going to throw up. After a couple of seconds he stumbled out of the fire place and opened his eyes. He thought he was going to fall when he was suddenly caught.

"Thank you." He said as he fixed his glasses than looking up he saw none other than James Potter standing in front of him and he was angry.

"Where the bloody hell have you been. You don't just run off like that. Your mother and I have been searching for you for three days. Come on were going home." He said in a very quiet voice and dragged him back to the fireplace just as it turned green and out stumbled Nicolas Flamel. "Nicolas Flamel."

Nicolas just nodded at him before seeing him gripping Harry's arm.

"Is there a problem here Mr." Nicolas left the sentence for the man to finish.

"Potter, James Potter sir."

"Well is there a problem here Mr. Potter." He said motioning to Harry.

"Oh no sir. Just my son here ran off a few days ago and I have to get him home." James said glaring at Harry.

"Is that so? Is this your father Harry?" Nicolas asked as the fire turned green and Pernelle came out.

"Unfortunately he is my biological father. But he disinherited me. So can you please get him off of my arm it hurts?" Harry said as he struggled to get his arm free.

"Mr. Potter I must insist that you release my soon to be son." Pernelle said in a very calm voice.

"Your soon to be son." James said with wide eyes. "This is my son. You can't just adopt him."

"When you disinherited him it left him to go to an orphanage or pick a magical guardian. And he has chosen. Now if you will _please_ release our son we would like to be on our way." Nicolas said as he sent a stinging hex at James arm. His grip on Harry was lost and Harry scrambled behind the Flamel's. "Have a nice day Mr. Potter."

With that the three of them walked towards the back off the pub with people looking from them to James who was trying to follow them but seemed to have been stuck to the floor. Nicolas nodded to tom who was laughing up at the bar before they walked into the back of the pub with a brick wall facing them. Nicolas pulled out his wand and tapped a brick and they all instantly formed a giant arch way which they quickly walked through. The walked through the crowed who were all staring at Nicolas and Pernelle in awe. They quickly walked to the giant marble building at the end of the ally and entered. Nicolas walked up to a goblin and bowed his head before speaking in a language Harry heard only goblins use before.

"maal'duun daagaan A'dr kelaan duun taan Kakuun." (Hello there. Id like to see Ranglock.) Nicolas said in gobbledegook.

"Kec alkhuul Gh. Dhalkaach." (right away Mr. Flamel.) The goblin answered back. "Slipknot take these three to Ranglock." He called out in English. And a short bald goblin with a pointy beard came up to them.

"Follow me please." They followed him down the same hall Harry remembered from three days before and five minutes later they were at Ranglock's office. After slipknot knocked they entered.

"Harry it's good to see you again. I was informed you were coming so I sent a message to Lagnook he will have the papers to make you, Mr. and Mrs. Flamel, Harry's magical guardians and legally adopt him." Just as he finished there was a knock on his door. "Enter." He called out and the door was pushed open to reveal a short goblin with a small amount of white hair on his head around his long pointy ears and he was carrying a small folder.

"You asked me to come here Ranglock."

"Yes Lagnook Mr. Harry Potter would like to make the Flamel's his legal guardian. I assume you have the paper work I asked you to bring."

"Of course I brought it." Lagnook said as he walked towards the desk. He laid the folder down and opened it to pull out two sheets of parchment. "You all need to sign the bottom of these and put a drop of blood next to it please." He said as he handed them the parchments. Pernelle read one and Nicolas read the other. After they were finished they switched and read the other one.

"Everything seems to be in order." Nicolas said as he signed the bottom and pricked his finger with the a small knife Ranglock handed him. He then handed it to Harry who did the same and passed it to Pernelle. After they sign both sheets they handed it back to the goblins and each of them sign as witnesses.

"Everything seems in order. Now usually it would take weeks to do this. Because normally we would have to do back ground checks to make sure that the adopters are good people and can support a child. But because of who you are we will just skip that part. You are now the parents of Harry James Flamel."

--HP--

A/N Well what do you think I hope you guys like it. R/R I want the good, the bad, and the ugly.


	8. The Wand and The Talk

Chap8

Disclaimer: I own everything is Harry Potter except for the characters, places, and animals and spells and I think you get the picture now. I own nothing.

I know that it's not very good but the money conversion is 25:1 pound to galleon ratio and with that it would make a sickle about 1.47 and that would make a Knut about .05.

Chap8

The Wand and the Talk

--HP--

Harry and his new parents walked out of the office with smiles on their faces and headed towards the lobby.

"So Harry do you have any thing you need to get from James and Lily's house?" Nicolas asked

"Umm. I got all of the magical stuff I wanted the rest is just clothes there."

"Well do you want to stop and get them or no?" Nicolas asked as Harry looked down at the floor biting his bottom lip.

"Well I don't really want to see them but I need to get more clothes." Harry mumbled with a sigh.

"Well than I guess we will just have to but you some new clothes then won't we." Pernelle said. Harry looked up at her with wide eyes.

"That's not necessary I can just get my old clothes from my old house." Harry said quickly. "I don't need new clothes."

"It's okay dear we can just get you knew clothes. We can afford it and I don't think I could go to your old house and see Lily I may do something I'll regret later to her for how she treat you." Pernelle said calmly as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Are you sure I don't want to be a bother." Harry said as he turned red as he tried to stop himself from laughing at the picture in his head of Pernelle beating his biological mother up.

"Yes it's quiet alright. We need to get you a wand, a trunk, a pet, potion ingredients, and now cloths both mundane and magical." Nicolas said with a smile looking down at Harry. "But first we must get some money out of our vault so let's hurry."

"Why do I need to get all of that stuff?" Harry asked as they walked into the lobby.

"Because you need to be trained. And to be trained you need a wand. You will need a trunk so if we every go any where you will have that. You need a pet just because everyone should get a pet. Potion ingredients you need so I can teach you how to brew potions. And of course you know why you need clothes." Nicolas answered as he walked up to a teller.

"We need to visit the Flamel vault please."

"Of course sir. Snagtooth escort the Flamel's to their vault."

"Yes sir." Said the short goblin who ran up. Nicolas and Pernelle both bowed there heads slightly to the goblin before they walked away towards the carts to take them to their vault. Once they got to the carts they climbed in and the goblin pulled a lever making it shoot off. Harry who was looking forward suddenly heard laughing. Looking over he saw Nicolas with his hands up laughing like a little kid on a roller coaster. He looked past Nicolas to see Pernelle smiling but she had her hands holding onto her seat. Harry just started laughing with Nicolas and enjoyed the ride. It took about half an hour to reach the Flamel vault which was vault number 3425. When the cart stopped Nicolas sighed.

"I think I might need to change my vault to a lower level. I love the ride but it's to damn short." He said with a pout before he and Harry started laughing.

"Key please." Said Snagtooth and Nicolas handed him the key. When Snagtooth put the key in the door and opened it Harry's jaw dropped. He had always known that the Flamel's were wealthy but he never imagined what he saw. Inside there were mounds of gold. Looking around the vault from the door he saw a small path that led around the gold. Nicolas walked forward and put a lot of the gold coins into a small bag and put the bag into his pocket before walking over to Harry who was still staring around the vault in amazement.

"Come on Harry I'll show you around the vault some other time." He said as he gently led Harry out of the Vault. They all then climbed back into the cart and it took off. Harry and Nicolas both threw their hands up and were laughing the whole way to the lobby. When they finally got out of the cart the bowed to the goblin and left to shop.

"Well I guess the first thing we can do is go get you your clothes. So off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions we go then. We will go to a mundane shop to get clothes for you there before we leave." Pernelle said and led them to Madam Malkin's shop. When they entered a women walked up to them.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. I'm Madam Malkin how may I help you today." She asked as she looked at them.

"Well Harry here needs some robes. Just some for every day use. I'm thinking ten altogether, 4 black, 3 dark green, and 3 dark blue." Pernelle said and Harry just looked at her.

"Okay then just step this way and I'll get you fitted." Harry followed her and got fitted for his robes. When he was done he followed Nicolas to pay. "Alright than ten robes, that will cost 4 Galleons and 3 Sickles." After Nicolas paid they left the shop after giving Madam Malkin the owl address to send the robes.

"So where are we gonna go now?" Harry asked as he looked around the Ally.

"Umm well why don't we go get you a trunk while Nicolas gets his potion ingredients." Pernelle said. "Is that okay with you Nicolas?"

"Yes that's quiet alright." Nicolas said as he gave Pernelle a kiss and squeezed Harry's shoulder before walking down the road they watched him for a moment before they turned the other way and walked to the trunk shop. When they walked in they saw a old man standing behind the counter.

"Welcome to Tinker's Trunk's. Im John Tinker how may I help you?" He asked with a smile.

"Well we need to get Harry a trunk. We need it to have three compartments. One for potions and potions supplies and we need them not to move around while handling the trunk. One needs to be for cloths and needs a pop up rack for cloths that need to be hung up and one for anything else. It needs to only be able to unlock for him and any one he keys into it, it needs to be feather light, and needs a shrinking charm." She told the man who nodded while a quill was writing everything down.

"What type of wood?" he asked still smiling.

"Redwood that way it will match the rest of his room." She told him with a smile of her own.

"Alright than, it will be ready in about two days. If you would like you can leave an owl address or just come back in two days to get it."

"I suppose we could have it delivered." Pernelle said and gave him the owl address.

"Alright than. A custom Redwood trunk. Your total comes to 12 Galleons, 15 sickles and 3 Knut's." After Pernelle paid they left the shop and started walking towards the Apothecary. Just as they got there the door was opened and Nicolas walked out.

"Done already Nicolas?" Pernelle asked

"Yes I had the workers help me get everything. So we got the robes, we got the trunk, got the potion ingredients now all we need is a wand, Pet and mundane cloths. Why don't we get the wand first than the animal, and then the cloths? That way we don't have to come back here to the Ally today" Nicolas suggested Harry and Pernelle nodded and they set off towards Ollivander's. When they got there they walked in and looked around for the owner.

"Ahhh Mr. Potter a bit early for your wand aren't you." A voice said from behind Harry and he jumped. He spun around to find a creepy looking man and slid closer to Pernelle and Nicolas.

"Actually his name happens to be Flamel now Mr. Ollivander." Nicolas said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Mr. Flamel, sorry for the mistake. He looks just like James Potter and I could have sworn I saw him with the Potters a few months back when they came to get wand polish." Ollivander said as he looked at Harry.

"Well he might have been but **now **he is a Flamel." Pernelle said

"Well Mr. Flamel isn't it a bit early to get a wand for you?" Ollivander asked again.

"No it's never too early. Now if you don't mind we would like to get a move on please." Said Nicolas. "We need a custom wand." He added as Ollivander went to measure Harry.

"A custom wand you say. Fine then come to the back." He said and they followed him through the narrow space between the shelves to the back. Once they got through the shelves they came to a door which Ollivander opened and walked into. Harry follow and saw the room was a workshop. On one wall there were jars of different materials used for cores. On another there were a whole bunch of different kinds of wood. Than on the wall across from the door was a giant work bench with a lot of different tools.

"Ok Mr. Flamel. Go to the wood and pick all that _feel _right. Don't try to hurry it and don't just pick any one just to get done. Touch them all and any that you feel are right grab." Harry just nodded his head and walked over to the wall with wood on it. He slowly started to run his hands over them he was about half way before he found one that felt right. Picking it up he saw it was light willow. He sat it on a table and continued down the wall. He just got out of light willow and into dark when he felt another one and picked up a dark willow. He sat the wood down and missed the curious looks he was receiving from the other three occupants. He went back to the wall and started going down it again. He was almost to the end when he stopped at a thing of Yew and grabbed a piece. He sat it down on the table before finishing the wood. He turned around to see the adults staring at him.

"What?" he asked afraid he did something wrong.

"It is most uncommon for person to get more than two types of wood. And you have gotten three. And very weird match up if I do say so myself. I have never had anyone or heard of anyone getting a light and dark match up of the same wood." Ollivander explained "But no matter along to the cores than." Harry nodded before walking over to the other wall. He slowly started to walk down the wall and was stopped almost immediately. He reached out and pulled down a female unicorn hair. He went down a little farther before stopping to grab a black hair from the shelf. Looking at the tag he saw it was a Thestral hair from a male. He kept walking and was once again stopped. He reached out and grabbed a Demiguise Hair. He took a few steps before getting a hippogriff talon. Than he got a hair from a Kelpie. Than after that he got the hair of a Nundu. After that he walked the rest of the wall empty handed. He turned around to see all three adults once again staring at him with wide eyes.

"Let me guess no one gets that much and it's a weird combination." He said to Ollivander who just nodded. Harry just sighed. "Well that's everything correct." He asked and Ollivander nodded again.

"Let's go up front and you can pay. It will take a few days three at the most for such a unusual combination. But I assure you it will be done by then." Ollivander said as he led the way up front. "Well let's see the custom wand plus all of the components. The total comes to 25 Galleons, 16 Sickles and 25 Knut's." he said Nicolas handed him the money.

"We will be back in three days we expect the wand then. And we expect that this will be kept secret." Nicolas said and Ollivander nodded. They left the store and looked around.

"Well lets go get you a pet than." Pernelle said and they went off towards the pet store. When they walked in Harry started to look around at all of the different animals. He didn't see anything that he liked and with a sigh was about to call it quits when he saw a cage in a dark corner. Looking out of the cage he saw a pair of softly glowing blue eyes. He walked over to the cage and the eyes started to slowly get brighter until he saw a small wolf cub. Written above the cage was a sign that said fire wolf. He slowly raised his hand up and the cub came forward and sniffed at his hand. He sensed someone coming up just as the cub started to back away. He looked over his shoulder to see Nicolas.

"Can we get it?" Harry asked as he looked back at the cub.

"Well fire wolfs are suppose to be very dangerous and mean." Nicolas said as he looked at Harry. Harry's lower lip slid out like he had seen his brother and cousin always do to get there way and looked back at him.

"Please I'll take care of him. I'll make sure he stays nice and everything." He said hopping his puppy dog eyes would work. And he could tell it was as Nicolas started to cave.

"Oh alright. But if he gets to bad we'll have to get rid of him." Nicolas said as he looked away from Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said as he gave Nicolas a hug.

"Let me just go get one of the workers." Nicolas said and went and got the person at the counter.

"Oh someone finally wants the Wolf." He said as Pernelle came over.

"How old is it? What is it a boy or girl? How long have you had it?" Harry asked quickly causing the worker to laugh.

"She's about two months old and we have had her for a month." He answered as he pulled out a leash and collar. He opened the cage and tried to grab the cub but it swiped at his hands with its claws. "Come on you stupid cub your leaving today." He said as he pulled his wand.

"STOP." Harry yelled and stood in front of the cage and the wand. "You are not going to use your wand on my pet." Harry said as he glared at the man. He then turned around and looked into the cage at the cub. He slowly raised his hand and put it in the cage. The cub slowly came forward and sniffed his hand again before rubbing his head against Harry's hand. Harry slowly put his other hand in the cage and pulled out the cub.

"See you just have to be smarter than your average snail to know you don't get your way with being a jerk." Harry said to the worker causing Nicolas to snort trying to hide his laugh and Pernelle to frown. They went up to the counter where Nicolas paid 18 Galleons for the cub, and another Galleon for food. Harry took the leash and collar and put them on the cub loosely. They then proceeded to go to the Leaky Cauldron. They were planning on sending the cub home with Nicolas while Pernelle and Harry went shopping. When they got to the pub they were about to go to the Floo but they were stopped by James and Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and a few Aurors.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOU ASS OVER HERE NOW WE ARE GOING HOME." Lily shouted as she saw them.

"Ma'am I must ask you to refrain from yelling at _**my **_son like that." Pernelle said as she put her arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"YOUR SON! THAT IS MY SON." Lily shouted

"Nicolas, Pernelle I thought you were better people than this. To try to kidnap a child." Albus said shaking his head.

"Albus if I were you I would refrain from talking to us like that. Because as you most likely know Harry was disinherited by his family so that their youngest son could become heir. He had a choice to either go to an orphanage or assign himself a magical guardian. And that's what he did. He assigned us as his guardian. So if we are quiet finished here we have to be somewhere." Nicolas said and they went to walk away but Harry's arm was grabbed by James. His cub turned around and started growling her eyes a blue flame to match the green flame in Harry's eyes and his arm caught on fire making everyone gasp.

"I have had enough of this Potter. You treat me like crap for the last few years. You have always favored Andrew and never showed me any love. Now that im gone you think you can come back to me and I'll come with you. Well it's to late. I now have a mother and father who are _willing_ to take me in. They are _willing_to love me. And that's more than anyone in my family has ever done. So I suggest that you just leave us the hell alone." Harry said in a cold voice as his eyes slowly started to dim. He turned his head to look at Pernelle and whispered "Can we go home now." And they walked over to the fire place and floo'ed away. Leaving a group of excited reporters, two angry parents, an angry headmaster, and a smiling Tom behind.

--HP--

A/N well what do you think? I hope you like it sorry it took so long to update but yea there it was. R/R


	9. The Powers and the Press

Chap9

Disclaimer: Again I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter or his world the only thing in this fic that is mine is the Plot

Chap9

The Powers and the Press

--HP--

After the Floo'ed home Harry collapsed on the couch when his little grey and white cub jumped onto him. Pernelle sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Sorry." Harry Mumbled as he leaned on Pernelle.

"For what Harry?" Nicolas asked as he sat on the other side of Harry.

"For what I said back there at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said as he pet his cub.

"While I admit you shouldn't curse like that what you said is true. They didn't love you. While it isn't a pleasant thing to say you know it is the truth. But you have us now. And like you said back there, we are willing to love you and take you in. We just hope that you are as willing to love us like parents as we want you to." Pernelle said as she hugged Harry and kissed the top of his head.

"And don't worry about them trying for that it public again. If I am right there were at least five reporters there. I'm sure the night edition of the Prophet will have some mention of this in it." Nicolas said with a small chuckle and Harry started laughing with him. After they calmed down a little Nicolas looked at Harry. "Harry do you know how you made your arm catch fire back when James grabbed your arm."

"No it has never happened before." Harry said as he watched his cub walking around the floor. "But it felt funny. I've felt the same feeling a few other times. Like when uncle Vernon tried to hit me. I put my hands up and I felt a tingling feeling and he flew away. And I also felt it when I was working in my aunt's garden. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not quiet sure. But Im in the process of making a potion that should help us find out. So let's not worry about that. What about your little cub here. What are you gonna name her?" Nicolas asked and the cub stopped walking around and sat down and stared at Harry waiting to see what he said.

"Umm I don't know. I've been thinking about that since I saw her in the store. The only thing I can come up with is Vesta, like the fire goddess." Harry said before his cub jumped on him.

"Well it seems she likes it. So Vesta it is than." Pernelle said. "Why don't you take her around the house show her around."

"Ok." Harry said and he got up and walked Vesta out of the room he walked down the hall way and opened the door to the library. "Come on Vesta lets see if there are any books on you in here." He said and started walking through the library. They walked down a few aisles before he got to the magical animal's section. It only took him about ten minutes to find the only book they had on fire animals and he flipped through to find if it had a section on fire wolfs.

"Alright Vesta lets go I found a book." Harry said closing the book before he and Vesta walked back through the aisles to the door. Once they left the library Harry led his little cub outside where she started running around. Harry went at a slower pace towards a giant oak tree that sat by itself in the yard about a hundred yards from the small woods and about forty yards from the house. He watched Vesta as she noticed he wasn't following her and she turned around. She watched him for a second before she started running towards him. Harry turned and started running as fast as he could towards the oak tree. He looked behind himself and saw Vesta was still running at him. So with a laugh he started sprinting towards the oak and when he was a few feet from it he dropped the book and he jumped as hard as he could to try to get to one of the lowest branches that were about six feet high, so he could climb the tree to tease Vesta.

His laugh turned to a scream as, instead of catching one of the lowest branches, he flew straight past them and up through all the braches on the tree. He was surprised that he didn't hit any but he didn't have time to think on it for at that he started falling back down. Once again it seemed as if the branches were moving out of the way for him. He reached forward to grab a branch to stop himself and a branch shot out from the tree towards him. He grabbed it and it went down with him a few feet slowing him down before it started going back up. Once it got back to where they started it stopped and all the branched moved back together. With wide eyes Harry looked around. He looked to be around a fifty yards up and he could see the whole Flamel property.

"Wow." He whispered. Behind the woods he could see a lake that had the sun reflecting on it. He was brought out of his stupor by yelling bellow him. Looking down he saw Nicolas and Pernelle shouting up at him._ Well how am I gonna get down know._ He thought to himself. He slowly reached down and grabbed one of the branches and started to climb down. He climbed down about ten yards when he was reaching for another branch and he slip. He started screaming and tried to catch another branch like he did earlier. He reached his hand out and a branch shot into his hand. It slowed him down and started going back up. Harry looked down and saw the ground was only about 25 yards away. With a sigh he continued the climb down and when he got to the lowest braches he hung on with his hands and dropped the foot and a half to the ground. He landed on the ground on his back and when he went to get up he was knocked back down by Vesta jumping on him. After getting Vesta off of his back Harry stood up and turned towards his new parents.

"Harry are you okay?" Pernelle asked as she checked him over.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled looking down.

"Harry how did you get up there?" Nicolas asked Harry as he smiled down at Harry.

"I don't know I was just trying to jump up to grab one of the low branches and I flew up in the air past all of the branches. If one of those branches didn't swing out I would have fallen down and died." He said as he looked at the ground.

"I think I know how all of this is happening. Grab your book I just finished the potion to tell me if I'm right or not." Nicolas said and Harry grabbed up his book and they started walking back towards the house.

"What potion did you make?" Harry asked

"It's called the Potentia Potion. It's a potion to test what magical powers you have. It is rarely used because most people these days don't have anything other than the regular powers like Animagus. The last person I have known to take this potion was Albus Dumbledore and I made it for him."

"Dumbledore, what powers did he have?" Harry asked

"He had powers in mind magic and was a fire Manipulator. That's how he got his Phoenix to bond with him." Pernelle answered "Fire animals such as Phoenix and fire wolfs usually only bond with fire Manipulator."

"But then that would mean that… that I might be a fire Manipulator." Harry said with wide eyes.

"I think you may have more than just that Harry. By what has happened just now I think you may have earth and air Manipulator abilities as well." Nicolas said as they all went inside and towards the steps to the basement where the potion's lab was. When they got to the bottom of the steps Harry saw a cauldron sitting in the middle of a small table. Next to the cauldron Harry saw a sharp looking knife, a long black quill and parchment. "Alright Harry I need you to cut you finger and put some of your blood into the cauldron."

Harry went up to the cauldron and looked inside to see a light yellow potion. He gently picked up the knife and pressed it against his finger. With a wince he pushed the knife into his finger and let the blood flow into the cauldron.

"That's good Harry." Nicolas said and grabbed Harry's hand he pointed his wand at the cut and cast a healing spell. And the cut healed itself not even leaving a scar. Then as they watched the cauldron began to bubble. And its yellow contents started changing to a silver color. After it settled back down Nicolas picked up the quill and sat it in the cauldron. As Harry watched it sucked up the entire potion in the cauldron and after it was done Nicolas gently pulled it out and sat it on the parchment. When he released it the quill started to scribble wildly across the paper and he looked up at Nicolas who looked at him and smiled.

"Its using the potion mixed with your blood to find out who you are and what powers you have." He said answering Harry's unasked question. As Harry turned his attention back to the quill he saw that it was starting to slow down. After it finished Nicolas picked up the paper and handed it to Harry who read it.

**Name: Harry James Flamel**

**Birthday: July 31, 1980**

**Powers: Earth Manipulation**

** Water Manipulation**

** Fire Manipulation**

** Air Manipulation**

**Shadow Walking**

**Omni-linguist**

**Enhanced Healing**

**Multi Animagi**

**Parselmouth**

**Fully Blocked Powers: Shadow Walking**

** Multi Animagi**

** Enhanced Healing**

** Omni-linguist**

**Parselmouth**

**Partially Blocked Powers: Earth Manipulation**

** Water Manipulation**

**Fire Manipulation**

** Air Manipulation**

**Powers Blocked By: Albus Dumbledore**

** James Potter**

** Lily Potter**

After he was done reading it he looked up at Nicolas and Pernelle with wide eyes to see them staring back with eyes as wide as his.

"Are you sure the potion is working right." Harry finally asked when he found his voice.

"Yes I tested my own powers before I went to get you." Nicolas answered as he looked over the list in front of him.

"How will I learn all of these? Who will teach me."

"Well Parselmouth you will have to learn yourself. We will find you a snake to talk to or something. I only know of one other person who had that power and he won't be around to help us. Enhanced healing, well that will just work its self. I have a gift of Omni-linguism I can teach you the languages I know which consist of Old English, Latin, Bulgarian, French, Spanish, Elven, Gobbledygook, Mermish, Giant, Troll, and many other regular languages. The only Shadow walkers I have heard of were the Shadow elves who were all killed off in a war a long time ago. The Fire, Earth, Air, and Wind manipulation we will have to travel to do. I know of a man who has many books written on the subjects as his great grandfather had control of two of the elements and he has a slight affinity for and he wanted to learn every thing he could about the subject. And I think we could persuade him to let us use them for someone who has control of all the Elements something that has never been heard of. But we will talk about that later when we come up with a schedule to train you." Nicolas said as he still stared at the list.

"Why do you think they did it?" Harry asked and he looked from Pernelle to Nicolas who finally looked up from the paper. With a sigh Nicolas sat the paper down and rubbed his face.

"I think they may have done it to commit a very evil act. If someone with half the powers of these had them blocked for too long could cause someone a lot of harm probably death eventually. Then if they wait till to long in there life when the powers are unblocked they could blow, or the person will have no control over them. I think they may have been planning on waiting for Voldemort to return then unblock your powers so you could do him harm so they wouldn't get injured. But like I said that is just a guess. And if I ever figure out it was a right guess they are going to regret it." Nicolas said as Pernelle wrapped Harry in a hug.

"Who's going to take these thing's off of me and when?" Harry asked between sniffs.

"I am going to take off a few a day. Because if I take them all off at the same time it could cause you to get hurt. Today I will take off the ones blocking your elemental powers. Because they are already unblocked a little bit and I don't think it will matter much." Nicolas said and Harry nodded his head while fighting back the tears that formed in his eyes as he thought of his biological parents who tried to kill him. "Alright this is going to hurt. Now let's see. _Apalasso tou exousia pano se choma aeras pyrkagia potizo eleytherono aftous apo fragmos _(1)." After he finished a beam of white light shot from his wand and hit Harry. It went inside of him and he fell to his knees screaming. A light started slowly seeping out of his body but instead of white it was now blue, green, and red. After they came out they disappeared but Harry was still screaming in pain. And all the fire on the candles in the room shot up and things started getting thrown in a heavy wind. Nicolas felt the ground shaking and knew that the powers were still stronger than he expected them to be. Suddenly the flames all fell and every thing stopped moving as Harry fell to the ground and his screaming stopped.

Nicolas and Pernelle both ran over to him. Nicolas felt for a pulse and sighed when he found one. While he was doing that Pernelle cast a diagnostic charm to find if he was injured.

"The only thing wrong with him is magical overload. He should be fine in a little while. Get him up to his room." And with that Nicolas quickly picked Harry up with strength not saw with a man his age and took him upstairs and put him into his bed. After he laid Harry down Vesta jumped onto the bed lay down next to Harry with a soft whimper.

--Hp--

Three days later.

Harry woke with a headache like he'd never had before. He raised his hand up and gently rubbed his head. _Sweet Merlin what happened_.

"HARRY YOUR AWAKE." As soon as he heard the yell Harry winced and turned to look at the door to see Nicolas walking towards him.

"What happened?"

"It seems that your elemental powers were a lot stronger than we thought. You had a magical over load. You've been out for three days."

"Well I think the next thing we need to do is the Enhanced Healing so I won't be out for as long next time." He said with a small chuckle and Nicolas laughed. "So what's been going on while I was out?"

"We got most of your things already in the mail and Pernelle has just gone to get your wand about an hour ago."

"So any news on the Potter's and Dumbledore from three day's ago."

"Any news, more like all the news the first two days, hang on just one minute." And with that he quickly left the room. Harry looked over by the wall and saw his new trunk against the wall. He was just starting to wonder where Vesta was when she ran into the room and jumped on him licking his face. He started laughing as he petted her and waited for Nicolas to get back. After a few minutes Nicolas came into the room with a newspaper.

"This is the one from three days ago."

**The Potter Family Breaks Apart**

**By: Rita Skeeter.**

**Earlier today while dining at the famous pub **_**The Leaky Cauldron**_** this reporter was lucky enough to over hear a very interesting conversation between Mr. James Potter father of the Boy-Who-Lived and the famous Alchemist Mr. Nicolas Flamel and his wife Pernelle. Mr. Potter was trying to get his son, Harry Potter brother to Boy-Who-Lived, to go home when the Flamel's intervened and took the boy away. **

**Later this very same day I saw the arrival of James and Lily Potter accompanied by Albus Dumbledore and a group of Aurors. Shortly after there arrival the Flamel's and Harry Potter walked back into the pub. Words were exchanged and it was said that Harry Potter now Harry Flamel was in fact adopted by the Flamel's. Harry Flamel was heard yelling to his parents that the Flamel's were willing to take him in and willing to love him. **

**This reporter wants her readers to know all of the facts so I went to Gringotts and Ranglock the key master happily informed me that it was true that Harry Flamel was adopted. When asked how that was possible Ranglock had this to say "Well when the fing Potters decided the fing Boy-Who-Lived was more fing important than their other child they disinherited Harry so they could get Andrew Potter as their sole heir."**

**I must say it is a sad day when parents willing give up there children just for fame. What kind of parent can choose to give love to only one of their children just because they have a famous child? It is in situations like this that we must question some parent's ability to raise their children.**

"Hahaha, this is great. How did everyone react?"

"Well sadly not many believed the article but there were a lot who did. I believe the Potters have gotten a lot of mail about this." Nicolas said as he sat on the bed next to Harry. "So how are you feeling?"

"Well I have a headache but other than that I'm fine." Harry said as he smiled at Nicolas.

"That's good. Oh I have some good news. I wrote to the man I was telling you about who might be able to help us with the elemental powers. He said that we could come over in a few months time and he will help train you. So I took the liberty of making a training chart for you." Nicolas said and picked up a piece of paper from the bed side table and handed it to Harry.

7:00-8:00 A.M. work out

8:00-8:30 breakfast

8:40-10:30 Magic Theory

11:00-1:00 Wand Magic

2:00- 3:30 Omni-linguism

"This will be what you will do until we go to get you trained in the elemental abilities than it will change a lot. Because I want you to learn muggle defenses as well as magical. So you will be learning martial arts and weapons."

"You mean like guns?" Harry asked confused.

"No I mean like swords and daggers." Nicolas said with a small chuckle.

"Really that is so cool. When are we going to start?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well we need to remove the rest of your powers before we do anything else."

"Well hurry take them off so we can start." Harry said and Nicolas started laughing again.

"We can't take them off until Pernelle gets home she wants to see you awake again before your knocked back out." Nicolas said and Harry started to blush.

"Oh okay." Harry said and he heard the front door open.

"Nicolas where are you I have to show you something I found today." He heard Pernelle call out.

"Be right there Pernelle." Nicolas called back and he stood up. Harry carefully pushed Vesta off of his stomach and stood up. "Harry you should really stay in bed."

"But I'm not hurt. I'm fine. Just gotta use the bathroom." He said and ran into his bathroom. Nicolas chuckled softly and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and entered the living room where he saw Pernelle sitting on the couch with a box nexst to her and a book on the table in front of her. When he entered the room she looked up and smiled.

"How is he?"

"Well he's going to the bathroom now. And I'm pretty sure he'll be out here soon." Nicolas said as he sat down next to her.

"He's up." She exclaimed and tried to jump up.

"Pernelle he's fine he'll be out here in a moment." Nicolas said as he held her back. So with a sigh she sat back and waited. After a few minutes Harry walked into the room and Pernelle shot up and ran to him.

"Oh sweetie I was so worried about you." She said as she gave him a huge hug.

"Can't…breathe…need…air."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry." Pernelle said as she let him go.

"It's ok." He said as he looked down. "Sorry I worried you."

"Oh Harry you didn't do anything at all. I'm just glad you're up now." Pernelle said as she gave him a small smile.

"Now Pernelle what did you want to show me." Nicolas asked as he picked up the box from the table.

"That's Harry's stuff from Ollivander's." Pernelle said and Nicolas handed the box to Harry who opened it. He reached into the box and pulled out a container of polish and a black wand holster. "That's a dragon hide holster. It has charms on it so that it can't be summoned away from you and anything it holds can only be taken out by the person wearing it. It also has a charm to turn it invisible so you can wear it in a short sleeve shirt."

"Wow." Harry said as he examined it before setting it aside and reaching into the box again and pulling out a thinner box. He pulled off the lid and picked up the wand inside. As soon as he grabbed it silver and gold sparks flew out of the tip and he felt magic flowing through his body. The wand was twelve and a half inches. The tip of the wand was light willow and as it went down it slowly turned into the dark willow with yew at the bottom the very end. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is. But I think I got something you will like even more." Pernelle said as she picked up the book from the table. She handed it to Harry who turned it over to see the title. _The Power of Shadow Walking._

"Where did you find this?" Harry asked in amazement.

"At an old bookshop called Second Hand Books in Diagon Ally. I was just looking around and asked if there was anything thing on Shadow elves and they pulled this out." Pernelle said happily. Harry just looked up at her beaming.

"Thank you so much. This is going to help me out a lot." Harry said as he gave her a hug. "Now can we get the rest of these blocks off of me please?" Harry asked Nicolas.

"I suppose if Nicolas wants we can do it today." Pernelle said with a sigh.

"Yes we can. Do you want me to take just one off today?" Nicolas asked with hope in his voice.

"No I just want to get them all taken off of me so I can start training." Harry said

"Alright lets go to your room than." Nicolas said and they all three walked back to Harry's room. "Alright go ahead and get in the bed you will probably pass out again."

So Harry climbed up into his bed and watched as Nicolas pulled out his wand.

"_Apalasso tou exousia skiazoperpatima fidistoma pollaplasios glossologos(2)__._"

--Hp--

A/ N Hope you like it I was gonna make it longer but decided not to. The next Chapter should be coming soon and for the people who told me to make him powerful hope that is good enough. R/R

(1)Release his powers over earth air fire water unbind them from there restraints. For any one wondering this is in Greek im not just writing random letters.

(2) I couldn't find a lot of the words but it is roughly releasing the rest of his powers.


	10. The Training

Chap10

Disclaimer: Ummm let's see. I think I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter.

Hey thanks for all the reviews they help me sleep at night 

Chap10

The Training

--Hp--

Harry woke up with a groan and his hand flew up to his head. He felt something jump on the bed followed by something licking his face. He opened his eyes to see Vesta looking down at him.

"Hey girl how long have I been out this time." Harry asked and Vesta just jumped on him causing Harry to start laughing. "Alright than let's go see Pernelle and Nicolas and I'll just ask them."

With that he pushed Vesta off of him and tried to get up only to be pounced on again. So he pushed her off and quickly rolled off of the bed. He jumped up and Vesta ran around the bed towards him. So with a laugh he jumped over the bed. He looked back to see Vesta following him and he ran to the door. Throwing the door open he took off down the hall with Vesta right behind him. He turned into the living room and stopped as he saw Nicolas and Pernelle causing Vesta to run right into him making him fall to the floor. Nicolas and Pernelle both started laughing as he fell so he shot them a fake glare.

"So how long have I been out this time?" Harry asked as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Just two days this time. Because the only really powerful thing was the Shadow walking." Nicolas told him with a smile. Harry just chuckled as he walked over and plopped down between them on the couch.

"Well at least it's over now. So when are we going to start my training." Harry asked as he leaned his head on Pernelle's shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Well seeing as it's already around lunch time I think we will start tomorrow. Now why don't we go get some lunch. You have been getting fed by potions and there not very good." Pernelle said so they all stood up and went to eat. After they were done eating Harry went back into his room and grabbed _The Powers of Shadow Walking_. He took it into the living room and sat in front of the fire with Vesta on his lab and started to read the book.It took him three hours to read the book and he was still confused about how to shadow walk so he decided to read the book again. He was just getting into the second chapter again when Pernelle interrupted him.

"Harry dinners ready dear." She said and he smiled up at her. Getting up he marked his page in the book and sat it on top of the fire place. Then him and Vesta followed Pernelle into the kitchen. When they walked in Vesta shot past Harry to the bowl that was on the ground and started to devour the meat in it. Harry watched her for a second before sitting down at the table and starting to eat.

"So when do you think I'm gonna learn to be an Animagus?" Harry asked after he took a drink of his juice.

"Umm well I think I could teach you to find your forms tomorrow after the language classes." Nicolas answered as he smiled down at Harry. Harry just nodded and went back to eating.

--Hp--

The next morning Harry was woken at 7:00 by a bucket of cold water.

"Rise and Shine Harry it's time to exercise." Harry opened his eyes to see Nicolas standing in front of him.

"Time to exercise already?"

"Yes it's seven O'clock. Now while you were knocked out Pernelle went and bought you some mundane cloths to work out in. Put on some sweat pants and a sweater and meet me in the living room." With that Nicolas left the room leaving Harry no choice but to get up, brush his teeth, get changed and go to the living room. When he got there he saw Nicolas sitting in front of the fire with Vesta sitting on him. "Alright Harry are you ready." The only thing he got from Harry was a glare.

"Excellent. Now you're going to start light. 300 pushups and 500 sit ups." He said and Harry's eyes got wide as he looked at him. "Come on Harry that was just a joke. You are going to be doing three sets. I want you to do as many as you can. The sets are going to be 15 push ups and 25 sit ups. And then that will be one set than you do it again. And again. So let's see how many you can do and tomorrow we can try to beat it."

Harry just nodded and with a sigh got down and started his workout. He did the first set easily but after the tenth push up on the second set his arms started to shake and when he tried to go back up for the eleventh he collapsed.

"Alright try to finish the sit ups." Nicolas said so Harry rolled over and did 23 sit ups before he couldn't do any more. "That wasn't bad for starting Harry but now comes the fun part. The jog outside lets go."

They walked outside and Nicolas led Harry to the giant oak tree. Harry looked over by the woods and saw a flag.

"Alright Harry I want you to stretch out your legs." Nicolas said and showed Harry different ways to stretch his legs after he was done Nicolas explained what he wanted Harry to do. "Alright do you see the flag out there." He asked pointing towards the woods. At Harry's nod he continued. "Alright I want you to run to that and turn left. Run straight along the woods and you'll come to another flag. Turn left again and go straight until you come to another flag. Go left and run towards the oak tree. I want you to try to get as far as you can. When you can't run anymore rest and then come back in okay. Mark where you stopped and you can try to beat it tomorrow. And remember cheating this will only be cheating your self. Good luck." And with that Harry started jogging with Vesta right next to him. Nicolas watched him for a little while before he went inside.

--Hp--

It had been half an hour since Nicolas left Harry to run before Harry came in wincing every time he took a step.

"How far did you get Harry?"

"I got about a quarter of the way down after the first turn before my legs gave out on me." Harry said as he limped past.

"Go take a shower than get in here for breakfast." Pernelle told him as she started making breakfast. Right as she was finishing Harry came limping back in.

"Where is my enhanced healing now." Harry asked as he sank into a chair.

"Well now instead of being sore for a few days it will only probably be a day." Nicolas said laughing. "Just remember it will get easier for you eventually. Here this is a nutrition potion it will help speed along the process a little if you take this every morning for a week."

"Thanks this is gonna help." Harry said as he took a vial Nicolas was holding and than started filling his plate with food. After they were all done Nicolas started cleaning up.

"Alright Harry lets go to the sitting room I have some books you need to read for your magical theory. Were going to be working on small transfiguration and charms work today." Pernelle said and Harry nodded before he limped out of the room and into the sitting room. HE sank into the chair in front of the fire and Pernelle handed him a large book and told him to read until the first three chapters.

After his magical theory was done Pernelle let him rest for half and hour before she got him his wand and spent two hours going over some of the smaller spells.

After he was done working with Pernelle on the magic he went into his room and fell asleep for an hour before he was woke by Nicolas for his language classes and for an hour and a half he was taught how to speak fluently in Latin. Than for the next hour he was meditating trying to find his magical core so he could find his Animagus forms.

--Hp--

Three months later.

It had been three months since Harry Potter had became Harry Flamel and started his magical and physical training. In the beginning he could barely do any pushups and sit ups with out killing him self but he was moving up. He was now doing a set of 30 pushups and 35 sit ups and he could make it almost all the way around to the second flag with out stopping in the course he had to run which he found out was a hundred yards between each flag.

He was currently running out side with Vesta who was growing large. The four month old wolf was now already four feet long from nose to tail and about 22 inches tall. Harry just reached the second flag and turned towards the third. He started running as fast as he could and he didn't notice a root in the ground and his foot caught and he fell twisting his ankle. With a cry of pain he clutched his ankle. Vesta who stopped running walked over and gently nudged Harry's head.

"Hey girl its okay I think it's just a sprain." Harry said and he tried to stand up only to fall back down. "Go get some one I can't walk." He than watched as Vesta started running towards the house as fast as she could. As he was waiting he started feeling a slight tingling in his ankle and the pain started to go away a little bit. He tried standing again and he could barly manage to stand.

"Stupid healing powers need to work a little bit faster than this." Harry mumbled as he started limping towards the house. As he got about half way there he saw a blue flame shooting towards him followed by Nicolas. His eyes widened as he realized the blue flame was Vesta and he started praying she wasn't going to jump on him.

"So Harry why did this little devil decided to bite me and pull me out here." Nicolas asked as he and Vesta stopped next to Harry.

"I was running and twisted my ankle."

"Well lets get you inside." Nicolas said and put Harry's arm around his shoulder and help him to walk the rest of the way to the house. They walked into the house and Nicolas sat Harry down in the living room and did a healing charm on his ankle. "I have some good news Harry. My friend is ready for us to go and get you trained."

"Really that's great. Where does he live and when are we leaving?"

"Well he lives in the states and we are going to be leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow but what about Sirius, isn't he going to be getting to get a new trial soon." Harry asked

"No he's not Dumbledore said that they have already questioned Sirius and that he is guilty that they don't need to waste time to find the same thing out again and every one's following him as usual. I'm sorry Harry but I did all I could." Nicolas said and Harry just sighed.

"It's okay there's nothing we can do. So are we getting talked about in the _Prophet _because we tried to help Sirius?" Harry asked as he never read the _Prophet_ as he thought it was rubbish.

"Yes they are questioning our sanity while letting Dumbledore get away with not giving Sirius a trial."

"That is so stupid. I mean I know I don't know Sirius but it is horrible to let a potentially innocent man rot in Azkaban and than talk about the people trying to find out the truth." Harry said as he started getting angry and the fire slowly got bigger.

"Yes it is but you need to stay calm Harry. There is nothing we can do about it." Nicolas said as he tried to calm Harry down. After a few minutes he finally got calm. "Okay Harry lets go eat and than you got the rest of your training to do."

Harry just nodded and they got up and went to eat. The rest of Harry's day went by normally until he started his Animagus training. He had been working on it for three months and he hadn't found his magic core yet. But this night was different. For as he was walking along in the dark like he had been doing he suddenly saw a bright glow in front of him. He moved towards it to see a giant glowing silver ball with gold around the edges. He stopped when he saw a black patch in his core. He sat there watching it for a few minutes before a figure slowly flew out of it. When it landed he saw that it was a small eagle. After the eagle a small lion with a little bit of a black mane came out and on his golden forehead Harry saw a lighting bolt scar. After the lion a black dog came out. He studied them for a minute before he stopped his meditating. When he opened his eyes he looked over at Nicolas who was sitting in a chair.

"I found them." He said with a huge grin.

"Really what are they?"

"Well I have three forms an eagle, a lion, and a black dog." Harry said.

"That's wonderful. Three Animagus forms. You must be real powerful there has never been a reporting of more than one form in a long time about 300 years ago but never has there been any one with three forms." Nicolas said smiling.

"Well when can I start trying to change?"

"Hmmm why don't you two wait for a few days. So we can get settled in before we do anything." Pernelle said as she walked into the room.

"Yes that's a good idea. Because when we get there we're going to get settled in and your going to start your training. I even made a new schedule." Nicolas said and handed Harry a piece of parchment.

Monday: 7:00-8:00 workout

8:00-8:30 breakfast

9:00-9:30 Magic theory

9:30-10:00 magic

10:00-12:00 Animagus training

12:00-1:00 lunch break

1:00-4:00 Martial arts

6:00-7:00 Shadow walking

7:30-8:00 Occlumency

Tuesday: 6:30-7:30 workout

7:30-8:00 breakfast

8:00-9:00 Martial arts

9:00-10:00 Animagus training

10:00-1:00 fire manipulation

1:00-2:00 lunch break

2:00-4:00 Weaponry

6:00-7:00 Shadow Walking

7:30-8:00 Occlumency

Wednesday: 6:30-7:30 workout

7:30-8:00 breakfast

8:00-9:00 Martial arts

9:00-10:00 Animagus training

10:00-1:00 air manipulation

1:00-2:00 lunch break

2:00-4:00 Weaponry

6:00-7:00 Shadow Walking

7:30-8:00 Occlumency

Thursday: 6:30-7:30 workout

7:30-8:00 breakfast

8:00-9:00 Martial arts

9:00-10:00 Animagus training

10:00-1:00 earth manipulation

1:00-2:00 Lunch break

2:00-4:00 Weaponry

6:00-7:00 Shadow Walking

7:30-8:00 Occlumency

Friday: 6:30-7:30 workout

7:30-8:00 breakfast

8:00-9:00 Martial arts

9:00-10:00 Animagus training

10:00-1:00 water manipulation

1:00-2:00 lunch break

2:00-4:00 Weaponry

6:00-7:00 Shadow Walking

7:30-8:00 Occlumency

Saturday: 6:30-7:30 workout

7:30-8:00 breakfast

8:00-9:00 Martial arts

9:00-10:00 Animagus training

10:00-12:00 workout

12:00-2:00 lunch break

2:00-4:00 Weaponry

7:30-8:00 Occlumency

Sunday: 6:30-7:30 workout

7:30-8:00 breakfast

8:00-9:00 Martial arts

9:00-10:00 Animagus training

10:00-11:00 Weaponry

11:30-1:00 Potions

1:00-2:00 lunch break

2:00-4:00 Potions

7:30-8:00 Occlumency

"Why do I have to learn Occlumency?" Harry asked with wide eyes after reading the list.

"So you can protect your mind of course." Nicolas said.

"Well I know that it's to protect my mind I just don't get why I need to protect it."

"So no one can read it." Nicolas said holding back his laughter.

"Alright let's try this again." Harry said with a sigh. "Who do I need to protect my mind from?"

"Any one trying to read it with out your permission."

"I suppose that's the best answer I'm going to get from you." Harry said as he stood up yawning. "Well I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Come on Vesta. Good night." He said as he gave Nicolas and Pernelle a hug. Then him and Vesta walked back to his room and fell asleep.

--Hp--

He woke the next morning at seven and did his morning workout. After he was done he showered and started packing to leave. He put everything in his redwood trunk and locked it. After he was done he tapped it with his wand and it shrunk. He picked it up and put it in his pocket and went out to the living room to wait for Nicolas and Pernelle. After a little while they came into the living room and Nicolas was holding a towel.

"Alright this is a portkey to my friend's house. Let's go." He said and held out the towel. Harry grabbed Vesta and touched the towel. "3…2…1…" Nicolas counted down and at one Harry felt a pull and started spinning. After a few seconds later Harry fell flat on his back in sand. He got up and squinted as he looked around.

"Where are we?"

"We are in Florida Harry." Nicolas said laughing.

"Where exactly in Florida?"

"Well my friend has a private house. So no one mundane or wizards can get here with out his permission with a portkey. So I don't quiet know. But I'm sure we will find out eventually." Nicolas said and he started walking towards a big cabin. Harry and Pernelle followed him as he walked up to the door and knocked on the door. After a few second the door was thrown open to reveal a man in his late forties. He was around six foot with short brown hair and sharp features.

"Nicolas how are you doing, it has been to long." The man asked kindly

"I'm doing great how are you Jake?" Nicolas asked as they shared a manly hug.

"I'm great. Hello Pernelle how are you."

"I'm great. I'd like you to meet our son Harry. Harry this is Jake Roberts" Pernelle said as she gave Jake a hug.

"So this is the kid I'm going to be teaching. Don't look like much." Jake said as he looked Harry up and down.

"This kids name is Harry sir. And I don't appreciate being talked about as if I'm not standing right in front of you." Harry said as he glared at the man who started laughing.

"I think I'm gonna like this kid. Come in then." He said and he led them all inside. "Alright its not that big but there's enough room for all of us. As you can tell we are currently in the living room. The door to the right is the kitchen. To the left is the bath room. Next to that is the guest room Harry is staying in. Than across from the front door are two more doors. The one on the right is mine the left is yours Nicolas. I'll just leave you guys to get set up." And with that he walked into the kitchen.

Harry walked over to the room that he was using and walked in. It had a queen size bed with blue grey blankets and wooden walls and floor. Harry sat his trunk on the ground and tapped it with his wand making it grow to its normal size and unpacked his cloths and put them in the dresser next to the door. He than pulled out some shorts and a tank top. After he was done he went to the kitchen to see Nicolas and Pernelle talking to Jake.

"Hey guys is it alright if I take a walk." He asked and they all nodded. Harry just waved and walked outside. He started walking and Vesta joined him. They walked for half and hour before they found more people. He sat down and watched a group of kids playing around in the water. "Hey Vesta wanna take a swim." He asked and the wolf just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alright stay here than and don't move." Harry said as he pulled off his shirt. A few of the teenage girls all started looking at Harry and he just silently laughed. He put his shirt next to Vesta and made sure his wand was securely on his leg hidden by his shorts before he went into the water and went under to get use to the cold water. After he came back up he just swam around a little bit. After he was done he went back up to where Vesta was sitting and lay down on his shirt with his eyes closed. He was just starting to relax when he felt someone walking up to him. So he opened his eyes and looked around to see Jake walking towards him.

"Hey Harry."

"Jake."

"So how do you like it here so far?"

"It's… hot." Harry said and Jake started laughing.

"That it is. So I'm gonna be teaching you huh."

"Yes I guess you are."

"I'll tell you know I don't know everything about all of them. I just have a slight affinity for water and wind. But my great grandfather had control over earth and fire so he wrote a book on both of them describing everything he could do that will help you."

"So your gonna be teaching me martial arts and weaponry to huh."

"Yes I'm decent at sword fighting and knife throwing. So I'm going to be teaching you those."

"Oh that's cool." Harry said and they fell into an awkward silence.

"So why don't we head back than. I don't want those two to get worried."

"Yeah that wouldn't be good." Harry said with a chuckle and stood up and wiped his shirt off before throwing it over his shoulder. He than followed Jake and Vesta as they headed back towards the cabin.

--Hp--

The next morning Harry woke up at 6:00 O'clock and started working out half and hour early. After doing all his sit ups and pushups he stretched and went out side with Vesta. Looking at his watch he saw that it was only 6:30. So they started jogging down the way they walked the day before. After they reached the point where they stopped the day before Harry pulled off his shoes, socks, and shirt and dove into the water leaving Vesta on the shore. He looked at his watch and saw that he still had almost forty minutes left. So he started swimming out into the ocean. He swan for about ten minutes before he turned back and saw back to the shore. After he got back he did a quick drying charm and pulled his close back on and they set off for the house. When they got back Harry went inside and took a shower before collapsing on the couch. He heard a noise in the kitchen and went in it to find all the adults sitting around.

"He Harry how did the work out goes." Nicolas asked and Harry just grunted as he sat down in his chair.

"Just remember today is Tuesday. That means you have martial arts, fire training, and weaponry. It will be so much fun." Jake said and Nicolas started laughing. So as the day went on Harry realized that staying with the Dursley's helped in one way. It gave him motivation to learn how to fight like a mundane.

--Hp--

A/N well here's another thing of crap hope you in joy it. R/R


	11. A Hoggy letter

Chap11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm making nothing, and just plain old nothing.

"G- Gobbledygook -G"

Chap11

A Hoggy letter

--Hp--

Four years later.

Harry was running down the beach with Vesta and all the girls were watching him. When they first started watching him he would blush a little but he was use to it now. When he asked Pernelle why they were watching him she simply told him 'They think you're attractive." Harry was about 5'4 with a tan and athletic body. He wasn't overly buff, but had a swimmers body. He had a six pack and big biceps, not huge, just big and strong legs. His hair went down to his shoulder blades and he held it back in a black pony tail and he had a ruby red earring in his ear that was a gift from Nicolas. He suddenly stopped and Vesta ran right into him from behind. Her large body knocking him down. She was now six feet long tail to nose and about four feet tall and always hyper. He glared at her for a second before looking up at the sky to see a black bird flying towards him. Looking around he saw a lot of girls still watching him. So he jumped up and started running the way he had just come. Looking over his shoulder he saw the bird he recognized as an owl getting closer.

"Vesta go home." He said and ran to the water and jumped in. Using his water powers he swam under water until the felt himself pass the wards that kept other's out and went up. When he did the owl landed on his head so he went back under causing the owl to take off and swam to the shore under water. When he got there he got up and cast a drying charm on himself. "Stupid owl what do you want." Harry asked as the owl landed on his shoulder. On its leg was a thick thing of parchment with green writing and when Harry pulled it off the owl flew away. Looking at the seal he saw an H surrounded by a lion, raven, snake and badger. His eyes widened and he took off towards the cabin. When he reached it he threw the door open and ran inside and into the living room.

"Hogwarts." He said throwing the parchment on the table. The three adults all looked form the letter to Harry and back again.

"Well open it already kid. We have training in a little bit." Jake said

"But why do I even have to go to Hogwarts. You guys are teaching me. I don't wanna go." Harry said almost whining. _Almost._

"Everything that we are teaching you is for you to learn to fight. But you have to also get a proper education. It is also the best school for magic in the world. It would also take a long time to get you enrolled into a different school and we don't have time this year. But maybe we can next year. And thin of it this way you can make some friends. With all the training you have been doing you haven't had time for any. This is a chance to get some and you are going to take it." Pernelle said

"Fine mom what ever you saw." Harry said and picked up the parchment and opened it. "Wow Dumbledore sure does have a long title and we need to mail Minerva McGonagall telling her we accept before the week is up. I need three sets of silk black robes."

"Does it say silk?" Nicolas asked

"No the only requirement is that they be plain black. But naturally since you are making me go to the school I think that you should get me silk, plus it feels better than regular robes, we also need black pointed hat, dragon hide gloves, winter cloak black silk with silver fastening. A bunch of books. Already got a wand."

"We need to get you another one." Nicolas said

"Why I have a wand that works fine."

"Yes but you need one that is registered."

"Fine. I need a solid gold cauldron." Harry said looking up at his parents with an innocent smile and Nicolas took the list from him.

"Pewter standard size 2. We can get you a new one. Glass phials we can give you some of those. Telescope and brass scales we can get. And you can bring an owl, a cat, or a toad."

"But what about Vesta? I'm not leaving her." Harry said with wide eyes as he grabbed Vesta and pulled her to him.

"Don't worry. As she is your familiar you can take her with you." Pernelle said with a smile.

"Good. So when are we going to go and get all of this stuff?" Harry asked as he looked back and forth between Nicolas and Pernelle.

"What are you that eager to keep me from beating your ass?" Jake asked smirking at Harry.

"Please old man you can't handle me any more I'm to quick for you." Harry said shaking his head at Jake.

"Oh yea lets go out side and see. Go get your weapons and we'll see who wins." Jake said and got up and went towards his room. Harry just shook his head before getting up and going into his room. When he walked in he went to a small rack on the wall. Attached to it were his weapons. He had a long Barbarian Shamshir Scimitar Sword it had a 34' stainless steel blade, hardwood handle, and brass hilt and pommel and a leather sheath. A twin set of black one handed swords each 23 inches. Then he had two 12 inch daggers with slightly curved blades one with a silver eagle head on the handle the other with a gold lion's head. Than he had another 10 inch black bladed dagger with a silver wolf carved into the blade and a gold plated handle. He looked at them for a second before he changed into his dragon hide armor vest and pants than he pulled on a pair of black pants and pulled on his dragon hide boots. After he was done changing he grabbed his twin set swords and strapped them to his back before putting at baggy red shirt over them. Than he slipped his 12 inch daggers into his boots and grabbed his Scimitar and pulled it out of its sheath. He swung it a few times before he walked out of his room and out side. When he got outside he saw Pernelle and Nicolas sitting there with Vesta between them. He looked around and didn't see Jake.

"Where is he?" Harry asked as he got into a fighting stance and looked around again. He still remembered the first time the started actually fighting each other. He came out side and didn't see Jake anywhere so sat down and when he did Jake appeared right in front of him and knocked him out. He was just turning away from the house when out of the corner of his eye he saw Jake on the roof. So he turned towards the Ocean and wait for a sec before he heard Jake jumping off the roof and spun around swinging his sword up to block Jake's blow. "Come on old man I'm gonna win this time."

"Sure you are kid. I guess we will just have to see about that huh." Jake said as he swung his broadsword at Harry who blocked it and swung back at Jake who just moved to the side. They were going for about five minutes before Harry's sword was sent flying out of his hands. "Awww what's wrong Harry did ya lose something." Jake asked as he bent over to pick up the sword and he missed Harry pulling off his shirt and pulling out his twin swords. He stood back up to be meet with two black blades swinging at his head and he jumped to the ground.

"What's wrong old man did the kid scare you." Harry asked in a baby voice. Jake just glared before getting back up and swinging his sword at Harry who blocked it with one of his swords and swung with the other hitting Jake in the arm. "Now you see if we didn't have dragon armor on you would have just lost your arm." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Come on kid were not done yet." Jake said and took a hard swing at Harry who tried to block it with one sword and it went flying out of his hand. They started fighting and Harry tried to edge his way over to one of his fallen swords but kept getting blocked. "What's wrong kid do you need another sword."

"It would help me yes." Harry said through clenched teeth as he blocked another blow. He quickly looked to the side to see if he could get to his other sword and Jake struck knocking him over and throwing his last sword from his hands. Jake walked up to him and put his sword at Harry's neck.

"So any more swords or do you give up."

"No more swords. But… I don't give up." Harry said as he put his feet against Jakes stomach and kicked up. Jake went flying and Harry rolled back and went to grab one of his swords. Just as he was about to grab one he was knocked out of the way and Jake grabbed it and threw it towards the cabin where Harry saw his other swords.

"You said you had no more swords." Jake said as he swung at Harry with his sword. Harry bent back and watched the sword fly right over his face. Jake swung again and Harry flipped out of the way and landed in a roll pulling both his daggers out and holding them against his forearm. Jake came at Harry swinging his sword and Harry started blocking with his daggers trying to get away from Jake. Jake went to swing high and Harry went to block it. He blocked it but Jake let go with one hand and grabbed a dagger from his wrist sheath and put it to Harry's throat. "Well what are you going to do?"

"Fine. You win old man. " Harry growled out and Jake lowered his weapons. Harry put his daggers back into his boot and went to grab his other weapons to put them away. After he was done putting his weapons away he took off his armor and took a shower before going back out side in shorts and a tee-shirt. When he got outside he sat down between Nicolas and Pernelle.

"We mailed McGonagall while you were showering. We decided that we are going to go get your stuff when we moved back to England. And by the way were leaving in two weeks. Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Nicolas asked in concern as Harry started rubbing his eyes.

"Nah I think there just still healing. I'm not getting the little headaches I use to get all the time." Harry said as he stopped rubbing his eyes. "It still feels funny even after a few months that my eyes are fixed."

"Yes well a lot has changed over the past four years." Pernelle said as she gave Harry a hug.

"Yes it has mom yes it has."

"So any last minute thing you want for your birth day Harry? If so we need to know now we only have a week left." Nicolas asked and Harry looked up at him.

"Well I could use a new watch dad. This old one is all scratched up and Reparo won't work on them I already tried." Harry said as he looked down at his watch.

"Okay a watch anything else?"

"Umm well a lot of my shirts are getting to small. I could use some new ones. I could also use a pet." Here Vesta popped her head up and looked at Harry. "Don't worry Vesta I'm not gonna get rid of you. I just think it would be a good idea if I had my own owl."

"Yes it would be better if you had your own owl so you could mail us a lot." Pernelle agreed.

"Is that it Harry. What about a new coat. I'm sure you could use a new leather jacket. The one you have now is starting to fad in a lot of places."

"The jacket is fine. It still fits me perfectly fine and it looks better faded and I like it." Harry said "So I don't need a new one. Well how about a new necklace. The only one I have is my old silver chain and its getting small. I need more earrings to. I love this ruby one but I want more than just this one."

"But you can't take that out Harry. You always need to keep that one in remember what I told you." Nicolas said with wide eyes.

"Yea I know I have to keep it in. Don't know why just that I do. Well than I guess just some necklaces."

"That we can do. What do you want?" Pernelle asked

"How about we get a Celtic knot than there was a Celtic cross necklace on a black cord it looked really cool. And in a muggle shop I saw a gold Phoenix pendent on a gold chain and a cool black stone on a leather choker." Harry said smiling at Nicolas and Pernelle.

"I suppose we could get you all that." Nicolas said with a dramatic sigh. "We can just go broke and live on the streets."

"Hey as long as I get the stuff we'll all be fine." Harry said and they all started laughing. After they all calmed down they saw Jake standing in the door way smiling.

"Hey good job out there Harry." He said "I sure did teach you good kid."

"Yes you did and one of these days I'm going to kick your ass." Harry said and Nicolas and Jake laughed as Pernelle slapped Harry up side the head.

"Don't use that language young man."

"Yes mom, sorry mom." Harry said as he rolled his eyes causing Nicolas and Jake to start laughing. When they did Pernelle turned and glared at them.

"You two should be setting a better example for Harry." Pernelle said and they stopped laughing and Harry started to laugh.

"So Jake what are you going to do after we leave?" Harry asked he wasn't going to admit it but he was gonna miss Jake.

"Well actually I don't know. I'll probably sit here and do nothing."

"Well why don't you go to England with us. I mean you were kind enough to take us in your home we could do the same." Nicolas said

"We'll it would be good to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah and we could finish training there and we could come back here for winter break. It's perfect." Harry said happily.

"Yea I guess I could do that. Thank you for the invitation."

"Now time for some Animagus training." Nicolas said

"Yes. I've been waiting for this all day." Harry said causing everyone to laugh. Over the past four years Harry perfected his Animagus forms. He could change in no time and hold the form for as long as he wanted. His eagle form, which he found out was an extinct eagle called the Haast eagle, it took him almost 7 months to learn to fly for long periods of time. It only weighed about 23lbs with an almost 8 foot wingspan and it, like him, wasn't done growing. And in his form he could lift almost 15 times's his own weight. And his lion form was about 6 feet tail to nose and three feet tall and weighed almost 400 lbs. He had a long mane that almost covered the scar on his forehead (1). Than his last form he felt the most special because it was feared in the magical world. His last form he found out form Nicolas was a grim. After he had gotten all of his forms working Nicolas started him on different training. Using things from his forms on his human body or on another of his forms bodies and for the past month they have been trying to get him wings while retaining his human body.

"Alright Harry now remember what we talked about. Picture your wings appearing. Just your wings. Picture it like you would if trying to transform into the eagle. But instead of picturing everything. Just picture the wings. Picture them coming out of your back." Nicolas said in a quiet voice. And Harry closed his eyes and started picturing what it would look like to have his wings come out of his back and tried to make it happen. He felt a tingling on his back and heard Pernelle gasp. He slowly reached back his hand and felt the wings on his back. His eyes opened and saw all three adults beaming at him. He smiled back and started moving his wings.

"Wow this feels so weird. It's gonna take some time to get use to this. I don't think I can fly with them yet." Harry said as he tried to flap his wings faster. He waved his hand and a wind came. Harry tried to go with it but he could only glide with his wings.

"Well you'll just have to work on it later. We'll try to get it so you can change back and forth faster before trying to learn everything but now it's time for lunch." Nicolas said and Harry concentrated and his wings went back into his back.

--Hp--

Two weeks later

Harry just finished packing his bags and looked around his room. Shaking his head he tied his leather necklace around on and he grabbed his daggers from the table and slid them into his boots. He then picked up the butterfly knife that Jake gave him for his birthday. It was a black blade with his name on it in gobbledygook. He slipped it into his pocket before pulling on his leather jacket and slid his sunglasses on just as some one knocked on the door. He opened the door and saw Pernelle.

"Yeah mom."

"I was just seeing if you're all packed. We'll be leaving soon." She said with a smile.

"Yup I just got everything done. So it is going to be around noon in England when we get there right?"

"Yes Harry that's right."

"So do you think I can go to Diagon ally to get some stuff?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I suppose you can depending on what the stuff is."

"Well I wanted to get my owl that you guys said I could get. I also wanted to check to see if Flourish and Blots has any new books. Than I also need to get my registered wand." Harry said still smiling.

"Hmmm." Pernelle said staring at him hard. "I guess I can trust you to go by yourself. But your going to have to stop at Apothecary to pick up a list of supplies for Nicolas. I would say you can take out around three hundred galleons just in case. But enough of that for now. Get your trunk we should be leaving any minute now."

Harry just smiled at her again before he tapped his trunk with his wand to shrink it and put it in his pocket. After he did that he tapped his coat pockets and pants to make sure he had every thing. He looked at his watch and saw that it was seven thirty and followed Pernelle outside. When they got out there Harry saw Nicolas and Jake standing next to each other with Vesta laying at there feet.

"Alright here's the portkey." Jake said holding up a pillow. Harry grabbed a hold of Vesta's collar and grabbed a hold of it. "Alright 3…2…1…"

At one Harry felt the familiar pull of the portkey and closed his eyes in discomfort. After a few seconds they all landed on there feet out side of the Flamel household. They all walked inside and Harry went to his room and put his trunk on the ground and enlarged it. After he did that he went back out into the hall and down to his parent's room.

"Hey I need the key to the vault and the potion supplies list." He said and Pernelle handed him both of them. "Alright I'll be back in about three hours." Harry said and gave his parents a hug before walking to the fire place. He waved his hand and a fire started. He reached into the little container on the top and took a pinch of the powder. He threw it in the fire place and stepped in saying 'Diagon Ally' and he was gone in a flash of green flames.

Harry closed his eyes as he spun around the fire place feeling like he was going to be sick. As his eyes were closed he didn't notice that he was about to fall through into the Leaky Cauldron. When he did he tumbled out and almost fell. He looked up and waved to Tom before going out to the back and opening the gateway into Diagon Ally. When the arch opened Harry looked around at all of the shops before making his way to Gringotts. As he walked he pulled off his sun glasses and cleaned the soot off of them, and wiped some of the soot off of his cloths as well. When he entered the bank he walked up to one of the tellers.

"Hello sir how may I help you." The goblin asked in a bored voice.

"G- I need to visit my vault please.-G" Harry answered and the goblin looked at him in surprise.

"G-Of course sir which vault.-G" the goblin asked

"G-The Flamel vault sir.-G" Harry said

"Griphook." The goblin called out and a young goblin walked up.

"Yes sir."

"Take Mr. Flamel to his vault."

"Yes sir."

"G- Have a good day Mr. Flamel.-G"

"G- You as well and may your gold keep flowing.-G" Harry answered with a small bow that got the attention of all the goblins in the bank. Harry followed the wide eyed Griphook to the carts and went down to his vault where he got three hundred galleons. After he left the bank he went to Ollivander's.

"Ahh Mr. Flamel what can I do for you today." Ollivander asked as he entered the shop.

"I need a wand sir."

"Need a wand. I think I remember quiet clearly making you a wand not four years ago. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No it's just that I need a wand that I have registered so I need a new wand because I don't want them knowing about my custom wand."

"Of course Mr. Flamel." Ollivander said and started measuring Harry. After he was done he started handing Harry different wand and snatching them back. "I wonder." Harry heard him mumble to him self before bringing him another wand. When Harry picked it up a small thing of sparks jumped out. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. An unusual combination. Not as unusual as the one you already have mind you but still unusual. But it's very curious how that wand chose you while its brother chose the man who tried to kill your brother as a baby."

"Yes very curious. But umm how much do I owe you. I got stuff to do."

"That will be seven galleons." Harry handed him seven galleons before walking out the door with his wand. Looking at his watch he saw he only had an hour and a half left. So he made his way to the Apothecary. When he walked in he walked around and got all of the ingredients that Nicolas had on the list. After he was done he went to the front and paid for all of the supplies. He shrunk them down and put them in his pocket before walking to Flourish and Blots ignoring all the girls staring as he passed them. When he walked in he walked to the Defense section. HE started looking through the books on sword fighting. After a few minutes he found one that he hadn't read before. He started reading it as he walked to the front to pay. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into some one. He dropped his book as he shot out his arms and caught the girl he bumped into with one hand and the book she was holding with the other. After getting her straight he let go and gave her the book and grabbed his from the ground. He looked up at her to see she was a girl about his age with bushy brown hair, buck teeth and brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry." They both said at the same time. "No it was my fault."

"Are you copying me?" Harry asked and they both started laughing. "I am truly sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My names Harry Flamel." He said reaching out his hand.

"Hermione Granger." She said as she put out her hand. Harry grabbed it and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it making her blush a bright red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger. So are you going to Hogwarts this year?" He asked as he let go of her hand. Hermione just nodded. "I hope I see you there then. This will be my first year there. Have a good day." Harry told her and gently bowed his head. _Where the hell did that come from?_ He asked himself.

After Harry paid for his book he went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. He walked around the shop for a little while before picking out a plain white snowy owl. After paying for the owl Harry went back to the Cauldron and Floo'ed home still thinking about Hermione Granger.

--Hp--

Well I don't know. If ya think its crap tell me. If not still tell me something. R/R

(1) Picture Scar from The Lion King but with a scar over his forehead not eye.


	12. Hogwarts

Chap12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Chap12

Hogwarts

--Hp--

After Harry got back to the house he gave Nicolas his potion ingredients and took his stuff to his room and get changed to take a jog. Just as he finished changing there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called out and Pernelle walked into the room.

"Hey Harry going for a jog."

"Yeah I was thinking about seeing how long it would take to get around the course dad set up for me when we were here."

"I see. Wow that's a beautiful owl you have there. Have you given it a name yet?"

"Yes actually. Her name is Hedwig it was a name I read in _A History of Magic_."

"Well it's a beautiful name for a beautiful owl." Pernelle said and Hedwig fluffed out her feathers and gave a hoot.

"It would seem she agrees." Harry said with a laugh. "So did you need something mom."

"Yes I was wondering if anything was wrong. You seemed very distracted when you came home. Is everything okay?"

"What oh yeah everything's fine." Harry said his cheek turning pink.

"Harry James Flamel you know you can't lie to me. Now what was distracting you earlier did something happen at Diagon Ally?" Harry just nodded. "What happened did someone try something? Did you run into the Potters or Dumbledore or anyone causing trouble?"

"Well I did run into someone." Harry said with a small chuckle at his mom.

"Who was it? Did they try something? I know I shouldn't have let you go by your self." Pernelle said shaking her head.

"Mom it's fine honestly. I just ran into a girl at Flourish and Blots."

"Oh really. Did anyone get hurt?"

"No I caught her and her book before they fell to the ground." Harry said his cheeks going from pink to red.

"Well why were so distracted by that?"

"Umm I don't know honestly. I guess I was just thinking about her. She's going to Hogwarts as well." Harry said and he didn't notice the look of understanding pass on Pernelle's face.

"So who is this girl? Did you even ask her name? What does she look like?"

"Her names Hermione Granger. She has bushy brown hair, slightly large front teeth but still a nice smile, brown eyes and she's about 4'11. But other than that I don't really know anything about her."

"Well than you know you might have at least one friend at school this year. Now why don't you go take your run." Pernelle said smiling at him.

"Thanks that makes me feel good about my self. I might have one friend at this school." Harry said smiling back before sitting Hedwig on his shoulder and walking out of his door. After Harry left the room Pernelle walked into the living room to see Nicolas and Jake talking. When she entered they both looked up at her.

"Well Nicolas we both owe Jake a galleon. He won. Harry met some girl in Diagon Ally and it seems he might have a crush on her. How Jake knew that I don't know." Pernelle said and she sat down next to Nicolas as he handed Jake a galleon. Jake turned to her and held out his hand. "Nicolas pay Jake for me I don't have a galleon with me. Please." She added as an after thought. Nicolas stared at her for a second before handing Jake another galleon.

"Can you say whipped." Jake said before he busted out laughing.

--Hp--

Three weeks later

Harry sighed as he, once again, packed his trunk to leave his house. He just finished putting the last of his books away when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see Nicolas and Pernelle.

"Hey mom, dad." Harry said smiling.

"Almost done packing dear?" Pernelle asked as she looked around the room.

"Yup just gotta put my weapons away and I'm all set." Harry said and went to take his weapon rack off the wall.

"Now Harry I don't think it's a good idea to take your swords to school." Pernelle said and Harry turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"What I need to take them so I can practice."

"Yes but if you take them Dumbledore would have a reason to kick you out of school or take them."

"But I want to take them with me mom come on please." He asked not caring that he was whining.

"No Harry you can't take them now grab your trunk and let's go." Pernelle said. Harry just huffed before grabbing his trunk and following his mom out the door. Nicolas came up behind Harry and leaned in next to his ear.

"Don't worry Harry I won't tell her about the daggers in your boot or the butterfly knife that is most likely in your pocket." Harry just looked back and smiled at him.

"So how are we getting there?" Harry asked as he looked at his fossil watch to see it was ten thirty.

"We're going to use a portkey to get out side of the station and go through the barrier. So get on your coat and let's go." Nicolas said and Harry grabbed his leather coat and threw it on before sliding his sunglasses on.

"What's with all the black Harry?" Nicolas said as he looked at Harry. Seeing he was in a black silk button up shirt which was open to show a black muscle shirt with black pants on. And he had his long black hair tied back with a black band.

"Well I figured a person wearing all black is less likely to get approached than a person with colorful cloths and I figured I could take a nap if im not disrupted." Harry said with a shrug causing Nicolas to laugh.

"Alright then let's go." Pernelle said and Harry grabbed his weightless trunk and shrunk it before putting it in his pocket. He then opened the door and walked out. When he walked out Hedwig flew down to his shoulder and Jake gave him Vesta's leash. "Wow Harry you're a sight to see. An owl on a shoulder and a wolf on a leash."

"Yeah I bet I am a sight to see." Harry said with a chuckle. Nicolas held out a train ticket and everyone put a finger on it and they felt the familiar pull they always did when using a portkey. Harry barly stayed standing as they landed in the ally where the portkey dropped them. "Merlin I hate magical travel."

"Don't we all." Jake said looking like he was about to puke.

"We'll let's go get you on the train then." Pernelle said and they walked out of the ally to find themselves right next to the train station. They walked through the doors and made there way to platforms nine and ten to see a sight Harry was wising they wouldn't. There standing by the barrier was a group of red heads with one person with black hair. As they drew nearer Harry saw twin redheads look over his group before their eyes widened when they fell on him. They separated from their group and walked over towards Harry.

"Well I'll say."

"It's a pleasure."

"To see you."

"Again Mr. Flamel." They said going back and forth and finishing with a mock bow.

"Are these friends of your Harry?" Pernelle asked looking between the twins and Harry.

"Yes this is Fred and George. Or is it George and Fred Weasley." Harry said pointing to the twins. "Their mother use to watch me and the Potter boy. Me, Fred, and George use to pull pranks on everyone." Harry said as he gave Fred and George each a manly hug.

"It's been." One started

"To long Harry." The other picked up.

"We did a lot of."

"Pranks to the Potters."

"When we found out."

"What they did to you."

"Well thanks for that but…" He was cut off as the group standing by the barrier came over.

"Fred George what do you think your doing talking to strangers." The eldest red headed women screeched.

"This isn't a stranger mum."

"It's our dear old friend."

"Harry Flamel." They finished together.

"Yes well that's all good and well. But I'm afraid we must be going. I'll see you at school Fred. George. Or was it George and Fred. Forge. Gred. Oh well who ever you two are I'll see you later." Harry said and they clapped his shoulders. He walked past the group ignoring every one else. And his group all walked through the barrier. When they got to the other side Harry's eyes widened when they fell on the scarlet train. "Wow."

"Yes it is beautiful isn't it." Pernelle said with a smile.

"Well lets go get you a compartment." Nicolas said and they set off to the train. They passed a round face boy who was talking to an old woman.

"Gran I lost my toad again." Harry heard him say. As they got about half way down the train Harry saw a toad and picked it up. He turned to see if he could find the boy but he was gone. Harry just shrugged before having Nicolas conjure a box and sat the toad in it.

"I'll find him on the train." Harry said and Nicolas smiled.

"Who knows you could become friends with him when you give it to him." Pernelle said and Harry nodded. They finally found a compartment and Harry put the toad down and grabbed his trunk set it in the over head and enlarged it. After he was done he went out side to say good bye to his family.

"Be good Harry." Pernelle said giving him a hug and kiss.

"Always am mom."

"Don't get into any trouble."

"Would never dream of it mom." Harry said winking at Nicolas and Jake who had to hold in there laughter.

"Write every week."

"Yes mom." He said as she let go. He then gave Nicolas and Jake each a hug.

"Don't pull to many pranks Harry." Nicolas told him. Harry just smirked before waving and getting on the train with Vesta and Hedwig. He laid down on the bench and Vesta laid next to him. He laid there for about ten minutes before he heard the whistle sound. He heard people running around trying to get on the train and find their compartments. When he felt the train start moving he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. About ten minutes into the ride just as he was getting to sleep the door to the compartment was opened. He opened his eyes to see the round faced boy from the platform.

"I-is anyone sitting there." He asked pointing to the empty bench. Harry just shook his head and motioned the boy in.

"I think I got something for you." Harry said and reached under the seat to pull out the box. He handed it to the boy who hesitantly opened it.

"Trevor. Thank you. Where did you find him?"

"I found him on the platform. I heard you saying you lost a toad and when I found him I couldn't find you so I just decided I'd wait to give him to you. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Flamel and this little wolf here is Vesta and the owl is Hedwig." Harry said sticking out his hand.

"Neville Longbottom." He said shaking Harry's hand. "I'm sorry if I disrupted your sleep."

"No problem at all. I just didn't think I'd have anyone to talk to so I figured I might as well sleep." Harry said with a smile.

"Well I was a little afraid to come in at first. To see a person dressed in all black with a wolf in his compartment it was little frightening."

"Well I'm not a mean person and Vesta would never hurt a human unless they tried to hurt her." Harry said "Can you watch Vesta real fast. I have to go to the loo."

"Yeah no problem." Neville said and Vesta got up and sat next to Neville. Harry walked out of the compartment and started walking down the hall trying to find the loo when he saw a group of older students in a compartment talking to a cowering figure. Harry shook his head before walking to the door and opening it. When he did every one in the compartment turned to look at him.

"What do you want?" One of the older students said glaring.

"Oh I was just wondering why you were all gathering around a scared student. What did they do say something vile to you." Harry asked.

"No this mudblood bitch here just doesn't know how to listen to her betters. We told her to move and she didn't not that it's your business." Said another boy. Harry looked at all of them before looking at the figure who was staring at him and he saw it was Hermione Granger.

"Well you have five seconds to apologize for both of those horrible names and get out of this compartment." Harry said

"Or what you little shit. Unless you can't count there are five of is and only two of you."

"No actually there will only be one of me. Now 5…4…3…2…1" Harry counted down and started forward. When he started moving the whole group pulled there wands. They all sent curses at Harry who dropped to the floor to dodge them. When he fell he swept out the legs of the person closest to him and hit him in the chest as hard as he could before jumping back up. All the ones still standing sent curses and Harry got hit in the arm by a cutting hex. He hissed in pain but just ignored it and jumped onto the seat and kicked out hitting another person in the face knocking him out. The last three started throwing curse after curse and Harry could barley miss them all. Just as he dodge a hit in the arm from another cutting hex two of the boys went flying and the last ones wand flew out of his hand. Harry looked around to see Hermione holding two wands and looked at the door to see Fred and George Weasley. Harry turned back to the last person in the room who attacked him and hit him in the face knocking him down.

"Hello again miss Granger." Harry said as he kissed her hand. "I must say that spell you did was very helpful." He said looking into her eyes. He heard a cough and turned to see the twins holding back their laughter.

"What about us."

"Oh great and."

"Powerful Harry Flamel."

"Were our spells."

"Very helpful as well." They said going back and forth.

"Ha-ha very funny." Harry said turning red. "Hermione would you like to come and sit with me and my friend in our compartment. I don't think these guys will be very happy when they wake up."

"Yes that would be great thank you." She said in a quiet voice. Harry nodded before reaching up and grabbing a hold of her trunk. He pulled it down and he and one of the twins carried it to his compartment. When they entered the twins and Hermione were surprised to see a wolf sitting in the compartment. Harry just pulled the trunk in and put it in the overhead compartment.

"Alright time for introductions. Hermione this is Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, don't ask which is which I don't think they even remember, this beautiful owl is Hedwig and this most beautiful and lovely wolf is my familiar Vesta. Every one this is Hermione Granger." Harry said introducing every one. Vesta walked up to Hermione and smelled her hand before pushing her head into it. Hermione just smiled as she sat down and pet Vesta. "Hey Fred George thanks for the help back there."

"Don't mention it Harry."

"So why did we have to kick their asses." The twins asked.

"They called Hermione some mean names and didn't apologize. That's just not how you treat a lady." Harry said and Hermione turned red.

"Thank you for standing up for me Harry." Hermione said and stood up and gave him a hug. Harry turned red but hugged her back. He saw the twins smiling and giving the thumbs up and he shook his head.

Don't mention it Hermione. It wasn't right how those guys were acting. They were just some bigoted jerks." Harry said

"Well we would."

"Like to stay."

"But we have."

"To go find."

"Our friend Lee."

"See you later." The twins said and the three younger students waved goodbye.

"So what house do you guy's think you will be in." Neville asked.

"Well I don't know. I just hope it's not Slytherin." Harry said with a shudder. "I think those guys from earlier were in that house."

"I hope I'm in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Hermione said

"I'll probably be in Hufflepuff." Neville said in a dejected voice.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. That is the home of the loyal. And that is a trait few people truly have. And many never really embrace it. If you go to Hufflepuff just remember that." The rest of the ride was spent with them getting to know each other and the making of a wonderful friendship.

--Hp--

When the train jerked to a stop Harry stood up and stretched before opening the door and walking out with Vesta next to him and Hermione and Neville right behind him. When they got off the train Harry went off to the side and grabbed Vesta's head in his hands.

"Alright I want you to follow the older students to the school. When you get sneak inside after everyone's in and hide somewhere on the first floor until I can get you. Okay." He said looking her in the eye. She just licked him before running off after the older students and Harry walked towards a giant man who was calling for the first years.

"Ello I'm Hagrid I'll be takin you up ta the castle." He said after everyone was there and he led them down a small trail and when they went around a bend and there was a loud 'Ohhhhh' at the sight of the giant castle. Hagrid then led them down to the lake and to a flock of boats. "No more than four to aboat." He called out and Harry and his friends got into a boat with a quiet Chinese girl. After every one was in the boats started moving forward across the lake. As everyone else watched the castle Harry looked up and watched the star's like he use to in Florida at night. "Heads down." Hagrid called out and everyone dunked as they went through a wall of ivy and arrived at an under ground dock.

They went down a path way and to a large door where Hagrid raised a giant hand and knocked. The door was opened to reveal a woman with black hair pulled back in a tight bun and an emerald green robe.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid I will take it from here. She said and Hagrid nodded before walking past her and into the school. She watched them for a moment before turning and walking into the school. Everyone followed her as she walked right pass a door where they heard a lot of talking and to a small room next to it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall the assistant headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. The staring feast is to start shortly. But before that you need to be tested and sorted into your houses. While you are here your house is like your family. Any good deeds done will earn you house points while any rule breaking will lose you points. Wait here I will return shortly." She said and walked out of the door. The whole room immediately filled with noise everyone asking what the test was. Harry leaned down next to Hermione's ear to whisper as he saw how anxious she was.

"Don't worry. I was already told what we have to do it's not hard it's rather simply really." Harry said.

"Are you sure." She asked looking up at him and he simply nodded. She gave him a grateful smile. _Wow I can't believe that worked._ He thought to himself. Just as everything was calming down there was a scream from by the back wall. Harry turned to see a group of ghost floating into the room.

"Ahhh you must be the new first years." Said one of the ghost and no one near him answered

"Yes we are." Harry said getting past his shock. The ghost merely nodded before floating out through another wall. Just as they were gone the door opened to reveal professor McGonagall.

"Form a line and follow me." She said and they followed her out of the room through the doors they passed earlier. When they walked in Harry looked around at the tables and the students. He nodded to the Weasley twins who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. They followed McGonagall to the front of the room and in front of the staff table where there was an ancient hat sitting on a three legged stool. He shook his head when he saw some of the girls by him staring at him. He reached up and tiredly rubbed his face. Harry turned his attention to the hat whose brim opened like a mouth and it started to sing.

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

After it finished the hall burst out cheering. Harry just shook his head as he waited for the noise to die down. After it did McGonagall stepped forward.

"When I call your name you will come up and place the hat on your head. Abbot, Hannah." She called out and a girl with blonde pigtails went forward and put the hat on the hat called out Hufflepuff. Harry zoned out until he felt some one nudge him. He shock his head and looked at the Professor standing next to the stool then to Hermione who nodded her head at the stool. Harry just shook his head before walking up to the stool and he felt all the eyes of the school on him. He sat down on the stool and gently placed the hat on his head.

_Hmmm interesting mind you have here Mr. Flamel._

_Who are you._

_Well I'm the Sorting hat Mr. Flamel._

_Call me Harry. _Harry said and he heard the hat chuckle.

_Well this is an interesting mind. You are very brave, very smart, very loyal and very cunning and ambitious. But where to put you._

_Well don't I have one quality stronger than another?_

_Well yes you do. Your more smart than loyal, more loyal than brave, more brave than cunning, and more ambitious than smart._

_Well that got us nowhere at all._

_Well where do you wanna be._

_Well I don't wanna be here to learn more. And I don't think I'm loyal enough for Hufflepuff and I can't be a Slytherin. But I also don't want people to think I'm Dumbledore's golden boy like my brother._

_Well I know just where to put you where you can do great. Just make it known that your not like your brother._

"It better be Gryffindor." The hat yelled and Gryffindor erupted in cheers. Mostly from the Weasley twins and the girls in 2nd and 3rd year.

--Hp--

A/N Well there you go. I hope you like it. I know many of you didn't want a Gryffindor Harry but yeah. So R/R even if you hate it and if you see any major mistakes let me know please.


	13. The Prank

Chap13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or his world.

Chap13

The prank

--Hp--

After the hat called out Gryffindor Harry stood and took it off and walked over to his table and sat next to the Weasley twins and across from the two other first years already sorted in the house and turned to watch the rest of the sorting. He watched as Anthony Goldstein went to Ravenclaw. Gregory Goyle went to Slytherin and then it was Hermione's turn. When she was called she basically ran to the stool and put the hat on. The hat sat on her head for a few seconds before yelling out.

"GRYFFINDOR." Harry started cheering loudly for her as she took of the hat and came over to the table beaming and sitting next to Harry. When Neville was called his slowly walked up to the hat and put it on. When it called out Gryffindor he took off the hat and stumbled to the cheering table and sat next to Hermione. Harry then watched as a blonde boy with an arrogant smirk sat on the stool and the hat called Slytherin before it was even all the way on. After a few more people Potter, Andrew was called and the hall went silent and Harry got a good look at him. He was around 5'2 and chubby with round glasses and messy red hair. Then people started whispering.

"Did she say Potter?"

"The Andrew Potter."

"Cough faggot cough." Harry said loudly causing the twins and a few other people to start laughing and Andrew to turn red. When professor McGonagall turned and glared at him Harry smiled an innocent smile. "Sorry ma'am I have a little cold." Harry said and acted like he was coughing again. She just glared as Andrew put the hat on. Fred and George patted him on the back while Hermione glared.

"That wasn't very nice Harry." She said

"He's a big boy Hermione he can handle it. Beside he was never nice to me growing up so it's only fair to get him back." Harry said with a shrug. She just turned her back on him and looked back to the front. Harry waited with everyone else for the hat to decide and he saw Dumbledore wave his hand at the hat gently before the hat yelled out Gryffindor. Harry booed as Andrew came over to the table and sat down amongst cheers from everyone but Harry and the twins. After everyone was sorted Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts before we begin I have a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He called out and everyone started cheering.

"Crazy old bastard." Harry said shaking his head as the dishes started filling with food and Fred and George laughed at him.

"He is a crazy.

"Old man isn't he." They said Harry just nodded as he started filling his plate up with food. As he started eating he looked up and the teachers table and saw a man with greasy black hair talking to a man in a turban. When the man in the turban turned his around in his chair with the back of his head to Harry he felt a pain in his head. "Who's the teacher with the turban and the guy next to him?" He asked the twins.

"That's Professor Qurill.

"In the turban."

"And the greasy head"

"One is professor Snape." They said and Harry just nodded before turning around to eat. He looked across the table to the other first years and reached out his hand to the sandy haired boy in front of him.

"Harry Flamel."

"I'm Seamus Finnigan." He said in an Irish accent he said shaking Harry's hand. Then he offered his hand to the kid next to him.

"Dean Thomas." He said and shook Harry's hand. After he shook hands Harry went back to eating. After everyone ate the dishes cleared and dessert appeared on the table. Harry just picked at some treacle tart. As he waited for the feast to end so he could get Vesta and go to bed. Finally after what seemed like hours the food cleared and Dumbledore stood up again.

"I have some last minute words now that you are all fed and watered." Dumbledore started as the hall went quiet.

"What the hell does he think we are plants." Harry said with a snort.

"The first years should not that the forest pm the ground is out of bounds. And a few of the older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore said looking at the Weasley twins. After that Harry just tuned Dumbledore out. Finally he heard everyone start singing a song about Hogwarts in their own tune finishing with the Weasley twins in the slow tune of a funeral march. After they were done Dumbledore dismissed them all to go to bed. Harry stopped the twins from walking off with there friends and told them to wait for him in the common room. They just nodded before going ahead of all the first years. Harry walked along with the rest of the first years following Percy Weasley through the castle. The only time they stopped was when Peeves the Poltergeist blocked the hall holding a bundle of walking sticks.

"Peeves get out of here or the Baron will here about this." Percy said and Peeves stuck out his tongue and shot off dropping the walking sticks. They almost fell on Neville's head but Harry pulled him out of the way.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem Nev." Harry said and they continued walking the halls until the came to a picture of a plump woman in a pink dress.

"Password."

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and the fat lady opened. After every one was in Percy directed the girls to the left stair well and the boys to the right. Harry just hung back assuring Neville he would be up in a little bit and went over to the twins who were on the couch.

"So Mr. Flamel."

"What do we."

"Owe the pleasure."

"Of this."

"Meeting to." They asked going back and forth.

"Well two things actually. One I need to go get Vesta from down stairs and don't wanna get lost. And two we need to celebrate the three greatest pranksters ever getting back together." Harry said smirking at the twins.

"A prank." They said looking at each other and back to Harry.

"A prank." Harry confirmed.

"But what."

"Prank would."

"That be?"

"We don't"

"Have time."

"To make."

"A good one." They said going back and forth and Harry looked back and forth like he was at a tennis match.

"Don't worry I have every thing taken care of." Harry said with a smirk. "Just let me go grab some things from my room." Harry said and turned around and went up the boy's stairs and found his room. When he went in he found his trunk and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out three big bags of white powder and a big container and a paint brush and went back down the stairs. When he got back to the common room he saw Fred and George waiting for him.

"What is"

"That stuff?" They asked.

"It's a surprise." Harry said with a smirk. "Now lets go."

The twins just looked at each other and shrugged before walking to the portrait and opening it. They all crept out of the common room despite the fat lady's protest and started down the hall. They slowly made there way to the ground floor and Harry started looking for Vesta. After a few minutes he found he in an old class room chewing on a dead bird.

"Come on Vesta you have to be quiet though." Harry said and Vesta just followed Harry out of the room.

"Alright Harry."

"What's this."

"Prank." The twins asked. Harry just smiled before leading them into the great hall. When they got in Harry handed each of the twins a bag.

"Put a little bit into each goblet. When you do it will turn the color of the goblet." He told them before walking up to the head table and opening the container he had to reveal a clear liquid.

"Harry."

"What's that." Asked the twins.

"A sticking potion that instantly reacts with pressure." Harry said with a smirk. He took out the paint brush. He gently put some of the liquid on all of the chairs. After he was done he started adding powder to the goblets on the table. After he was done he started going up and down the Gryffindor table adding the powder to all of the goblets. After they were all done they quietly made there way back to the Gryffindor common room. When they got back Harry collapsed on the couch smiling at the twins.

"Alright Harry."

"What was."

"That powder."

"Stuff." They asked him.

"You will find out tomorrow with everyone else. Just remember you have to drink it to or they will know it was us that did it. After you drink it, it will take about 20 to 30 minutes to work." Harry said as he got up. "I'll see you gents in the morning." Harry said with a mock bow and he and Vesta ran up the stairs and to his room. When they got there Harry changed into his pajama bottoms and fell down on his bed with Vesta next to him and fell asleep.

--Hp--

The next morning Harry woke at his normal time of 7:00 and got changed and did his push ups and sit ups. He decided that he would wait to run until he knew his way around the school better. So after he was done with his workout he took a shower before changing into his Hogwarts robes. After he put on his watch, noticing it was only 7:30, and his Celtic knot necklace he slipped his daggers in his boots and his butter fly knife into his pocket. He tried to wake Neville up but he just kept sleeping. So Harry left his room. When he walked down the stair's it was to find Hermione sitting on the couch reading a large book.

"Hey Hermione." Harry called and she looked up from her book.

"Did you need something Harry?" She asked

"Well I was going down to breakfast and was wondering if you wanted to join me." Harry said with a smile.

"Umm." Hermione said looking at the book in her hands.

"Come on Hermione. I know you probably want to read the book but you can always do that later. We haven't even had any classes yet what do you need to read for." Harry asked.

"So I can show every one that I'm smart and just because I'm muggleborn doesn't make any difference." Hermione said

"Well first off you shouldn't have to prove yourself to anyone. And second the only people who matter about blood status are most likely in Slytherin with the pricks from yesterday. So come on put the book down and let's go get some breakfast." Harry said still smiling at her.

"I suppose your right. Let me go put the book away." She said and went up the steps to the girl's dorms to put her book away. After a few minutes she came back down to see Harry sitting on the couch with Vesta lying on the ground in front of him. "Ready to go Harry."

"Yeah." He said standing up and he offered her his arm. She smiled as she put her arm through his and they walked out of the common room with Vesta walking next to Harry. When they got to the entrance hall Vesta licked Harry's hand and went out side to explore and when Harry and Hermione entered the hall they saw only a few students already there and eating with all of the teachers already there as well. Harry and Hermione sat down close to the door so that Neville could find them and started eating. Harry poured himself some pumpkin juice and quickly drank it. It was about 10 more minutes before people started piling into the hall. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was ten till eight and the hall was practically filled. He saw the twins who smiled at him and he nodded back. Just as the last Gryffindor students arrived McGonagall tried to get up to pass out the schedules. But when she went to stand her chair was stuck to her and she fell back down. She tried again but the same thing happened. Then slowly as Harry watched all of the teachers started to turn different colors. And amongst the laughs there were suddenly screams as student's skin started turning colors. Harry looked down at his hands to see them turning a hot pink and he started laughing. He looked at the twins whose own color was starting to come in one was a violently bright orange. The other was a violently bright yellow. All of the students started laughing as they slowly all turned different colors while the teachers all tried to stand up to get every thing in order but they all were stuck to there chairs. Harry looked at the head table to see Snape was colored black and Qurill was a blood red. He heard giggling beside him and looked to see Hermione giggling as she examined her light blue color hands.

"Hermione why are you so blue today." Harry asked with a serious face.

"Wow Harry that was a really lame joke." Neville who was turning red, quite literally, said.

"Well I'm told that I'm the king of lame jokes so it's okay. I'm use to it." Harry said laughing.

"Who do you think did this?" Hermione said as she looked at around the hall to see everyone was a colored and she started laughing.

"Umm I don't know." Harry said shrugging his shoulders as the twins made their way over to him.

"Harry I can't"

"Believe you."

"This is."

"A great."

"Start of the."

"Year prank." They said going back and forth and Harry winced while shaking his head.

"Harry you did this how?" Hermione asked

"Umm my dad's idea actually. He got me all the materials I would need." Harry said laughing as he saw Andrew Potter walk by with his skin puke green. Harry pointed and laughed and Andrew glared at him. Harry just laughed even harder as he wasn't in the least bit intimidating.

"So how does it pick the color it is supposed to become." Hermione asked eager to learn more.

"It just chooses a random color." Harry said still laughing.

"When did you…" but she was cut off as the teachers finally managed to standup.

"If everyone would please be seated the head of houses will pass out the schedules." Dumbledore said and Harry looked up to see that he was a greenish brown. As McGonagall walked around passing out schedules Harry had to stop him self from laughing every time she would glare at the Weasley twins. After Harry got his schedule he headed off to his first class which was History of Magic. When he got to the class he sat down in the front row and put his book on his desk. After the bell rang and everyone was seated the teacher who was the only ghost to teach floated through the chalk board. He went to his podium and started talking about goblin wars. Harry tried to pay attention but it just made him tired so he opened his book and read straight from the book. The rest of the day was uneventful as every ones colors started fading around lunch time and the only other thing Harry did was sneaking down to get Vesta at night time.

--Hp--

The next day was one Harry was looking forward to as he had Transfiguration his favorite subject. When he arrived at the room with Hermione and Neville he led them to the front and they sat together in the middle of the room. As Neville and Hermione went on about what they could be doing in the class Harry studied the cat on the desk and smirked. Soon more people started flowing in and Harry groaned when he saw they were with the Slytherin. When the last bell rang Harry looked around and saw two empty seats. Just as he was looking to see who was missing the doors were thrown open and he saw Andrew Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Good the old bats not here yet." Andrew said "I thought I was gonna have to use my fame to get out of losing points." He said with a laugh. Harry just shook his head.

"You can try to use your fame for more than that Potter." He said laughing.

"Oh and why is that Flamel are you going to be a wittle baby and tell on me." Andrew said trying to act like a baby.

"No need I think she heard you alright." Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah I don't see her around here." Said Ron.

"Well she is in front of the class weasel. Sorry slip of tongue there. Weasley." Harry said and the class looked to the front to see where the cat once sat was professor McGonagall.

"Why Mr. Potter it is so good that you think you can use your fame to get out of punishments. A week of detention for bad mouthing a teacher and 20 points for being late from both of you." She said and then lectured them on how dangerous transfiguration was and showed an example by turning her desk to a pig and back. She then handed them all a match to turn into a needle. Harry watched every one else before turning to Neville who was having trouble.

"Nev. try this. I'm not a expert on transfiguration but its easier to do. Instead of saying the words and waving your wand. Just visualize what the match would look like as a needle. How long it would be. Which end would have a point and which end has an eye. Just visualize it and tap the match while thinking hard of it turning into a needle." Harry said and Neville screwed up his eyes in concentration. He stayed like that for almost ten minutes before he tapped his match and it slowly turned into a needle. Harry picked it up and struck it on the table and it lit up. "Just try again." Harry said with a laugh as he turned to his own match and turned it to a needle right before Hermione. They both held their needles up just as the bell rang and McGonagall picked them up awarding them each five points.

"I want a ten inch parchment on how to change the match into the needle from every one but Mr. Flamel and Miss Granger next class." She said and the class packed up and left.

Harry and his friends went to lunch before they headed out side for Herbology. While they were walking to the class Harry was jumped on from behind and a bunch of people started screaming. He turned around and his face got licked by Vesta. The screaming brought out professor Sprout and when she saw Vesta she drew her wand.

"NO." Harry screamed pushing Vesta off of himself and standing in front of her.

"Mr. Flamel that is a dangerous animal get away from it."

"_She_ is not a dangerous animal she is my familiar now if you would please lower your wand." Harry said still standing in front of Vesta who was licking his hand.

"Wolfs are not allowed at Hogwarts as pets Mr. Flamel."

"No they are not but as she is my familiar she is allowed thank you very much ma'am." Harry said

"I will still have to inform the Headmaster about this." Professor Sprout said

"That is fine ma'am but he can't make me send her home unless she injures a student. I already check. Any familiar no matter what it is, is allowed." Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"I read that to." She said and Harry smiled at her causing her to blush.

"Very well. Lets get to work." Professor Sprout said and led them into the green house.

--Hp--

The rest of Harry's week was good that is until Friday. He had double potions with the Slytherin and a meeting with Dumbledore about Vesta. After he ate breakfast he went down to the dungeons with Hermione and Neville and they went in and took their seats. After the bell rang the door banged open with and Professor Snape came in with his cloak billowing making Harry wonder how he did it. As he was taking call he stopped at Andrews's name.

"Ahhh Andrew Potter." He said with a sneer. "Our new celebrity." He then went on about the art of potion making before calling on Andy.

"Tell me Mr. Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphidel to an infusion of wormwood(1)?" Snape asked and Hermione's hand shot into the air. Harry gently grabbed her arm and pulled it down shaking his head.

"Umm. A potion." Andrew said and Harry groaned.

"Ten points for your cheek. Lets try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar(1)?"

"A bezoar store sir." He said and Harry groaned out loud.

"Ten points for your cheek Potter." Snape said before turning to Harry. "Did you have something to say Mr. Flamel?"

"Just some stuff that I think needs to be beaten into Potters head." Harry said shaking his head.

"And pray tell what that would be." Snape asked with a smirk.

"One not to be a smartass to a teacher and two if he doesn't know the answer than just grow a pair and say you don't know." Harry said

"And do you know the answer to either of those questions."

"As a matter of fact I do. Asphodel and wormwood make a potion called the Draught of Living Death. And a bezoar is a stone form the stomach of a goat. And sir can I ask you a very serious question." Harry asked

"What would that be Mr. Flamel."

"How did you get your cloak to move like that when you came in." Harry asked with a straight face and Snape just stared at him for a moment not answering his question before turning to the class.

"Mr. Flamel is correct. Asphodel and wormwood make The Draught of Living Death and a bezoar is found the stomach of a goat. Now tell me Mr. Flamel what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane (1)?"

"Well besides the name nothing is different it is the same plant also known as aconite." Harry said with a smirk.

"Well why aren't you all writing this down." Snape said as he rounded on the class.

The rest of the class was spent making a potion that cured boils with Harry and Neville paired up. All was going well until Andrew and Ron added the wrong ingredients causing there cauldron to collapse and cover them both in the potion as it started going all over the floor and burning holes in peoples shoes. Harry just waved his wand and the potion went away his table.

"You idiot boys added the quills before taking the cauldron off of the fire didn't you." Snape snarled and they nodded. "Go to the hospital wing." Snape said glaring as they left. He waved his wand and the potion was cleaned up.

"You should be finishing up now." Snape said about ten minutes later. "Put a sample in a phial and put it on my desk."

After Harry put a sample on Snape's desk he went back and cleaned up his station and he and his friends made there way to lunch.

--Hp--

After lunch Harry was met by Professor McGonagall and led to a statue guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drop." McGonagall said and the statue moved out of the way. "The headmaster is waiting for you Mr. Flamel."

"That you Professor McGonagall." Harry said with a smile. He went forward and walked up the steps. When he go to the great door at the top he went to knock when he heard a voice said 'Come in.' and he opened the door to reveal the headmaster sitting behind his desk with silver instruments all around the room and portrait of previous headmaster's and headmistresses. His eyes then landed on an elegant perch with a huge red and gold bird on it.

"Hello Mr. Flamel. Have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the chair in front of him. When he sat down the Phoenix flew over and landed on Harry's knee. "Well it seems that Fawkes likes you."

"Yes it does." Harry said as he softly stroked the Phoenix's head.

"Well I have been informed by Professor Sprout that you have a wolf as a pet." Dumbledore said

"No I don't."

"Are you saying there isn't a wolf on the grounds that belongs to you?"

"I don't own Vesta she is my Familiar not some common pet." Harry said with a sneer.

"I did not know that a person could have a common wolf as a familiar."

"Yes well who ever said Vesta was common." Harry said looking the headmaster dead in the eye and feeling him trying to search his mind. Harry concentrated on his first defense. And Dumbledore was fighting against high winds in his mind. After Dumbledore pushed past it he was hit with a huge wave of water and thrown back in his chair. "If you try that again headmaster I will press charges." Harry said with a growl.

"Yes well back to business than I'm afraid that wolfs are not allowed to be pets. So you are going to have to send it home." Dumbledore said as if nothing happened.

"I fear that you are wrong headmaster. Vesta is allowed to stay until she harms a teacher or student without being provoked. Until then she can stay here as she is my familiar. So if there is nothing else. I think I'm going to go." Harry said and Fawkes flew off of his leg and Harry stood up and left the room.

A/N Well what do you think so far. It's not the great piece of work out there but hey I'm trying. R/R

(1) This is stuff from the book.


	14. Broom sticks and trolls

Chap14

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing of Harry Potter so don't try and sue me.**

**Broomstick's and Trolls**

--Hp--

After Harry left the headmasters office he made his way to Gryffindor tower. When he got inside he headed over to the couch where Hermione and Neville were sitting playing with Vesta. He passed Ron who was playing a chess game against one of the twins and stopped.

"Dammit where can I go?" Fred muttered to himself out loud.

"Forge go queen to h7 and you got him." Harry said and walked away.

"HA! CHECK MATE." Fred yelled. "I believe you owe me five galleons ickle Ronnie." Fred said in a baby voice.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU CAN'T HAVE HELP!" Ron shouted and Harry laughed as he sat down between Hermione and Neville.

"So how has my girl been?" Harry said as he kissed Vesta's head.

"How did the meeting go Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It was okay. Besides the fact that the old fucker tried to read my mind." Harry said with a shrug and Hermione and Neville's eyes went wide.

"He tried to read your mind." Neville said

"We can read peoples minds?" Hermione asked

"Yes and Yes." Harry said laughing. "But don't worry the old wanker was thrown out."

"How do you read peoples minds?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" He trailed off as Ron and Andrew walked up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you made me lose five galleons you owe me." Ron said turning red. Harry just smirked at him.

"Oh ok." He said turning back to Hermione. "Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Oh yeah I remember. There is a mind magic called Legilimency and is there a reason you are still standing there." Harry asked in an annoyed voice when Ron and Andrew just stood there in front of them glaring at Harry.

"Yes there is Flamel you owe Ron five galleons. He would have won the chess match if it wasn't for you." Andrew said glaring.

"Oh I am so sorry. Did I make your pet lose money? That is so thoughtless of me. Here I'll pay him back." Harry said and reached into his pants pocket. He when he pulled his hand back out he flipped Ron off. "There you go Ronnie boy. And keep the change. Now get lost before you get hurt."

"Now where was I…" He stopped talking when he saw Ron pull out his wand.

"You owe me a money." He said

"You might wanna put that away. Your sitting here crying because you lost three galleons. Well that's to damn bad. I don't owe you shit." Harry said and Vesta stood up and started growling a blue fire spreading around her body causing the whole room to go quiet. When she did Andrew pulled out his wand and they both pointed them at Vesta. Harry stood up furiously and stood in front of her and knocked their wands out of their hands and pulled out his. "Who the hell do you think you are trying to point your wands at my familiar? Get your wands and stop being little bitches about losing five fucking galleons."

Andrew and Ron just quickly picked up there wands and ran out of the room. He looked around to see every one staring at him and Vesta who was back to normal sitting on the ground staring at him.

"What the hell are you people looking at haven't you ever seen a fire wolf before." Harry said annoyed and everyone just continued staring at him. "I'm going outside guys you wanna come."

"Sure." Hermione said and she and Neville got up and followed Harry and Vesta out of the common room. After they left the room erupted as everyone started talking about what they had seen Vesta do. When they got to the grounds Harry led the way to the lake. When they got there they sat down. "Harry why didn't you tell us that Vesta was a fire wolf." Hermione asked.

"I didn't think that it was very important." Harry said shrugging his shoulders as he pulled a small ball out of his pocket and threw it making Vesta chase after it.

"Not important. Harry fire wolfs are very dangerous." Neville exclaimed.

"Look me in the eye and tell me Vesta has ever been a danger to you. Look at her and tell me she would be a danger to you." Harry said and Neville looked at Vesta as she ran towards them with the ball in her mouth.

"Well I guess not." Neville said and Harry looked at Hermione who had her thinking face on.

"So if Vesta is a fire wolf does that mean that you are a fire manipulator because she is your familiar?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"That is the reason why I didn't tell anyone. Because I was trying to keep that quiet." Harry said with a small smile as Vesta reached them and dropped the ball in front of them. "I knew that once you found out she was a fire wolf that you would know what I was."

"That is so amazing Harry. The last fire manipulator alive besides you is headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione said

"Yes that's why I wanted to keep it a secret." Harry told her as Neville picked up the ball and chucked it as far as he could before turning to them.

"Why would you do that Harry? He could train you if you asked him to." Neville said

"Him train me. I would kick his arse using my fire abilities." Harry said and Hermione hit him in the arm.

"Watch your language Harry." She said "And what do you mean you could beat him using your fire abilities. Have you gotten trained in them? How much stuff can you do? Can you show us some?"

"Yes, a lot, and sure why not." Harry said and he stood up. He held both of his hands palm up and a blue ball of fire started in his right hand while a green one started in his right. "I have been practicing this for a long time so bare with me here."

With that he threw the blue one up and a red flame appeared in its place. Then as they watched he started juggling the balls of fire. They just watched him as he laughed while juggling and Vesta tried to jump up and catch the balls. He tossed one up in the air and just as Vesta was going to catch it, it disappeared. The two still in his hands soon followed and he mock bowed as Neville and Hermione clapped.

"Can you do anything else?" Hermione asked

"Yeah." Harry said and he walked over to the edge of the lake where they was a little bit of sand. HE reached down and grabbed a hand of it then using his fire abilities he started to heat it up. He put as much heat as he could on it so that it would start turn to glass. When it started going he shifted it around so that it formed a flower and then quickly lowered his hand into the water to cool it off. When he brought his hand back up he was holding a beautiful glass rose in his hand. "Took me almost two years to learn to do that that fast." He said as he handed the rose to Hermione.

"That is so wicked." Neville said as he and Hermione looked at the rose and Hermione nodded.

"Well I try." Harry said as he picked up another handful of sand and quickly made a lion with its mouth open roaring. After he cooled it he handed it to Neville. He heard a bell ring and people starting to come out to the grounds so he sat down. "Sorry shows over for now guys."

"Yeah that's fine." Neville said as he examined his glass lion. Harry just shook his head at how they were examining the glass figures. He looked around to see two twin red heads walking towards them.

"Hey Harry."

"We owe you."

"A thanks."

"You helped."

"Us beat ickle."

"Ronnie boy."

"At chess." They said as they got near them.

"Oh it was no problem at all really guys. I think it is funny that he got so mad over a couple of galleons that were probably Andrews." Harry said with a chuckle.

"So Harry."

"We couldn't help."

"But notice that."

"Little Vesta here."

"Is a fire wolf."

"And we may not."

"Appear smart."

"But we are."

"And we know you."

"Are probably a fire manipulator."

"If you have a fire wolf as a familiar." The twins said.

"Yes he is. Look what he made me and Neville." Hermione said and passed the rose to Fred and Neville handed George his lion.

"These are wicked." Fred said and George nodded his head.

"Yes well as Hermione said I am a fire manipulator but don't tell everyone. Only a few people will realize it." Harry said and the twins nodded.

"Well we have."

"To be going."

"We have." The twins said going back and forth.

"Pranks to pull." Harry finished for the twins who smirked.

"See you."

"Are just like." The twins started

"Your triplet with black hair." Harry finished

"Yes." They said at the same time. Then laughing they walked away.

"The twins are great." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yes they are something." Hermione said

"So what do you two wanna do? I'm tired of just sitting here." Neville said with a groan.

"Well lets go into the forest." Harry said as he looked at the dark forest.

"What no we can't go in there didn't you here Dumbledore at the beginning of the year its called the Forbidden Forest for a reason." Hermione exclaimed.

"Truthfully I didn't even try to listen to Dumbles talk at the beginning of the year Hermione." Harry said with a sigh.

"Harry he is the headmaster you should listen when he talks to the school."

"Yes but he also tried to read Harry's mind." Neville pointed out

"Yeah but that was before he tried to read his mind." Hermione said turning red.

"Hermione I have many reasons to hate Dumbles. You have to learn that authority figures are not always right." Harry said as he stood up and he held his hand out to Hermione. "So are you two in?" Hermione slowly put her hand in his and he pulled her up.

"Well I can't believe I am saying this Harry. But I'm in." Neville said as he stood up.

"Me to." Hermione said.

"Alright lets go then." Harry said and led them towards the forbidden forest. Everyone ignored them as they passed with a few Gryffindor nodding. Just as they reached the forest Hagrid the grounds keeper came out of it a few yards away from them.

"Wha' do you three think your doin." He asked with a frown.

"Umm going into the forest." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't think so Arry. Students ain't allowed in the forest. Say why don't you three come ter me house for a cuppa tea." Hagrid said and Hermione and Neville nodded.

"Sure I suppose so." Harry said and they followed Hagrid to his cabin. When they got inside a giant boar dog jumped on Neville and started licking him.

"That's an intresting pet you 'ave there. If I didn't know better I'd say it was a fire wolf." Hagrid said as he stroked Vesta's head before starting to make tea.

"She is a fire wolf, and I don't like the term pet. She is my familiar and my equal." Harry said as he pet Vesta.

"My word. I 'ave always wanted to meet a fire wolf. They are fascinating creatures." Hagrid said as he stared at Vesta.

"Do you like animals. Most would say she is dangerous and try to stay away from her." Harry said with a smile.

"Dangerous. They aren't dangerous. There just not understood is all." Hagrid said

"You know Hagrid I think I might need to visit you more often. I am fascinated by creatures and if you feel about all creatures like you feel about Vesta I think we will get along great." Harry said happily. They spent the rest of the time with Hagrid talking about all sorts of animals and how the first week of school was.

--Hp--

The next week was the week Harry was waiting for. The first flying lessons. The fact that it was with the Slytherin house didn't dampen his spirit at all. So on Thursday Harry was looking forward to it the whole day. The only thing that did dampen his spirit a little was Draco Malfoy in the morning when he tried to steal Neville's remebrall. So at three-thirty Harry went outside with the rest of the Gryffindor house. They meet up with the Slytherin when they got to the area they were practicing in. Madam Hooch the flying instructor walked up after they were all there.

"Good evening class. Every body walk up beside a broom stick your right hand over the broom and say 'UP'" she called out so Harry walked up to a broom with Neville on one side and Hermione on the other. He stuck his hand over his broom and called out in a quiet but strong voice 'UP' and his broom shot up into his hand. He looked around and saw he was the only one that got it.

"Guys." Harry said to Neville and Hermione. "Don't yell at it. Command it up like you would command an animal to do something."

Neville and Hermione tried it and both of there brooms shot up into there hands. It took a few minutes before everyone else got there brooms up and Hooch taught them how to mount the broom correctly. Harry thought it was hilarious that his father. The 'BEST' Gryffindor seeker ever couldn't teach his son the proper way to sit on a broom.

"Alright when I blow my whistle I want you all too gently push off of the ground. Hover for a second then gently lean your broom forward and land." Hooch said "ready. 3.2.1."

At zero Neville who was nervous pushed off and shot into the air. Harry tried to grab him but could get him. Neville kept getting higher and floating to the side. His broom bucked and he flew off. Harry was so shocked that he missed when he tried to stop him using his air manipulation. He rushed over with Hermione and Hooch when he hit the ground.

"Oh dear. A broken wrist. Come on Mr. Longbottom lets get you to the hospital wing. All of you stay on the ground. If I see any of you in the air you will be expelled before you can say 'Quidditch'." Hooch said before leaving to take Neville to the hospital wing. Harry heard laughter and turned around to see Malfoy and the Slytherin laughing.

"Did you see that great lump." Malfoy said and Harry walked towards him but Malfoy moved past him to wear Neville landed and picked something up. "If Longbottom would have given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse." He said laughing.

"Give that here Malfoy." Andrew said stepping forward.

"You know what Potter. I think I might leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about the roof." Malfoy said and jumped on his broom and took off. Andrew quickly got on his and went after him. Harry just grabbed his broom from the ground and watched. He heard them talking but couldn't hear what they said. He watched as Andrew shot towards Malfoy. Malfoy dodged him and threw the remebrall. Andrew tried to turn around and go after it but turned to sharp and fell of his broom.

"Shit." Harry said and jumped on his broom and shot past Malfoy who was going to the ground. He quickly grabbed Andrew from the air and put him on the back of the broom before shooting off towards the small gold dot he saw flying towards the school. He used his air manipulation to move air around them to stop wind resistance. He saw the ball falling and shot into a slanted dive. He heard screaming behind him and started to laugh. He watched as the school got closer and the screaming got louder but didn't slow down. HE saw the ball about 10 yards from the wall and 5 yards from him. He sped up and caught it and turned the broom about a yard from the wall and a foot about the ground. He turned the broom around and flew back over to the crowd of cheering Gryffindor. He landed and gave a mock bow while Andrew jumped off of the broom looking green.

"Mr. Flamel." He heard a voice say and turned to see McGonagall walking towards him. "Come with me Mr. Flamel."

"Professor he didn't do anything." Said Dean Thomas and everyone in Gryffindor started telling her what happened at the same time.

"Enough. Mr. Flamel please come with me." She said and Harry followed.

"See you guys later." He said with a smirk and another mock bow. Harry followed her through the halls silently. When they stopped out side of the DADA room McGonagall knocked and walked in.

"May I borrow Wood for a moment Quirinus?"

"Of c-c-course Professor M-McGonagall." Harry heard the stammered reply. McGonagall came back out of the room with a boy a few years older than Harry. When he came out he looked Harry up and down.

"Wood I have found you a seeker." McGonagall said happily.

"Are you serious." They both said at the same time.

"Yes I am serious."

"But isn't he a little big to play seeker. And even if he does he can't play on a school broom." Wood said

"First off I just saw him fly up save Andrew Potter who was falling through the air and then fly at least a hundred yards to catch this." She said and grabbed the remebrall from Harry's hand. "He caught it a yard from the school wall and a foot from the ground. He is a natural. And for the broom I will talk to the headmaster."

"Alright if you say so professor. So Flamel do you know how to play quidditch?" Wood asked.

"That question is like asking a fish if it knows how to swim." Harry said making Wood chuckle.

"Alright then. Wood you may go back to class. Flamel you may as well go to the common room by time you make it outside to class classes will be over." McGonagall said and Wood went back into the room and Harry headed to the common room. When he got there it was empty he sat in his favorite arm chair by the fire. He sat there for about ten minutes before the bell finally rang. Then it was about another five before people started coming into the common room. When he saw Hermione walk in he got up and went over to her.

"What happened? What did McGonagall want?" Hermione asked when she saw him.

"Hello to you too Hermione is Neville still in the Hospital wing?" He asked

"Yes now what happened?"

"Well I might be the new Gryffindor seeker." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Now lets go see Neville I have to return his remebrall." And with that Harry led Hermione out of the common room and to the hospital wing. After they went to the Hospital wing and snuck Neville out they went and spent the rest of the day by the lake. Later that night at dinner McGonagall come up to Harry and Wood quickly ran over to them.

"I'm sorry boys but the headmaster has declined my request for Harry to get a broom. We will have to find different way." McGonagall said sadly.

"Leave it to me professor. I think I know what we can do." Harry said before standing up. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the hall and to the Owlery to send a letter.

--Hp--

The next morning Harry cheerful went to breakfast with Hermione, Neville and Vesta. When he got there he looked around and saw Wood sitting with the twins and three girls name Alicia, Angelina, Katie who were all on the quidditch team. He quickly walked over and sat down next to the twins.

"Hey all what are we talkin about." Harry said as Neville and Hermione sat down.

"We were trying to think of a way to get you a good broom." Wood said

"Hey don't worry about it I don't want my own broom this year." Harry said as he looked at his watch.

"Well it doesn't matter there is no way you can do good with a school broom." Said Katie.

"Don't worry about it anymore guys." Harry said with a chuckle.

"But Harry."

"The way Wood."

"Said McGonagall."

"Was talking."

"Your really."

"Good." The twins said going back and forth.

"Well be that as it may don't worry about it." He said again. "Now Hermione, Neville if you don't know every one this is Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell."

"Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood, this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." Harry said and they all nodded. Harry heard a noise and looked up to see owls flying in.

"Here comes our solution." Harry said with a smirk and everyone looked up to see a long parcel flying towards the table.

"Harry you can't have a broom you're a first year." Hermione exclaimed

"Who says it is for me." Harry said and he looked towards the head table to see Dumbledore heading towards them. He reached them just as the packing landed on the table in front of Harry and Oliver who was right in front of him.

"Mr. Flamel I am going to have to confiscate that broom stick." He said reaching for it.

"Ahh it's not mine. The tag say's Oliver Wood." Harry said looking at the name tag. Just as Oliver went to open it Hedwig landed with a note for Oliver. "Hmm why is my owl giving you mail Oliver."

Oliver slowly undid the letter and opened it. After he read the note his eyes went wide and his face broke into a huge smile. He reached forward and grabbed the package and opened it. When the last tie was broken a Nimbus 2000 rolled out. He reached out and grabbed it.

"Damn it. Why did they send this? I already have a broom." He exclaimed loudly. "Now I have two and I don't need this one. Hey Harry since you can't own your own broom. I can loan you my extra one until next year. How about that."

"That would be a brilliant idea Oliver thank you so much." Harry said loudly and grabbed the broom.

"Mr. Flamel I am going to need to confiscate that broom first years aren't allowed there own brooms." Dumbledore said twinkle gone from his eyes.

"This isn't mine sir. This broom is Oliver's and there is no rule saying that a person second year or higher can't have more than one broom. And there is also no rule about a second year or higher loaning a broom to a first year. So we are in no violation of rules so you have no reason to take this broom. Now if you would excuse me I have to go put my… Oliver's broom away." Harry said with a smirk and got up and left the hall.

"Oi Harry we have practice today after classes are over at the quidditch pitch see you there and bring my broom." Oliver said with a wink and Harry nodded

--Hp--

Harry couldn't believe how fast everything was going. It felt like he had just got to school but it was already two months into the school year and Halloween. He was currently sitting in charms class next to one of his dorm mates Seamus Finnigan.

"Alright class today we are going to be working on the levitation charm. Now does everyone have there feathers." Everyone nodded. "Good now let's practice the wand movement. Swish and Flick." He said and demonstrated with his wand. After every one did it he went on. "Now the incantation is _Winguardiam Leviosa._ Now every one give it a try."

Harry did it on his first try getting ten points from the professor and started helping Seamus. He looked over at Hermione to see that she had gotten her feather to float and was trying to help Ron. He wasn't paying attention to Seamus and winced as his feather blew up right by his face.

"Here don't blow this one up." Harry said and he gave him his feather before turning to help a Slytherin boy named Goyle who was next to him.

After class Harry, Hermione, and Neville were walking to the next class behind Andrew and his friends.

"It's Levi-_o_-sa not Leviosa. Honestly it's no wonder no one wants to be her friend but those losers. She is such a nightmare. There probably just using her for her brains." Ron said and tears up in Hermione's eyes and she shot past Andrew and her friends. Harry growled as he walked forward and spun Ron around and hit him as hard as he could in the face sending him flying. He flipped his long hair out of his face and stalked forward.

"If I hear you talking shit about Hermione again when all she was doing was being nice and trying to help a dumbass piece of shit like you. You will fucking regret it." Harry said and pushed through the small crowd that gather around and went to class hoping to find Hermione there. When he got there she wasn't there. When the bell rang she still wasn't there and then she missed all of there other classes as well. Harry went to dinner praying that she was there. He looked for her and could find her. When he gave up he sat down and heard Parvati Patil telling Lavender Brown that Hermione was in one of the bathrooms crying. He got up glaring at Ron and started for the door. Just as he got to them they were thrown open and Qurill ran into the great hall.

"Troll in the dungeons. Troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know." He said before fainting. As soon as the words left his mouth there was an uproar as everyone made for the door. Harry was the first out and shooting off towards the closest girl's bath room. After he searched the first floors he shot up to the second floor. He smelled something rotten and heard a thud and hid behind a statue. He looked around it saw a giant troll walking down the hall. It was twelve feet tall, with long arms, and short legs as thick as tree stumps. He saw it bend down and go into a room. He slowly started to creep away when he heard a scream and he felt his blood start to boil. He ran to the room as fast as he could. When he got in he saw Hermione standing against a wall with the troll in front of her. It started towards her raising its club. Hermione who was petrified with fear didn't move. Harry forgot all about using magic and ran as fast as he could and pushed her out of the way but his leg got caught between the wall and the club and got broken causing him to scream in pain. The troll raised the club again but Harry pulled out his wand and blasted the troll in the head with his most powerful _Averte Statura_ and sent the troll flying backwards into the wall. It fell down but slowly got up. So Harry used _Volarte Ascendele_ and sent the trolls fallen club at its head knocking it out. After he did that Harry slowly sank to the ground.

"Harry are you alright." Hermione exclaimed as she ran over to him crying and sat down next to him. Harry put his arms around Hermione and pulled her closer to him.

"I think I may have hurt my leg." He said as he tried to fight his tears from falling. "Are you okay." Harry asked changing the subject away from his leg as he wiped Hermione's cheek dry.

"I was so scared Harry. I didn't know what to do. If you hadn't come I would be dead right now." Hermione said and Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to promise you right now Hermione. If you are ever in danger and I am there to protect you I will. I will never let anything happen to you if I can help it." He said looking her dead in the eye before kissing her on the cheek. When he pulled back he looked her in the eyes before slowly lowering his lips and gently pushing them against her lips. As he pulled back the door was thrown open and Hermione jumped up as professor's McGonagall, Snape, and Qurill came into the room and saw Hermione, Harry and the troll.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall said her lips thin lines.

"Well you see ma'am Ron Weasley and Andrew Potter were making fun of Hermione and she was in the bath all day and didn't hear about the troll. And as Qurill over there said that it was in the dungeons I figured I could grab Hermione and get to the common room. But the troll got here first and I got my leg broke so I decided I should just knock it out to save some time to heal before we go to round two." Harry said the last part with a wink.

"Is this true miss Granger?" McGonagall asked and Hermione nodded. "Well twenty points for showing true Gryffindor courage. Now hold still and we will get you to the infirmary."

"But I don't wanna go." Harry whined.

"I'm sorry but you have to go to get your leg fixed." McGonagall said "Miss Granger you can go to the common room if you have no injuries."

"I think I may have hit my head professor it doesn't feel to good." Hermione said and Harry smiled at her in thanks.

"Oh very well then miss Granger. Let's go. Severus I am going to ask you to get the headmaster to take care of this." McGonagall said and levitated Harry she, Harry, and Hermione went to the infirmary.

--Hp--

**A/N Sorry it took so long to post I was busy. Don't know when next chapter will be. R/R**


	15. Quidditch and Dogs

Chap15

**Disclaimer: I own noting of Harry Potter or his magical world of magic.**

**Quidditch and Dogs**

--Hp--

The next morning Harry slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He looked to the side to see Hermione still asleep. He pushed himself up and rolled off of the bed quietly then gently walked over to her bed on his recently healed leg. He shook her shoulder and she woke up.

"Hey Hermione let's get out of here." He said quietly

"But Madam Pomfrey said that you will have to stay awhile." Hermione said just as quiet.

"I know that's why I wanna leave now before she comes out here." He said with a smile. "I'm gonna close the curtains. Get dressed quickly."

With that he shut her curtains and walked back to his bed. He closed the curtains around his bed and quickly put his clothes from the day before on. After making sure he had all of his stuff he pulled out a black hair tie and tied his hair back. He picked up his jacket and quickly put it on before opening his curtain and waiting for Hermione. He only had to wait a few seconds before she came out.

"Alright we have to be dead quiet." He whispered and started for the door. When he was a few feet from it he heard a door open and turned to see Madam Pomfrey coming out of her office.

"Mr. Flamel where do you think your going?" She asked her face had the look often found on Professor McGonagall.

"Umm I gotta go." He said and quickly ran out of the room.

"Sorry." said Hermione as she turned to Madam Pomfrey and seeing her face quickly turned and followed Harry out the door.

"MR. FLAMEL MISS GRANGER GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Madam Pomfrey yelled out the door but they were both gone. After they left the hospital Harry and Hermione took off for Gryffindor tower. When they got to the portrait they told her the pass word and quickly went in. Harry went over to the couch and fell down on it laughing.

"Harry that wasn't funny." Hermione said as she tried to keep from smiling.

"Yes it was Hermione." Harry said still laughing. He looked at her to see her smiling at him and he turned a little red. "Oh god I stink. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you in a little bit." He said and got up and quickly ran up the stairs to the boys dorms. When he got to his room he quickly went in and went to his bed to see Vesta asleep on it. He smiled at her before going to his trunk and getting out some clothes. He went into the bath room and took a shower and brushed his teeth. After he was done he left the bathroom to see Neville, Dean, and Seamus awake and talking and Vesta was gone. When they saw him Neville came over to him.

"Harry where were you? We were scared. You and Hermione weren't here and no one knew were you where." He said

"Well the short story is I had to get Hermione out of the girl's bathroom because the two fuckers' over there made her cry and she hid in one and she didn't know about the troll." Harry said waving towards Ron and Andrew.

"And what does the long version have in it." Dean asked with a smirk and a wink.

"The troll." Harry said with a smirk of his own and all of their eyes widened. "Now you coming to breakfast with me and Hermione or what Neville." Neville said he was gonna go so he went and showered while Harry went down stairs to wait for him. When he got to the common room he sat on the couch and was jumped on by Vesta.

"Hey girl how are you doing." Harry asked as he pet her and she licked his face. "I'll take that as good."

He was sitting there for a few minutes before he heard someone come down the steps. He turned his head to see that it was Hermione. She smiled at him and came over and sat down next to him. They just sat there in silence a few minutes before Hermione turned to him.

"Harry can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked

"Sure." Harry said

"Where you scared last night?"

"Was I scared?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "To tell you the truth Hermione I was scared shitless. I wasn't so much scared of the troll as I was of it getting you though."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I thought I would lose a great friend last night." Harry said looking her dead in the eyes.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah."

"Umm why did you k-kiss me last night?" She asked turning red.

"Oh umm I don't know I just couldn't stop myself. I guess I was caught in the moment is all." Harry said quickly as his face got pink. "Sorry."

"Oh it's fine really." Hermione said with a hint of disappointment in her voice that Harry didn't catch. He heard people starting to come down the stairs and turned to see Neville walking towards them.

"Hey Neville ready to go." Harry asked as he got up and Hermione followed.

"Yeah." Neville said and the three of them left the common room with Vesta running ahead of them. Hermione walked around the rest of the day thinking about Harry kissing her.

--Hp--

As the month turned to November it started getting colder and the quidditch season was about to start. Harry had a week before the first game against Slytherin. Every where he went some of the Slytherin would try to hurt him but no one managed to do anything to him. He was fine until the day of the game when the nerves caught up with him. As he sat at breakfast professor Snape walked up to him on the way to the teachers table.

"Good luck today Mr. Flamel. Even if the game is against my house. And try not to get hurt to bad. I want my best student at class on Monday." He said with his usual expression less face before he limped off.

"I wonder what happened to his leg." Hermione said.

"Who knows?" Harry said as he picked at his food.

"Harry you need to eat something." Hermione said and Neville nodded.

"I'm not hungry guys." Harry said

"Fine starve your self than." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. Harry sighed but picked up a piece of toast and started eating it just as Oliver came over to him.

"Come on Flamel were going out to the pitch." He said before walking towards the doors Harry nodded but sat there for about ten more minutes.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Harry said as he got up.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said as she gave him a hug and Harry gently hugged her back as he turned pink.

"Good luck mate." Neville said and Dean and Seamus nodded. Harry nodded back before he started towards the doors. About half way to them he passed Ron and Andrew.

"I mean it is so obvious that Flamel bought his way onto the team. I saw him practicing he had no talent at all." Andrew said loudly and Harry turned to him with a glare.

"You know Potter next time you fall off of your broom I think I will just let your little bitch ass fall." Harry said before turning and walking off. When he went out side he saw Vesta running towards him. So with a chuckle he started running towards the quidditch pitch. About half way there he looked over his shoulder to see Vesta was catching up to him. So he slowed down knowing she would eventually get him and knock him over. And sure enough she knocked him down and started licking his face.

"Vesta if you don't get up Oliver will have my head I'm already late." Harry said and pushed Vesta off of himself and started walking to the pitch with Vesta next to him.

"So Vesta I take it you like Hogwarts. You probably wanna come back next year." He said and Vesta whined softly with her tail wagging. "I'll take that as a yes. So what do you think about Hermione. She's great isn't she?" Another whine and tail wagging was the answer. "Yeah I think so too." He said as they got to the pitch. "Alright go up to the school and wait for Hermione and Neville I gotta get ready."

When he said that, Vesta licked his hand before turning and running back towards the school. He watched her for a few seconds before turning and going into the pitch and towards Gryffindor locker rooms. He quickly went in and changed into his team robes and sat down on the bench next to the twins.

"So are."

"You nervous."

"Harry." The twins asked.

"A little but I don't really mind. I know we are going to win. And when I say we are going to win, I mean we are going to kill them. Not just me catching the snitch. But Oliver not letting anything past him. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie scoring goal after goal and you two beating the Bludger's so hard towards the Slytherin that they don't have time to dodge it. We are going to kick their asses. Then I'm going to catch the snitch." Harry said and everyone cheered as Oliver walked over to Harry.

"Thanks Harry now I don't get to give a speech." He said with a smirk.

"Oh sorry bout that." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright we'll let's get out there then and do as Harry said." Oliver said and they all picked up there brooms and went out the door and into the tunnel to the pitch. Harry heard the sound of all the voice and started feeling sick. He looked around as they walked onto the pitch and saw a huge banner with a lion on it with all of the team's member's names and Harry's was the biggest at the top flashing. He started feeling better as his confidence grew some more and he pulled a hair tie off of his hand and tied back his long hair as they meet the Slytherin in the middle of the pitch. He winked at the opposing seeker who was named Higgs and smirked at him as the older boy growled. Madam Hooch released the balls and everyone mounted their brooms and kicked off as she blew her whistle before she grabbed the Quaffle and threw it in the air. Harry took off and started going around the pitch. As he passed the older seeker he tried to ram Harry but Harry shot up and dodged him. As he went he listened to the commentary by Lee Jordan and found that the score was already 20-nil to Gryffindor with Wood making two spectacular saves. Harry smirked as he took off around the pitch. He watched the game from the sky as he searched for the snitch like Oliver said to do. He had thought he saw it a couple of times but found it was just one of the Weasley twin's watches. He was getting bored of just sitting so as he saw Higgs following him he went into a vertical dive straight towards the ground and Higgs followed.

"It appears as though Harry Flamel the new Gryffindor seeker has seen the snitch and is going in a vertical dive towards the ground with Higgs following him." Harry heard Lee say and he lost focus and didn't see Marcus Flint the Slytherin captain fly right where he was headed until he was right on him and had to jerk the broom up to avoid hitting him. He heard a loud crash and stopped to see that Higgs rammed Flint. "It appears that Flamel hasn't seen the snitch he tried pulling a Wronski Feint but got intercepted by Flint who was then rammed by Higgs. Both are on the ground in pain. Good thing to. For in my opinion the only good Slytherin is one in pain."

"JORDAN."

"Sorry professor." Lee said and went back to doing the commentary. After he saw they were both getting back up Harry shot back up and started circling the pitch. He listened to Lee as he went and found the score was 100-20 to Gryffindor. He saw the snitch in the middle of the pitch and shot off for it when it moved. He was gaining on it when he felt his broom buck almost throwing him off. His broom started going crazy and Harry didn't know what to do.

--Hp--

Hermione was in the stands watching Harry as he shot towards the ground and was blocked by Flint.

"Merlin. He is going to kill himself." Hermione said to Neville who was sitting next to her.

"He's fine Hermione. He knows what he is doing." Neville said and Hermione nodded. They watched as he flew back up and started circling the pitch.

"Budge up there." They heard and turned to see Hagrid walking towards them trying not to squish everyone he passed.

"Hey Hagrid." Neville said as he sat down behind them.

"How's Harry doin?"

"Great." Neville said and turned back to the game. They watched Harry as he sped towards the middle of the pitch chasing the snitch.

"GO HARRY." Hermione and Neville yelled. Hermione screamed when Harry's broom bucked and he was almost thrown off. And as they watched his broom started going crazy trying to throw him off. Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and looked up at Harry as he passed the teachers stands and saw Snape staring at Harry mumbling under his breath. She passed the binoculars to Neville and told him to look at Snape.

"What's he doing?" Neville asked

"I think he's jinxing the broom." Hermione said.

"We have to do something."

"Leave it to me." Hermione said and got up and quickly went towards the teachers stands.

--Hp--

Harry was in trouble. He was thrown off of the broom and holding on with one hand. And the worst part was the snitch was just a few inches out of his reach right below him. He saw the twins flying up towards him and got a brilliant and yet very stupid idea. He looked again to make sure the twins were coming towards him before he looked to see that the snitch was still in the same spot. So he let go of the broom and fell right towards it. The snitch tried to fly away but Harry quickly grabbed it. He looked down towards the ground to see the twins flying towards him still. As they got closer he held out his arms and the twins caught him by his shirt.

"HARRY THAT WAS BY FAR THE GREATEST CATCH WE HAVE EVER SEEN." They yelled at him over the roar of the crowd. Harry was put behind George and looked up at his broom which was slowly getting higher and higher.

"How do we get my broom." He asked before it started to fall and George flew over to it and Harry caught it. He rolled over so he was on the bottom of Georges broom and let go and quickly put his broom between his legs as he dove towards the ground. When he was about a foot from the ground he quickly pulled out of the dive and jumped off of the broom and got surrounded by the rest of the team who was cheering.

"Party in the common room tonight." Said Oliver. Harry just shook his head with a chuckle before making his way to the changing room.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS. HARRY FLAMEL HOGWARTS YOUNGEST SEEKER HAS AN AMAZING CATCH AND WINS THE GAME 250-30." Harry heard Lee announce loudly as he entered the changing room. He quickly went in and showered and changed into a pair of black pants, a blue shirt and his leather jacket before going back out side. As soon as he left the door he saw Hermione and she gave him a hug.

"Congratulations Harry. Come on Hagrid invited us for tea. Neville is waiting at the hut for us with Vesta." She said and Harry followed her to the hut. When they got to the hut they knocked on the door. When it was opened Harry was knocked to the ground by Hagrid's boar hound Fang. He pushed the dog off of him and stood up only to be knocked down my Vesta.

"Damn it why do they always do this." He said as he knocked Vesta off of him and got up.

"Good job out there Harry." Hagrid said as he pated his back and handed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks Hagrid."

"So what were you doin hanging off of yer broom like that? That was dangerous."

"It was Snape. He was jinxing the broom." Hermione said

"What." Both Hagrid and Harry said at the same time.

"We saw him staring at you and mumbling." Neville said

"So what that doesn't mean he was trying to jinx my broom. Guys why the hell would he try to kill me he has no reason to?" Harry said

"I don't know but when I went over there and set his robes on fire your broom which was still flying dropped." Hermione said

"So what it could have been any one else." Harry argued not wanting to believe that Snape would do that.

"Harry it was him. I know you like Snape but it was him." Hermione said and Harry sighed.

"But why would Professor Snape try an kill Harry. He just wouldn't do it." Hagrid said

"We don't know why Hagrid. But it's true." Neville said

"Well I think I'm going to head up to the common room. There's a party going on. See ya later Hagrid." Harry said and Hagrid waved.

"Well we better get going to then. I don't wanna miss a party." Neville said happily.

"Bye Hagrid." Hermione and Neville said and they all walked out the door with Vesta running ahead of them. When they reached the castle they started up the stairs. They were going up a flight of steps when they started to move. Harry saw Vesta sitting on the platform the stairs moved from watching them. Now Harry could have used his air abilities to lift them to the right stairs but he didn't want anyone to know about those powers yet.

"Vesta go to the common room." Harry said and Vesta turned and started walking away.

"Um how is she going to find the common room?" Neville asked as they got off of the stairs.

"Because she's smart. She'll find her way. Now where are we?" Harry said

"This is the third floor corridor." Hermione said and they heard a meow. They all turned around to see Mrs. Norris looking at them before turning and running off.

"Oh crap come on." Harry said and started off down the corridor when they heard foot steps behind them. They came to a door and tried to open it but it was locked. Harry could have used his shadow walking to get them out but like everything else he didn't want to give it away even to his friends. So he pulled out his wand and whispered _Alohomora_ and pushed the door open. They all ran into the room and shut the door. While Hermione and Neville put there ears to the door to listen for Filch, Harry was busy looking at the giant three headed dog in front of them. "Guys open the door and get out of here now." He said quietly.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she turned around and went white. Neville turned around too and they all stared at the dog as it stood up and Harry saw a trap door under it. He then backed up to the door and threw it open and they all jumped out as the dogs three heads shot towards them. They slammed the door shut and took off down the corridor and ran up the closest set of stairs. After they went up a few flights they stopped running and Neville and Hermione leaned against the wall out of breath.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room. I'm gonna go visit Hagrid again." Harry said and started walking towards the stairs.

"I'm coming with you Harry." Hermione said.

"I guess I'm going to Harry." Neville said.

"No you guys let me just go down there real fast. I'll just meet you in the common room alright." He said and they nodded and walked towards the common room. Harry walked down the other way until they rounded the corner. Then he went over to the window. He climbed onto the ledge and jumped out while turning into his eagle form. He flew to Hagrid hut and landed on the side of it before turning back. He went around to the front and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door looking surprised.

"'Ello Harry you forget somthin?" Hagrid asked as he let Harry in.

"No Hagrid but I got something to ask." Harry said

"Go ahead."

"What the hell is a giant three headed dog doing in the school? What's he guarding I saw a trap door."

"How'd you find out about Fluffy." Hagrid asked

"Me, Neville, and Hermione kinda fell in on him." Harry said with a shrug

"You're the second person to ask about him. I'm sorry I can't tell ya. Even though I have a feeling you know what he's guarding."

"Why would you say I know?" Harry asked in a voice saying he did even though he didn't.

"Well because it's yer da's stone." Hagrid said and Harry's eyes went wide.

"I gotta go Hagrid." Harry said and quickly got up.

"Harry you knew didn't ya? I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Hagrid said worriedly

"Yes Hagrid I knew don't worry." Harry said as he patted Hagrid's shoulder. "I'll see you later Hagrid."

"Bye Harry." Hagrid said with a sigh. Harry waved as he walked out of the door. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was around before turning back into the eagle and flying up to the school. He went up to one of the windows and flew in. He landed in the shadows. As he was about to change back he heard voices inside the room he was next to.

"Qurill have you figured out how to get past that dog yet." He heard the voice of his potions teacher.

"Severus, I d-don't know w-what you are ta-talking a-a-about." Qurill stuttered.

"You will learn not to mess with me Qurill. If you were wise you would tell me what you know. You need to remember where your loyalties lay." Snape said in his silky voice

"I h-honestly have no clue what y-you are speaking of." Qurill stammered sounding scared.

"We will see Qurill." Snape said before he threw the door open and he walked out. Harry sat there for a few minutes before Qurill came out of the room and walked down the hall. Harry sat there for a few more minutes thinking about what he heard before quickly turning back into his self and concentrating on one of the corners near the common room that was always shadowed. He walked deeper into the shadow and came out near the Fat Lady. He walked up to the her and gave the password. When the portrait opened it was to loud cheers. He was pulled into the room and every one congratulated him on the save. He pushed his way through the crowd looking for Hermione and Neville and found them on the couch with Vesta lying with her head on Hermione's lap and he walked over to them.

"You guys I gotta tell you something come on." He said and they got up and followed him up the boy's stairs to the first year's dorms. When they got there Hermione sat down on Harry's bed and Neville sat down on his.

"What is it Harry."

"I went to Hagrid to ask about the dog. It's his, his name is Fluffy. According to Hagrid he is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry said

"The what?" Neville asked.

"Sorcerer's stone. It is something that my dad made. The thing that let him live to be six hundred and sixty five years old. It makes the elixir of life which will make the drinker immortal. And it turns any metal to gold. But what I don't get is why it is here. I mean my dad wouldn't let the crazy headmaster have it he doesn't trust the old man. It just doesn't make sense." Harry said with a huff and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't believe it." Hermione said.

"There's more. I think that Snape might be trying to steal it." Harry said and proceeded to tell them what he overheard.

"Well it seems likely but it's safe as long as he doesn't find out how to get past Fluffy." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to write my dad to see if he knows what's going on. I mean if it is his stone he would know it was moved here." Harry said and sat down to write the letter. After he was done he went to the Owlery and mailed the letter after spending some time with Hedwig.

--Hp--

**A/N thanks for all of the reviews everyone. I have a lot of people asking if Harry should be cussing so much and the answer is sure he should. I was worse than that when I was 9. That was mainly because of my older brother though. But I will try to cut it back next chapter and thanks to ****SapphireDragon92 for pointing out that I spell Perenelle's name wrong. I hope you like this chapter. R/R plz**


	16. Dragons and Stones

Chap16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter world and make no money writing this.**

**Dragons and Stones**

--Hp--

The next few days every morning Harry would wait for Hedwig to fly in with a letter from Nicolas but she still hadn't come back yet. It was another week after he sent her that she finally came back. She landed in front of him and he took the letter that was tied to her leg.

"Thanks Hedwig have some bacon." He said and feed her some bacon before opening the letter.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Sorry it has taken so long to reply to the letter. I had to go to Gringotts to check everything out. It appears that Dumbledore has taken the stone out of the bank. We have sent him a message as well but he refuses to take it out of where ever the hell he is hiding it till the end of the year. We would go to the authorities but in the wizarding worlds eyes Dumbledore does no wrong. He told us that there may be someone after it and that is the reason he has taken it out of the vault. But don't worry your self over it anymore. We are looking into how we can get it back with out needing to kick Dumbledore's arse.**_

_**With love Dad**_

_**Your mother sends her love as well.**_

After he was done reading it for the second time he folded it and handed it to Hermione. She gave him a questioning look but opened it and read it quickly. After she was finished she passed back to Harry with wide eyes and he handed it to Neville who quickly read it. After he was done he handed it back to Harry.

"I can't believe that old fucker just stole my dad's stone. The one thing that's keeping my parent's alive." Harry said angrily and he had to fight down the fire that wanted to burst from him.

"Harry your dad said that he is working on getting it back. There is nothing we can do." Hermione said and Neville nodded.

"Yeah I know but I still think that the old fucker should pay." Harry said glaring at the headmaster.

"So Christmas is coming soon are you guys staying here or going home." Neville asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm going home." Harry said angrily

"I'm going home to be with my parents." Hermione said

"I'm going home as well." Neville said and Harry nodded as he looked at his watch.

"Come on guys were going to be late for class." He said and they got up and went to Transfiguration.

--Hp--

The next few months were uneventful. As the end of the year came closer so did the end of the year exams. One day Harry convinced Hermione to take a rest from the studying and visit Hagrid. They walked down to his hut and saw that all the windows and curtains were shut with the chimney blowing out smoke and it was burning up out side. Harry knocked on the door and it was opened by Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid." They said together.

"Hey you three. Come on in." He said and opened the door wider and they all went in and he shut the door.

"Hagrid can we open a window? It's burning up in here." Neville said.

"You can't do that Nev." Harry said staring into the fire.

"Why not?" Hermione asked as she turned towards Harry.

"Dragons need heat." Harry said and pointed in the fire where Hermione saw a big black egg.

"That's a dragon egg. But I read that it is illegal to have a dragon." Hermione said

"It is." Harry said "What kind is it."

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Hagrid said happily

"Where did you get it?" Asked Neville as he moved away from the fire.

"Won it in a game acards a few nights ago."

"Where did you go to play cards?" Neville asked "Not every one just carries around a dragon egg."

"Up at the Hogs Head is where I played." Hagrid said shrugging his shoulders as he lent down and looked at the egg to see it cracking. So he grabbed it out and set it on the table. Burning his hands in the process. "It's hatchin."

As they watched the egg the cracks got larger before a piece of it broke off. Harry and Hagrid were watching the egg happily as Hermione and Neville stood back. Finally after a few minutes the egg broke and a black baby dragon rolled out. Its wings were huge compared to its small body and it had small snubs of spikes with orange eyes. It snorted and sparks flew out of its nose.

"It's beautiful." Harry said as he stroked its head and the dragon looked up at Hagrid.

"He is beautiful ain't he." Hagrid said

"But Hagrid you can't keep him." Harry said.

"What o course I can."

"No Hagrid. It's illegal and you live in a wooden house. You know you will have to get rid of him eventually. You might as well do it soon. It will make it easier for you." Harry said and Hagrid sighed.

"Your right Harry it's just I always wanted a dragon ya know. I just thought I could keep 'im."

"I know Hagrid. I know." Harry said as he patted Hagrid's shoulder. "I think I remember the twins saying they had a brother who worked with dragons in Romania."

"Charlie." Hermione said

"Charlie Weasley. He's a good lad I remember him. He was great with animals." Hagrid said.

"I'll have the twins send him a letter to see if he can some how get the dragon." Harry said and Hagrid nodded.

"Thanks Harry." He said

"Well we should get going. I'll let you know about someone coming to get the dragon." Harry said and he, Hermione, and Neville left. When they went back up to the castle they started looking for Fred and George. They found them in the Gryffindor common room talking to Lee Jordan.

"Forge, Gred can we have a moment of your time please." Harry asked

"Sure."

"Harry."

"What."

"Do."

"You."

"Need?" the twins asked

"We need you to send a letter to your brother Charlie to see if he can have someone come and pick up a dragon from Hagrid." Harry said and the twin's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes." Hermione said

"Of course we will write him a note right now."

"Good." Harry said as the twins pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote a letter. They folded it before they handed it to Harry who quickly left and went and sent the letter with Hedwig telling her to wait for a reply.

--Hp--

About a week after they sent the letter Hedwig came back with a note from Charlie. The twins came over when Harry got it and sat down next to them.

_**Fred and George**_

_**I have some friends that are coming down to visit me in a few weeks and I asked them to come early and get this dragon on the way. They went to Hogwarts and know who Hagrid is and where he lives. I asked them to come on Saturday at midnight. If I am right you got this letter on Thursday or Friday. They will be going directly to Hagrid's hut so warn him to be ready with the dragon. Hope you guys aren't destroying Hogwarts to bad.**_

_**Love Charlie**_

"That's great. Let's go tell Hagrid." Harry said and got up.

"That's alright Harry you can go. That Norbert scares me a little bit." Neville said and Hermione nodded. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and left the great hall. When he went out side he saw Vesta playing on the grounds and whistled loudly. She turned her head towards him and started running. Harry just started walking towards Hagrid's hut as he watched her. When she caught up to him she stopped running and started walking. When he got to the hut he knocked and Hagrid opened the door and Harry went in.

"Hagrid I got some good news." He said

"What is it Harry."

"Some one is coming to get Norbert this Saturday. They are coming here and picking him up at midnight." Harry said

"That soon?" He asked wiping his eyes as he looked at the small dragon that had grown about three times in length already.

"Just think of it this way. He'll be with is own kind." Harry said and Hagrid nodded.

"Thanks Harry. That makes it a little easier." Hagrid said sadly

"So Hagrid I just don't get how you just happened upon someone that just happened to have a dragon egg. It just doesn't seem right. What did this guy look like?"

"Don't know. Kept 'is hood up the whole time we was playin."

"Doesn't that seem unusual?"

"Not at the Hog's head. Most people keep their faces hidden there."

"Well what did you guys talk about?" Harry asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he had a feeling he knew what Hagrid talked to the stranger about.

"Well he wanted to know what kinda animals I take care of. I told 'im after Fluffy a dragon'd be easy." Hagrid said

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy."

"O course he was interested. I mean how many three headed dogs ya come by huh. But I told 'im the trick to any animal is to know how to calm em. Take Fluffy all ya gotta do is play 'im some music and he goes straight to sleep." Hagrid said before his eyes widened. "Shouldn't 'ave told ya that."

"Hagrid you told the stranger that." Harry said with a groan

"I didn't know what I was sayin Harry. He kept buyin me drinks. I'm ashamed of myself." Hagrid said "Don't tell any one Harry. Please."

"Don't worry Hagrid. I won't tell anyone." Harry said

"Thank you Harry. You're a good kid." Hagrid said and Harry nodded.

"Just remember to have Norbert ready by midnight on Saturday." Harry said and Hagrid nodded. "I'm gonna go. See you later Hagrid. Goodbye Norbert it was nice meeting you." Harry said and rubbed the dragons head before leaving.

--Hp--

True to his word he didn't tell anyone about Hagrid tell the secret to calming Fluffy. Saturday true to what Charlie said some friends came by and picked up Norbert. Only Harry and Hagrid were sad to see him leave. As the rest of the school year went by Harry kept an eye on Snape and Dumbledore. Because he knew that if Voldemort feared Dumbledore than so would Snape. Because despite hating the old man he knew he was powerful. So when the exams came Harry did them all easily as he didn't think Snape would go after it with the old man still in school. On the second to last day of exams Harry went to breakfast and saw Dumbledore wasn't there. He looked at Snape to see his usual sneer.

"Guys Snape knows how to get past Fluffy." He said as he leaned over to Hermione and Neville not realizing that Andrew was walking past them and heard. "Hagrid told him all you have to do is play music for him."

"Why would Hagrid do that?" Hermione asked as Andrew quickly walked away towards Ron.

"Because Snape got him drunk while they were playing cards. I think he was the man Hagrid got Norbert from." Harry said

"How do you know this?"

"Hagrid told me when I told him about Charlie's friends. He said he told the stranger and I think it is Snape." Harry said

"You knew that long and you didn't tell us." Hermione said with an accusing glare.

"I promised Hagrid I wouldn't. That's not important. What is important is that Dumbledore's not here. He is always here during breakfast. What if Snape is going to go after the stone." Harry said quickly

"Harry calm down look there he is now." Neville said nodding towards the teachers table. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore sitting down and start to eat. He let out a relived sigh and ran a hand through his long hair.

--Hp--

Harry went through the rest of the exams paranoid and to make it worse his head kept hurting for no reason. After the last day of exams Harry, Hermione and Neville joined everyone else outside and they sat by the lake talking about what they were going to do over the summer. Harry was looking around and saw Dumbledore walking down the path to Hogsmead. Harry's eyes widened and he pointed Dumbledore out to Neville and Hermione.

"Where is he going?" Harry asked them.

"We don't know. Don't worry about it he'll be back." Hermione said. Harry nodded but couldn't help but be worried. They stayed out by the lake until they had to go in to eat dinner. The first thing Harry did was look at the staff table to see that Dumbledore wasn't there.

"You guys I think that Snape is going after the stone tonight." Harry told Neville and Hermione after dinner as they sat in the first year boy's dorm.

"Why do you say that?" Neville asked

"Because it's the perfect time to do it. Dumbledore isn't here." Harry said.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I go down there first and get the stone of course." Harry said, unaware that Ron was out side the door listening and quickly ran down them to tell Andy what he heard. He pulled out a pair of black pants and a tight black shirt from his trunk and went to the bath room to change. After he came back out he saw Hermione and Neville standing with there arms crossed in front of the door. "Can I help you two with something."

"We are going with you Harry James Flamel." Hermione said with a glare and Neville nodded.

"'Mione it's dangerous." Harry said as he pulled on his boots and pulled his daggers out of them and slipped them into holsters on his belt.

"I don't care we are going with you. You are not going alone." Hermione argued.

"Fine. But you will do everything I say." Harry said knowing he would never win.

"Fine." Hermione and Neville said.

"But we have to wait. Its past curfew we can't get out through the full common room." Hermione said and Harry sighed.

"Come here." He said and walked to the shadowy corner. They followed him confused. He held out his hands they each grabbed one of them. He concentrated on the third floor corridor that had no windows so all the corners were shadowed and walked through them pulling Neville and Hermione with him. They came out right in front of the door which held Fluffy and the stone.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Not now." Harry said as he slowly opened the door to hear music playing. He looked around the room to see a harp playing itself and that Fluffy was asleep. Harry signaled to Neville and Hermione to come forward. They came into the room and looked around.

"He was already here we have to hurry." Harry said and ran forward and opened the trap door. He looked down but couldn't see anything. "I'm gonna jump. Wait for my signal that its okay before you follow."

They both nodded so Harry jumped down. He fell and landed on a soft ground. He lifted up his hand and started a fire in it causing whatever he landed on to start shifting. He looked at it closer to see it was devil snare.

"It's okay." Harry said and Neville and Hermione jumped. As soon as they landed Harry made the fire in his hand bigger and the devil snare started to struggle to get out of the light as they climbed out of it. "This way." He said and led them down a stone passage way. The only thing they heard for a little while was there own foot steps and water dripping. Then Harry started to hear a soft rustling and clinking.

"Do you guys here that." Neville asked

"Yeah I wonder what it is." Hermione said.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said as he started going faster towards the sound and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. They walked to the end of the tunnel and entered a bright chamber. They looked up to see small jewel colored birds. Harry looked across the chamber and saw a door. "Stay here. They might attack if we cross the room."

With that he walked across the room watching the birds as he went. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. Hermione and Neville followed and they all tried to open it. Hermione even tried the _Alohomora_ spell but it wouldn't work. Harry looked up at what he thought was birds to see they were in fact keys.

"Guys we have to get the right key." Harry said pointing to the flying keys.

"How are we going to do that? There are hundreds of them." Neville said Harry sigh but looked at the door to see that the key would be big and rusty. He looked up and spotted it with a broken wing flying. He quickly turned into an eagle and shot up and grabbed it. When he landed and turned back Neville and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Not now." Was all he said as he put the key into the lock and opened the door. The next room was pitch black but as they walked in light flooded the room to show they were on the edge of a giant chess board. They were standing behind the black players that were taller than them and made of black stone. They started to cross the board towards the white pieces. As they got closer they saw a door behind the white pieces. When they went to pass them the pawns all stuck swords out blocking their path.

"I think we have to play to get across." Hermione said.

"Fuck this we don't have time." Harry said and waved his hand sending the pieces flying and causing Neville and Hermione's eyes to once again go wide.

"We know not now." Neville said as Harry turned to them. He nodded and ran to the next door. They went through the door and down the passage to the next door. They opened it and the smell that assaulted them made them all gag. They entered the room to see a troll even larger than the one Harry knocked out laying flat on the ground.

"Come on I can't breath." Harry said and led them across the room and through the next door. When they walked in Harry saw a table with seven different bottles setting on it. When they crossed the threshold a purple fire sprang up behind them in the doorway and a black fire sprang up in the one leading onward. They walked up to the table to see the bottles all had potions in them. Harry saw a scroll setting on the table and picked it up. Harry opened it and read it. He looked from the paper to the potions. "The round bottle on the right will get you two back. The small one will get me through the black fire."

"What." Hermione said.

"There is only enough for one. And that is going to be me. You two go back through aand get help. I'm sure if you look around the key room you'll find brooms." Harry said as he handed them the bottle.

"Are you sure Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yes its simple logic." Harry told him as he looked at Hermione.

"I'll try it first." Neville said and swallowed some of the potion and walked through the purple flames.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said as she gave him a hug.

"Hermione." Harry said and she looked up at him. "I've been thinking a lot since the troll incident. I wasn't caught up in the moment then and I'm not now." With that he gently pushed his lips against hers. When he pulled back both of them were red. "You have to go now."

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said as she drank some of the potion and walked towards the flames.

"I want you to get Flitwick first. He was a champion dueler. I'll see ya later 'Mione." Harry said as Hermione walked through the flames. He then turned around and grabbed the smallest potion and drank it before running forward and going through the black flames. When he was in the flames all he saw was black before he was finally in the last chamber. And there standing in front of a giant mirror was Professor Quirinus Quirrell. "So I was wrong about Snape."

"Ah Mr. Flamel. Or should I say Potter. Harry James Potter." Quirrell said as he turned around.

"No my name is Flamel. I was a Potter but they only want the boy-who-lived. So I have a loving family now and am no longer a Potter." Harry said as he slowly moved down towards Quirrell.

"Well according to my master Andrew Potter is not the BWL but you are." Quirrell said as he shot ropes at Harry who dodged them.

"What are you tried of our conversation already we just started talking." Harry mocked him and Quirrell sent more ropes at Harry who let them hit him. Wondering where this conversation would take him. "So what are you talking about I'm the BWL how you know that."

"My master told me of course now be quiet boy." Quirrell said as he turned back to the mirror. "I see my self giving the stone to my master but how do I get it."

While Quirrell was trying to find how to get the stone Harry burnt the ropes holding him.

"So who is your master." Harry asked as he pulled out his wand.

"The dark lord whom you defeated as just a baby." Quirrell said angrily as he turned around. When he saw Harry was out of the ropes he shot a red beam at him. Harry was to slow to dodge it and was hit. When they spell hit him he fell on the ground screaming in pain. After what seemed hours the spell was lifted and he was bound in ropes again. "How do I get the stone? Where can I find it?"

"Use the boy." A voice said and Quirrell turned to Harry. He waved his wand and Harry shot towards him.

"What do you see boy?

"Who was just talking?" Harry asked as he glanced at the mirror to see himself pulling the stone from his pocket before putting it back and he felt a weight in his pocket.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION BOY." Quirrell yelled.

"You answer mine and I'll answer yours." Harry replied calmly and Quirrell back handed him knocking him down.

"What do you see?" Quirrell hissed

"I see my self giving the stone back to my parents." Harry said with a fake smile.

"He lies." The voice hissed again but Quirrell wasn't speaking.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE POTTER." Quirrell yelled

"Let me speak to him. Face to face."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this." The voice said. Quirrell slowly raised his hands and started to unravel his turban. While he was doing that Harry managed to grabbed his dagger and cut through the rope but he kept it in place so Quirrell wouldn't tie him up again. After he was done undoing the turban Quirrell turned around and Harry saw a face sticking out of his head it was white with red eyes and two slits for a nose. "Harry Potter. Look what I have become. Because of you. The Boy-who-lived. I remember that night like it was yesterday."

"Oh yeah Voldy do tell then. If you tried to kill me why does everyone think Andy is the BWL?" Harry asked with a blank face.

"I made a mistake that night. I confused you for your brother and told your mother I would kill Andrew first. But I thought Andrew had the black hair so I tried to kill you first. You destroyed me that night Potter. And now I will destroy you and take the stone from you." Voldemort hissed at him.

"I see a problem with that picture. You see I don't think I wanna die just yet. And my name is Harry Flamel not Potter." With that he through the robes off of himself and jumped up with his wand in his hand.

"Do you a mere child think you can take on a fully grown wizard." Voldemort asked with an evil laugh.

"Your right what was I thinking." Harry said as he slowly moved his wand down before slashing it back up sending a spell at the man before him.

"KILL HIM." Voldemort screamed and Quirrell turned around and started firing spells at Harry. Harry was hit with a bone breaker curse in his left arm fell to the ground. He got back up and had to dodge the green beam that Quirrell fired at him. But was hit with a cutting hex in the back when he rolled away and started bleeding.

"Not gonna be that easy." Harry said as he sent a spell at Quirrell. They were so into the fight that neither of them realized that Flitwick and McGonagall entered the room. Just as they were about to join the fight Harry pulled back his hand and a giant fire ball formed in it. He threw it as hard as he could at Quirrell and ran after it with his dagger in his hand. Quirrell dodged the fire ball but Harry dove on him and drove the dagger into his chest. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the dagger that he buried in Quirrells chest. He slowly moved away from Quirrell and barely saw Flitwick going to Quirrell's body as a black mist came out of it and shot out of the room before he passed out.

--Hp--

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing. He slowly sat up and looked around to see the room was empty save a bed filled with sweets and cards. He tried to stand up but his legs were tied down. He tried to pull them off but they wouldn't go. So he tried to burn it but it still wouldn't move.

"I made sure that I put everything I knew on it so you can't undo it with magic or fire." Madam Pomfrey said as she came out of her office. "How are you feeling Mr. Flamel?"

"Umm I'm fine Madam Pomfrey." Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. "Where is all of my stuff?"

"I believe it is all in the bag at the end of the bed." Madam Pomfrey said

"Can I have it please?" Harry asked and Madam Pomfrey picked it up and handed it to him. "Thank you."

"You are quiet welcome Mr. Flamel." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. "Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom were quiet worried about you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a day. All of that is from admirers. It some how got out what had happened in the chamber." Madam Pomfrey said as she waved at everything on the bed next to him. "If you ever need to talk about it Harry I am here."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry said knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Professor McGonagall asked to be informed when you woke. I will go send her a message." She said and got up and went into her office. When she left Harry went through the bag and pulled out one of his daggers and started cutting the strap holding him down.

"Mr. Flamel I don't believe that is a wise thing to do. Madam Pomfrey can't be quite mean if you push her to much." Someone said and Harry looked at the door to see Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." Harry said

"Hello Mr. Flamel how are you feeling."

"Fine."

"That is good. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick told me what happened with Professor Quirrell Harry how he meet his end. Do you have a reason for what you did?"

"Well old Voldy was sticking out of the back of his head and saying I was the BWL. Other than that it might be how they saw it. But I don't remember them being there at all. So I don't know what they saw." Harry said

"Yes well they told me they came in just as you threw a giant ball of fire at Professor Quirrell and stabbed him." Dumbledore said causing Harry to flinch at the memory of killing Quirrell.

"Well that's what happened." Harry said

"Yes it is. I would like to give points to Gryffindor for going there but I am afraid that you were in the forbidden corridor so I am going to have to give you detention." Dumbledore said with a sad grandfatherly smile. "I am truly sorry."

"Well actually if I remember the only punishment for going to that corridor was death. So I won't be serving those detentions sir." Harry said with a blank face.

"Ah but exceptions can be made."

"Yes they can when ever it suits you they can be changed. But seeing as it already happened before the exception was made it won't affect me. Sorry professor." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Mr. Flamel…" Dumbledore started but was cut off by Harry.

"What happened to the stone? I need to return it to my mother and father." Harry said

"The stone. I am afraid that you destroyed it during your fight with Quirrell Mr. Flamel." Dumbledore said as he successfully kept the smirk from his face. "I am truly sorry. I must go now." He said and left the room.

"No." Harry said softly as tears started to form in his eyes.

--Hp--

**A/N Sorry I pushed like every thing in this chapter. I just wanna get first year over with. I hope I did okay. R/R**

**Oh and PLEASE don't kill me for where I left it.**


	17. The Truth and The Stone

Chap17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of his world.**

**The Truth and The Stone**

--Hp--

Harry wiped his eyes as he sat there thinking about his parents. After a little bit he picked up his dagger and started to cut the strap again.

"Mr. Flamel I wouldn't do that if I were you." Someone said and Harry turned to the door to madam Pomfrey's office. There standing in the door way was his head of house Professor McGonagall.

"I have to get out of here ma'am. I need to tell my parents the stone was destroyed." Harry said as he went back to trying to get out of the strap.

"Calm down Mr. Flamel. They already know. Dumbledore said he got their permission before we destroyed it." McGonagall said

"Before…you destroyed it." Harry said slowly as a fire erupted inside him. "I'll kill him. He told me I DESTROYED IT AND IT WAS HIM ALL ALONG." Harry roared.

"Who told you, you destroyed the stone." McGonagall asked

"Dumbledore. He said I destroyed it in the battle against Quirrell." Harry growled as he finally ripped the strap off and jumped up. "He made me think I was going to kill my parents when all along it was him that killed them." He finished slowly as he fell back onto the bed.

"Rest assured Mr. Flamel it was in no way your fault."

"But they are still going to die." Harry said

"I am sorry Mr. Flamel. But Dumbledore said that they agreed to it getting destroyed." McGonagall said aghast.

"They wouldn't do that. They wouldn't leave me like that." Harry said fiercely as he stood up.

"Get back in bed Flamel you need to stay here until Madam Pomfrey says you can leave."

"Fine give me a quill and parchment then so I can write my parents."

"There is no need for that they are already on their way here." McGonagall said and Harry nodded

"Is it true that everyone knows what happened?"

"Yes I'm afraid. Somehow someone found out and told everyone. But that is not why I wanted to come here. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Harry said

"That is good. I also wanted to give you your points in person. For everything you did down there I give you 50 points. I have also given Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom each 25 points."

"So basically we killed everyone else for the house cup." Harry said

"Basically yes. Mr. Flamel I just wanted you to know if you ever need to talk about anything. My door is open to you. If you would like I will go get Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom and send them here."

"Please ma'am." Harry said and McGonagall left the room. After she left Madam Pomfrey came back out and ran some test on him. After finding out he was perfectly fine she decided to just keep him for one more day instead of tring to keep him all summer. After she was done with the test Harry got up and sat on the window sill looking out side with tears falling down his face. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Hermione and Neville coming into the room. When they saw him they quickly ran over to him.

"Harry are you okay. We were so scared." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"I'm fine 'Mione." Harry said as he hugged her tightly and tried to wipe his eyes.

"Harry mate what's wrong." Neville asked

"My parents are going to die." Harry said as more tears started falling. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and Neville's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said as she hugged him again.

"What happened to the stone?" Neville asked

"Dumbledore destroyed it." Harry said furiously.

"HARRY." A familiar voice yelled. Harry quickly looked towards the door to see his mother, father, and Jake standing there.

"MOM." Harry yelled and ran over and hugged her. While he was doing that Hermione's eyes were glued to Nicolas.

"That's Nicolas Flamel." Hermione said in awe to Neville.

"I know." Neville responded.

"Dad." Harry said as he hugged Nicolas. Then he turned to Jake. "Old man." He said hugging Jake.

"Who are your friends Harry?" Perenelle asked

"Oh this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." Harry said

"Oh this is the Hermione you talked about all summer that you ran into at the book store." Jake said and Harry glared at him.

"The only time I talked about that was to mom who apparently couldn't keep it to her self." Harry said "But that's not important right now. How much Elixir do you have left? Dumbledore destroyed the stone."

"He didn't." Perenelle said in shock.

"Yes he did. McGonagall said that he told her he had your permission to do it. Can you make another one? How long will it take? You can't die. You just can't." Harry cried out.

"Harry don't worry about it." Nicolas said as he rubbed his sons back.

"Don't worry about it. You are my parents. You could die and you say don't WORRY ABOUT IT." Harry screamed

"We are not going to die son." Nicolas said as Perenelle hugged Harry.

"Are you going to make another stone?" Harry asked

"We already have one." Perenelle told him.

"You do." Harry asked in shock.

"We have had an extra for about a year." Nicolas said

"Where is it? I never knew you had two stones." Harry said

"You have it Harry." Nicolas said.

"I do." Harry asked confused before it hit him. "The earring."

"The earring." Nicolas said nodding as he came up to Harry and gently took the earring out of his ear and handed him a small box. "You might want this." Harry opened the box to find a silver cross earring he took it out of the box and put it in his ear.

"Why would you give me something like that? I am only eleven. I could have lost it or someone could have found out what it was and taken it." Harry said angrily to his parent's.

"Well who would think we would give an eleven year old something like this. That's why it was safe." Perenelle said

"That makes sense." Hermione said

"Come on 'Mione you are suppose to be on my side here." Harry said with a groan.

"Why would she be on your side? She your girlfriend Harry." Jake said with a smirk.

"Well I was kinda hoping." Harry said turning to Hermione. "Hey Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

"What." Hermione, Perenelle and Nicolas all said at the same time.

"I asked if Hermione would be my girlfriend." Harry said. "Neville Jake you two heard me say that right."

"Yeah." Neville said and Jake nodded.

"So what do ya say 'Mione." Harry asked nervously.

"Of course I will Harry." Hermione said and Harry beamed at her as he gave her a hug. "But I still agree with your mom."

"Well girls do have to stick together." Perenelle said

"Yes well we can talk about that later. Harry we were told you went after the stone but nothing else besides how you got to the last chamber where ever it was. What happened?" Nicolas asked.

"Well Quirrell was there. He told me his master said I was the BWL. Then he put me in front of the mirror of Erised."

"The mirror of what? And you are the BWL?" Neville asked

"The mirror of Erised. It shows what ever you desire the most. Right." Hermione said

"Basically. And yes he said I was the BWL. Well he told me to tell him what I saw. I saw myself with the stone. When the me in the mirror put the stone in his pocket I felt it in my own. I lied about it and a voice said to let me speak to him face to face. Quirrell took off his turban and had Voldemort coming out of the back of his head. He told me I was the BWL again and then we fought and I…" Harry stopped there.

"You what Harry." Nicolas asked

"I killed Quirrell. I stabbed him straight through the heart." Harry said as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her neck.

"It's okay Harry. You were protecting your self. You had to do it." Hermione said gently to him.

"That doesn't make it easier." Harry said as Hermione rubbed his back.

"Harry we are going to go talk to the headmaster. We will see you before we leave." Nicolas said and Harry nodded as Perenelle, Jake and Nicolas all left the room.

"Harry I'm gonna go get the twins and Vesta. They were out by the lake playing last time I saw them. I'll be back in a bit." Neville said and left the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione sat there for a few more minutes before Harry pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"So how did the whole school find out about what happened?"

"Umm me and Neville kind of told everyone." Hermione said

"What. Why?"

"Because when we did like you said and got brooms and went to fly out of the trap door to get help two people jumped down. It was Andrew and Ron. We saved them but they were injured and got sent to the hospital wing and claimed that they had to save the three of us and then they saved the stone. So we told everyone the truth."

"Oh well thanks then." Harry said and kissed her cheek. "Hermione wanna help me do something."

"What Harry."

"While I change can you throw all of the stuff from the bed into my bag please." Harry said

"Not this again Harry." Hermione said

"Yeah this again." Harry said nodding.

"I suppose I can."

"Thank you 'Mione." Harry said and kissed her cheek again making her turn red. Harry smiled at her as he took his clothes out of the bag and set it on the bed next to the gifts. He closed the curtains around his bed and quickly changed. After he was done he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and put it in his pocket and opened the curtain to see Hermione standing next to the bed with the bag zipped up. "Thanks."

"No problem at all Harry. But if I can make a suggestion we should grab the bag and run." Hermione said.

"Your right let's go." Harry said as he picked up the bag and they quickly left the hospital wing. Right after they left Madam Pomfrey came back out of her office and her yelling was heard all the way down the hall.

--Hp--

After Harry and Hermione took Harry's bag up to the common room they left and went down to the lake holding hands on the way. Just as they were about to leave the school Nicolas, Perenelle and Jake walked down the stairs and called them. They both turned around and waited for Harry's family to catch up.

"Aren't you supposed to still be in the Hospital Wing?" Nicolas asked.

"Huh. I have no clue what your talking about." Harry said shrugging. "So what did you go see the headmaster for?"

"We wanted to ask about the stone." Perenelle said as they left the castle and headed out towards the lake.

"And."

"Well when we first asked about it he said he destroyed it. But then we used the Accio spell and it flew from one of the shelves. That's when he claimed that he thought we were using Polyjuice to pretend to be us and he was lying when he told us the stone was destroyed."

"So you have both stones then." Hermione asked

"Yes we do. We also have great news Harry. We can get you enrolled in Drumstang or Salem Academy. All you have to do is pick which one and you can get enrolled at either one." Nicolas said

"Oh well I don't think that is necessary. I Think I like Hogwarts just fine. And I have a reason to come back here now." Harry said as he smiled at Hermione making her blush.

--Hp--

The next day was the last day of the school year and Harry was actually kind of sad he was leaving. Every where he went people would stare at him. At lunch he enlisted the twins, Hermione, and Neville to help get the headmaster for destroying the stone. They snuck into the great hall and went up to the head table.

"Okay guys remember just the old fucker." Harry said and the twins nodded as Hermione and Neville stood watch. Harry went over to his chair and took it apart so that it would stay up until someone sat on it. He then looked into the bag next to him to see if he remembered the ten water balloons filled with pudding. He looked around before turning into an eagle, having already told Fred, George, Hermione, and Neville all of his secrets, and grabbed the bag and flew up to the rafters above the headmasters chair. He sat the bag down and turned back. He unzipped the bag and then turned back into an eagle and flew down. He went over to the Gryffindor table and waved his hand at the bag making it lift up. "Perfect."

"Alright Harry were done." The twins said as they came over to him.

"Good. What did you two do?" Harry asked as they walked to the doors and the five of them left the hall.

"Well."

"Lets."

"See."

"We put dung."

"Bombs in the."

"Podium and put."

"A trip wire."

"To set them."

"Off." they twins said.

"Good." Harry said with a chuckle. "It's not much but I'll get the fucker better next year. Lets go out side guys Vesta is out there somewhere."

--Hp--

That night at dinner Harry, Hermione, Neville and the twins went early to get good seats. When everyone was there Harry felt everyone looking at him. He was saved from needing to kick some ones ass by Dumbledore arriving and walking towards the podium.

"Another year gone. And what a year it was. I…" his speech was interrupted by a loud pop before everyone close to the podium moved away. "It would appear that someone is celebrating a little early. I would like to award the house cup to Gryffindor. They won with four hundred and ninety-eight points." He said quickly as he waved his wand and the smell and mess vanished. Everyone cheered as Slytherin lost the house cup for the first time in years.

After all of the applause died Dumbledore waved his hand and the feast appeared. He smiled at everyone as he went and sat down. As soon as he hit the chair it collapsed and he fell on the ground. Harry waved his hand at the bag on the rafters and it floated over the headmaster. Harry turned his hand and the ten balloons all fell out and landed on the headmaster who was picking himself off of the floor and covering him in chocolate pudding. Everyone laughed as they saw him get off of the floor red with embarrassment. He quickly waved his wand to clean himself off and fix the chair and sat down and ate. All throughout the meal Harry would use his wind abilities to make stuff fly and hit the headmaster with out any one noticing. After he was done eating Harry got up and walked towards the head table towards the potions professor.

"Mr. Flamel do you need something." Snape asked

"Yes sir. I wanted to apologize." Harry said

"Apologize for what Mr. Flamel."

"I thought it was you. Everything that happened this year. I thought it was all you and I am sorry." Harry said with a confident voice and his head held high.

"I accept your apology. I think I understand why I was suspected." Snape said with a hint of a smile.

"I also wanted to thank you for saving me during my first quidditch match. You were doing the counter to what ever jinx Quirrell was trying to do and saved me." Harry said as he held out his hand.

"You are welcome Mr. Flamel. I will see you next year." Snape said and shook Harry's hand. As Harry turned around he noticed everyone staring and whispering to each other.

"Oh shut up people you act like you expected him to bite off my head or something he just shook my hand you know like people with manners do." Harry snapped before walking back to his place at the Gryffindor table.

--Hp--

The next day Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the twins all shared a compartment on the way home on the train.

"So what are you guys doing this summer?" Harry asked as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Don't know." The twins said together.

"I don't know either." Neville said.

"My parents and I are going to France for the first month then I will probably just be sitting at home. How about you Harry." Hermione

"Well I am most likely doing nothing at all. The only thing I know for sure is that I am throwing a party on my birth day. Then I was thinking if you guys don't have anything to do the whole summer we could hang out. Meet at Diagon Ally and go around muggle London. Have some fun." Harry said and the twins and Neville agreed.

"I'll make sure to write you everyday." Hermione told him and he kissed her forehead.

"I will to." Harry said

"God." Fred started

"Get a." George picked up

"Room." Neville finished.

"Hahaha guys very funny." Harry said as Hermione turned red and Vesta growled at them.

"Harry I have something I need you to do for me." Hermione said

"What's that?"

"I want you to meet my parents." Hermione said

"Okay." Harry said

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. The rest of the ride was spent discussing what they were going to do together over the summer. After the train pulled to a stop Harry pulled Hermione's trunk down and made sure his shrunken trunk was in his pocket. They said there goodbyes on the train with promises to write.

They waited a few minutes before they left the compartment so it wasn't as crowded. When they exited the train Harry carried Hermione's luggage over to his family and asked them to come to the muggle side with him. Nicolas waved his wand and a collar and leash appeared around Vesta's neck and Perenelle grabbed it and they walked through the barrier. Harry and his family followed Hermione as she walked over to a couple of around thirty-five.

"Mum. Dad." Hermione said as she ran over to them and the all hugged. Harry walked forward and set the trunk down as he gave the small family a grin as they broke apart. "Harry this is my mom and dad. Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Harry."

"Very smooth Hermione. Very subtle." Harry said as he walked forward and stuck out his hand and shook both of the Grangers hands.. "I'm Harry Flamel as Hermione said I am her boyfriend of all about three days. These are my parents Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. And the other gent is named Jake Roberts."

"I'm Sarah Granger and this is my husband Brian." Hermione's mother said. She was about 5'5 with long brown hair and brown eyes and Harry saw where Hermione got her looks.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Granger. Hermione told me you were both dentist." Harry said getting nervous about the way Hermione's father was looking at him.

"Please just call us Sarah and Brian." Sarah said as Nicolas and Perenelle shook the Granger's hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Perenelle said.

"You as well." Sarah said. "I wish we could talk more but we have to get going."

"Don't forget to write." Harry said to Hermione as he gave her a hug aware that his parents and the Grangers were watching them. "Why does your father look like he is going to try to hurt me?"

"Because you are dating his baby girl." Hermione said and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Got ya. Do you think he would kill me if I gave you a quick kiss." Harry asked as he pulled back.

"Only one way to find out." Hermione said and pushed her lips against his. When she pulled back they were both red. Harry reached up and took off his Celtic cross necklace and put it around her neck. "What's this for."

"Something of mine for you to have over the month you are in France." Harry said and kissed her cheek. "See you when you get back."

"Bye." She said as she walked away with her parents.

"Wow Harry that played out nicely." Jake said laughing.

"Haha shut up Jake." Harry said as he hit him on the arm and they walked back through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ to take a portkey home. But when they got through they came face to face with the Potter's and the Weasley's.

"Hello Harry." The twins said happily.

"Forge, Gred." Harry said with a smile and a wave.

"We'll see."

"You later."

"Yup." Harry said as he shook there hands before. Walking past the group ignoring everyone there.

"I understand now why the Flamel's agreed to destroy the stone. Who would want that little prick as a son." Andrew said to Ron as Harry walked by him and Harry turned around and jumped on him. They landed on the ground and Harry started hitting Andrew in the face. He was grabbed by someone from behind and pushed off of Andrew and jumped on. He flipped them over so he was on top and saw Ron under him. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into Ron's face as hard as he could. While this was going on James Potter pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry. A curse was on the tip of his tongue when Jake hit him as hard as he could knocking him to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you bitch. Only I can kick the kid's ass." Jake growled as the twins pulled Harry off of Ron.

"Harry mate calm down." Fred said as they dragged him over to his parents.

"There ya go Harry." George said as Harry finally got calm.

"If either of you fuckers make a comment like that again there will be consequences." Harry said to Andrew and Ron as he grabbed the Portkey Nicolas handed him. With a pull in his stomach Harry felt himself being pulled away from the station and landed out side his family's house.

--Hp--

**A/N well I reposted as fast as possible so that I don't have people tracking me down and killing me because that would be bad for my health. I truly hope you like this chapter. **

**I know that a lot of people out there are questioning Harry and Hermione going out think eleven year olds wouldn't have feeling for each other. I had my first crush when I was in the first grade that's like 6 years old going on 7 I think. And I definitely know people are questioning them kissing. I didn't have my first kiss when I was eleven or before but I did think about it a few hundred times. And it is just innocent pecks on the cheek or on the lips. It's not like im gonna have them go snog or make out or whatever you call it. R/R**


	18. Old Wolfs and The Loony Girl

Chap18

**Disclaimer: still own nothing of Harry Potter or his world of magic.**

G- Gobbledygook –G

P- Parseltongue –P

**Old wolfs and The Loony Girl**

--Hp--

The next day Harry arranged with the twins and Neville to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. So at eleven he floo'ed over to the Cauldron. When he landed he climbed out of the fire and waved to Tom.

"Good morning Tom." He said as he walked past.

"Good morning." Tom said with a smile which Harry returned before he went out back. He pulled out his wand and tapped the brick that opened the portal to the ally. After the arch appeared Harry went through it. He looked around at the crowded streets before setting off towards Gringotts. When he got to the bank he nodded at the guards.

"G-Evening.-G" he said as he went causing the goblins eyes to widen for a moment. When he entered the bank he went up to the closest teller with the shortest line. When it was his turn he walked up to the goblin with a smile on his face. "G-Evening good sir. I would like to access my vault please.-G"

"G-Of course sir. Key please.-G" the goblin asked and Harry handed him the key. After the goblin studied it for a second he handed it back to Harry. "G-Snagtooth-G"

"G-Yes sir.-G" asked a young goblin that came up.

"G-Take Mr. Flamel to his vault.-G"

"G-Yes sir-G" Snagtooth said before motioning to Harry to follow him. Harry went with him to the carts and enjoyed the long ride that they went on to get to his vault. When they got there Harry took out the hundred galleons that him mother told him he could use for the first month of the summer. After the ride back Harry left the bank and went to meet Neville and the twins at the Cauldron. When he got there he found them all waiting by the fire.

"Hey guys. Sorry I kept you waiting I was at the bank. You ready to go." Harry asked and the twins and Neville nodded. "Alright then lets go." Harry said and led the way back into Diagon Ally.

"Where to first." Neville asked

"Hmm well lets just go into some stores. Don't matter which one." Harry said shrugging

"Okay." The twins said happily

"Prank store last of course." Harry said and the twins pouted. "Fine we can go there first than."

"YES." The twins shouted causing people to turn and stare Harry and Neville just shook their heads laughing as they all started running towards the joke shop.

"Last one there is a flubberworm." Harry called out as he started running faster. Harry was ahead of everyone dodging around the people on the road. They were about fifteen yards from the shop when Harry ran into someone knocking the books out of their hands. "Shit. I'm so sorry." He said as he bent down and picked up the books. When he came back up he looked at the person he ran into to see Remus Lupin.

"It's quiet alright." Remus said not recognizing Harry as he took the books back.

"Uncle Moony it's me Harry." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry that's really you. Last time I saw you, you were tiny." Remus said as he grabbed Harry in a hug.

"Last time you saw me I was also only seven." Harry said as the twins and Neville walked over.

"Harry did."

"We just."

"Hear you."

"Call this."

"Gent Moony." The twins asked with wide eyes.

"Yea this is my uncle Remus Lupin or Moony if you know him well enough. Which I don't really anymore." Harry said with a frown.

"Do you."

"Know a."

"Prongs, Padfoot."

"And Wormtail."

"Mr. Lupin." The twins asked.

"How do you know about those names?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"The Marauder's map." The twins said together.

"The what?" Harry and Neville asked.

"How did you get it?" Remus asked at the same time.

"We took it from Filch's office in our first year. It is truly a pleasure to meet you." Said George doing all the talking as Fred shook Remus's hand happily.

"You four are our idols." Fred said

"Well thank you for that but right now I am no longer associated with Prongs or Padfoot and Wormtail is dead." Remus said

"James, Sirius, and Peter right uncle Remus." Harry said as he realized what they were talking about as Remus told him all about his and his three friends and there animagus forms. But he failed to mention a map.

"Yup. That reminds me I wanted to thank you for trying to get Sirius a new trial a few years ago. I just don't get why they won't let there be a new trial." Remus said shaking his head. "But that's not important. I don't want to keep you."

"Well are you doing anything later. I want to catch up with you some time." Harry said

"Well. I'm busy tonight how about tomorrow." Remus said.

"That's great you could stop by for lunch and meet my family." Harry said and Remus nodded.

"I'd like that Harry." Remus said

"Well to floo over all you have to do is say Flamel Residence and the pass word is Vesta come by at around eleven." Harry said quietly and Remus nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry." Remus said as he gave Harry another hug. After he pulled back he looked at Harry for a minute before leaving. When he walked away Harry turned to the twins.

"What's the Marauder's Map?" He asked

"It is."

"A complete."

"Map of Hogwarts."

"It shows where."

"Everyone in the."

"School is and it."

"Shows secret passage ways."

"Into Hogsmead." The twins said.

"And Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were what." Neville asked

"The creators of the map." The twins said together.

"And you kept that from me after all I told you two. Come on now that's just not right." Harry said with a dramatic sigh. "I guess I know who my true friends are. Neville would never keep secrets from me. But he unlike a set of twins I know is a good friend."

"Shut it Harry." The twins said as Neville laughed.

"Well I believe that we were going to the joke shop good fellows and the last one there was a flubberworm." Neville said as he ran the last few yards to the joke shop with the twin's right behind him.

"Damn Neville you were supposed to be on my side." Harry said with a mock glare.

"Sorry Harry." Neville said with a smile. The four of them spent the next few hours going around the ally just handing out together. They went to the Cauldron at four to go home.

"So when we going to do this again." Harry asked as they were getting ready to leave.

"Well we."

"Won't be."

"Able to."

"Do this."

"Any more."

"For a while."

"Mom said it."

"Would waste Floo powder." The twins said.

"My Gran said that she doesn't want me spending all my time in the ally so I don't know when I'll be able to come again."

"Damn. Well hey I got an idea why don't you three stay at my house for a week or two. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"That would be great." Neville said and the twins nodded happily.

"That way."

"We don't."

"Have to be."

"Around Andrew and Ron."

"For a week or two."

"When they hang."

"Around our house." The twins said happily.

"Well lets floo to my house and check with my parents than we can check with your guardians." Harry said and they all floo'ed to Harry's house. After getting the okay from the twins mother and Neville's Gran, Nicolas and Perenelle apperated them home to get clothes. Perenelle put an extra bed in the spare bedroom that the twins were using and an extra in Harry's room for Neville.

--Hp--

The next day Harry, the twins, and Neville all got up at nine and went to the kitchen and ate. After they were done they all showered and changed and went out side with Vesta Harry checked his watch to see that it was ten.

"So what do you usually do around here Harry?" Fred asked.

"Well I haven't really stayed here that long. Only about five months altogether I think. I stayed in Florida for four years. So this summer I was going to explore the woods. Mom and Dad told me that they aren't even half as dangerous as the Forbidden Forest but I still want to explore them. So you guys in." Harry asked

"If they are dangerous what are we going to do if we get attacked?" Neville asked

"Well one since there are adult wizards around our magic isn't detected. And two I control the elements and they aren't detected." Harry said

"Alright let's go." George said and they set off towards the woods. When they go to the trees they immediately went in. As they went they talked. They were walking for about ten minutes when Harry told them to stop and be quiet.

"P- Come here you stupid lizard. I'm hungry. –P" he heard a voice say and he slowly walked towards it. "P- Come here lizard. –P"

"P- Who's there? –P" he called out getting strange looks from his friends.

"P- Who are you speaker. –P" the voice called back and Harry looked around and saw a European Adder sitting on the ground looking at him.

"P- Parseltongue. –P" Harry said with a chuckle. "P- Hello my name is Harry Flamel. These are my friends Fred and George Weasley and Neville Longbottom. –P"

"P- How do you come to speak the language of snakes Harry Flamel? –P" the snake hissed at him.

"P- Well because I am magical and that is one of my talents. –P" Harry said with a shrug.

"P- Well be gone Harry Flamel. I am trying to feast. –P" the snake hissed as it slithered away and Harry turned back to his friends who had wide eyes.

"That mother fucker was rude." Harry said

"You really speak Parseltongue. That's so wicked." The twins said and Neville nodded.

"Yeah I do. Lets go thought the snake was trying to hunt." Harry said and they started off again. Harry heard water running and made his way towards it with Vesta ahead of him and the twins and Neville behind him. When they got through the trees into a clearing Harry saw a small river running. "Wow I never knew there was a river back here."

"Hey Harry show us some water work." Neville said

"Alright." Harry said and waved his wand at the water and spun his hand making water start to swirl around and rise up. He shot his hand at a bolder sitting next to the water and lifted it up and threw it into the water and they watched amazed as instead of falling it stayed on top of the water. Harry started spinning his hand controlling the water faster and making it go higher before just letting it go causing a huge splash to hit all of them. They all started laughing while Harry heard Vesta growl. Think it was just that she got splashed with water Harry didn't pay it any mind until he heard a lot more growls. When he did he turned around to see a group of wolfs. "Get up high." He called to the twins and Neville as he waved his hand sending water flying at them knocking them over and the twins and Neville climbed up a tree and pulled there wands sending spells at the wolfs. "Vesta go home." He yelled to her as she burst into flames and attacked one of the wolfs making it impossible to attack using his elemental powers with out hitting her. So he quickly transformed into a lion and roaring as loud as he could and scaring some of the wolfs off before he jumped on one of the few still there and slashed its back before letting it go and it shot off. He wasn't paying attention and a wolf jumped on his biting into his shoulder. He tore it off and in the process tore his shoulder. He hit the wolf as hard as he could knocking it into another wolf then roared again causing the last few to run off knowing they couldn't win against the larger and stronger creature threatening them. After making sure they were gone he turned back into himself and Neville and the twins climbed out of the tree.

"Are you alright guys?" Harry asked as they walked over and he checked the bite on his shoulder hissing in pain as he touched it.

"Yeah." They all said at the same time.

"How about you and Vesta." Neville asked as Vesta ran over to them happily.

"Were fine. Just a little cut." Harry said shrugging

"Dang it would have been better if we could help you out down there instead of hiding in a tree." Fred said

"Well if you want I could probably get Mom and Dad to help you guys get your Animagus forms. You don't have to be a fully grown wizard to do it you just need to belief you can do it. That is why most people don't try because it's dangerous if done wrong. But don't worry if we do this my parents can put you right." Harry said happily.

"That would be so wicked." Neville said

"Hell yea."

"It would." The twins said.

"Well come on those dumb wolfs may come back and my dumb wolf will try to fight them." Harry said glaring at Vesta as she growled at him.

"Harry she was just trying to help." Neville said

"Yeah well she should have ran like I said and I could have thrown them across the river easily and we wouldn't have had to fight." Harry said as they started walking off through the woods. As they walked Neville noticed Harry getting pale.

"Harry mate are you sure your okay. You're really pale." He said

"I'm fine Nev. It just takes a little while for my healing to work is all." Harry said as he leaned against a tree.

"Harry use your shadow powers to get back to your house. You don't look good." George said seriously.

"Alright see you there." Harry said and walked into the shadow of a tree and reappeared in his room. When he got there he staggered to the door and went into the living room where his parents and Jake were drinking coffee and talking.

"Oh hello Harry. We were wondering where you were. Where are the other three?" Perenelle said

"Woods. Got into a fight with wolfs."

"Are they okay?" Nicolas asked

"Oh there fine. They told me to use shadow powers and come home cause I was hurt a little." Harry said shrugging with a wince.

"What. You are hurt. Where."

"My shoulder, do you think you could do something to it so it will heal faster. I'm losing a lot of blood." Harry said as he took off his shirt and turned around causing them to gasp.

"Oh sweet Merlin. Harry get over here." Perenelle said and Harry walked over to her.

"That bad huh." He asked with a chuckle "Well if you could fix it mom I would appreciate it."

"Well of course I can fix it." Perenelle said as she pulled out her wand and traced it over his shoulder that was ripped open. He heard her start to talk in old English and felt his skin sewing its self together.

"Thank you mom." Harry said as she conjured a towel and wiped the blood off of his back.

"No problem Harry."

"Guess what I did out there in the woods. I talked to a snake. I actually talked Parseltongue." Harry said happily.

"Really that's amazing." Nicolas said

"Oh and I had something I wanted to ask you. Neville and the twins want to try to become Animagi and I was wondering if you could teach them. Please." Harry said

"I think we could do that." Nicolas said

"That would be great." Harry said as they heard the door open and Fred, George, and Neville all came in out of breath.

"We."

"Ran."

"Here."

"As."

"Fast."

"As."

"We."

"Could." The twins said

"Oh you didn't have to do that I'm fine. And dad agreed to teach you three to be Animagi." Harry said happily.

"Thank you Mr. Flamel." Neville said

"Neville what did I tell you call me Nicolas or Nick." Nicolas said and Neville nodded.

"Well than thank you Nick." Neville said

"But trust me it is going to be hard work. It took Harry three months to learn his forms and another month to make a transformation. Now it might not take that long or it may take longer with you three. It all depends on you." Nicolas said.

"Can we get started right now?" Fred asked happily.

"How about after lunch. Remus is coming and you guys can start meditating while we talk." Harry said

"Alright." They all said and they started talking about what they were going to have to do while trying to find there forms. At exactly eleven the fire turned green and out stepped Remus Lupin.

"Uncle Moony." Harry said as he stood up and gave him a manly hug.

"Hey Harry." Remus said

"Remus you remember Fred, George, and Neville right. Then this is my mother and father. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. And this is Jake Roberts." Harry said. "Everyone this is Remus Lupin."

"So you are the one with the furry little problem." Nicolas asked as he shook Remus's hand.

"You told them." Remus asked in shock

"Sorry about that I was only seven and scared. It kind of slipped out. Only those two know." Harry said

"Oh well that's fine I suppose." Remus said quietly.

"Well come on everyone I made lunch." Perenelle said and they all went into the enlarged kitchen and sat at the table.

"Thank you for having me over." Remus said

"Well any friend of Harry's is always welcome." Nicolas said. They went through the meal just talking about little things. When they were done Perenelle waved her wand and the dishes started cleaning themselves.

"Alright Fred, George, Neville you three ready for the animagus training." Nicolas asked as he got up.

"Yeah." They said and they got up and followed Nicolas as he went into the living room with Perenelle and Jake walking behind them.

"Come on uncle Moony lets take a walk." Harry said and he and Remus went out side and started walking towards the giant oak tree.

"So why is Nicolas giving your friends animagi lessons and not you?" Remus asked

"I'm already a registered animagus in the States." Harry said

"Really. What is your form?"

"Eagle, lion, and a grim." Harry said looking sideways as Remus stared at him open mouthed.

"Wow. You have three forms." Remus asked

"Yup." Harry said as he changed into each animal.

"Wow." Remus said with wide eyes. "Did you name any of them?"

"Well I did name the grim after I found out what it was." Harry said with a chuckle.

"What is it."

"Now remember I was only seven at the time. I thought that Reaper was a good name." Harry said with a small blush making Remus laugh.

"That's great so it's the grim, Reaper." He said laughing again.

"Yeah it just seemed like the right name." Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh Merlin Harry it seems you have a great life here. It makes me feel a little better about not taking you in back then." Remus said sadly.

"Hey I know that you couldn't take me in. And if you did I could be dead right now." Harry said as he leaned up against the oak tree they were standing next to.

"Do you think I would be that bad of a parent." Remus asked in shock

"No I think James and Lily were." Harry said as he looked at Remus.

"What do you mean Harry? If you don't mind me asking." Remus said

"Well I am very powerful and they blocked my powers with help from Dumbledore. If they stayed blocked I could have died. And I'll tell you it was a bitch unlocking my power. It was painful as hell." Harry said with a sad smile. "I just can't wait until they find out I'm the true boy-who-lived and that Andrew is just a normal kid with a cut on his head."

"Your the boy-who-lived. Why do you saw that?"

"Because when I was at school I had to go save the Sorcerers Stone and Voldemort told me." Harry said shrugging.

"Hang on you saved the stone. The paper said that it was Andrew. It was in the paper yesterday." Remus said

"What." Harry asked in shock

"Don't you get the Prophet anymore?" Remus asked.

"No it is complete and absolute rubbish we stopped getting it a few years ago." Harry said angrily. "Who said it was Andrew."

"Professor Dumbledore. He said that you and your friends spread a rumor to try to make Andrew look bad. There might be more in it about today's paper but I haven't read it yet." Remus said

"Well can we go get it so we can check it out?" Harry asked

"Sure can we apparate here?"

"Yeah just come right back here." Harry said and Remus nodded and with a pop he was gone. A few minutes later he was back again with a paper in his hands.

"Here ya go Harry." He said and handed the paper to Harry who started going through it. After a few minutes he finally stopped and started reading a passage.

"Wow I can't belief they came forward with the truth." Harry said more to himself than Remus.

"Who?"

"Professor McGonagall and Flitwick they came to the chamber to help me. They came forward with the truth. Here read this." He said and handed the paper to Remus.

**Scandal at Hogwarts**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**It was said yesterday morning that Andrew Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, saved a price less artifact called the Sorcerers Stone. Headmaster Dumbledore himself told the story of the great effort made by Mr. Potter and how Harry Flamel, son of famous Alchemist Nicolas Flamel creator of Sorcerers Stone, tried to take credit for Mr. Potters actions.**

**After that article we were asked for a meeting with two of Hogwarts own teachers Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Filius Flitwick. In this meeting they have given us the proof that Harry Flamel did indeed save the Sorcerers Stone and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was incorrect in assuming Andrew Potter had any hand in the matter. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick have both given us memories of the events that occurred so that if ever disbelief arrives there is proof.**

**This reporter wonders why Headmaster Dumbledore and the Potter family would lie about such things. Only they know the truth and this reporter will try her hardest to get that truth to you my readers.**

"Wow." Remus said as he finished reading it.

"I know. They seemed to like me but to announce that the headmaster was wrong and to call him on it publicly. That's just. Wow." Harry said with a chuckle

"Why doesn't it mention that you are the Boy-Who-Lived." Remus asked

"Because I only told the headmaster and my friends." Harry said shrugging.

"Well I'm glad that I am in that category." Remus said and Harry nodded at him. They spent most of the next few hours outside catching up.

--Hp--

The week that the twins and Neville were staying flew by and Harry was sad to see them go. They had been practicing all types of spells. But the day after they left Harry was bored so went to Diagon Ally to get some ice cream.

"Hey Tom. How goes it." Harry asked

"All is well here Mr. Flamel. Good job saving the stone you're a real hero." Tom said

"Oh I'm no hero sir. And my name is just Harry remember." Harry said as he went to the back room and tapped the correct brick making the arch open. When it opened he walked through and set off through the ally. As he started walking towards _Florean Fortescue Ice cream Parlor_ he noticed a girl on the ground picking up books and putting them into a box and everyone just walked around here so he walked towards her. When he got to her he bent down and help her pick up the books. "Here let me help since no one else is."

"Thank you." she said in a quiet voice. After all the books were in the box they both stood up.

"Hi my names Harry Flamel." Harry said holding out his hand as he looked at the girl to see she had long blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Luna Lovegood." She said as she shook his hand before bending down to grab the box of books and picking them up with trouble.

"Here let me help you with that." Harry said as he grabbed the box.

"You don't have to do that." She said

"It's no problem at all. Where are you taking these." Harry said

"To my father. He is at the _Quibbler_ headquarters." Luna said

"Oh your father is the editor of the _Quibbler_ correct."

"That's right." She said as she led him down the road to a small building off on one of the branches of the main ally. She opened the door for Harry and he walked in with Luna right behind him. "You can just sit it down." She said and Harry sat it on a chair. "Thank you very much. That is the only problem with every one thinking you are loony. They just pass by without a second look."

"Why does everyone think you are loony? You seem natural to me." Harry said with a smile.

"It's because I belief in things even if there aren't facts to back me up and because I can see animals that others can't." Luna replied with a dreamy expression

"Well there is nothing Loony about that. I sometimes think I see animals and them look again and there gone. Maybe its some of these animals you see." Harry said with a shrug.

"Maybe." Luna said

"Well I'll tell you what I was about to go get some ice cream. Do you want to come with and tell me about these animals." Harry asked

"Sure. I'll pay." She said

"Oh no that's fine I'll pay." Harry said

"Please as a thank you." Luna said.

"Alright I guess." Harry said with a shrug.

"Great let me just go tell daddy." Luna said and ran into a back room. She came back a minute later and they set off to the ice cream shop. As they ate their ice cream Luna told Harry about snargles. After they were done they sat there and talked and Harry saw some girls pointing and laughing at Luna's odd earring, which were radishes, and her butterbeer cap necklace and he saw Luna starting to get sad.

"Hey, Luna where did you get those earrings and that necklace I like them." Harry said

"I made them." Luna said as she heard the girls stop laughing. "Do you really like them or are you just saying that."

"I really like them. Do you think you could make me an earring? Maybe magic it black. That would look cool." Harry said making Luna smile.

"I think I could do that." Luna said happily as Harry looked at his watch.

"Oh I gotta go. We should hang out again some time. I'm meeting some friends here next week. We should meet up again." Harry said as he got up.

"I would like that." Luna said.

"Were coming over on Wednesday at noon. See ya then." Harry said with a wave and left the parlor and went home.

--Hp--

**A/N Well there ya go. Remus is in the picture again. Luna is in the picture and who doesn't love Luna. If Harry wasn't already with Hermione he would definitely be with Luna. That would have been the second best pairing Rowling could have given us with Harry and of course Hermione would be the first. Thanks for all of the reviews. I wish I would get more this time cough HINT cough. **


	19. Party's and the New Teacher

Chap19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him and his world.**

F- French -F

**Party's and the New Teacher**

--Hp--

The rest of the month was spent practicing magic with Jake, Nicolas, Perenelle, and surprisingly Remus, who knew a lot about defense against the dark arts and dark creatures and offered to help teach Harry which Harry happily agreed to. He also spent a lot of time with the twins, Neville, and Luna who was welcome with open arms by his friends. The day of his birthday and the day Hermione was coming home were approaching quickly. He sent out invitations to all of his friends from school with the invitation as a portkey to the Flamel household where they would take a portkey to Florida where he was having the party. The day of the party Harry was sent early to help Perenelle set up while Jake and Nicolas stayed home to wait for the guest to arrive. After they were done setting up Perenelle left to get ready leaving Harry alone on the beach in front of his house of four years. He went over to the CD player and went through the CD's until he found one he like and put it in. He hit the play button and Blue October started playing. Harry turned up the CD before taking pulling off his shirt and laying down on the sand with it under his head. He closed his eyes as he laid there thinking about nothing in general when he heard a noise and jumped up with his dagger that was attached to his belt in his hand. When he looked around he noticed that it was just his friends and chuckled at there shocked expressions.

"Down Harry." The twins said

"That's a."

"Bad Harry." They said as they shook their fingers at him causing Harry to start laughing.

"Hey everybody." Harry said as he looked around for Hermione and saw she wasn't there and started to get worried before he noticed his mom wasn't there either and he saw his dad walking up.

"Don't worry Harry. Hermione forgot her bathing suit so your mother is taking her to go get it." He said and Harry nodded before walking off towards his friends. He only invited the Gryffindor quidditch team, Dean, Seamus, the twins, Neville, Remus, and Luna.

"Harry what is that stuff we hear." Neville asked as he looked around.

"That is one of the greatest bands ever Nev. its Blue October." Harry said as he listened to the song Hate Me.

"What are the other great ones?" Dean asked as he shook Harry's hand.

"Well you have the All American Rejects, Nickelback, and the Foo Fighters." Harry said with a smile.

"Well I will admit I have heard some of them and they are alright. Happy Birthday mate." Dean said

"Thanks" Harry said as he walked away.

"Oi, Harry where do we put the presents?" Asked Angelina Johnson.

"I told you guys you didn't have to get me anything. But if you did there is a table next to the CD player." Harry said and everyone walked over to the table he was talking about and put presents down. "So who is up for taking a swim?"

"Yeah." The twins cheered happily and pulled off there shirts and ran towards the water with Dean, Seamus, Oliver, and Neville following them.

"What you don't want to go Harry?" Alicia asked

"I gotta get changed. How about you guys." Harry asked

"We need to get changed to." Katie said and the other three girls nodded.

"Alright follow me. Oh and before I forget. Alicia, Katie, Angelina. This is Luna Lovegood. She is going to be a first year this year. Luna this is Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson." Harry said as he led them to the house.

"Hello Luna it's nice to meet you." Katie said as she shook the younger girl's hand.

"You as well." Luna said softly as they entered the house. After he showed them all a room to change in he went into his room and changed into his black swimming trunks. After he was done he went back out side and saw his mother talking to his dad and Remus as Jake started cooking. He quickly looked around and saw Hermione sitting on a blanket looking at the ocean. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Hey Hermione." He called out and she looked up with a smile and got up and ran towards him.

"Harry." She said happily as she got to him and jumped on him giving him a hug.

"Hey 'Mione how was France." Harry asked

"It was great I learned so much about France I even learned a little French." She said happily

"F-Oh did you learn a little French-F?" Harry asked in French.

"You speak French." Hermione asked in shock.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with my Hermione. I told you I have the gift of being an Omni-linguist at the end of the school term." Harry said and Hermione blushed

"Oh yeah I forgot. How was your summer." She asked as she grabbed his hand and led him to the blanket she was sitting on.

"It was aright I guess. I missed you." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Missed you to. Oh I almost forgot I had this." She said as she reached up to take off the necklace he gave her but Harry stopped her.

"You keep it 'Mione." Harry said with a smile.

"I couldn't do that. You always wear this necklace." Hermione said and Harry pouted.

"Please. For me." He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I guess I can wear it." Hermione said caving in.

"Excellent." Harry said with a smile. "So my beautiful lady wanna go for a swim."

"Sure." She said and stood up. She undid her shorts and slid them off before pulling her shirt off showing the red two piece bikini she was wearing. She looked at Harry and started blushing. "It's ugly I know."

"Ugly. How could that be ugly? Good thing this land is magically blocking anyone not invited or I'd have a problem keeping all the boys away." Harry said as he looked her up and down.

"Hey Harry. Hey Hermione." A voice said and Harry looked towards the house to see Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Luna walking towards them. The three older girls were all in two piece bikinis and Luna was in a one piece.

"Hey guys." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione this is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger." Harry said

"Oh Harry told me about you while we were hanging out together in Diagon Ally." Luna said as she shook Hermione's hand with a smile.

"He told me about you as well. It's nice to meet you." Hermione said with her own smile.

"Well guys are we gonna swim or not." Harry asked

"Boys, they are always so impatient." Angelina said shaking her head.

"Haha." Harry said "That was hilarious."

"Shut it Harry." All the girls said at the same time and gave each other funny looks.

"Wow that was freaky." Harry said as he started walking towards the water with the girls following him. When they got to the water the guys stopped what they were doing and started cat calling. "Hey shut it or they will never find your bodies." Harry said with a serious face.

"Why Harry."

"You are."

"A stud."

"We can't."

"Help it." the twins said making Harry laugh.

"Well if you must." He said and did a slow spin making everyone laugh. "You just wish you could look this good."

"Oh yea Harry that's what we wish." Seamus said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm tired of standing here." Harry said and with that he dived into the water. Using his water abilities he made it so he could breathe and he started swimming underwater. He swam around for a minute before shooting up out of the water right next to Seamus.

"Shit. Harry you fucking scared me." Seamus said as he put a hand on his chest.

"Sorry bout that Seamus old buddy." Harry said and patted his back. He saw the twins and swam over to them. "Hey guys." He said as he went up behind them and jumped on their backs pushing them both under water before quickly swimming off.

"Oy get back here." The twins yelled as they came back up and went after Harry who was behind Oliver.

"Hey don't hide behind me." Oliver said as he went to move.

"Fine." Harry said and dunked him under and went to hide behind the girls with Hermione right in front of him.

"No fair Harry. Hiding behind the girls." Fred said.

"That's right Harry. Its not fair." Hermione said as she turned around.

"Your not gonna let them dunk me are you." Harry asked

"Oh no, they won't." Hermione said as she sat her hands on his shoulder. "I will." She said and pushed him under the water. Harry came back up with a look of shock on his face.

"Oh Miss Granger you are going to pay for that." Harry said as he grabbed her. He pulled her against him and went under pulling her with him. After he went under he let her go and they went back up. As soon as Harry broke the surface he was pushed under by the twins. He went back up again only to be pushed down by Oliver. So instead of going back up he swam up to everyone and pulled them under from underneath the water. When he came back up he quickly got out of the water. "HAHA I win." He said sticking out his tongue.

"Very mature." Remus said as he came over.

"Hey I'm only twelve I don't have to be mature." Harry said as he stuck his tongue out at the werewolf and Remus did it back.

"Well everyone lunch is ready." Remus said and everyone got out of the water. After everyone ate they all went to see a movie called Encino Man which everyone thought was hilarious especially the twins. When they got back to the house they played a few games of volleyball before they started swimming again. When it got dark Nicolas and Jake started a fire and they all gathered around it as Perenelle brought out Harry's cake. After they were all done with that it was time to open presents. From Wood he got a book on quidditch. From Seamus and Dean he got a broom polishing kit.

"I will remember to polish my broom tonight guys. Thanks guys." Harry said with a smirk causing his friends to laugh. Alicia had gotten him a box of sugar quills, Angelina got him a box of chocolate frogs, and Katie got him a big box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. After thanking them he opened the gift from the Twins. He got a book of muggle pranks and a box of candy he had never seen or heard of before. With a look at the twins he said thanks and sat them down and grabbed the gift from Luna. He opened it to see a black radish earring and a butterbeer cap necklace.

"Thanks Luna." Harry said as he put on the necklace and took out his cross earring and put the radish in its place.

"Your welcome Harry." Luna said as Harry grabbed the box from Neville. He opened it to find a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts. After that he opened the gift from Remus and got a book on Dark Creatures. With another thanks he opened the gift from Jake. He opened the box and pulled out a weapon sharpener and a book on proper fighting methods when using daggers. "Thanks Jake. Now I can kick your as… butt." He said looking at his mom.

"Are you sure that is what you were going to say." Jake asked and Harry glared at him before taking the box his father was holding out to give him. He opened it to find a silver ring with small black stones spelling out HJF on the top.

"It has taken a while to be made. We have a tradition to custom make our heir rings. We hope you like it." Nicolas said as Harry took it out and looked at it.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly as he slipped it on his finger and looked up at his parents with tears in his eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me." He said as he gave them both a hug.

"We love you Harry. Always remember that." Perenelle whispered to him and Harry nodded as he pulled back and looked at his friends.

"If anyone finds out I cried I will make you all pay." He said with a mock glare.

"Shut it Harry and open my present." Hermione said and handed him the present. He slowly opened the box and looked inside. He reached in and pulled out a silver necklace with the symbols for earth, air, fire, and water on it.

"Thank you 'Mione." Harry said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Well everyone this has been fun but we have to get you home now." Nicolas said and everyone groaned.

"Do we have to?" Seamus asked

"Yeah this is fun." Dean commented and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sorry but we have ta go." Nicolas said so everyone invited to the party except Hermione and Remus said bye and left with Nicolas.

"Hermione weren't you suppose to go with them." Harry asked confused as he help his mother, Remus, and Jake start to clean.

"Nope." Hermione said as she joined them in cleaning.

"What do you mean nope?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm staying at your house for the night." Hermione said with a smile.

"Really." Harry asked

"Yeah it was our mom's idea. They decided since we only spent a few days together as a couple we should be able to spend a day together besides today. So your mom suggested that I stay the night and go home after dinner tomorrow." Hermione said with a smile

"And your dad said yes. The guy I thought was gonna kill me." Harry asked

"After some persuading." Hermione said with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh." Harry said wondering what she meant but knowing she would tell. So after they were finished cleaning up they all took a portkey back to the Flamel house. Harry and Hermione spent their day together sitting outside under the oak tree talking about there summer holidays. After that Harry started helping Hermione to find her magical core to start animagus training.

--Hp--

The rest of the summer holiday went normally until the day that Harry went to get his school supplies. Everything was fine. He had meet Hermione and her folks at the Leaky Cauldron and Neville and his Gran at the bank. He even meet the twins without an incident. But the normal boring day decided to go south for Harry. As he went to the book store to get his books he noticed a sign that said Gilderoy Lockhart was signing autographs.

"Oh my I have read all about him he…" Hermione started but was cut off by Harry.

"He is a phony who doesn't know the first thing about DADA. I tried to read his book before but unless you want to learn to smile and compliment yourself you won't learn anything from those books. He went on more about his favorite color than how to defeat a werewolf or yeti." Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry how can you say that." Hermione asked in shock

"Because it's true young lady." Augustus Longbottom, Neville's Gran, said

"What." Hermione asked confused.

"That man is nothing but a liar. I read his books and he barly talks about any fights. So even if it is true all we know from his books are his favorite color like Harry here said." Augustus said with a smile

"Well… maybe…" Hermione didn't know what to say so stayed quiet. As they squeezed into the crowded book shop they squeezed around people to get there books. Harry watch as Lockhart came out to cheers and silently laughed at the man as he started to move away from the section near the table and ran into some one.

"Watch where your going Flamel." The person said loudly and Harry looked up to see Andrew Potter.

"Shut up Potter." Harry said catching people's attention.

"Make me Flamel." Andrew said

"Harry lets just go." Hermione said

"Sweet Merlin it is Hero day in Flourish and Blots book store. Three hero's here today, Andrew Potter the Boy-who-lived, Harry Flamel the protector of the Sorcerers stone, and myself. Come boys together we can make the front page." Lockhart said and grabbed them and pulled them over to him. Just as the camera was about to go off Harry raised his hand to cover his face.

"Hang on let me get ready for a second." Harry said and the camera man nodded. Harry saw Lockhart giving the crowd a huge smile and pulled back his hand and hit him as hard as he could knocking out a tooth and the camera man started taking loads of pictures. "Never, and I repeat, _**Never**_ touch me again you stupid piece of shit." Harry said as he bent down and grabbed the tooth and threw it to the crowd. "A souvenir." He said with a fake huge smile before leaving the shop. As he walked out he walked straight past Lucius Malfoy

"Harry I can't belief you did that." Hermione said with wide eyes as her parents looked on.

"That was great Harry." Neville said with a smile

"Well my parents always told me if a strange older person I don't know grabs me to fight back. So I did." Harry said shrugging as he heard a commotion inside the shop. He was about to go in when Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy left the shop followed by Fred and George.

"Harry that."

"Was great."

"You should."

"Have seen."

"Dad take."

"Malfoy on."

"Like you."

"Did to Lockhart." The twins said happily.

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"He was insulting our family so dad kick his butt." Fred said as the rest of his family and the Potters came out.

"Well we must take our leave George, Fred. I'm afraid your stuck with hanging with the Potters." Harry said with a smirk and a wink causing Fred and George to groan out loud.

"This."

"Sucks." They said to Harry before he walked off. After they left the book store Harry and his group went around to the shops to pick up the little things they needed. After they were done the Grangers and the Longbottom's left and Harry went and got a present for Hermione for her birthday.

--Hp--

The rest of the summer holiday was quiet boring and Harry was quiet happy to be going back to Hogwarts. On the day he was suppose to be going back Harry woke up early and got ready. He was going to try to sneak his swords to school but his mother took them the day before. So instead he was just making sure he had all of his stuff including his CD player that was charmed in the States where it is legal to charm muggle items as long as they still do what they are suppose to do and nothing else. After everyone was up and ready Harry shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket before letting Hedwig free to fly to school and grabbing Vesta and touching the portkey to take them to the station. After they landed Harry quickly went and found an empty compartment and left his trunk and Vesta inside before going to say good bye to his family and find his friends. After they said good bye Nicolas, Perenelle, and Jake all apperated home and Harry went to look for his friends. He quickly found Luna who was quiet happy to see he was wearing his radish earring with the cross right above it where he got his ear pierced so he could wear both. And he also had on the butterbeer cap necklace along with the gift from Hermione. After helping her get her trunk to the right compartment he found Neville and told him where to go as he spotted Hermione and quickly made his way over to her.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said as he gave her a kiss.

"Hi Harry. Can you help me with this." She asked as she struggled with the heavy trunk.

"Sure." He said and helped carry the trunk to his compartment. After they got all of the trunks in the overhead they all sat down. Harry sat in the corner with Hermione leaning on him and Vesta was asleep on Hermione.

"Harry guess what." Neville said excitedly.

"What Nev." Harry asked

"I've found it." He said happily and Harry stared at him for a second before he realized what he meant and his eyes widened.

"You found it. That's great what is it." He asked happily.

"A bear." Neville said happily. "I found it yesterday and searched for what kind of bear I am. I'm a grizzly bear."

"That's great." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"I'm a horse." Luna said and they all started at her confused.

"What." Harry asked

"My form. It's a horse." Luna said with a smile

"You're an animagus." Hermione asked

"No. But I know my form. I found it by mistake one night while I was trying to think." Luna said in her dreamy expression as the whistle sounded and the train started to move. The train ride was fun just talking with each other and getting loads of sweets from the snack trolley. When they got to Hogsmead station Harry followed everyone second year and above to the carriage's that took them to the school after wishing Luna luck. When he got to the carriages his eyes widened.

"I don't belief it." Harry said quietly as he walked up to the horse like creatures pulling the carriage.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked

"Thestral's" Neville said "He see's the Thestral's."

"Yup." Harry said as he patted the creature in front of him. "There beautiful."

"That they are Harry." Neville said as they got into the carriage and the Thestral's started towards the school. When they entered the hall they went to the Gryffindor table with the rest of the Gryffindor and sat down. Harry looked up at the head table to see Lockhart sitting there in bright robes.

"Oh god he's going to teach." Harry said with a groan causing everyone to look at the head table.

"Maybe if you hit him again he'll leave." Suggested Lee Jordan and that got nods from all of the guys around them.

"I don't know maybe we should welcome him." Harry said causing all the guys to give him weird looks. "Welcome him Weasley twin style." He said with a smirk causing the guys to laugh.

"Just don't hurt him to bad." Hermione said and Harry turned and gave her a kiss.

"Of course not 'Mione." Harry said with a smile which Hermione returned.

"Get a room you two." Some one said and Harry flipped them off making them laugh. Harry watched as the first years were led in and the hat gave a song before McGonagall started the sorting. Harry didn't pay any attention until Luna was called. She walked forward and placed the hat on her head and it took about a minute before it called out "GRYFFINDOR." And Harry cheered loudly with everyone else.

--Hp--

**A/N Yes another chapter done hope you like it. Harry is already showing Hermione the truth behind Lockhart so she might not like him yet she might still like him. Don't know yet. Well I am tired so R/R and goodnight.**


	20. First day of the Second year

Chap20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or Harry Potter related.**

**First day of the Second year**

--Hp--

After everyone was sorted and the twin's sister Ginny came to Gryffindor the feast appeared. As they ate and talked Harry noticed Ginny staring at Andrew and turned to the twins.

"Why is she staring at Potter over there like she is ready to jump him?" Harry asked and they looked over.

"She has."

"A crush."

"On the."

"Git." The twins said and Harry nodded.

"Gotcha." Harry said "So how you guys coming with the training. Nev. found a bear and surprisingly Luna already found a horse." Harry said making it so people around them wouldn't understand what he was talking about.

"Nope no luck yet." the twins said

"How about."

"Hermione did."

"She get hers." They asked

"I'm right here you don't have to ask Harry question that I can answer just fine. No I haven't found it." Hermione said

"Sorry Hermione."

"You were talking."

"To Luna so we."

"Asked your Harry here." The twins said going back and forth.

"I suppose that's fine than." Hermione said with a grin at Harry being called hers. The twins just laughed as they went back to eating there food. After everyone ate and they had dessert Dumbledore stood up to give his beginning of the term speech.

"Welcome back. It is my honor to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." Dumbledore said and only the female population cheered while the boys led by the twins and Harry all booed making Lockhart flush. "Now children you must show Professor Lockhart respect."

"It's quiet alright headmaster." Lockhart said as he sat back down the rest of the headmaster's speech just went right past Harry as he really didn't give a fuck what the old man said. After he was done with the speech he released them to go to bed and Harry quickly strode from the hall with everyone else. As they walked Harry saw people staring and talking about his earring and necklace he got from Luna.

"Do you got a problem." Harry asked a pair of sixth year Gryffindor boys who were pointing and laughing.

"Why the hell are you wearing a black radish and a butterbeer cap necklace Flamel?" one of them asked.

"Because a friend gave them to me." Harry said as they got to the portrait and gave her the password.

"What friend that Loony Lovegood." The second one asked as they went into the common room behind Harry and his friends. Harry turned around and glared at them.

"Call her that again and you will regret it. You see I don't like when people make fun of my friends. It get's me very, _very_ angry." Harry said as he stepped closer to the older boy. "Is that understood."

"What are you going to do have your dog bite us. Or have that Loony girl beat us up." One asked and they both started laughing but stopped as Harry hit them both in the gut.

"I warned you. You should have listened. And for your information she is a wolf not a dog." Harry said as he pushed them over.

"Harry you shouldn't have done that." Hermione said

"Well they were insulting our friend. And I don't like when people make fun of my friends." Harry said as he sat down on the couch and Hermione sat down next to him.

"If it makes you feel better. Next time I'll hit them." Neville said as he sat down.

"Merlin, Harry you are a bad influence." The twins said as they sat down.

"Yeah well what can ya do about it." Harry said as he watched the two sixth years get up and glare at him.

"Oi you mess with him. You mess with us." The twins said standing up.

"And me." Neville said getting up.

"Me to." Oliver said as he walked over and the two sixth years just glared at Harry again before going up the stairs.

"Thanks guys. But it would have made it easier for me not to hit Lockhart the next time I see him if I could have kicked their asses." Harry said making them all laugh as the portrait opened and the first years came in led by Percy Weasley.

"Everyone salute Percy the Prefect." Harry announced and stood in a salute.

"What are you doing Flamel?" Percy asked

"Oh you mean were not suppose to salute the Prefects." Harry asked with a confused expression as he slid something onto his hand.

"No Harry. You are suppose to prank them." The twins said with a smile.

"Are you sure. I was certain that it was like the army here and you salute a Prefect." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry bout that Percy." He said and held out his hand.

"It's quiet alright Mr. Flamel." Percy said and shook Harry's hand and got a shock. "What was that."

"Oh so that's where I left my hand buzzer." Harry said looking at his hand. "I left it on my hand." He said and hit him self in the forehead while seeing Percy turning red making everyone laugh and Luna broke away from the first years and came and sat down with Harry and his friends. "So how do you like the castle? I'm sure Percy took you all around it already."

"He did show us quiet a lot. It is really big." Luna said.

"Yea it is." Neville agreed with her.

"I had some people making fun of me for my earrings and necklace and Percy didn't even say anything to them. I don't like him much." Luna said

"I had people pointing and laughing to. Just don't pay it any attention and just mention me and Vesta and people will leave you alone." Harry said with a wink making her smile.

"Thanks Harry. We'll I think I am going to go to bed. I will see you guys tomorrow." Luna said and got up and went up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to go to bed to. Night." Neville said and left with Oliver following him.

"Alright before you three say you're going to bed. We have to prank again." Harry said with a smirk.

"What did you have in mind?" The twins asked happily.

"Well me and my dad made an even stronger sticking solution and a whole lot more of it than the what I used last year and we are going to put it to good use." Harry said with mischievous smile.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Hermione asked out loud before Harry went up to his room and shrunk his trunk before grabbing it.

"Oi Harry where you going." Dean asked as he looked up and Seamus and Neville got up to.

"Setting up a prank wanna help."

"Yeah." They all said quietly and got up and followed Harry to the common room.

"Alright lets go." Harry said and they left the empty common room. They started making there way down to the great hall stopping at the Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA classes on the way. On the way back Harry and the twins separated from the rest of the group and Harry went and gave a small phial of the potion to undo the sticking solution, he of course forgot to tell what it was. While he was doing that the twins went to the kitchen to talk to the house-elf's about breakfast.

--Hp--

The next morning Harry woke early as he usually does and did his morning workout before showering and going down to the common room to see Hermione sitting on the couch with Vesta's head on her lap.

"Good morning beautiful." Harry said as he gave her a kiss and sat down.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said as she leaned into him. They sat there for a few minutes before Neville and the twins came down from the boys dorm and Luna from the girls.

"Let's go." Harry said and he and Hermione got up and were led out of the common room by Vesta. When they got to the great hall it was to chaos. All of the teachers were there and slipping on the floor, that Harry magically added thirty layers of wax to, while trying to find a way to get the tables, benches and teachers chairs from the ceiling. The only one that wasn't on the ceiling was the one Albus Dumbledore was in. When Harry saw him he smirked and pulled out his wand. He discreetly cast a levitation charm to the chair and floated the headmaster straight up into the air and turned him over so he was up side down. But instead of falling out of the chair Dumbledore was stuck. Harry quickly flicked his wand up making Dumbledore stick to the ceiling before putting his wand away. "Watch out guys."

"Why what are you going to do." Hermione asked

"This." Harry said and ran forward and did a baseball dive sliding across the waxed floor.

"That's great." The twins said as they both ran and did the same with Neville, Luna, and Hermione soon following. When the rest of the school came they saw the teachers standing against the wall trying to remove the headmaster from the ceiling and Harry and his friends still sliding around and most of the younger students in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined them.

"This is great." Harry said happily as he slid over to the teachers. "You should try this it is so much fun. How's it hanging Headmaster." He asked and Dumbledore had to bite his lip to stop from saying anything.

"I am sure it is Mr. Flamel but we have to find a way to clean this up." McGonagall said trying to hide a smile.

"Well my mom wax's the floor using magic and put to much making dad fall and a simple cleaning charmworked to clean it up" Harry said

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you Mr. Flamel. Or what happened in our class rooms." Flitwick asked with a smile.

"What's wrong with your rooms?" Professor Vector asked

"The desks seem to be stuck to the ceiling." Lockhart said with a large smile and Harry saw he got his tooth fixed.

"Well I have no clue at all about any of this. But if I did know anything I would say use a potion before the Headmaster blacks out from all the blood going to his head." Harry said before laying down and put his feet against the walls. "See ya later." He said and with that pushed himself away from the teachers.

"Severus do you think you could make a potion to fix this." Asked Dumbledore

"I believe that who ever did this prank gave us a way to reverse it." Snape said

"Why do you think that?" Flitwick asked cheerfully as he watched the kids playing.

"Some one left a phial of potion in my room and I didn't know what it was." Snape said as he pulled the potion out of his pocket and examined.

"BREAKFAST IS SERVED." Some one shouted and they looked to see Harry going over to the wall where all of the plates and cups were sitting on a table the teachers didn't see there before with another table filled with food and pitchers of drinks. The teachers watched as all of the students started sliding over to the table and they started to cast cleaning charm to the wax off of the floor. While the other teachers were doing that Flitwick levitated Snape up to the head master. Snape pulled out his wand and cast a levitation charm on the chair before he put the potion on the legs of the chair and levitated it down to the ground. After the headmaster was on the ground Flitwick levitated Snape back down and he helped to try and pull Dumbledore out of the chair. There was a tearing sound and the head master was up with his robes ripped.

"I must go change. I will be back shortly. I want the head of each house to separate the houses and pass out schedules. After you're done handing out all of the schedules send everyone to class. I will get the elves to get all of these tables down before lunch." Dumbledore said before quickly leaving the hall. So the teachers did as they were told after they got the floor cleaned and they ate the teachers separated all of the students and the head of the houses passed out the schedules. When Harry got his he looked at it and groaned.

"We have DADA with the prat Lockhart this afternoon." He said loudly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Flamel." McGonagall said with a stern look and Harry sighed.

"Come on guys we got Herbology first with the Puffs." Harry said and led the rest of the second year Gryffindor students outside with the Hufflepuff's following them. When they got out there they went to stand by the green houses and waited for the Herbology teacher Pomona Sprout to come out to the class. They waited for a few minutes before she came out from the castle.

"Alright were in green house three today." She said and they all followed her into the green house. After everyone was situated she started talking. "We will be repotting Mandrake's today. Now who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake." Harry's raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Flamel."

"They are a powerful restorative. Their used to return people to their original state and are very dangerous. The adults cry is fatal while the mandrakes that are young will knock you out for a good hour or two." Harry said

"Good job Mr. Flamel twenty points to Gryffindor." She said with a smile "Now everyone grab a pair of earmuffs. When I give a thumbs up take them off. Make sure they are completely covering your ears." She said and everyone one tried to grab a pair that wasn't pick and fluffy. Harry just waited till everyone grabbed a pair before grabbing the pink ones.

"These are just like the pair I got at home." He said with a chuckle.

"Shut it and put your earmuffs on Harry." Hermione said with a smile as she put her pair on and Harry huffed and mock pouted as he put the ear muffs on. The rest of the class was uneventful with them just pulling out a mandrake and putting it in a new pot. When the bell rang Harry, Hermione, and Neville all quickly left and made there way to the Transfiguration class room. When Harry got there he was surprised that they managed to get the desk's down but then looked at the ceiling to see that the desk were still stuck. In the class they were transfiguring a beetle into a button and most people were having problems with it except Harry who got it on his second try and Hermione who got it about ten minutes before the class ended. After McGonagall assigned homework on the spell they were using the class left to go to lunch. Harry was walking with Hermione and Neville about to go down the stairs and groaned.

"Who wants to push me?" Harry asked as he stood at the top.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked as she stood next to him and grabbed his hand.

"We have Lockhart after lunch. But if I fall down the stairs and get hurt I can stay in the hospital wing." Harry said

"I'll push you if you pull me with you." Neville said making Harry laugh and Hermione to glare.

"Honestly you two haven't you read his books, he is amazing." Hermione said

"Please tell me my girlfriend doesn't have a crush on our new moron teacher." Harry said with a groan and Hermione turned red. "You do have a crush on the pompous git."

"No I don't. And he is not a moron or a git." Hermione said turning even more red.

"Hermione re-read his books and keep track of if he talks more about him self or Defense and you will find the truth." Neville said as they walked down the stairs.

"Okay I'll do that. And don't worry Harry. Your better looking than him." Hermione said and gave him a kiss.

"And the fact that I don't smile like a fool helps." Harry said with a chuckle. After they got to the great hall Harry noticed that it was also using extra tables and benches as the originals were still on the ceiling. When they sat down they were joined by the twins, Luna, and Vesta who ran into the hall and laid at Harry's feet as he fed her some food. After lunch was over Harry, Hermione, and Neville there way to the DADA room. They went in to see Lockhart behind his desk. Hermione tried to go up front but Harry and Neville grabbed her and they sat down in the back.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she tried to get up.

"Hermione we are not sitting up front." Harry said as he held her hand.

"But I always sit in front." Hermione protested as the rest of the class came in.

"Not in here. Please I really don't like Lockhart. Can you sit in back with me just in this class." Harry asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Harry." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Harry said as everyone sat down and Lockhart stood up and everyone got quiet. Lockhart reached down and grabbed one of the students books and holding it up showing a picture of him.

"Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of the _Witch Weekly's_ most charming smile award but I don't talk about that. I didn't rid the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" he stopped to wait for laughs and Neville raised his hand.

"Mr." Lockhart began.

"Longbottom sir. I was just wondering if you were still allowed to compete in the most charming smile competition." Neville asked getting weird looks from everyone in the room.

"Yes I am why do you ask." Lockhart asked

"Well with your teeth being fake and all I figured you wouldn't be able to." Neville said

"Who said my teeth were fake." Lockhart asked

"Well I just figured since Harry knocked out at least one of your teeth you would have a fake in." Neville said making everyone roar with laughter.

"Well on with class then. I have made a test to see if any of you have read my books." Lockhart said with his cheeks pink as he handed out a stack of test. "You have thirty minutes starting now." He said and Harry looked at his paper.

"Hmm don't know any of these. Might as well have fun." He muttered to himself and started answering the questions as stupidly as he could. After the thirty minutes was up Lockhart collected the papers.

"Tut, tut many of you didn't remember that my favorite color was lilac. And that my ideal birthday gift is harmony between all magic and non-magical people. Though I wouldn't say no to a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!" Lockhart said with a wink. "But miss Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. In fact full marks. Where is miss Granger?" He asked and Hermione raised her hand. "Good job miss Granger take ten points to Gryffindor. Now on to business."

With that he bent down behind his desk and pulled out a large covered cage and set it on his desk where it started rattling.

"Now be warned," he started and Harry blocked him out as he set his head down. He heard a snort of laughter and looked up to see a cage full of Pixies sitting on the teachers desk.

"Yes." Lockhart asked Seamus with a smile.

"Those aren't very dangerous." Seamus said through his laughter.

"Don't be so sure." Lockhart said as he put his hand on the cage door. "Let's see what you make of them." He said and with that threw the door open and the pixies started to fly out. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a freezing charm on a group of the pixies. The rest of the pixies started to trash the room. "Come now. There only pixies." Lockhart said and pulled out his wand and started to wave it and bellowed. "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi._" And it didn't have any effect to the creatures who then stole Lockhart's wand and threw it out the window.

"Harry do something." Hermione said as she froze a pixie.

"Fine." Harry said and got up and cast the _Impediment _spell making all of the pixies freeze. Then he walked over to the cage he picked it up and went around grabbing all of the pixies out of the air as he went and throwing them in the cage. By time he got all of them the bell rang. He set the pixies on the table and went to his table and grabbed his bag and Hermione's hand and they left the class room with everyone else.

--Hp--

Harry spent the next few days just being with his friends. It was Saturday and Harry was planning on visiting Hagrid later when he was woken early than he ever gets up, which is really saying something as he got up earlier than everyone else.

"Come on Harry get up." Some one said and Harry opened his eyes and looked up to see Oliver.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked

"Quidditch practice." Oliver said and Harry looked out the window to see it was the crack of dawn.

"Bit early but okay. Meet you there in a bit." Harry said as he got up and went to his trunk.

"Okay see ya there." Oliver said and left the room. Harry found his Quidditch robes and pulled them on before writing a note to Neville telling him where he was. When he got to the pitch he went in to see the rest of the team there with Oliver the only other one looking awake.

"Morning sunshine's." Harry said loudly and the others glared at him.

"Alright now were all here I wanted to talk to you before we go practice. I have come up with some new game plans over the summer." He went on to explain the whole new game. After they were done they went outside to see the sun was already up. He looked in the stands to see Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Vesta sitting there.

"Finished yet Harry." Neville called.

"Not started yet." Harry said before mounting his broom and took off. He started racing the twins around the stadium when he saw the Slytherin entering the stadium and went to the ground with the rest of the team.

"Flint what are you doing here. This is our practice time." Oliver bellowed.

"Plenty of room for all of us." Flint said

"I booked the field. I booked it." Oliver said angrily.

"Ah but I have a specially signed not here from professor Snape." He said and read the letter stating that they need the filed to train their new seeker.

"You've got a new seeker. Who." Wood asked and from behind the six large Slytherin came a seventh smaller boy, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Harry said with a smirk.

"Malfoy, as in Lucius Malfoy's son?" Said Fred looking at Malfoy with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father." Flint said as the team smiled. "Let me show you what he got the Slytherin team."

All seven of tehm held out their broomsticks to show seven new Nimbus Two Thousand and One brooms.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint. "It even outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount." None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say.

"Oh look." Said Flint "A field invasion."

Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Vesta were crossing the grass towards the two teams.

"What's going on mate." Neville asked before he saw the broom sticks and Malfoy.

"Every one was admiring the brooms my father bought the team. I'm the new seeker." Malfoy said with a smirk as Neville eyed the broom. "Good aren't they. But perhaps the Gryffindor team could sell those old clean sweeps and by new brooms. I'm sure a museum would buy them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to but their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione said and the Slytherin team stopped laughing.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy spat at her and before any one could react he was on the ground with Harry on top of him and Harry hit Malfoy as hard as he could in the face. As the Slytherin team went to help the Gryffindor team pulled there wands and pointed them at them.

"Harry stop." Hermione said and Harry got up and stopped himself form hitting Malfoy again.

"If I ever hear you call her or any other person by that name. I'll do worse than one hit." Harry said with a glare before he turned back to Hermione and his friends. "Sorry bout that guys. I just don't like my friends getting messed with."

"Its' fine Harry." Hermione said as she gave him a hug. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Anytime." Harry said and gave her a kiss. "So who's practicing." Harry asked

"We are now get the hell off of the field before we get Snape to get you off." Flint said and Oliver sighed.

"Come on guys there is nothing we can do." He said so Harry went and changed before going back out and going to Hagrid's with his friends.

--Hp--

**A/N well another one done. Hope you like it. I think it is decent enough. If not than oh well it is already posted. Lol. Well tell me what you think with a little. R/R.**


	21. Party of Death and Words on the Wall

Chap21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to hi or his world.**

**Party of Death and Words on the Wall**

--Hp--

After visiting with Hagrid for a little while Harry and his friends went back up to the school for lunch. When they walked into the great hall Harry saw McGonagall and Snape talking to Malfoy. When they saw him Snape and McGonagall walked over.

"Mr. Flamel is what Mr. Malfoy is telling us true?" McGonagall asked with a frown while Snape sneered as usual.

"Well that depends on what he told you ma'am." Harry said with a frown of his own.

"He tells us that the Slytherin team went out to practice and while they were showing you the note I signed to allow them to practice you took it upon yourself to jump on him trying to fight like a mere muggle." Snape said angrily.

"Oh that." Harry with a nod and a look of understanding. "Of course I did that. And if he calls Hermione or any other muggle-born a mudblood again I will do the same."

"He called you that Miss Granger." McGonagall said with a small gasp and Hermione nodded.

"Well surely he told you that." Harry said with mock shock.

"No he didn't." Said McGonagall as she turned to the Slytherin table and leveled a glare at Malfoy.

"Of course he didn't, why would he rat himself out and get in trouble when he can try to rat out others." Harry said shaking his head. "Did you need anything else? Or can I go eat now. Because I haven't had anything to eat today."

"Yes 20 points from Gryffindor for what you did to Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Flamel. That will be all." McGonagall said and set off towards the Slytherin table as Snape went to the teachers table.

"Well that went well." Neville said with a chuckle as they made there way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"So Luna how did you like Hagrid." Harry asked as they started to eat.

"He was very nice. I like him." Luna said with a smile as Harry saw the twins coming over.

"Hey guys." Harry said with a wave.

"Hey everyone." The twins said and Hermione, Neville, and Luna waved.

"Wood told us."

"To tell you."

"We have Quidditch."

"Practice at three." The twins said making Harry groan.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked

"Yeah and then after dinner."

"He said we are practicing till curfew." The twins said with a serious face.

"Why the hell do we have to practice so much. I want to spend time with my girlfriend and the rest of my friends today." Harry said with a huff.

"Relax Harry just joking about practice after dinner." Fred said as he and George started laughing.

"Haha not funny fuckers." Harry said.

"Yeah well we also came over here for a different reason." George said happily.

"After practice was canceled."

"We decided to meditate some more."

"And we both found what we were looking for." they said quietly as they leaned in.

"And." Harry asked as they all leaned in to hear to the twins.

"Were both found out were are red foxes." Fred said beaming.

"Your both foxes." Hermione asked slightly disappointed that she was the only one who still had to find their form. "I read that everyone would have a different form."

"Maybe it's because their twins." Neville said

"Not likely. Do you see Andrew being a lion, eagle, and a grim." Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Hell no." The twins, Harry, and Neville said at the same time laughing.

"Honestly you four need to watch you language." Hermione said in a disapproving tone.

"Sorry Hermione." All four said at the same time chuckling.

"Its fine just try to watch you language." She said with a smile.

"I'll try Hermione but I lived with Jake for four years training. You learn to talk like that with him." Harry said shrugging his shoulders as he put an arm around Hermione. "But I will really try for you."

"Thank you Harry." She said as she gave him a kiss.

"Get a room you two." All of their friends said laughing.

"Shut it." Hermione said as Harry flipped them off. They all laughed as the twins sat down next to them.

"So guys. Wanna make this into a party." Harry asked as he grabbed his bag.

"What are you planning." Hermione asked with a groan.

"Just a little music." Harry said as he opened the bag and pulled out his CD player and speakers that plugged into the headphone slot.

"What do those do Harry?" Asked George as he motioned to the speaker.

"They make it louder." Harry said as he turned them and the CD player up as loud as it went. "So do we want the Foo Fighters or Blue October?"

"Foo Fighters." The twins said and Harry put it in the CD player. After a few seconds it read the disk and the CD started playing loudly making every one turn and look at the small group.

"Oi Harry play The All American Rejects." Dean called out as McGonagall started walking towards him.

"Mr. Flamel what is that racket." She asked angrily.

"What." Harry said loudly over the music.

"Turn that down." McGonagall said

"Hang on my music's to loud let me turn it down a little." Harry said with a wink and turned the music down. "Now what did you need ma'am."

"What is the meaning of all that noise?" She asked

"It was music ma'am." The twins said with a smile.

"How were you listening to music?" McGonagall asked looking around.

"A CD player." Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A what." She asked confused.

"It is a muggle thing that play's music." Neville said and McGonagall turned to him.

"That is impossible. Muggle items don't work around magic."

"Actually ma'am they do. The British wizarding world is just so far behind. Instead of lights we use candles that should tell you every thing. In America they are actually living in this current century. So everything the 'muggles' use can be used in the magical world. What you just heard was one of the greatest bands every ma'am. The Foo Fighters." Harry said with everyone in the hall listening to him.

"You mean that it's legal to charm muggle stuff in America." Someone asked

"Well kind of. You need to get a special mastery to be able to do it. And it is expensive as hel…" he stopped as Hermione slapped him upside the head. "Expensive as heck to buy anything." He finished with people sniggering at him and he glared making them stop.

"Very well Mr. Flamel. Just keep that CD player quiet." McGonagall said and walked away.

"Well the teachers always have to ruin our fun don't they." Harry said with a sigh as he put his stuff away and his friends laughed. Harry spent the rest of the day with his friends until three when he had Quidditch than after dinner they spent the rest of the time in the common room.

--Hp--

October arrived spreading a damp cold over the ground and the castle. Madam Pomfrey the nurse was kept busy with students and teachers alike all getting colds. Raindrops the size of bullets thundered against the castle windows for days and the lake rose. Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however were not dampened. Which was why, Harry was found a few days before Halloween coming into the school drenched. When he entered the school he did a quick drying charm and started for Gryffindor tower. As he was walked along a deserted corridor he saw nearly headless Nick staring out a window muttering under his breath.

"Hello Sir Nicholas." Harry called and Nick turned around quickly making his head wobble.

"Oh hello Mr. Flamel." Nick said sadly as he folded up a letter in his hand.

"Are you alright Nick? It seems like something is bothering you."

"Oh it's nothing really… not as though I really wanted to join…thought I'd apply but apparently I don't fill the requirements. But you would think wouldn't you that getting hit forty five times with a blunt axe would be enough to join the headless hunt." Nick said angrily.

"I guess. But why don't you just get someone to finish the job. I mean you could get the Bloody Baron to do it I'm sure." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's no use. I have already asked him to help. He wouldn't help me." Nick said sadly.

"Why not just get another ghost to help you tear it the rest of the way. I'm sure you could get it." Harry said

"I have never thought of that Harry it's so simple it may just work." Nick said suddenly looking extremely happy.

"Well I'm happy to help." Harry said as they started to walk toward the tower.

"Harry how would you like… no you wouldn't want to. But maybe…"

"What is it Nick?" Harry asked amused.

"Well this Halloween is my five-hundredth Deathday." Nick said proudly.

"Congratulations." Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you. Anyway I am having a party in one of the nicer dungeons and I was wondering if you would like to come. Your friends Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger, Miss Granger, and the Weasley twins are welcome to come of course." Nick said nervously.

"Well I can't speak for my friends but I'll be there on one condition."

"What's that Harry?"

"I've read about Deathday parties and about the food. I'll come if there is a table with food and drinks we can eat from." Harry said

"Deal." Nicolas said happily.

"I'll see you around Nick." Harry said with a chuckle as the ghost happily floated away. "Good luck with your head." He called after him before giving the Fat Lady the password and going into the common room. When he got in the room he went over to a couch where Hermione, Luna, and Neville sat in front of the fire with Vesta laying on the rug in front of them.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he sat down in front of Hermione on the floor.

"Hi Harry." Luna said as Neville waved from behind a Herbology book and Hermione gave him a kiss.

"How would you guys like to go to a party on Halloween?" he asked after Hermione leaned back.

"What are you planning Harry." Hermione asked with a sigh.

"You wound me 'Mi. It's Sir Nicolas's party. It's his five hundredth Deathday. He invited us four and the twins." Harry said with his eyes closed as Hermione ran her hands through his hair. "I even made him promise to make sure that there is edible food there for us."

"Sure that will be fun." Hermione said

"Yeah I'll go." Neville said as he sat his book down.

"Me too." Luna said happily.

"Where is everyone going." Asked Fred as he and George walked over and put something in the fire before setting down next to Harry.

"Sir Nick's party on Halloween. You two were invited to." Harry said

"Great."

"We'll."

"Go." The twins said as Harry looked in the fire.

"Why is there a fire Salamander in the fire guys." Harry asked

"Because they like fire Harry." George said seriously.

"Where did you get it?" Harry asked

"Rescued it from Care of Magical Creatures class." Fred said happily

"Oh. Ok." Harry said as he watched the Salamander.

--Hp--

On Halloween at seven o'clock Harry was dress in all black and had on a black hoody and his leather jacket waiting for everyone else to get to the common room. When his friends got there they went down stairs past the great hall and into the dungeons. The path to Nick's party was lined with candles which weren't very cheerful as they were lined black candles with a blue flame that cast a ghostly look over his face. With every step they took his friend started to shiver. Pulling off his coat he handed it to Hermione and pulled off his hoody and handed it to Luna.

"Should of brought Vesta she could have kept us all warm." Harry said chuckling as the heard what sounded like a million fingernails running down a blackboard. "I love that music." Harry said before they rounded a corner to see Nick standing by a door hung with black velvet drapes.

"Welcome my friends." He said with a bow and his head fell completely off surprising everyone but Harry.

"It worked." Harry asked amused as Nick picked his head up.

"Yes Harry and I owe it all to you. I don't get why I didn't think of something so simple myself." Nick said happily.

"That's great nick. Absolutely great. So are you going to try to join the Headless Hunt now?" Harry asked

"I haven't decided if I want to yet. I probably will but you never know." Nick said happily.

"Well I'm happy for you Nick." Harry said as he bowed them in and his head fell again. When they walked in Harry was surprised to see hundreds of pearly white translucent people drifting around the dance floor waltzing to the music. Everyone's breath was rising as mist in front of them.

"Let's walk around." Neville suggested.

"Alright don't walk through any one though." Harry said as they walked around the dance floor. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and she smile at him. Harry saw that all of the ghosts were giving the bloody baron a wide area to himself. "Hello Sir Baron." Harry said with a small bow which the Baron returned with a surprised look.

"Oh no turn back." Hermione whispered.

"Why." The twins asked

"Moaning Myrtle is over there. She haunts the girls toilet on the second floor." Hermione said and they changed there direction.

"Haunts a toilet." Neville asked.

"Yes it's been out of order all year. She keeps flooding it. I never go there if I can help it." Hermione said and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Look food." The twins said and they walked towards the table only to stop in there tracks as they reached the table with rotten food on it. there was rotten fish; cakes burnt charcoal black, a slab of cheese with green mold and a giant grey cake in the shape of a tomb stone with the words, Sir Nicolas DE Mismsy-Porpington Died 31st October, 1492, written in tar like icing.

"This isn't our food." Harry said as he turned and looked around before seeing a table off to the side with regular food on it. "There is our food." he said before walking over to it.

"I can't just sit still I'll freeze." Fred said.

"Here." Harry said with a sigh and grabbed a goblet and put a spell on it to make it fire proof before putting a big ball of fire into it. "There ya go." Harry said as he sat down in a chair and Hermione surprised them both by sitting on his lap. They just started eating when Sir Nicolas came over to them.

"Enjoying yourselves?" He asked happily.

"I am." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"That's great." He said with a smile. "It's almost time for my speech I better go warn the Orchestra." But the Orchestra stopped at that moment along with everyone else as they heard a hunting horn. "Oh this will be fun." Nick said and at that moment a group of horses jumped through the wall with headless riders. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who had his bearded head under his arm. The ghost leapt down and lifted his head above the crowd to see making them laugh. And strode over to Nick putting his head back on, on the way.

"Nick." He roared. "How are you? Head still hanging on." He asked and clapped his shoulder.

"Hello Patrick." Nick said as Patrick looked at Harry and his friends.

"Live 'uns." Patrick said and gave a jump of shock making his head fall making the crowd laugh. Nick 'accidently' kicked the head making it fly.

"Oh sorry Patrick. Here let me help you find your head." Nick said and pulled his head off and holding it over the crowd. "I think it landed in the drinks." Nick said making the crowd laugh as Patrick's head was in the bowl filled with rotten milk. Harry and his friends started laughing with the crowed as Patrick walked over to get his head and Nick turned to Harry.

"Thank you again for your help Harry." Nick said and Harry smiled.

"Don't mention it. But hey Nick I think we're going to get going. See you around." Harry said and Nicolas bowed making his head fall again and the crowd laughed.

"Good bye my friends." Nick said and picked up his head before floating away. Harry and his friends left the room nodding at everyone who looked at them. After a few minutes they were going back up towards the main floor. They were just going up the stairs to the entrance hall when Harry heard a voice.

"…_rip_…_tear_..._kill_…" he stumbled to a halt and his friends stopped and turned towards him.

"Harry what's wrong." Hermione asked.

"Shh. I hear a voice. It's talking about killing." Harry said

"…_soo hungry_…_for so long_…"

"Do you hear it." Harry asked and his friends shook there head.

"…_kill_…_time to kill_…" the voice was getting fainter and Harry was sure it was heading up stairs.

"It's moving." Harry said as he ran up the stairs. Knowing he couldn't hear anything on that level he quickly ran up to the first floor with his friends following him, looking scared.

"Harry what…" Neville started.

"SHH." Harry said as he strained to hear something anything. Then from above he heard it.

"_I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD…_"

"It's going to kill some one." Harry said and ran up the next flight of stairs. They ran around the whole second floor until they came to the last, deserted passage.

"Harry what are you going on about." The twins asked as everyone else caught there breath.

"I heard a voice saying it was going to kill." Harry said.

"We didn't here anything." They said and everyone else said the same.

"Look." Harry said as he saw something on the wall. He moved closer and saw words written on the wall about a foot high in between two windows written in what looked like blood.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN **

**OPEN. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**

"What's that thing?" Hermione asked pointing to something on the torch bracket. They moved closer and Harry almost fell in a puddle of water. When they got closer they all jumped back as they saw it was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She was stiff as a board and not moving.

"Let's get out of here." The twins said.

"We should do something." Harry said

"Trust us mate. You don't want to be caught here." Fred said but it was too late as they heard a rumble that told them the feast was over. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs. The loud happy talk of the students carried to them before the students were crashing into the passage. All the noise died down as the people spotted the hanging cat. Then Draco Malfoy pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" he called out and Harry walked over to him and slammed his fist into his face.

"I told you I don't like that word Malfoy." Harry growled

"What's going on here!" shouted Filch no doubt attracted by Malfoy's yell. When he got through the crowd he saw his cat. "Mrs. Norris. Who did it? Who killed my cat." He said and his eyes landed on Harry. "You. You killed my cat. I'll kill you." He growled and moved towards Harry.

"Argus that is enough." Harry looked around and saw Dumbledore behind him. He swept past the group and took Mrs. Norris off of the bracket.

"Come with me Argus. You six as well." He added pointing to Harry and his friends.

"You can use my office headmaster. Just upstairs." Lockhart said stepping forward. When they got to Lockhart's office Harry just stood against the wall with Hermione leaning against him. He just watched Dumbledore as he ran spell after spell on the cat. After a while Dumbledore stood up and looked at Filch.

"She's not dead Argus." He said

"Not dead. But she's so stiff and still." He said as he tried to stop from crying.

"She is Petrified." Dumbledore said "But how I cannot say."

"Ask him he did it." shouted Filch turning to Harry.

"No second year could have done it his. It would take advanced dark magic." Snape said from his dark corner.

"He did it, He did it." Filch spat and Harry looked at Dumbledore and felt the signs of Legimency. He let Dumbledore go in a little bit before a huge rock wall fell around him and he pushed bad memories into Dumbledore's head. The memory of Quirrell using what he later found out was the Cruciatus curse on him before dropping the rock wall and pushing the headmaster out.

"If you try that again you stupid old bastard I will get you kicked out of this school." Harry said as Dumbledore fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Our dear sweet headmaster here was trying to get in my mind." Harry said angrily.

"I was just trying to see if you were innocent my boy." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile as he stood up.

"Yeah well you don't need to go in my head to do that." Harry said "We got there a few seconds before everyone else. We were at Sir Nicholas's Deathday party before than. We were heading back to the common room and came upon Mrs. Norris. I was about to tell some one to go get a teacher when the rest of the school came. That's it. Now if you would excuse us. We have to get going. Curfew is in a few minutes." Harry said and turned to the door. "Oh and before I get told on. Malfoy most likely has a broke noise. He just can't learn that I don't like that foul name he calls's muggle-borns." With that Harry led his friends out of the room with no one trying to stop them. When they got to the Gryffindor tower everyone that was there quickly left and went up to there dorms.

"What's that about?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Don't know." Hermione said as she snuggled up beside him.

"Harry what were you saying about hearing a voice." Neville asked as he sat down.

"I don't know it could be anything. I mean I talk so many languages. Maybe it was I don't know what it could be." Harry said with a sigh. "But it was definitely talking about killing."

"That is weird though how we didn't even here a weird language. It's like it was only talking to you." Fred said as he and George sat down in front of the fire while Luna sat next to Hermione.

"Well let's not think about it guys. There is nothing we can do tonight." Harry said and they all just sat there in silence. They were all so tired from the day's events that they all passed out were they were sitting and didn't wake up till the morning.

--Hp--

**A/N Yes this chapter is like the book a little bit more than I would like it to be but oh well. Hope you like it R/R. oh and I need some suggestions for a form for Hermione I don't know what she should be.**


	22. Tale of the Chamber

Chap22

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Harry Potter or anything related to the books.**

Tale of the Chamber

--Hp--

The next morning Harry woke at his normal time. He was surprised to see find that he was still on the couch with Hermione snuggled up on him and his friends surrounding them. He tried to get up carefully to do his morning exercise but he woke Hermione.

"Hmm Harry." Hermione said as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. "I can't believe we fell asleep in the common room."

"Me either." Harry said with a smile.

"Where are you going that you had to wake up for." Hermione asked him as she moved so he could get up.

"Morning exercise." Harry said with a shrug.

"Can I join you." A groggy voice asked and Harry turned to see Neville looking at him from the chair he fell asleep in.

"If he goes."

"We want to as well." Said the twins as they woke up on the floor and yawned loudly.

"I want to go as well." Hermione said with a smile.

"Me to." Said the dreamy voice of Luna. Harry looked and saw that her eyes were wide open looking around.

"Fine you lot. Go brush your teeth and get something to run and exercise in. We only have an hour and a half to exercise." Harry said as he checked the clock. Everyone slowly got up and made there way up to there dorms. Harry just brushed his teeth and put on deodorant before pulling on a pair of black shorts and loaned a pair of sweat pants to Neville. After he pulled on a tight white tee shirt Harry and Neville went down stairs to see Hermione and Luna waiting for them. They both had sweat pants on and Hermione had on a long sleeve shirt and Luna had a sweater on.

"Harry aren't you going to freeze only wearing that." Hermione asked

"Nah I'll be alright." Harry said as he put his arm around her shoulder as the twins came down in a pair of shorts and a sweater. "Alright lets go." Harry said and led them out of the common room and down to the grounds. When they got out side of the giant oak doors Harry taught them some basic stretches.

"Alright. We are going to do a fifteen minute jog. Just follow me." Harry said as he pushed a button on his watch after they were done stretching. Harry led them slowly, for him, around the grounds and by the Forbidden Forest. After the fifteen minutes were up they were by the lake. While his friends were all trying to breathe Harry started to do his sit-up's and pushup's. After his friends caught there breathe they started doing the same. By the time Harry finished all of his sets his friends finished there's.

"Alright. Well now I usually practice some fighting moves. So if you want I can teach you some or you can watch or whatever." Harry said shrugging.

"I wanna learn some." The twins said they were the only one's who didn't feel like they were going to die after the exercise because of playing beaters for Quidditch they were in good shape.

"We do to." Hermione spoke for everyone else. So Harry taught them some little things that were easy to teach until his watch beeped. "Well we gotta get back so we can shower and everything." Harry said and they set of for the school. That was the routine for the next couple of days.

--Hp--

One day after lunch he was going to meet Hermione in the library when he walked past a first year. When Harry opened his mouth to say hello the boy turned and ran like the devil himself was after him. Harry just shook his head and continued to the library. When he got to the library he walked around to find Hermione. When he did he saw she was trying to figure something out.

"What's wrong Hermione." He asked as he gave her a kiss and sat down next to her.

"All of the Hogwarts, A History books are checked out." Hermione said with a sigh. "And the waiting list is two weeks to get one."

"Why do you need it?" Harry asked

"I remember something about the Chamber of Secrets in it." Hermione said

"What about it." Harry asked

"That's just it. I don't remember." Hermione said with a frustrated sigh as the bell rang. They got up walked to the History class room. When the last bell rang Professor Binn's floated through the chalk board. He opened his notes and started reading while most of the class went to sleep. In the middle of the speech he looked up amazed at the hand in the air.

"Miss?"

"Granger sir. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets sir." Hermione said in a clear voice and everyone became alert.

"Miss Granger I teach history of Magic which is based on fact not legend." Binns said and went back to his speech.

"But don't legends always have a basis in fact?" Harry asked the ghost who turned to look at him.

"Well yes I suppose." Binns said. "However the legend of which you speak is such a sensational and even ludicrous tale." But he noticed that everyone was hanging onto his every word.

"Oh very well. As you all know Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, the precise date is unknown, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four houses are named for them, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together away from muggles for this was an age in which magic was feared. For a few years the founders worked in harmony. Together seeking out the young people who showed signs of magic and brining them to the castle to be taught. But then a rift began to form between Slytherin and the other three. He wanted to teach only a certain type of student. He believed that magic should be kept in magical families. He dislike taking in students from muggle parents believing them untrustworthy. Soon there was a major argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Slytherin left the school. It is said that before he left Slytherin made a secret chamber. He locked the Chamber of Secret so that only his Heir could open it and one day release the horror within and use it to purge the school of all who are unworthy to do magic." Binns said and the whole class was silent. But not the usual sleeping silence everyone was looking at him waiting for more.

"The whole thing is nonsense of course." He said with an annoyed voice. "The whole school was searched many time and nothing was ever found. It is a tale nothing more."

"Sir what was meant by the 'horror within'." Hermione asked

"There is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin can control." Said Binns in his usual dry voice.

"But if you gotta be his heir no one else can find it." Harry said shaking his head trying to make the ghost see reason.

"Many a headmaster and headmistress searched for this chamber and it has never been found. It does not exist." He said "That is the end of it." he said and went back to reading his notes until the end of class.

After class was over Harry, Hermione, and Neville were going back up to Gryffindor tower to drop off their bags before lunch and Harry noticed everyone giving him a lot of space and weird looks.

"Alright what's going on with all these people?" Harry asked his friends and they shrugged. Harry saw a forth year Gryffindor giving him a scared look and grabbed him. "Why the fuck is every one looking at me like I'm going to kill them." He growled as everyone stopped walking and stared at him.

"I…I don't k-know wh-what your talking a-about." The older boy said going white.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On." Harry growled out.

"Everyone is scared of you." The boy said quickly.

"Why."

"Everyone thinks you opened the chamber of secret." The boy said and Harry let him go and the boy ran off quickly.

"Why do people think I'm the one who opened the chamber." Harry asked Hermione and Neville as they started walking back towards the tower.

"Who knows?" Neville said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's strange though how the old bast…" he was cut off with a smack to the head from Hermione. "The old bitc… fine the old man couldn't get the cat unpetrified. As much as I hate to admit it the old man is powerful. So whatever petrified her has to be something more powerful than a student or a teacher here."

"But what could it be?" Hermione asked as they rounded the corner to the area where the attack happened. Harry looked around and saw that he corridor was empty before he started looking around.

"Look here some scorch marks." Harry said and pointed them out.

"Come look at this guys." Neville said and Harry and Hermione went to the window next to the words on the wall to see a group of spiders all trying to get out of a small crack in the wall.

"I've never seen spiders act like this have you two." Hermione asked

"No." Neville said and Harry shook his head.

"It look's like Filch mopped up the water that was on the ground." Harry said

"That was probably Myrtle who flooded the toilets. Should we ask her about the attack." Hermione asked.

"No she was in the party as far as I remember and if not then she was busy flooding the bathroom so probably didn't see anything. Let's just go before someone comes along." Harry said and they left the corridor.

"So who do you guys think it is." Neville asked after they went to the common room and dropped off their stuff.

"Don't know. Don't really care." Harry said shrugging.

"Don't you think we should do something though? Just to find out who it is." Hermione asked

"Until they come after me or one of my friends I'm not going to do anything." Harry said "It's up to the teachers to protect us not the other way around."

"But Harry what if we could find out who it was and stop the attacks." Hermione asked

"Why who do you suspect."

"Malfoy." Neville said quickly.

"Alright. Tonight I will go through his mind to see if he did anything." Harry said as they entered the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry looking at the Slytherin table. He caught Malfoy's eye and quickly went through his mind. "He doesn't know anything."

"Are you sure." Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm positive." Harry said and gave her a kiss. "Hermione remember my promise I made last year. If I'm there to stop it nothing will happen to you."

"Thank you Harry. I know that you won't let anything happen if you can stop it." Hermione said giving him a kiss before they started eating.

--Hp--

The day of the first Quidditch game quickly approached and the day of the game Harry woke and his friends woke up at the normal time and went and exercised. After they were done they went back in and showered and went down to break fast.

"Remind me why we did that today." Fred asked as they started eating.

"Because you decided to do it of course." Harry said with a smirk at the twins.

"Oh alright then." George said with a chuckle.

"So how bad do you think we are going to kill the Slytherin today." Harry asked the twins.

"Don't know mate." Fred said and Harry gasped.

"Time out, rewind. Let's try that again. So how bad do you think we are going to kill the Slytherin today." Harry asked again.

"We are going to murder them." The twins yelled together.

"So how long did it take to work that little act out?" Hermione asked with a chuckle.

"It took about five minutes." Fred said and they all started laughing. Harry and the twins sat there talking with their friends for a little while after they were done eating until Oliver came over to get them.

"Come on guys we gotta go get ready." He said

"Good luck guys." Their friends said

"Thanks guys be ready for a huge party." Harry said with a smile as he gave Hermione a kiss.

"Good luck Harry." She told him with a smile

"Thanks 'Mi." Harry said before walking to the door and meeting the rest of the team there and he stopped turning back to the rest of the school. "EVERYONE CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION." He yelled and everyone in the hall turned to him. "I would like to have a moment's silence for the Slytherin team for today they are going to get killed." Harry said and even though most thought he was the heir of Slytherin all of the students, other than the Slytherin students, cheered loudly as Harry bowed before leaving the hall with the Gryffindor team.

"Nice Harry." George said laughing with the others as they walked to the pitch.

"Well now if we lose I will be a liar and I don't wanna be a liar so we are going to have to kick the Slytherin teams arse out here guys." Harry said seriously.

"Well we were already going to but now we have more of a reason." Said Angelina and the others nodded. The rest the walk was about the game and Oliver was talking about how great the weather was as they got to the Quidditch pitch and went to the Gryffindor locker room. After they got changed and Oliver gave his speech Harry picked up his Nimbus and followed the others out of the locker room to the loud cheers in the stands. The team walked to the middle of the pitch and meet the Slytherin team. Harry stood across from Malfoy and smirked.

"So Malfoy did you finally learn to fly a broom or are you just going to sit there all day and hope the snitch comes to you." Harry asked and Malfoy glared.

"We'll see whose better out there. My broom can kill yours." Malfoy said glare turning into a smirk.

"Yes it is better but see unlike you I have something called skill with flying." Harry said as he jumped on his broom and pushed off the ground when Hooch blew her whistle. After all of the balls were released Harry quickly took off around the pitch and he noticed Malfoy already following him. Harry just chuckled before shooting straight up and Malfoy followed him. Harry just chuckled again before turning his broom and dropping into a dive and Malfoy once again followed him. Harry was laughing like a maniac as he pick up speed heading straight for the ground all the noise blocked out by the wind. About a foot from the ground he quickly pulled up and shot off. He stopped and looked back and saw Malfoy sprawled out on the ground. He turned to the crowd and gave them a bow as they cheered. As he turned around to take off he had to do a quick roll to avoid getting hit with a bludger. After dodging the bludger Harry shot off and started going around the pitch looking for the snitch while listening to the commentary. He found that the Slytherin team was winning 30-10. He watched as Malfoy get off of the ground and shot up into the air.

"Good to see you back up here Malfoy." Harry said with a smirk before he shot off towards the Gryffindor goal post. He continued to fly around the pitch with Malfoy following him. With a sigh Harry took off as fast as he could from the Gryffindor goal post to the Slytherin side with Malfoy following him. In the middle of the pitch he slammed on the brake system and watched Malfoy shoot past him before stopping and turning around. Harry went back above everyone else and started circling. As he went he saw the snitch and shot after it. Malfoy thinking it was just Harry trying to trick him again shot off in the opposite direction. As Harry gained on the snitch he reached out his arm to try and grab it. As he went to grab it he didn't notice the Slytherin beater hitting a bludger his way. He almost had the snitch when the bludger slammed in to his arm and making him almost fall off of the broom and he knew his arm was broken. As he righted himself he looked to see the snitch diving towards the ground and Malfoy, having finally realized the snitch was truly over there, speeding towards it from the other side of the pitch. He held his arm to his side and with his other hand went into a dive straight towards the snitch as fast as he could go. When he got on top of it he quickly raised his good hand and grabbed it out of the sky. And with one arm broken and the snitch in his other hand he could stop the broom from smashing into the ground. When he slammed into the ground he blacked out. When he came to it was to a set of big teeth.

"Get away from me." He snapped Lockhart.

"Ah the boy doesn't know what he's saying." Lockhart said loudly. "Just sit still and I'll take care of your arm Harry."

"No you won't I'll go to the hospital wind thanks." Harry said but he saw Lockhart pulling out his wand.

"Come now Harry I've done this loads of time no need to worry your in good hands." Lockhart said with a huge smile.

"I would rather go to the hospital wing thanks any way." Harry growled.

"It would really be best." Hermione said

"Yeah he should." Said Wood grinning like a maniac. "Great catch Harry."

"Give me some room. I've used this charm countless times." Lockhart said and as soon as he started waving his wand Harry pulled out his wand and cast a _Protego_ which came up just as a spell shot at Harry. The spell flew back and hit Lockhart right in his leg and he fell flat on his face.

"Harry." Hermione said with a shocked face.

"What."

"Why would you do that?" She asked

"Because he doesn't know what he's doing. It looked like his leg broke when the spell hit him check it out." Harry said and Hermione walked over to Lockhart who was groaning and looked at his leg.

"Gross it looks like rubber." Hermione said

"See that would have been my arm if I didn't use the shield. Now can someone help me up to the hospital wing my arm is killing me here." Harry said and Neville and Hermione came over and helped him up. He put his good arm around Hermione and they walked up to the hospital wing. When they got there Harry smiled at Madam Pomfrey.

"In here again Mr. Flamel what did you do this time?" She asked Harry as he sat on a bed with Hermione next to him.

"I decided to break my arm so I could spend some time with you madam Pomfrey." Harry said with a big smile on his face.

"Well I think I can heal this and then send you on your way. No point in trying to keep you here as you always leave anyways." She said with the hint of a smile.

"Well I wouldn't have but Hermione here made me." Harry said as he shot a wink at Hermione making Neville laugh.

"No I didn't." Hermione said with a glare at Harry.

"I do remember a certain first year last year running out of the room with Mr. Flamel here after getting attack by a troll." Pomfrey said grinning.

"Yes well he made me." Hermione said turning red.

"Yes well I think I'll let it slid and fix this arm so you can get to your party." She said with a knowing smile.

"You saw the game." Harry asked

"Of course I did. I have to be there for every game." She said

"Why didn't you just heal me there." Harry asked confused.

"Because I wanted to make you walk all the way up here to get healed." She said with a grin.

"Why."

"To teach you a lesson. Let you be in pain a little while to know what it feels so you won't want something like that to happen again." She said and Harry nodded.

"That makes sense." Neville said with a smirk at Harry.

"She made me walk all the way here with a broken arm so that I would know what the pain was like and not do it again. Oh that makes soooo much sense." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh hush Mr. Flamel and stay still so I can fix your arm." Pomfrey said so Harry sat there and watch Madam Pomfrey as she waved her wand at his arm. He felt his arm mending itself and soon the pain went away. After Pomfrey ran a few tests on his arm she released him and they headed up to Gryffindor tower. When they reached the common room they gave the password and went in. They saw the twins and Luna sitting on the ground playing with Vesta in front of the fire and went over to them.

"Hey Harry."

"How's the arm." They said.

"Perfectly fine thank you." Harry said as he sat down on the ground as Hermione sat down behind him on the couch.

"So when's the party?" Neville asked.

"After dinner." Fred said

"So we have about an hour and a half then." Harry said

"Yup." George answered.

"Alright I'm going to try and find my form before dinner." Hermione whispered to Harry's ear and Harry nodded and cast a silencing charm around Hermione.

"So guys who's up for some exploding snaps." Neville asked.

"Alright." Harry said and Neville pulled out a pack from his bag. They played until a few minutes before dinner was to start. Just as Harry took off the silencing charm Hermione's eyes opened and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I found it." she said happily

"Well what is it." Harry asked.

"Im a cougar." She said happily and jumped on Harry giving him a hug.

"A cougar. That's so cool. I can't wait until we start training you guys on the actual transformation. It is so cool being able to become the animal. You guys are going to love it." Harry said before giving Hermione a kiss.

--Hp--

**A/N Well here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to get the next chapter within the week. Next chapter Second attack and the Dueling club. Thanks for all of the reviews. R/R**


	23. Another Attack and the Dueling Club

Chap23

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with Harry Potter or his world.**

_**Parseltongue**_

Another Attack and the Dueling Club

--Hp--

After Hermione told them about her form they all happily went down to dinner. After dinner was over the whole school got up and started back towards their dormitories. Just as Harry walked out of the doors of the great hall the twins grabbed his arms and pulled him off.

"Well see you guys in the common room." Fred told Hermione, Neville, and Luna as they walked past them. They dragged him down an empty corridor and Harry just went with them away from everyone else.

"So where are you taking me." Harry asked with a smile.

"Your going to help us get some stuff for the party." George said

"Where from?" Harry asked still smiling.

"The kitchen of course. And now that there are three of us we can get more stuff than we usually do." Fred said as he pulled out a piece of parchment that Harry recognized as the marauders map. Fred tapped it with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." They watched it as it turned into a map of Hogwarts. They watched the map as they made there way down to the kitchen. When the twins stopped in front of a painting of fruit Harry was confused until George reached up and tickled the pear making it giggle and the door opened. As soon as they stepped through the door they were surrounded by house-elfs all dressed in pillow cases with the Hogwarts emblem on it.

"Hello young mister Weasley's." said an older elf clearly the main one.

"Hello Tibby how are you today." Fred asked the elf.

"Tibby is good. How are young mister Weasley's and your friend?" Tibby asked with a bow.

"We are alright Tibby. And our friend is Harry Flamel." George said with a smile.

"Hello young mister Flamel." Tibby said bowing to Harry.

"Hello Tibby." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Does young mister's need anything?" Tibby asked.

"Yes Gryffindor is having a party and we need a bunch of snacks and drinks please." Said Fred and as soon as he said that the elfs started running around and came back to them with two large trays filled with snacks and a large tub of drinks.

"Does young misters need anything else?" Tibby asked eager to help some more.

"No thank you Tibby not right now. Though we may be back later to get more snacks." Fred said as he grabbed one of the trays.

"Thank you for the help." Harry said as he levitated the tub of drinks and George grabbed the other tray.

"Good bye Tibby." Said George before they left the kitchen.

"Ok lets get up to the Tower." Fred said and they slowly made there way to the Gryffindor common room. After nearly being caught by Filch they went as fast as they could to the common room. After giving the Fat Lady the password they went into the common room and everyone cheered as they saw them. They walked over to a table and put the tub and trays down. After putting the tub of drinks down Harry walked over to the couch where Hermione sat reading a book while scratching Vesta's head and Luna and Neville were playing exploding snaps.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Harry where did the twins take you to get all of that stuff." Neville asked

"The kitchen's." Harry said as he started petting Vesta.

"Oh I didn't know students could get into the kitchens." Luna said as she threw down a card making them all explode in Neville's face. "I win again Neville." Luna said with a smile.

"Oi Harry." Someone said behind him and he looked to see Dean and Seamus standing there.

"Hey guys."

"Nice catch out there Harry. And nice job removing the bones from Lockhart's leg that was brilliant." Seamus said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." Harry said with a grin.

"We were wondering if you could bring your CD player out so we could listen to some music." Dean said

"Sure I'll go grab it." Harry said and got up and went up stairs to his room with people congratulating him on his catch. When he got to his room he grabbed his CD player, speakers, and CD's and went back downstairs. When he got downstairs he made his way back over to his friends and sat the CD player down on the table. After setting up the speakers he put in a Greenday CD and the song Nice Guys Finish Last started playing.

"What is this?" Asked one of the purebloods and Harry merely rolled his eyes and turned to his friends.

"The wizarding world needs to be updated. Purebloods don't know anything about the muggle world." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well it's not there fault that they are ignorant of the muggle world. It's the ministries fault." Hermione said as she sat her book down and joined the game of exploding snaps that Neville and Luna were playing.

"That's true but they should change it to be more like America. They are as updated as muggles are but most of the purebloods here think anything muggle is below them and they run the British wizarding world." Harry said as he joined the game. As they played a bunch of people came over congratulating him on his catch and it was getting on his nerves. So when he noticed the food getting low he stood up.

"Im going to go get some more food from the kitchens wanna come." He asked Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"Sure why not." Said Neville with a shrug and they all got up and made there way out of the common room only to be stopped by the twins.

"Oi where you four going there's a party going on here." Fred said

"Were going to go and get more food." Harry said and George nodded.

"Alright let's go then." He said and pulled out the Marauders map and activated it. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and the six friends and Vesta all started walking down the halls. When they finally reached the painting to get into the kitchen Harry tickled the pear and it opened. Just like earlier elfs instantly surrounded them.

"Young sirs are back." Tibby said happily.

"Yes Tibby we need more snacks please." Fred said and instantly three trays of food and another tub of drinks appeared before them.

"Thank you Tibby. Have a nice night." Harry said with a smile before levitating the drinks while the twins and Neville grabbed the trays. As they made there way back to the tower Hermione and Luna were watching the map and the only people they saw so far were Madam Pomfrey and Colin Creevey. Just as they went up to the third floor and they started watching that floor they saw Filch coming towards them.

"You guys Filch is headed this way." Hermione hissed. "And he is blocking the only way to the next floor."

"Shit Harry do you think you can transport us all through the shadows." Fred asked quietly.

"No but I can distract him so that you can get to the common room. Here someone take the drinks." Harry said as he lowered the drinks and Hermione pulled her wand and levitated them.

"Good luck Harry." Neville said and Harry winked before taking off down the hall way. They watched the map as Harry got further down the hall way and turned a corner just as Filch turned the corner into that hall. Suddenly they heard a loud noise just as Filch passed the hallway Harry was in and saw Filch stop and go back to the hall and started going as fast as he could. When he did that they took off down the hall way watching as Harry moved towards the second floor and Filch eventually followed. They moved as quick as they could up to the forth floor while Luna watched the map. After getting to the forth floor Luna turned the map to the forth floor page hoping Harry would get away from Filch ok.

--Hp--

As Harry ran down the hall way he turned down the first hall way he came upon. He ran as fast as he could until he saw a suit of armor and he knocked it over making a loud noise. After knocking over the suit he took off towards where the stairs to the second floor were at. When he got to the stairs he quickly went down looking over his shoulder and didn't see anything on the steps and tripped. He fell and landed with a small cry of pain as he landed on his arm and felt it break. He looked up to see what he tripped over and saw what looked like a statue of Colin Creevey. He slowly got up and moved up the steps cradling his arm to his chest. When he got to the statue he saw that it was just like Mrs. Norris it was stiff as a board. He heard a noise and looked up to see Filch at the top of the stairs looking down at him.

"Well what do we have here." Filch said with a nasty grin before he saw Colin and his eyes grew wide. "I knew it. It was you. You tried to kill my cat now you killed the boy. You'll get it this time boy." He said and started down the stairs towards Harry.

"I didn't do this." Harry protested as he backed up.

"Of course you did I caught you in the act again." Filch said

"Argus that is enough." Said a voice behind Harry and he looked to see the headmaster walking towards them.

"Headmaster I caught the brat this time. He has no excuse for being out here." Filch said as he stopped

"Be that as it may I will take care of this Argus." Dumbledore said and Filch walked away grumbling.

"Mr. Flamel if you would kindly help me take Mr. Creevey to the Hospital wing." Dumbledore said as he walked past Harry.

"I kind of have a broken arm I can't do much." Harry said and Dumbledore turned to him.

"Oh my let me see it I will fix it in a jiffy." He said and pulled out his wand. When Harry saw that he quickly pulled his wand.

"What do you think your doing sir." Harry asked with a glare.

"Im going to fix your arm." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"The last person who wasn't a healer that tried that almost removed all the bones in my arm. I think I will just go to the hospital wing." Harry said and started walking backwards down the hall.

"I need help carrying Mr. Creevey to the hospital wing. Surely you will help me." Dumbledore said eyes still twinkling.

"Just levitate him." Harry said as he turned around and started down the hall to the hospital wing as quickly as he could go. When he got to the hospital he opened the door and went straight to Madam Pomfrey's office. He knocked on the door and it was opened by an upset Madam Pomfrey.

"What are you doing here." She asked him with a glare.

"It's a ah funny story actually. I kind of might have maybe broken my arm again." Harry said with a small chuckle making her glare even more.

"I just knew you were going to break an arm again. Go get on one of the beds I'll be there in a moment." She said and closed the door in his face. Harry chuckled as he went and sat on one of the beds. He heard a noise outside the doors and watched Professor Dumbledore walking backwards through the door carrying Colin's feet as Professor McGonagall carried his head.

"You know it would have been easier to levitate him." Harry said with a chuckle making the professor turn to him.

"Mr. Flamel what are you doing here." McGonagall asked him sternly.

"I broke my arm." Harry said shrugging.

"Yes he was also found at the scene where Mr. Creevey was and apparently he doesn't have a reason for being out this late." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"I do have a reason. The party in the tower was running out of food so I went to get more." Harry said with a smirk.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes just call Tibby and ask him." Harry said as he saw Madam Pomfrey coming over to them.

"Professor what are you doing here." She asked

"There's been another attack." Dumbledore said solemnly as he motioned to Colin.

"Oh my." Madam Pomfrey said as she hurried over to him.

"Check his camera maybe he got a picture of whatever attacked him." Harry suggested. "Oh and can someone fix my arm I have a party to get to."

"I'm afraid you can't leave yet Mr. Flamel." Dumbledore said as he grabbed Colin's camera and opened it. A jet of steam hissed out of the camera and Harry smelt the burnt plastic.

"Its melted, all melted." McGonagall said with wide eyes. "What does this mean Albus?"

"I don't know Minerva." Dumbledore said glancing at Harry. "Madam Pomfrey please heal Harry's arm while I talk to Tibby please."

"Of course headmaster." Madam Pomfrey said and pulled out her wand as Dumbledore and McGonagall left the room. "So what happened this time Mr. Flamel?" She asked with a slight smile.

"I tripped over Colin as I tried to get away from Filch. Is he going to be okay." Harry asked as he looked at the first year.

"Of course as soon as the Mandrakes are fully grown we will make the potion to revive them." She said with a sad smile before waving her wand and healing his arm. She ran a test over him to see if he was injured anymore. Just as she finished the doors opened and Dumbledore came back in.

"I have just spoken to Tibby and he assured me that you were in the kitchen with some of your friends. So you are free to go back to your common room if Madam Pomfrey allows you to. And im afraid I will have to take 25 points for being out after curfew. Have a nice night Mr. Flamel, Madam Pomfrey." He said with a smile eyes still twinkling before leaving the wing.

"So what do you say can I go back please." He asked with a smile.

"Alright but you have to promise to be careful." She said with a smile of her own.

"Alright I promise." Harry said and got off the bed. "Goodnight ma'am."

"Good night Mr. Flamel." She said with a wave as Harry left the room. Harry walked down the hall looking around to make sure he was alone before walking into the shadows and coming out near the portrait hole not aware that the headmaster was watching him. After giving the Fast Lady the password he went into the common room to see everyone was still listening to music and eating. He looked around and found his friends sitting by the fire waiting for him.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he sat down.

"We saw that Filch caught up to you and Colin where is he?" Fred asked

"Petrified." Harry said quietly.

"Really." Hermione asked in shock.

"Yup."

"What took you so long to get here? I mean we saw Dumbledore come up to you and Filch. Than Filch walked away than you walked to the Hospital and McGonagall came and then you sat in the Hospital what happened." Neville asked

"I tripped over Colin as I was going down the steps and broke my arm so I had to get that fixed so I went to the Hospital wing. Than McGonagall and the old man brought Colin into the Hospital wing and Dumbles asked why I was out and I told him I was getting food for the party. While I was getting my arm fixed he talked to Tibby and only took 25 points for being out after curfew and then I came back via the shadows." Harry said shrugging again.

"Oh did Dumbledore know what happened to Colin?" George asked.

"No he looked in the camera but the film was all melted." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it. Let's just hope that all of this stops." Neville said and everyone but Hermione and Harry nodded they just sat there watching the fire as the others started a game of exploding snaps. Harry put his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Remember Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you if I can stop it. And if something does I will kill whoever is responsible." Harry said and she turned her head and looked in his eyes seeing the sincerity in them just like every other time he made that promise.

"I know Harry. Thank you." Hermione said and gave him a kiss.

--Hp--

The next day at Dinner after everyone was there the headmaster stood up.

"May I have everyone's attention please." He called and everyone looked up at him. "Last night there was another attack. First year Colin Creevey was found last night by the hospital wing. It is unknown who the attacker was but I advise you all to be cautious. Thank you for your time." He said and went back to his seat. Harry felt eyes on him and looked around to see most of the Gryffindor house staring at him and whispering to each other.

"Im done guys I'm going to go up to the common room with Vesta." Harry said and stood up and left hearing some of the things said.

"Maybe Potter was right about Flamel. I saw him coming into the common room late last night and heard him talking about running into Creevey." He heard one person said and just shook his head as he walked out of the room and up to the common room. When he got there he grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote a note to his family telling them about everything. Just as he finished he heard a tapping and looked up to see Hedwig tapping on the window and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed on his shoulder nipping his ear affectionately.

"Hey girl how have you been." He asked and she hooted. "That's good girl. Sorry I haven't visited you in a while. I've been busy." He just got another hoot and Hedwig rubbed her head against his cheek. "When you get back I'll spend more time with you I promise." He told her and she hooted as he tied the letter to her leg. "Alright take that to mom and dad girl." He said and watched her as she flew out the window. Harry watched her fly until she was out of sight before laying down on the couch. He watched Vesta as she walked over to him and laid down in front of him. He started petting her and closed his eyes. He sat there for a few minutes before he heard the portrait hole open. He opened his eyes to see his friends come in.

"Hey guys." Harry said with a small wave as they came over to him.

"Why did you leave dinner?" Hermione asked as she laid down on the couch next to him as the other four sat down in the chairs.

"Because if I didn't than it's likely that I would have kicked some ones ass for staring and talking about me. Apparently Andrew the boy wonder told everyone that I was the one attack people." Harry said as he put and arm around Hermione.

"Why would he tell everyone that you opened the chamber of secrets?" Luna asked.

"I have no clue at all." Harry said "But I doesn't matter I just have to remember to keep my cool and I won't have to hurt anyone."

"Don't worry mate me and George will keep people away from you." Fred said

"Alright just remember that I might lose control and accidently hit someone and I will need someone to prove it was an accident." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Alright we'll remember that." George said with a grin.

"So I bet you guys can't wait till summer so we can start the animagus training." Harry said with a grin.

"Stop talking about that. It's too far away to talk about right now." Hermione said elbowing him in the side.

"Fine than I won't talk about the animagus training that you guys are going to do to become animagi during the summer." Harry said and got another elbow in the side making everyone laugh.

--Hp--

During the second week of December McGonagall came around taking names of the people staying at the school and Harry and his friends all signed up so they could stay together. A week later as they were crossing the entrance hall they saw a crowd of people around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been posted. They saw Dean and Seamus and they waved them over.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"There starting a dueling club. The first meeting is tonight. I wouldn't mind dueling lessons. Could come in handy someday soon." Seamus said excitedly.

"Why do you think Slytherin's monster duels?" Neville asked.

"Of course it doesn't Nev. I haven't taught it yet." Harry said as he read the board making everyone stop talking and back away. "Haha that got me up to the front really fast." Harry said making the twins laugh as he read the board.

"So what do you think guys wanna go?" Fred asked

"I guess so." Harry said as he walked away from the board. "First meeting tonight at eight." Harry said as they headed up the stairs. So at eight that night they all headed down to the Great hall. The long tables had vanished and a golden stage was against one of the walls and most of the school seemed packed inside it all carrying their wands and looking excited. Harry pushed his way to the front of the group right next to the stage with his friends.

"I wonder who is going to teach us." Hermione said happily.

"Well Flitwick was a dueling champion. Maybe it'll be him." Neville said.

"I don't care as long as its not the fake." Harry said before he groaned as Lockhart walked on the stage wearing deep plum robes followed by Snape who was dressed in his usual black.

Lockhart waved his arm and called for silence. "Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

"Now professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to make this little Dueling club to train you in case you need to protect yourself as I myself have done on many occasions. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help with a demonstration. Now none of you worry you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him." he said smiling widely while Snape looked like he was out for a kill.

"I almost feel bad for the fake. Snape looks like he is gonna kill him." Harry said to his friends.

"We can only hope mate." Fred said with a laugh as Snape and Lockhart both took there spots and turned and bowed. They then raised their wands in front of them like swords.

"As you can see we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three we will cast our spells; neither of us will be aiming to kill of course. One- two- three" both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. Snape cried "_Expelliarmus_" there was a flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was thrown off the stage and smashed into the wall. Harry started laughing and clapping as loud as he could with the rest of his friends.

"Good job Professor Snape." Harry yelled as Lockhart staggered to his feet with his hair all messed up.

"Well there you have it. The Disarming Charm. As you can see I lost my wand. Ah thank you." He said as someone handed it to him. Yes an excellent idea to show them that, but if you don't mind me saying so it was obvious what you were doing. If I had wanted I could have stopped it very easily."

"I'm sure." Snape said with a deadly stare making Lockhart take a step back.

"Well enough demonstrating. We are going to go around and put you in pairs to practice the disarming charm." Lockhart said and they went around Snape got their group first and pair Hermione and Luna, the twins and then he put Neville with Andrew and Harry with Malfoy.

"Face your partners and bow." Lockhart called from the platform. Harry barely moved his head. "Wands at the ready. When I count to three send a spell to disarm your opponent. One- two- three"

Harry swung his wand and cast a disarming charm but Malfoy started at two and Harry had to move out of the way so he wasn't hit. He cast a tickling charm at Malfoy and he fell over as he tried to stop laughing. Harry just shook his head as he looked around to see utter chaos.

"I said disarm only." Lockhart yelled but everyone kept going. "Stop. Stop." Lockhart yelled but Snape took charge and sent out and _Finite Incantatem._ Making everything stop.

"Oh dear. I guess I should have taught you how to block unfriendly spells first." Lockhart said standing on the stage. "Lets have a volunteer group. Potter, Longbottom. How about you."

"A bad idea. Longbottom causes devastation with the easiest spells. We would be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Flamel and Malfoy." Snape said with a twisted smile.

"A great idea." Lockhart said. "Get up here boys." He said and Harry shrugged as he hopped onto the stage. "Now Harry when Draco cast his spell you do this." He said and started wiggling his wand around and it drop. Snape smirked at him as he bent down and picked it up.

"Sir wouldn't it be better if I held onto my wand." Harry said making his friends laugh and Lockhart to blush.

"Yes well face each other and bow." Lockhart said and Harry barely moved his head again. "On the count of three. One- Two-Three."

Malfoy quickly rose his wand and bellowed "_Serpensortia_!" and a long black snake shot out of the end of his wand. The snake raised it's self up ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed away. Harry stared the snake dead in the eye and heard it talking.

"_**Humansss**__._" The snake hissed angrily.

"Don't move Flamel I'll get rid of it…" Snape said moving forward.

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted and brandished his wand at the snake there was a loud bang and the snake flew in the air and fell with a loud thud.

"_**Attack.**_" The snake hissed and reared up ready to strike but Harry quickly got in front of it.

"_**Sstay back and we will sssend you home.**_" Harry said and the crowd went silent as the snake went out of the striking position. "Professor you may want to send the snake back now." Harry said with a smirk and Snape waved his wand and the snake vanished in a small puff of smoke. He turned to the crowd to see they were all stunned. He turned to Malfoy and saw he dropped his wand. "Well look at that. Malfoy lost his wand. I win." Harry said with a chuckle and his friends all clapped as the rest of the hall watched on. Harry just shook his head and hopped off the stage. "Next time I'll let the snake kill you all. I save a life and everyone looks at me like I'm gonna kill you." He said as he stormed out of the hall.

--Hp--

**A/N sorry it took so long to get this one out I've been busy. I hope to get the next one out soon thought. Hope you enjoy. R/R**


	24. Lemon Drop

Chap24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him**

Lemon Drop

--Hp--

After watching Harry talk to the snake Lockhart and Snape dismissed the students. After the last student left the hall Snape set off up to the headmasters' office. When he reached the stone gargoyle guarding the stairs he said sherbet lemon and the gargoyle jumped to the side and Snape stepped onto the spiraling staircase. When he reached the top he raised his hand to knock when he heard a voice call to come in. He opened the door and walked in to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah hello Severus how was the dueling club." He asked

"A Parselmouth. Flamel is a Parselmouth and you knew it didn't you. That's why you asked me to get a snake in front of him in front of the whole school. What are you trying to do?" Snape asked with a snarl.

"I had no clue that Mr. Flamel was a Parselmouth. How interesting." Dumbledore said stroking his beard.

"If you didn't know than why did you ask me to get a snake in front of him?" Snape asked

"That is not of your concern Severus. You will tell no one else that I had anything to do with the snake incident." Dumbledore said smile and twinkle gone from his face.

"Why shouldn't I Albus." Snape asked with a sneer.

"I am the only thing keeping you from Azkaban Severus you would do well to remember that." Dumbledore said with a frown. Snape's sneer was wiped off of his face and he shot a death glare at Dumbledore before wiping his face of all emotion.

"What ever you say Albus now I must be going I have a lot to do." He said and turned around and left the room. Albus watched him go and waited until he couldn't hear him any longer than he got up and went to the fire place. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire. He put his head into the green flames and called out Potter Cottage. He closed his eyes as his head started spinning. When it stopped he opened his eyes to see a man and a woman walking towards the fire.

"Hello Albus." They said together

"Hello Lily, James." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"What brings you here?" James asked as he knelt in front of the fire.

"It's Harry." Dumbledore said

"What about him." Lily asked.

"You remember how I told you we may have been mistaken with who we called the boy who lived." Dumbledore asked and they both nodded. "Well I fear I might have been right. I think Harry might be the boy who lived."

"What. Why do you think that?" James asked

"Well for one thing his aura is already quiet large and I think he may be a shadow walker and a fire elemental. And today I found out he was a Parselmouth which we all know Voldemort was as well and last year after the incident with the stone he said Voldemort called him the boy who lived."

"Do you think you could find out anything else?" Lily asked.

"I fear not. We should have checked his powers before you sent him away." Dumbledore said with a shake of his head.

"We should have done it when we first locked his powers." James said.

"He was too young then his powers were most likely not even developed yet." Lily said

"Well regardless we have to try to talk to him because if he is the boy who lived he needs to be with us." Dumbledore said

"So what do we do?" James asked

"We get him to like and trust us and hopefully he'll come back to you I don't know anything else we could do." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

--Hp--

After Harry left the hall he went up the stairs pissed off at everyone in the school except his small group of friends. He knew what all of them were thinking.

"Stupid bloody idiots all of 'em." He muttered to himself as he walked towards the common room. "Should've let the stupid snake kill someone. I fucking save 'em and they look at me like I'm the next dark lord." When he got to the first floor he looked around. Seeing that no one was around he walked into the shadows and came out near the common room. Giving the fat lady the pass word he walked into the room and walked over to the fire. He sat down on one of the couches and Vesta got up off the ground and laid down with her head on his lap. "Vesta I really hate this school right now. I think everyone thinks of me as a dark wizard because I can talk to snakes. But I guess that's what I get for trying to be a good person and stop a snake from attacking them huh." Harry asked with a chuckle. He shook his head as he stared into the fire. He heard a noise and looked up to see a small group of fifth years coming into the common room all talking. When they noticed he was there they instantly stopped talking. He looked at them with a blank face and one of them stepped forward.

"We are all purebloods." He said and Harry glared as he stood up and the group backup a couple steps.

"And your point." He growled out.

"We just wanted you to know." The older boy said

"I'll give you five seconds to get the hell out of my sight before I fucking beat the shit out of you." Harry hissed as he pulled his wand and they all ran up the stairs to there dorms. Harry used all of his Occlumency skills to get himself calm. He put his wand away and sat down as his friends all came in. They all smiled at him as they sat down.

"Everyone really thinks that I'm the one attacking now." Harry said with a sigh.

"Well we know that you didn't do anything Harry." Neville said.

"Yeah we are always here for you." Hermione said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know but I have a feeling that I am going to end up getting into a lot of fights soon." Harry said

"Why?" Luna asked

"Well just a little bit ago a group of fifth years came in and told me they were purebloods and they just wanted me to know." Harry told them shaking his head.

"I don't get it." Neville said

"That was basically them telling me don't attack them because they are purebloods." Harry said with a small mirthless laugh.

"Oh okay I get it now." Neville said.

"I'm going to be getting stared at and it's going to be annoying."

--Hp--

The next day as Harry and his friends walked down to breakfast Harry had people staring at him and it didn't help when Fred and George started walking ahead of them shouting to get out of the way because the heir of Slytherin was walking down the hall. When they got to the hall the twins sat across from Harry and he threw a piece of toast at both of them.

"Enough of the Heir of Slytherin stuff. I don't want people thinking I'm the heir." He said with a glare.

"But do you realize how easy it was to get here." George said

"Everyone moved out our way." Said Fred and Harry just shook his head with a sigh and started eating. After breakfast instead of going to Herbology which was canceled Harry went to the library to see if he could find anything on the chamber of secrets. He was walking through the shelves when he heard his name.

"So you definitely think it's Flamel than." He heard a girl asked and looked through the books to see a group of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's talking.

"Of course it is. Potter already had me convinced and now that we found he can talk to snakes that definitely proofs it." A Hufflepuff boy said

"But what about Potter, Ernie just because their last names are different they are still related by blood." Said a Ravenclaw girl

"I thought of that to. But I read about magical heirs and I would bet anything that Flamel is a magical heir to Salazar Slytherin." Ernie said

"But Flamel always seemed nice to people who didn't do something to make him mean to them." Said a Hufflepuff he recognized as Susan Bones.

"Well everything isn't always as it seems." Ernie said. "But just to be safe I think we should tell the muggleborn's they should walk in groups with at least one pureblood so Flamel won't attack them." After he said that Harry had enough his face blank he moved forward from behind the bookcase.

"Hello guys what's new." He asked staring straight at Ernie who paled.

"I'm a pureblood Flamel. I have nine generations of witches and warlocks in my family." He said

"I really don't give a crap what kind of blood you have Ernie. If you weren't such a fool you would have noticed I stopped the snake from attacking anyone." Harry said with a glare.

"Yeah stopped it from attacking the Slytherin's in front of it." Ernie said and Harry moved forward until he was right in Ernie's face.

"Listen you stupid bastard I am not the heir of Slytherin. I have a fucking muggleborn girlfriend so why would I attack muggleborn's you moron. Now if I hear you talking shit about me again I will kick your ass." Harry said with a glare before leaving the library. He was walking around not looking where he was going when he ran into some one and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Hagrid holding a dead rooster in his hands. "Hey Hagrid."

"Ello Harry shouldn't you be in class."

"It was canceled. What are you doing with a dead rooster?" Harry asked

"Somethin's been killing 'em. I need the headmaster's permission to put a charm over the coop."

"Well good luck with that. I have to go Transfiguration next gotta get my books."

"Alright bye than Harry."

"See ya Hagrid." Harry said and walked away. He was walking down a hall way when he was a line of spiders walking in a line down the hall. He just shook his head and kept walking when he saw something in the middle of the hallway. He sped up and stopped next to the petrified body of Justin Finch-Fletchley and next to it was the headless body of Sir Nicholas. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Ernie walking towards him reading a book. Ernie glanced up and saw Harry standing over Justin's body and his eyes went wide. Harry slowly backed away from Justin and stood next to the wall as Ernie ran over to Justin.

"You bastard." He said as he looked up at Harry. "YOU BASTARD." He yelled and jumped up and ran at Harry. Harry heard doors opening as he moved his head making Ernie hit the wall and Harry heard a crack. He swung again as Harry heard someone yelling. He moved and slammed Ernie's face into the wall breaking his nose. As Ernie went to swing again he dodged it and hit him in the stomach knocking him on to the ground.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS." He heard someone yell and looked up to see McGonagall standing in front of a crowd of students.

"E abbacked Jusin." Ernie said as he put a hand over his broken nose.

"No I didn't you fucking idiot." Harry said with a glare.

"Everyone get back to class. Come with me Flamel. Professor Flitwick please take care of this mess." McGonagall said and all the students went back to there classes while Harry followed McGonagall to the headmasters office.

"I didn't do anything professor." Harry said as they walked.

"I believe you Harry but I still have to take you to the headmaster to get this straightened out." McGonagall said

"You believe me."

"Yes I don't think it's in you to do anything like this. Besides Miss Granger is a muggleborn and you have gotten along since first year." McGonagall said with a small smile.

"Exactly and yet no one thinks of that. I swear most people in the world are morons. They don't think they just assume. If I was Potter I bet you they would probably think that it was all a coincidence and praise him for having the talent." Harry said angrily.

"I can't say that I would think he did it but most people might be of the opinion that it was just a gift." McGonagall said.

"Well people would know it wasn't him because he lack the intelligence to do anything." Harry said before looking at McGonagall and blushing. "Sorry ma'am."

"That's quite alright. One point from Gryffindor for insulting another member of your house in front of a teacher." She said

"Ok." Harry said with a chuckle as they reached the stone statue.

"Lemon drop." She said and the stone gargoyle jumped to the side. "Good luck Mr. Flamel." She said and turned to walk away.

"Professor." Harry called and McGonagall turned around. "Thank you for your trust in me. And for telling the truth about the stone over the summer."

"It was nothing Mr. Flamel. I just thought people should know the truth." McGonagall said before turning around and leaving. Harry turned back to the entrance to the headmasters office went up the stairs. He knocked on the door and no one answered. With a shrug he opened the door and walked in. He looked room and nodded to the portraits before walking around Dumbledore's desk and sitting in his chair. He leaned back and probed his feet up on the table and grabbed one of the lemon drops from the bowl sitting on a small table next to the chair that he didn't notice until he sat down. He pulled out his wand and cast the only potion detecting spell he knew. When it came back clean he popped it in his mouth than looked at the bowl on the desk and waved his wand over it. When he did he found there was a small truth potion on them. He shook his head as he switched the bowls and turned and looked at Fawkes.

"Why are you with this manipulator?" Harry asked him just before Fawkes burst into flames. Harry got out of the seat and walked over to the stand and looked on top to see a pile of ash and a small gray bird with small red feathers. "Magnificent." Harry said as he gently stroked the birds head.

"Ah Mr. Flamel what brings you here." He heard and turned to see Dumbledore coming in the door and walk behind the desk with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well since you don't know what's going on in your school. There was another attack on a Puff and Sir Nicholas. One of the Puffs friends accused me of the crime tried to attack me and I kick his ass as he tried to attack me. Professor McGonagall thought it would be best if I came here to see you. Oh and I hope you don't mind I took a lemon drop. They are quite good." Harry said before sitting down across from Dumbledore.

"Oh by all means have another." Dumbledore said as he grabbed one from the bowl next to him and Harry grabbed one off of the desk and popped it in his mouth.

"Are you the boy who lived Mr. Flamel?" Dumbledore asked as his eyes started to go misty.

"Do you believe me to be?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do think you are." Dumbledore answered before his eyes went wide.

"Than why did you never say anything?"

"I just found out recently."

"How did you find out?"

"I have learned a few powers you have and figured it out."

"Do you think I am attacking the students?"

"No." Dumbledore answered.

"Well than I must be getting to class. Good day Headmaster." Harry said standing up and grabbed another lemon drop. "For the road." He said with a smirk and left the office.

--Hp--

**A/N sorry it took me so long on this chapter I was on vacation but here it is hope you enjoy it. R/R**


	25. Dueling and Brownies

Chap25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with Harry Potter.**

Dueling and Brownies

--Hp--

After he left the Headmasters office his smirk fell off his face and he started thinking. 'Alright so he thinks I'm the BWL so he most likely told the Potters that I am to. That mean's that they will try to get me back so I'll be under there control. That's just not gonna cut it for me.' He thought as he walked down the empty hall ways. 'Oh well don't need to think about that right now.' He thought as he saw Hermione walking towards him.

"Hey Hermione." He said with a smile which she returned.

"Hello Harry." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I heard what happened."

"Yeah well the people here are idiots. They don't even take into account that I'm dating a muggleborn they just accuse me of trying to kill them all." Harry said with a humorless laugh.

"Yeah well that's how this world is." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Oh and guess what I found out. Dumble's thinks I'm the BWL." Harry said

"Really how do you know that? I would have thought that he would have tried to trick you into liking him again before he told you that."

"Well I was in his office waiting for him and sat in his seat. When I did I found a bowl of Lemon Drops on a small table next to the chair. So I ran a test over both bowls. It seems that the headmaster put's truth serums in the bowl on his desk. So I switched them and questioned him." Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh well that was smart of you Harry." She said with a chuckle as they walked. "Come on lets go we have DADA next."

"Nah I don't feel like going to that class." Harry said with a grin and started to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

"But Harry you have to." Hermione said

"I don't feel like listening to that fake." Harry said.

"We all know he's a fake but it doesn't matter you still have to go." She said with a frown.

"We can miss one class Hermione let's hang out with the twins in the common room they don't have anything next period." Harry said and with a sigh she walked to the common room with him. At lunch time Harry, Hermione and the Twins walked down to the Great Hall with the twins yelling that the Heir of Slytherin was coming and Harry hissing at anyone who looked at him funny. While they were eating they saw students from each house going up to there head of house to get a seat on the Hogwarts express for the holidays. After everyone was done Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone got quiet.

"Many of you are under the impression that Harry Flamel is the heir of Slytherin. I know for a fact that this is not true. For why would the true savior of the Wizarding World try to destroy it? You heard me right. Harry Flamel is the Boy who lived. Andrew Potter was used as a screen by his parents to keep Harry safe even when I told them that it was not wise for Andrew would be in danger. They never listened but I pray that you will and not accuse Mr. Flamel of the attacks for he is in no way a part of this plot. Thank you that is all." He said and Harry started gritting his teeth as people stared at him and Andrew stood up with a glare at Harry.

"That's not true. I'm the boy who lived. I could beat Flamel in a duel anytime." He yelled and the silent hall turned to look at him. "I challenge you to a duel Flamel."

"Alright who's your second?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"I am." Ron said standing up next to Andrew.

"Who's your second the bookworm, the squib Longbottom, no I know your second Loony Lovegood." Andrew said with a laugh.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting other students." McGonagall said walking over from the head table making Harry laugh.

"Hmm." Harry said looking at his friends and stroking his chin. "I think that I will have."

"I'm his second." Hermione said.

"No I am." Neville said.

"Nope I am." Luna said stepping forward.

"No me." Fred said.

"No I am his second." George said with a glare at the other four.

"I wanna be his second." Oliver Wood said stepping forward.

"No I do." Angelina Johnson said.

"No I…" Katie started but Harry cut her off.

"I don't need a second than if everyone is going to keep going on like this." Harry said with a sigh.

"I'm his girlfriend there for I am his second." Hermione said with a grin.

"But I was his first friend." Fred said

"No I was his first friend." George said sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"I know how we can settle it." Luna said with a huge smile on her face.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"We play duck-duck-goose." She said with a giggle.

"Play what." Neville asked with a frown.

"Duck-duck-goose." Luna said

"How do we play?" Asked Oliver

"Everyone who wants to be Harry's second will sit in a circle and who ever is it walks around the circle tapping people's head and saying duck each time until they get to the person they want to be it than they say goose and then they run around the circle with the person who was tagged as goose chasing them. They have to go all the way around the circle and back to the goose's seat and sit in it before the goose person tags them." Luna said and Harry nodded.

"That's perfect. Alright go and start playing because I need my second before dinner because that's when I kick Potter's arse." Harry said before blushing as McGonagall cleared her throat. "I mean umm."

"5 point's from Gryffindor for language." She said as Dumbledore came over to them.

"I think we can settle this without violence." He said with a grandfatherly smile.

"Nah I think I wanna wipe the floor with both of them after dinner sir. Hopefully I'll have my second by than and the whole hall is my witness that I accepted t his is about my honor here sir." Harry said with a smirk at Andrew. "See ya after dinner ickle Andy." He said before leaving the hall glaring at people who pointed at him and being followed by the twins, Hermione, Luna, Neville, the Gryffindor quidditch team, Dean, and Seamus. "So who all is going to try to be my second?"

"I think just us because almost everyone else thought you were the Heir of Slytherin and probably still do." Hermione said and the others nodded.

"Alright then let go to the common room because we have no afternoon classes." Harry said and they all went to the common room. When they got there Harry sat on a couch with Vesta laying her head on his lap and watched everyone sit down in a circle and Luna walk around tapping there heads saying duck and started laughing as she tapped Oliver as the goose and took off around the circle and sat down before he got her.

"Shit." Oliver said kicking the couch. Before going around the circle saying duck and tapping their heads and tagged Fred and said goose and Fred jumped up and halfway around the circle got Oliver. "Damn it all to hell." He said and sat down with a huff. That was how it went for another 45 minutes before it was just three people left. Fred, Hermione, and Luna and Luna was it.

"Alright time out." Harry called out and they looked at him. "Now that there are only three people left instead of running around the people you have to run around the couch and then when there are two people we will do Bubblegum, bubblegum in a dish."

"Alright that's fair." Hermione said and Luna started going back and forth saying duck for ten minutes before tapping Hermione and saying goose and before she could get around the couch Hermione caught her.

"Dang those Flibbiring fuzzranglers they told me if I went back and forth for ten minutes then Hermione wouldn't catch me." Luna said with a pout making Harry laugh.

"Aww its okay Luna." He said and she smiled at him. "Alright now come here you two." Harry said and Hermione came up to his left and Fred on his right. "Alright let's start." He said pointing at Hermione. "Bubblegum, bubblegum, in, a, dish, how, many, pieces, do, you, wish." He stopped at Fred.

"324." He said and Harry sighed and started counting pointing at Hermione on one.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…324." He finished a bit later pointing at Fred before moving to Hermione. "And, you, are, not, it, you, dirty, dirty, dish, rag, you, blue, shoe."

"YES I AM THE CHAMPION." Fred yelled. "I'm Harry's second." He started saying in a sing-song voice and doing a little jig.

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said and gave Hermione as kiss.

"It's fine. All Fred get's is a closer view." She said with a smile.

"That's true." Harry said with a chuckle. "So who's up for some exploding snap's." Harry asked and they all played until a few minutes before dinner. When they stopped Harry stood up with a yawn. "Time for dinner."

"Finally." Fred said as everyone stood up.

"I can't wait to see ickle Andy to get his arse kicked." George said and everyone chuckled as Harry and Vesta led them out of the Common room and down to the Great Hall. When they got there Harry and his friends sat down and started to pile food onto their plates. Harry grabbed a piece of steak and put it on a napkin and sat it on the floor for Vesta.

"There ya go girl." He said and she started to tear into it making him laugh before starting on his meal. After everyone had there fill the food disappeared to be replaced by dessert. Harry grabbed some brownies and pudding and started eating when Dumbledore walked over to him.

"Mr. Flamel can I ask you to reconsider this duel." He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure you can ask." Harry said before taking a bite of his brownie.

"So you decided against the duel."

"I didn't say that I said you could ask if I would reconsider it and you never asked." Harry said with a fake smile at the headmaster.

"Well than will you reconsider it?" Dumbledore asked

"Umm no." Harry said shaking his head. "The duel will go on and Fred Weasley is my second sir. I'm ready to start now so if you would check with Andy I think were ready to go right Fred."

"Right." Fred said before taking a bite of his chocolate pie.

"Of course maybe Mr. Potter will see reason." Dumbledore said and started to walk away.

"No he won't. You took away his whole life saying I was the BWL and he wasn't. You tried to substitute one pawn for another and put yourself into check while losing both pawns." Harry said not looking at Dumbledore and still eating a brownie.

"I don't know what your talking about Mr. Flamel I will go talk to Mr. Potter now." Dumbledore said and walked down the table to Andrew. Harry watched them and saw Andrew's face go red as he jumped up.

"I WILL NOT BACK DOWN I AM GOING TO DUEL FLAMEL AND WIN." He yelled and the hall went quiet. "Come on Flamel I'm ready right now."

"Of course let them set up the ring and then we will have our duel." Harry said as he picked up another brownie. "Dang these things are good." He said as the teachers all stood up and with a sigh Dumbledore waved his wand making the Teachers table change into the dueling stage they used during the dueling club and Ron and Andrew walked up to the stage. Harry just sat there still eating his brownies while Fred ate some apple pie.

"Mr. Flamel if you and your second would be so kind as to come up here so we can have the duel." Flitwick said and Harry looked up at the stage then at his plate of brownies and back again before standing up and grabbing the plate as Fred did the same with his pie. Harry walked onto the stage as Fred sat on the side and kept eating his pie.

"Fred's my second sir." Harry said before taking a bite of a brownie.

"Mr. Flamel can I ask you to put the brownies down." Flitwick asked

"Why. There's no rule that says you can't have brownies during a duel is there. Because if there is I will be really upset. These are the best brownies I've had all year. Here try one." Harry said and handed Flitwick a brownie and he took a bite.

"Hmm those are very delicious." Flitwick said and McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry Professor would you like one." Harry asked making a few people laugh as he held out the plate.

"No I would not like one. Could we get this duel started please." She asked with a frown.

"Of course. Mr. Flamel I will hold onto those brownies for you if you would like." Flitwick said and Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"No thanks I'll just have Fred hold them." Harry said and sat the plate down next to Fred who was still eating his pie. "You eat them I beat you." Harry said and Fred nodded absently as Harry grabbed another brownie and walked to the middle of the stage where Flitwick, Andy, and Ron were standing.

"Alright the rules are anything not considered dark arts is allowed. When Mr. Potter or Mr. Flamel are unable to go any longer there second will come in. The duel doesn't end until both people on a team quit or are unable to continue. Mr. Weasley go stand off to the side. Mr. Potter, Mr. Flamel take ten steps away and face each other and bow." Flitwick said and they did as he said with Harry barley tilting his head as he took another bite of his brownie and pulled out his wand as an after thought. "Alright on the count of three we will start. 1…2…3." At three Andrew yelled Expelliarmus and the brownie flew out of his hand.

"Damn I was eating that." Harry said with frown before waving his wand and saying Wingardium Leviosa and Andrew shot spell after spell at him that Harry simply dodged.

"What's the matter Flamel that the only spell you know? Because in case you didn't notice it's not doing much." Andrew taunted as he fired more spells and just as he was about to cast another Expelliarmus Harry moved his wand and a bowl of pudding landed on Andrews head making people start laughing as Harry waved his wand.

"_**Fucus Commuto**_." He said and a purple and red light shot out of his wand and hit Andrew making his hair change to purple as his skin turned red and people started cracking up. "_**Tarantallegra, Expelliarmus**_." He said and Andrew started doing a jig before being thrown backwards and his wand flying out of his hand. "_**Stupefy**_." He finished and Andrew was knocked out and Ron jumped forward. "_**Winguardium Leviosa**_." He called out and Ron looked around not realizing Harry said it wrong and Harry quickly sent a stunner and Ron fell to the ground.

"Mr. Flamel is the winner." Flitwick said and the hall started cheering. "Congratulation's Mr. Flamel that was very impressive."

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he grabbed his plate of brownies.

"That was very creative as well. Where did you learn the spell to change Mr. Potter different colors?" Flitwick asked as they got off the stage.

"My dad." Harry said and Flitwick nodded.

"Well he is a very intelligent man." Flitwick said. "So Mr. Flamel can I have another brownie."

"Can I have the highest grade in your class with out doing any work?" Harry asked

"No."

"Then these are my brownies sir." Harry said and Flitwick chuckled.

--Hp--

**A/N well another chapter tell me what you think R/R**


	26. Potter vs Flamel part one

Chap26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

Potter vs. Flamel part one

--Hp--

Harry ignored everyone that came up to him offering congratulation's and walked over to his friends.

"Good job Harry." Neville said with a chuckle as he watched McGonagall revive Ron and Andrew and they stormed out of the hall to laughs making Harry shake his head.

"I actually feel a little sorry for Andrew." He said

"Why the hell do you feel sorry for him?" George asked and got slapped upside the head by Hermione for cussing.

"Because I have a feeling that the Potter's will try to do to him what they did to me." Harry said ignoring everyone but his friends as he walked out of the hall. "But I'm not going to try to talk to him about it yet though. He's an arse but if it does happen I'll try to talk to him but he'll likely blame me for everything like he use to do when we were little." He said as someone grabbed his arm and he turned thinking it was one of his friends but saw Ernie.

"Flamel I wanted to apologize for…" Was as all he got out before Harry had a hold of the front of his shirt up against the wall ad Vesta started growling.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to me. The only reason your apologizing is because you think I'm the BWL. Well I have news for you I am not the fucking BWL your thinking about the red head bitch who's arse I just kicked. He is your savior not me. So if I hear you saying I'm the BWL I'll beat your arse. Now get the fuck away from me and tell everyone else to leave me alone as well." Harry said and let go of his shirt and Ernie ran off as fast as he could.

"Well that was very entertaining Harry." Fred said and the others nodded.

"Well I don't really want to be the BWL so hopefully that will get people to leave me alone about all this nonsense." Harry said with a sigh as they made there way back to the common room.

--Hp--

The next morning Harry and his friends all walked down to breakfast together ignoring the stare's that Harry was getting. When they got to breakfast they sat down and started eating. After a while they heard the flapping of wings. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig flying towards him with a letter tied to her leg. As he untied it a brown owl landed right next to him and dropped the _Daily Prophet _and flew off. Harry just shrugged and fed Hedwig some bacon before opening the letter and reading it. As he read he started to scowl. After he was finished he slammed the letter on the table scaring a few people by him.

"Harry what's wrong." Hermione asked and he gave her the letter and she read it to the group.

**Harry,**

**We have just received a letter from the ministry about your adoption. It appears that the Potters are trying to get you back. There is a court case the day after Christmas to see if they get you back or if you stay with us. They are very wealthy and with Dumbledore's support and bribes they could win. We are already doing all that we can to try to get this taken care of but because of this I believe that everyone will know that you are the BWL. Write us as soon as you get this and remember no matter what happens you will always be our son. We love you.**

**Mum and Dad**

After she finished all his friends had wide eyes.

"They can't do that." Fred said as he took the letter and read it himself.

"Apparently they can." Harry said as he grabbed the paper and opened it and on the front page was talk about the Potters trying to get him back and news that Dumbledore declared Harry the BWL. He started to shake and slammed the paper down and just like the first time scared everyone around him. "Why is everyone against me?" Harry asked as Hermione and Luna both rubbed his arms and Neville grabbed the paper as Harry looked at Luna who blushed and pulled her hand back.

"Not everyone is against you mate." Neville said and laid the paper in front of Harry to show an article by Rita Skeeter.

**Potter Vs. Flamel**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**Late last night I was at the ministry when all of the sudden two very well known and respected people walked in the Potters Lily and James, parents of the BWL or are they. In shocking news last night professor Dumbledore announced that Andrew Potter is not in fact the BWL but the one time Potter, Harry Flamel was called out as the real BWL. Usually I would never believe anything like this but when the Potters came to the Ministry to void the adoption of Harry Flamel I knew it must be true. The question is whether or not they deserve him as a son. We must not forget what happened years ago between the Potter and the Flamel's just hours after they had adopted young Harry. I for one think that they should not be able to have any children with the way they spoil there son Andrew while showing such hate towards young Harry. I fear that they may not even like young Andrew but merely his fame and glory. For after all of these years of not trying to get young Harry back now when it is said he may be the BWL they go running to get him. There is a trial the day after Christmas to decide the fate of young Harry and this reporter will be there to make sure you get all the real news.**

"Well I guess that's a start." Harry said with a sigh as he tried to calm himself down and ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. "I'm gonna go take a walk guys I'll see you later." He said and got up and left the hall before anyone could say anything. When he got to the hall he saw Vesta sitting across from the door looking at him. "Hey girl let me grab my coat and we'll go for a walk." He told her as he looked around before walking into the shadows and came out in his dorm room. He went to his bed and grabbed a hoody and his coat and put them on with the hood up. He walked back into the shadows and when he came out he looked around for Vesta and saw her standing by the doors.

"Hey girl ready to go?" he asked and she made a blue coat of flame cover her body. "I'll take that as yes." He said as he ran his hand down here back making the flame cover his hand as they started walking towards the tree by the lake. When they got there Harry used his water powers to move the snow create a ball of flame which Vesta kept lit by laying in the middle of it. He sat down next to the tree and started concentrating on the frozen lake. He screwed his eyes up in concentration and with his muscles tightening he lifted both arms and a big chunk of ice was lifted and sat on the ice next to it. Harry's arms dropped and he started breathing deeply for a while before he slowly started concentrating again and pulling his arms back making the ice move closer to him until it was on the land in the snow. "Well let's see if concentration takes my mind off my problems." He said as he stood up and started using his powers to cut away at the block and after six hours he had a roaring lion standing in front of him when he heard a noise and looked up to see people walking down to the trains and in shock looked to see what time it was and saw it was already two o'clock. Leaving the lion there he called to Vesta and they walked back up to the school. "Well girl that helped me take my mind off things." He said as he pet her. When they got up to the school Harry saw people that where leaving pointing at him and whispering. So he took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore them. When that didn't work he picked up some snow and made it into a tightly pack snowball with a very thin layer of ice that would make it sting a little and threw it as hard as he could. The kids ducked and the snow ball flew through the door and he heard a thump and ran in to see Dumbledore laying on the ground with a snowball in his face and started laughing as he and Vesta ran up the stairs to the common room. When they got there Harry collapsed on the couch laughing like a maniac.

"Umm Harry." He heard and looked up to see all his friends looking at him like he was crazy.

"What's so funny?" Asked Fred

"I just hit Dumbles in the face with an ice covered snowball." Harry said and started laughing even harder as he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"That's all good and stuff but where were you Harry we were worried." Hermione said and Harry just shrugged.

"I was outside by the lake." Harry said as he pulled off his coat and hoody and he laid down with a yawn his head landing in Hermione's lap. "You shouldn't worry so much Mione you'll get wrinkles." He said as he closed his eyes.

"That's not funny Harry I was really worried." She said as she stood up and dropped his head on the couch.

"Damn, your laps comfy Mione come sit back down." He said but she just stood in front of him. "Damn now what am I going to sleep on?" Harry asked before he snapped his fingers with an "Ah-ha." And he grabbed a pillow from the floor and put it under his head. "Not great but it works." He said and closed his eyes.

"Harry what do you have to say for yourself." Hermione asked and Harry shrugged.

"Nothing." He said as he tried to get comfortable.

"Harry you were gone for six hours we were all worried." She said.

"I wasn't." Neville said and Dean, Seamus, Oliver and the twins agreed with him.

"See not everyone was." Harry said as he turned onto his stomach and yawned.

"Well why were you gone for six hours everyone else was worried." Hermione said.

"Oh my I'm so sorry that I was gone for six hours. How rude of me to worry you just because I was trying not to worry about going back to the Potters. I am such a fucking prick. Merlin please strike me down now." Harry said with a fake cry before he looked at her seriously. "If you were so worried maybe you should have checked the Marauders Map. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to sleep." He said and laid his head down again and closed his eyes.

"Harry why are you acting like such a jerk." Hermione asked.

"Because Hermione I'm trying to sleep and your keeping me up. Now if you don't mind I'm going upstairs to go to sleep." He said and stood up with a huff and walked up the boy's stairs grumbling about mad girlfriends with Vesta right behind him.

"Merlin Hermione why did you try to grill him like that." Fred asked as he shook his head.

"Because I was worried and even though you won't admit it I know you were as well." She said with crossed arms.

"Yes but we told you that he wouldn't want to be grilled like that." George said with a sigh.

"We told you that he was trying to cope in his own way with this whole Potter thing." Fred said

"Just let him cool off a bit and he will most likely apologize." George said and Fred nodded.

"But right now Me, George, Fred, Oliver, Seamus, and Dean are going out side to have a snow ball fight who wants to join us." Neville said so everyone got up and went to there rooms to get ready for the snowball fight. When they got to the boys dorm Neville, Seamus, and Dean saw Harry was knocked out so they quietly got ready and went out side to the fight.

--Hp--

The rest of the break up to Christmas was fun as they were the only Gryffindor's at the school. Harry apologized the day after he snapped on Hermione and they were fine the rest of the break. On Christmas they all meet down in the common room around the fire.

"Fred, George how about you pass out presents." Harry said with a yawn and Fred and George eagerly started handing out presents. When everyone got there presents they started tearing into them as Harry just watched with a smile on his face and slowly started unwrapping his presents starting with some from his parents and Jake. He got clothes from his parents and a new workout suit and a giant box of starburst from Jake. From Neville he got a box of sugar quills. From the twins he got a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Luna gave him a book on mysterious and invisible creatures. Dean gave him a CD by a band called Linkin Park. Seamus gave him a poster of the Irish national quidditch team that they both supported. Oliver got him a practice snitch. And he got a box of candy from each Alicia, Katie, and Angelina who went home for the holidays. From Hermione he got a book on dueling. Then to his surprise he got a present form Hermione's parents which was the complete set of the Lord of the Rings nooks. Then he looked down at the last present in front of him and saw it was from the Potters and just threw it in the fire. He looked away from the fire and turned and thanked his friends for his presents with a small smile on his face.

"Come on everyone lets go get some breakfast." Hermione said as she noticed Harry's mood and everyone picked up there presents and took them to the room and went down to breakfast. As they were eating Dumbledore walked over to the table.

"Hello Mr. Flamel I was asked to inform you that you will be attending the trial tomorrow and your parents are picking you up after lunch. And the Potters wanted me to tell you they look forward to having you back." Dumbledore said with a major twinkle in his eye and Harry's face went as hard as stone as Dumbledore walked away. He slammed his fork down and got up and left the hall not saying anything to his friends and went out side the snow whipping around him as he walked. He stopped by the lake and started moving his hands making fireballs cover his hands and he started throwing them at the lake angrily. He just kept going and going and going until finally he fell to the ground exhausted. He sat there with his face in his hands until he heard a noise behind himself and turned around ready to attack some one only to see Hermione, the twins, Luna, and Neville standing there.

"Hey Harry." Neville said as they sat down next to him in the snow and he just gave a small smile.

"I can't belief this is actually happening." He said quietly as they all looked at the lake where Harry threw the fire balls.

"It looks like you did that with great balls of fire." Luna said and Harry laughed a little bit making his friends look at him funny but he just ignored it as he went back to looking over the lake and they just sat there silently with him even though they were freezing. At lunch they went back up to the school and ate and after words the Flamel's and Jake came with small sad smiles on there faces.

"Hello Harry." Nick said as Perenelle gave Harry a hug. "We have to go." He said as he looked at Dumbledore who was walking over towards them and Harry quickly said goodbye to his friends and walked with his parents out of the school and they quickly left the grounds. When they got off the grounds they apperated back to their house. And talked about the trial. After dinner Harry went into his room and grabbed his old messenger bag and stuffed all the clothes he could into it ready for the next day and he knew the end result would decide how the rest of his life went.

--Hp--

**A/N sorry for the long wait my internet screwed up and I had to wait form them to fix it so here the next chappy. R/R**


	27. Potter vs Flamel part two

Chap27

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely everything to do with Harry Potter except Harry, his friends, enemy's, the people in the background and everything else to do with them and magic.**

Potter vs. Flamel part two

--Hp--

The next morning Harry got up from a restless sleep. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans and went and took a shower. When he was done he got dressed and brushed his teeth and went back out into his room where he pulled on his converse sneakers which were easier to run in than boots. He strapped his wands to his wrists and then strapped his 12 inch daggers onto his ankles and his ten inch he attached to his belt and he slid his butterfly knife into his back pocket next to his wallet. He then grabbed his messenger bag and walked out of his room. He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen to see his family at the table getting ready to eat and tried to put a smile on his face.

"Hey guys." He said as he sat down and grabbed some eggs, bacon and toast off the table and started eating.

"Harry dear what's in the bag." Perenelle asked and Harry looked at her with a small forced smile.

"Nothing mum so when does the trial start." He asked to get away form the bag.

"We have to go in about three hours." Nicolas said and Harry nodded as he took a bite of food.

"So anything in the paper this morning." He asked and the three adults looked at each other. "So what does it say then." He asked as he took another bite of his food.

"Well it basically says that we are senile, they bring up how we tried to help Sirius Black, and they say we are too old to take care of a child." Nicolas said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Who is the writer?"

"A new guy named Charles Hamilton." Jake said and Harry nodded.

"Sounds like he likes the Potter's." Harry said with a small chuckle. "So do you know how many pockets they've lined." He asked with another chuckle.

"No." Nick said

"Oh well we'll still win." Harry said as he finished eating. "Well I'm going to go practice some sword moves I haven't used them in a while." Harry said and put his dishes in the sink and grabbed his back and went to his room and grabbed his scimitar. Then he went out side melted the snow in one area and started practicing moves. After about two and half hours Nicolas came out and told him they were getting ready to go so Harry went back inside and took off his shirt and strapped his twin swords on and put the shirt back on and attached the scimitar to his waist and put on a hoody and his leather coat then slung his bag over his shoulder making it cover up the sword on his side. He sighed and looked around his room before turning off his lights and walking out to the living room where they were taking a portkey to ministry.

"Ready." Nicolas asked and when everyone nodded he tapped the portkey and they were transported to the main lobby of the ministry right in the middle of all the reporters who instantly started taking pictures and yelling question. One of them grabbed Harry and he turned to see a man of about twenty holding onto his wrist right below his wand.

"Hello Mr. Flamel I'm Charles Hamilton mind if I ask you a few questions." He asked and Harry growled.

"Let go of my arm."

"Come on just a few…" was as far as he got before Harry punched him in the face and he staggered back cupping his nose and Harry had to restrain himself from grabbing his wand. After he did that the reporters and photographers started going crazy with pictures and questions as they pushed there way through the crowd. Harry followed his parents to the lifts and they took them to the ninth floor than they had to walk down a flight of stairs to get to the tenth floor and they started walking down the hallway. As they neared the door to the courtroom Harry ran a hand through his hair and groaned as he saw a large group of red heads with one black haired person standing by door.

"Why are the Weasley's here." Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry." Nicolas said as they approached the door.

"Harry." James said with a fake sad smile. "I can't wait until we finally get you back son we missed you we truly did." He said and Harry ignored him as he looked over the group and saw Fred and George weren't there and that Ginny was staring at him like a crazy obsessed fan girl about to pounce on him at any second while Andrew and Ron were giving him murderous stares.

"So why are the Weasley's here." Harry asked

"Because they are witness's son." Lily said with a small fake sob and Harry cocked an eyebrow as he looked around and saw Cornelius Fudge watching them from down the hallway.

"What ever." He said with a chuckle and pushed his way through them and to the door with his family following him. They walked into the court room to see it was packed with people some for the Flamel's others for the Potter's and already in there seats were, what Harry assumed, the wizards and witches of the Wizengamot and he groaned as he saw Dumbledore in the head seat.

"I forgot Dumbles was the Chief Warlock." HE said as he followed his parents to a table that they were directed to by an Auror. Harry pulled out a chair for his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry mum we will win this." He said and she smiled at him.

"I know Harry." She said as he sat down next to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Even if we don't you will always be my mother." He said as he closed his eyes and Perenelle felt tears enter her eyes.

"That means a lot to me Harry." She said as she put a hand on his back and felt his swords. "Harry why do you have your swords with you." she asked and he looked up at her.

"If we lose I'm not going back to the Potters." He said quietly and grabbed his bag and opened it to show her the clothes inside. "I'm running if they win to a spot only a few people can go." He said with a wink.

"If it comes to that be very careful Harry because there will be no way for us to contact you or we would get into a lot of trouble." She said "But I'm glad to see your prepared." She said and he chuckled.

"Always." He said and picked his head up off of her shoulder and stretched with a yawn and looked over at the other table on the floor to see the Potters sitting there waving at the crowd and saw the Weasley's sitting in the first row.

"So I wonder what the Weasels are witnesses for." Jack said from Harry's other side and everyone shrugged.

"I don't know but it can't be good news for us." Nicolas said with a sigh as Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat making the court room quiet down as Fudge sat down in the seat next to Dumbledore. "We are here in regard of the guardianship for young Harry James Flamel his adopted family or his biological family. Both will be able to present a case to the court as to why they would be better equipped to raise young Harry. Mr. Potter if you would start." He said and James stood up.

"Thank you sir." James said. "Members of the Wizengamot I come before you today not as a head Auror but as a sad and depressed father who five years ago lost his eldest son by a terrible mistake caused with misplaced documents at Gringotts bank. I would never give my son up for anything but five years ago some how those papers got to the goblins saying I wanted to disown him which wasn't true then and is still not true. No matter what happens I just want Harry out of the house of the Flamel's as I have proof that he is abused there which has led to random acts of violence." James said and most of the crowd gasped.

"Where is the proof of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have memories that I would like to show to the court." James said and Dumbledore waved his hand and an Auror brought out a stool and a pensieve. After he walked away James put his wand to his head and pulled it back to bring out a long silvery strand which he let fall into the pensieve. "This is a memory from the end of last year after the students got off of the train." He said and tapped the pensieve and a three-d image appeared and he tapped it to make it bigger and it started to play to show Harry jump on Andrew and then Ron pulling him off and Harry beating his ass which is where James paused it. "As you can see here Harry just attacked his brother Andrew and fellow classmate Ronald Weasley and just coming up I was trying to stop them when I found out Harry is abused." He said and started playing it and it showed James pulling out his wand and Jake grabbing his arm.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you bitch. Only I can kick the kid's ass._" Jake said and the image stopped there and the crowd started whispering.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a tick." Harry said standing up.

"Mr. Flamel it isn't your turn to speak." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone with a twinkle in his eye.

"I could really care less. He takes out a memory and plays not even half of it and all the sudden my parents are the bad guys no that's not how it works. I have the full memory." Harry said turning to his dad. "Help me take it out." Harry said and Nicolas had to hide a smile at how his son was acting as he pulled out the memory and followed Harry over to the pensieve where Harry tipped James memory out onto the ground where it dissolved. "Opps." He said as Nicolas placed the memory inside of it and tapped the pensive making it appear over the bowl and making it grow then start to play making Harry blush as it started with him kissing Hermione goodbye and Nicolas moved it forward to Harry saying goodbye to the twins and walking past Ron and Andrew.

"_I understand now why the Flamel's agreed to destroy the stone. Who would want that little prick as a son?_" Andrew said and the crowed gasped.

"That is the reason I attack Andrew and Ron. And as for being abused Jack is my trainer he is teaching me the art of swordsmanship." Harry said and thought of his fight with Jake the day he got his Hogwarts letter and Nicolas pulled it out and added it to pensieve.

"Mr. Flamel it is not your turn to present a case." Dumbledore snapped twinkle gone.

"Well it's relevant to what's going on right now. I'm aloud to defend my parents and Jake right." Harry asked "So play the memory." He said and Nicolas tapped the pensieve and the fight between Harry and Jake played and as it ended Harry spoke up again. "As you just saw he literally kicked my arse." Harry said and most of the crowed chuckled.

"How do we even know that that is an old memory? You could have done that today." James said and Harry snorted.

"Yeah because it's really sunny out side and we decided to go to the beach to make up a memory." Harry said sarcastically and Jake and Nicolas both chuckled a little bit as Perenelle shook her head at her son's antics. "Anyways I'm done for now." Harry said and Nicolas dipped his wand into the pensieve and put the memories back into Harry's head.

"Umm well the Weasley's were supposed to be witnesses for the events I showed but umm." James started as he looked at Harry.

"Perhaps we should just give Harry some Veritaserum and ask him where he wants to go." Lily said and the members of the Wizengamot nodded as Harry and his family looked thoughtful until Dumbledore pulled out a phial and handed it to an Auror.

"I'm not taking anything that the old man had with him." Harry said as he backed away form the Auror.

"Mr. Potter I must insist that you take the Veritaserum." Dumbledore said and Harry snorted.

"Like hell I'll take anything from a pedophile like you who knows if it's laced like your lemon drops. There's no doubt about who I want to live with. Let me show you some memories of my time with both families." He said and started thinking about different memories involving both families like his birthdays and Christmas. Nicolas pulled them out and stuck them in the bowl and played them. "You can notice who is better just by watching these memories. We have the Potter's who only had eyes for Andrew and only gave gifts to Andrew then my parents who gave me more gifts than I knew what to do with. My birthday I get to sit and watch my brother have a party and get yelled at for having food. At my parents house once again I am the center of attention you can see how much they love me." Harry said and just kept on going with it showing the differences between the family outings with the Potters and the outings with the Flamel's. "Think of it this way. Who would you want to take care of your kids if you had to choose? The Potter's who would like it if it were famous and get rid of it if it wasn't. Or the Flamel's who took in a seven year old they knew nothing about because he had no where else to go. They raised me to be a great person and I believe I am. You may all be wondering why I sound like a seventeen year old rather than a twelve year old and the reason is the Potter's. I had to learn to take care of my self as they were never there to do it for me. But my parent's the Flamel's have been there since I was crying on the steps of Gringotts bank because my parents disowned me. I try to act my own age but I fear to do that. Because if I do then my parents' might leave like the Potter's did and that would crush me as they were the first people that ever loved me." Harry said "I don't think I could handle that so please just let me go back. Just let me go back with my mummy and daddy." Harry said and started to act like he was crying and walked back over to his table and lifted his hand to wink at Jake and Nicolas who were turning red trying to contain there laughter as Harry sat down and laid his head on the table as Dumbledore stood up.

"Do the Potter's have anything else." He asked and they shook there heads. "Then the members of the Wizengamot will meet in the next room and discuss the case there will be a thirty minute break." And with that he stood up a nasty look on his face and led the members of the Wizengamot out of the courtroom and when the door closed Harry looked up with a smile on his face as Jakes watch beeped and Harry reached into his bag and pulled out three dark water bottles and handed one to Jake and one to Nicolas and they all drank it and looked like they were going to puke as Perenelle looked on.

"What was that." She asked and the three guys looked at each other and said nothing at the same time and she gave them a death glare before concentrating on Harry. "Harry what were you thinking we didn't even get a chance to give a case." She said.

"Don't worry mum it will be fine." He said as he stuck his tongue out at the Potter's as they left the room.

--Hp--

(The Wizengamot)

"Alright what does everyone think?" Dumbledore asked

"I think that young Harry should go to the Flamel's." Augusta Longbottom said.

"I second that." Amelia Bones said.

"People you have to realize the Potter's are miserable. They need there son back they never wanted him to leave." Dumbledore said

"No they just wanted Andrew Potter as their heir because he was the Boy-who-lived and now that you say its Harry they want him back." Said Andrew Wood

"That is not why they want him back. They have wanted him back since they lost him but they had no cause to get him back." Dumbledore said

"Then why wait until now. Why not over the summer when the incident after the train ride home happened?" Asked Amelia

"It doesn't matter we just need to vote for it." Said Fudge

"All in favor of Harry returning to the Potters." Dumbledore asked.

--Hp--

**A/N you people are lucky I didn't want another cliffy I was just gonna leave it here but I value my life ;)**

Thirty minutes later the court room was filled up again with the Potter's and Flamel's standing.

"In regards to the guardianship of Harry James Potter the court has decided that the Flamel's are the best to raise Harry Flamel but if there treatment of Mr. Flamel ever slack then guardianship will go to the Potter's." Dumbledore said and Harry and his family cheered with Jake getting up on the table and doing a back flip off of it before they left the court room giddy as school girls and made there way home ignoring all the reporters. When they got home Harry, Nicolas, and Jake all collapsed on the couches laughing there asses off.

"Oh my god dad I can't belief that worked." Jake said to Harry.

"I know that was brilliant Nicolas." Nicolas said to Harry.

"Okay what's going on?" Perenelle asked and the guys looked at her sheepishly.

"We thought we would get our point across better if it were Harry talking and we all know he's not a great speaker so we used some Polyjuice to impersonate him and we need me, Nicolas, to pull the memory out as they might as questions so Jake had to be me as I was I was Harry so Harry was Jake so that because no one would really question him. It was brilliant right." Nicolas/Harry said and Perenelle slapped them all upside the head.

"I'm going to take a nap this day has worn me out." She said and left the room and the three guys started laughing again.

--Hp--

**A/N so tell me what ya think people R/R**


	28. Just a scratch

Chap28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the world of one Harry James Potter.**

--Hp--

The next day they took Harry, the real one, back to Hogwarts where he joyfully meet up with his friends and they celebrated his victory by sneaking into Hogsmead and going to the Hogshead to get some butterbeer where Harry told them and the barkeep Aberforth all about what happened at the trial making them all laugh. As they were about to leave Aberforth asked to talk to Harry.

"It's alright guy's I'll meet you back at the school." Harry said and his friends nodded before walking down away. "What is it sir." Harry asked

"I just wanted to tell you some Mr. Flamel; my brother is a very manipulative person. If he is trying to get you under his control he will stop at nothing and I mean nothing to get you. I want you to be careful Mr. Flamel." Aberforth said and Harry nodded.

"I always am sir." He said with a grin.

"Alright you better get back up to the school then your friends will be waiting." He said

"Alright but before I go is it true what they say about you and umm a goat." Harry asked and Aberforth started laughing.

"It did happen but it wasn't me it was Albus." He said and Harry cracked up as he left the bar and was still chuckling as he made it back to the school where his friends were waiting.

--Hp--

School soon started back up and before Harry knew it, it was already Easter holiday with the only eventful things that happened was Lockhart celebrating Valentines Day with dwarves running around dressed as cupid singing songs and Harry heard Potter talking about finding a diary with proof that Hagrid was the one who opened the chamber of secrets. During the weekend they got to pick the classes they did next year and Harry picked Ancient runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. The only other thing was the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. After eating breakfast the morning of the game he and his friends all stood up and started to head out side when Harry heard the voice again.

"_Kill this time… let me rip… tear…_" he heard and stopped in his tracks with his friends running into him.

"What is it Harry." Hermione asked.

"The voice it's back. Did any of you here it." he asked as he looked around.

"No." Fred said as Hermione hit herself on the head.

"How could I have been so stupid. I think I know what it is." She said and took off down the hall way towards the library yelling good luck to Harry and the twins as she went.

"Hermione get back here." Harry yelled but she kept on running.

"Don't worry Harry I'll stay with her." Luna said and said good luck to the twins and Harry before taking off after Hermione.

"Go with them Vesta." He said and Vesta ran after them.

"Come on Harry we gotta go or Oliver will kill us." George said and Harry nodded with a sigh as he followed the twins and Neville out side and to the Quidditch pitch where Neville went to find a seat in the stands and Harry and the twins went into the locker room. As they got ready Harry heard the sound of the rest of the student body making their way to the stands. About twenty minutes later the team got ready to leave the locker room.

--Hp--

Her Harry told her to follow Luna and Hermione so that's what she did. She followed them all the way to the library where Hermione started talking to Luna and they set off looking for books. Finally Hermione found the book she was looking for and started flipping through it until she found the page she was looking for and quickly read it before doing something she had never done before, rip a page out of a book and she quickly grabbed Luna and they left the library with Vesta right behind them. They were running down the stairs stopping at every corner and looking around it with a mirror. Just as they were about to look around a corner Vesta sensed danger and growled but Hermione didn't hear her as she stuck the mirror around the corner and Hermione and Luna both fell over hard as statues. Vesta looked down at them with a whimper knowing there was nothing she could do except go get her Harry so she quickly took off down the hall way and heard something following her but she started to run faster as blue flames started to surround her and she did stop even when she heard what ever was following her leave as she made it out side.

--Hp--

The game was only going for about five minutes and Harry was flying around looking for the snitch when he saw a huge blue flame erupt from the doors and he knew something was wrong so he turned his broom towards the school and shot off to everyone's shock. He pushed the broom as fast as it could go and within seconds was next to Vesta.

"What's wrong girl." He asked and Vesta simply turned around and led Harry inside running as fast as she could so Harry turned into Leo the lion so he could keep up and he quickly transformed back and dropped his broom as they came to the petrified bodies of Luna and Hermione. Harry roared so loud he scared Vesta as his eyes turned into green flames with the rest of his body following as he heard a voice.

"_Kill…let me kill…_" it said and Harry growled as he quickly took off after it and followed it to moaning Myrtles bathroom and he saw the door closing and he quickly pulled off his quidditch robes to reveal a blood red tank top and a pair of black shorts and he quickly pulled out his daggers from his ankle straps as he put his wands in his quidditch locker before the game and slowly pushed the door open to see the sinks moving and covering a big hole.

"SHIT." He yelled and regretted it as the doors opened a few seconds later and none other then Gilderoy Lockhart stuck his head in.

"Mr. Flamel what are you doing here this is a girls lavatory." He said and Harry glared at him.

"I've found the chamber." Harry said and Lockhart paled.

"You've found it." he whispered and Harry nodded.

"Your going with me who or whatever is attacking got my girlfriend and a great friend of mine. There going to pay." Harry said and waved his hand at the sink. "_**REDUCTO**_." He shouted and the sink he was aiming at blew apart to reveal a huge tunnel as moaning Myrtle appeared and starting screaming as loudly as she could before taking off through the wall cursing Harry as she went.

"I…I will go get some back up." Lockhart said and tried to run out of the bathroom only to be met with a growling Vesta who still had a coat of fire around her body.

"No I don't think you will be." Harry said as he grabbed Lockhart by the back of his robes and yanking him back and pushing him in the hole. "Vesta go get a teacher they were all out side last I saw them." He said and she quickly ran out of the bathroom as Harry turned and dove into the tunnel. When he got to the bottom it was to find Lockhart trying to climb up the pipe and he ran straight into him sending them both flying and Harry landed on his ankle the wrong way and heard a snap as tremendous pain shot through his leg. He slowly stood up and grabbed Lockhart by the hair pulling him off the ground before trying to wipe the grime off himself.

"Come on you piece of shit. What the hell were you thinking trying to climb the tunnel while I was coming down it you dumbass." Harry hissed at him before pushing him ahead as he waved his hand and a thin piece of rock flew out of the ground right into Harry's hand and he waved his other hand concentrating and the rock slowly formed a cane so he could walk easier on his ankle and in his other hand he still held his dagger as they came up to a shed snake skin and Lockhart backed away from it with a girlish scream and Harry cursed as small rocks started falling and one hit Lockhart in his head knocking him out.

"Fucking idiot." Harry muttered as he woke him up and led him away from the snake skin until they reached a door with snakes on it. "_Open._" He hissed and the door opened and he went inside to see Ginny Weasley standing there with a giant basilisk coiled up in front of her and she was hissing. "Ginny." Harry said and she turned around to show that her eyes were Red.

"Ginny. Oh no boy Ginny Weasley isn't here at the moment." She said in a deep voice.

"Really I see her yet hear you. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Me, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle but you might know me better as Lord Voldemort." Ginny said with an evil laugh making Harry snort as Lockhart hid behind Harry.

"You need to work on your evil laugh you sound like a little girl still." Harry said making Ginny/Voldemort glare.

"Who are you boy. To think you can talk to Lord Voldemort like that."

"Hmm, I think I'm Harry Flamel the Boy-who-Lived to kick your ass." Harry said

"Kick my ass you a mere child. Let's see how you fare against me Slytherin's heir. _Kill him_." she said and the basilisk started moving towards Harry so he pushed Lockhart out of the door and dropped his stone cane and just as he was about to attack there was a flash of flames and Fawkes appeared and dropped something in front of Harry that he recognized as the sorting hat before flying up and attacking the basilisk, pecking his eyes out before flying out of the hall.

"It doesn't matter Flamel he can still smell you. _KILL HIM._" Ginny yelled and Harry looked down at the hat to see a hilt sticking out and grabbed it and yanked pulling out a black dagger with snakes carved in it and the name Slytherin along the hilt that had a snake slithering up it.

"How the hell is this going to help me it needs to be a sword." He said as he grabbed the hat and ran into one of the tunnels while wishing he had a sword and the hat glimmered the same time as the sword grew and the dagger grew into a two foot blade as another hilt poked out of the hat and he quickly pulled it out as he hid in the tunnel and tucked the hat into his pocket before looking at the new sword and saw the hilt was covered in jewels which made it awkward in his hand so he tried to make it change like the other sword and the jewels disappeared and the two handed sword shrunk until it was a single hand sword with the name Gryffindor on the hilt that had a small lion on it and Harry grinned before running into the shadows and coming out on the other side of the room right behind the basilisk which was making its way into a tunnel and he turned to Ginny to see a book on the ground next to her and noticed it was the diary that Potter use to have and his eyes went wide as he ran toward Ginny who just waved her hand and he went flying just barely catching himself before he fell to the floor and he quickly waved his hand and the floor under Ginny was thrown up and she went flying as he ran towards the book only to have the same happen to him.

"Tut, tut Mr. Flamel that isn't very nice." Ginny/Voldemort said.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked with wide eyes as he looked around to see the basilisk was gone.

"Simple I am an earth manipulator." Ginny/Voldemort said

Harry growled before making holes in the floor and slid the swords in them before waving his hand and water shot at Ginny/Voldemort and she waved her hand and the water split just before it hit would have hit her and Harry followed up with a blast of wind that she waved her hand at and it flew back at Harry and he dodged and threw a fire ball that she caught and threw back and he had to dodge into the shadows and came out behind her.

"Now that I can't do." She said as the basilisk came out of the water and Harry started cussing.

"God damn fucking stupid bloody snake choose the perfect time to come back." Harry muttered as he threw a ball of fire at the basilisk and jumped at Ginny with his fist pulled back and a fire ball in it but Ginny jumped to the side but his fist landed right on the book making her shriek as a white light came out of the book and Ginny slumped to the ground. Harry sighed in relief before he saw the basilisk coming straight at him and he dodged it and jumped towards the swords but the basilisk got his leg making Harry scream in pain as he wrenched the swords out and turned around just as it went to strike again and stabbed both swords into the roof of its mouth getting bit again. And he yanked the swords out as he heard a sound and turned dizzily to see Lockhart coming towards him wand out.

"This will make a wonderful story. Dark student sets basilisk on fellow students and the defense teacher saved the school and possibly world while the dark student losses his mind." Lockhart said with a cheerful grin. "Now to finish the job. _**Oblivi…**_" was all he got out before he was blasted from behind and Harry barely saw Professors Snape, McGonagall and surprisingly Madam Hooch as the venom ran through his system.

"I think I may have been bitten or its just a scratch." Harry said as he tried to stand with a chuckle but fell into McGonagall who sat down on the floor with Harry's head in her lap stroking his hair as Snape pulled something out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand making it grow into a trunk and he threw it open.

"Quickly Severus he hasn't much time left." McGonagall said as Harry lost consciousness and Hooch checked on Ginny.

"I'm going as quickly as I can. Where was he bitten?" He asked and McGonagall checked him over.

"His leg and his arm." She said and Snape gasped.

"Two bites from a basilisk and he is still alive." Snape said quietly to himself as he pulled out a phial of clear liquid.

"Phoenix tears." McGonagall whispered as Snape opened the phial and poured some into both bites which started to heal themselves and Harry started to stir as Snape went to look over Ginny and saw she was fine.

"It appears that Miss Weasley was the one attacking students." Snape said looking at McGonagall with a sad expression few ever saw on his face.

"Diary." Said a voice and they looked to see Harry laying there with a small smile on his face. "Old Voldymort or should I say Tom Riddle was possessing her making her attack. Oh and thanks for the tears professor Snape who knew you would waste such valuable ingredient on little ol' me." Harry said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes as he tried to stand up but his leg was still numb so he stayed sitting and held the swords next to him. "Hermione and Luna were attacked." Harry said and the teachers gasped.

"When." Snape asked as the first to recover.

"During the game. That's why I left I knew something was wrong when I saw Vesta running towards the stadium. I was pissed off I wanted to kill who ever hurt my friends. That's the first time I ever wanted to kill. Even last year with Qurill I didn't want to kill him. But today I did. So I followed the voice of the Basilisk as you know I'm a parseltongue and it led me to Myrtles bathroom and I saw the entrance hidden and opened it and came down here and fought the basilisk while learning that a little bit of Voldy's soul inside a person makes them powerful as hell." He said looking at nothing in particular.

"How powerful." McGonagall asked.

"Fire, Earth, Air, Water manipulation what else needs to be said." Harry asked as he finally stood up albeit being wobbly he could stand. "Professor Snape you can have the basilisk I have no need for it." Harry said and limped over to the diary and picked it up as McGonagall walked next to him and Snape stood there staring at the huge basilisk in surprise before shaking it off and levitating Ginny as Hooch led them back to the tunnel to Myrtles bath room while levitating Lockhart and Harry scratched his chin thinking about how they could get back up when he realized that this was Slytherin's chamber and like most Slytherin's wouldn't want to get covered in grime sliding down it so he hissed stairs and a staircase appeared leading up the pipe and they all started walking. When they reached the top it was to see the Weasley twins and Neville standing there with Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lucius Malfoy, and Cornelius Fudge and Harry saw a house-elf standing next to Malfoy and his eyes widened when he saw Harry with the diary and he pointed from it to Malfoy before hitting himself and Malfoy hit him with his cane and Harry knew what he had to do as he moved to the back of the group and pulled off his shoes and socks and put one in the burnt book.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mr. Flamel here saved Ginny Weasley and killed a basilisk even after being bit twice." Snape said before anyone could speak.

"Surely it was Mr. Lockhart whom did it." Malfoy said and Harry snorted as he moved back to the front of the group.

"Yeah right that fake wanted to Obliviate me to sell a new book and I have three witnesses to that. And Ginny was being possessed by this book." Harry said and held it up and Malfoy's eyes went wide. "You should be more careful Mr. Malfoy, of where you leave your books." He said and tossed it to him and he merely sneered as he threw it to the house-elf.

"It's not mine, come Dobby." He said and left the room.

"He's not yours either." Harry said with a smirk as Dobby had the book opened to the page with the sock in it with wide eyes. "I don't like abuse and you were abusing him but now that you gave him a sock he's free." Harry said with a grin and started to walk towards his friends when all of the sudden he fell to the floor as no one that was in the Chamber with the Basilisk noticed the small scrap on his leg next to the bite.

--Hp--

**A/N sorry for the long wait but here ya go tell me what ya think R/R**


	29. The great Fall

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him.**

_P-Parseltongue-P_

The Great fall

--Hp--

When Harry fell McGonagall immediately rushed over to him to see he landed on a piece of rock as Malfoy was hollering about his house elf.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing quickly." McGonagall said so Hagrid quickly picked him out and left the room with the twins, Neville, McGonagall, Hooch and Snape following with madam Hooch levitated Ginny and Snape levitating Lockhart as Dobby popped out of the room leaving Dumbledore, Fudge and Malfoy alone in the room. When they got to the Hospital wing Hagrid laid him down on a bed next to the still forms of Hermione and Luna as Madam Pomfrey started looking him over as McGonagall told her what happened.

"He's fine. Just knocked out when he fell to the floor and he has an injured ankle which is what this scrape right here next to the bite mark is, I assume he some how fell on it and scratched his ankle while spraining it." She said as she waved her wand over the ankle and it glowed for a few seconds before the mark was gone.

"Thanks that hurt like a bitch." Harry said and they all looked at him to see he was giving them a sad smile before looking at Hermione and Luna. "I mean like a female dog."

"Mr. Flamel are you okay." McGonagall asked.

"Yes I just didn't want to talk to the headmaster." Harry said. "Can I have something to change into?" He asked and Pomfrey went and got him some pajamas and pulled the screen around his bed and he pulled out the founders weapons and placed them and his daggers and butterfly knife into the drawer next to his bed and changed into the pajamas before opening the curtains and he hopped into the bed. "So is Ginny gonna be okay." He asked as he looked at the bed at the end of the hospital wing where Ginny was laying staring at the wall.

"Yea she will be thank you so much Harry." Fred said as him and George gave him a manly hug before setting his book bag from his quidditch locker on the floor and walking over to their sister as Harry smiled at them for a second before sighing.

"Professor McGonagall can you take the memory out of my head and give it to the headmaster for me so he won't question me." Harry asked and McGonagall nodded and put her wand to his temple and pulled out a silver strand that she put into a phial that Snape gave her before patting his shoulder.

"Good job down there Mr. Flamel." She said "For your bravery to save another student even if it wasn't intentional and for saving the school from closing I award Gryffindor house one hundred and fifty points. For helping proof Lockhart was a fake twenty points. Now we must be off we have to turn Lockhart over to the authorities." She said before leaving the room with Snape, Hagrid and Hooch following her with Lockhart being levitated behind them as Neville sat down next to his bed.

"So why did you fall down in the Loo was it on purpose." Neville asked.

"No wasn't planned. I just stepped on a rock with my bad ankle after the adrenaline rush ended and I tripped. I could have caught myself but figured it was a good reason not to talk to Dumbledore." He said staring at the wall.

"Harry mate you gonna be okay." Neville asked and Harry looked over at him and shrugged with a sigh as he looked at Hermione and Luna.

"I don't know Neville. I was on the brink of death today I was bitten by a basilisk twice. Fought Voldy who was possessing Ginny and couldn't even hit him with any of my powers. It's scary as hell knowing that some day he'll be back with the powers I have but stronger. It scares the shit out of me to know that when he does he'll come for me and I might not be ready." He said with a small smile. "Look at what he's done without a body and I barely beat him. When he get's one it'll be like hell on earth." Harry said and before they could continue the conversation the doors where thrown open and Harry acting like he was passed out as Dumbledore and the Weasley's walked in.

"Oh my poor baby." Molly Weasley wailed as she ran to the last bed sobbing all the way. "What did that beastly Flamel boy do to you." she said as she hugged her daughter and the twins jumped up in anger.

"Harry didn't do anything to her he fucking saved her from Voldemort." Fred said angrily and George nodded his head in agreement as everyone but Dumbledore flinched.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked his sons but it was his daughter that spoke.

"Tom." She whispered as she looked at her brothers. "Not Him."

"It was him Tom Riddle is his real name." George said

"But it doesn't matter because who ever it was Harry stopped and saved Ginny. The only reason you're blaming Harry is probably our dear old Headmaster." Fred said and Dumbledore turned slightly pink before turning to Harry's bed where Neville was sitting with a smile on his face looking down at Harry's bed.

"Mr. Longbottom, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked getting out of the Weasley's conversation as he walked over to the bed.

"Hmm why am I here sitting next to my friends bed in the hospital wing after he fought a basilisk." Neville asked sarcastically putting a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know sir. Maybe hoping Harry will wake up soon so I can make sure he's alright." He said and Harry snorted making Dumbledore look down at him.

"Mr. Flamel are you awake?" He asked

"No sir." Harry said and Dumbledore looked at him with a frown.

"Then how are you speaking to me?" He asked

"Sleep talking, it's a lot like sleep walking but its talking." Harry said and Neville chuckled as the headmaster started to get angry.

"Mr. Flamel open your eyes this instant." Dumbledore said and Harry sighed as he opened his eyes.

"Dang it Neville you had to make me laugh." Harry said as he mock glared at his friend.

"Hey don't blame me because the headmaster is obsessed with you." Neville said with a snort.

"Mr. Longbottom could you please give me and Mr. Flamel a minute alone please." Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No I don't think I want him to leave." Harry said looking directly at Dumbledore.

"Fine than, what happened in the Chamber of secrets." He asked

"Well seeing as I gave professor McGonagall my memory of the event to give to you I don't really need to tell you." Harry said with a glare at Dumbledore.

"But I would prefer if you would tell me face to face." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"Nah that's okay." Harry said shaking his head as the doors opened again and Nicolas and Jake came into the room.

"Harry we came here as quickly as we could, are you okay?" Nicolas said

"Yeah, where's mum?" He asked

"At the store we tried to get a hold of her but couldn't so we left a note and came over." Nicolas said and Harry nodded.

"Well I'll just go then." Dumbledore said and got glared at by both Flamel's and Jake as he left.

"Harry what happened." Jake asked as he sat on the end of his bed.

"Well before the game this morning I heard a voice and Hermione realized something and ran off and Luna followed so I sent Vesta to watch them. Well I went to the game and as I was circling the pitch I saw a blue flame shot out of the front door and flew over there and followed Vesta inside to Hermione and Luna and heard the voice again. Acting out of rage I followed it to Moaning Myrtles bathroom and saw the sinks close. I screamed and Lockhart came in. I blasted the sink and pushed him down the hidden tunnel that was under the sink and a few minutes later followed him and he was trying to climb the tunnel and I crashed into him. After that we came up to a door I opened it and Ginny was standing there with a basilisk in front of her. She was possessed by Voldemort. They sent the basilisk at me and Fawkes appeared and dropped the sorting hat and blinded the basilisk as I pulled these out of the hat." He said and looked around before opening the drawer and pulling out Slytherin's and Gryffindor's daggers and handed them to Nicolas.

"Bloody hell do you know what these are Harry." Nicolas asked as he handed one to Jake.

"Yeah I do." Harry said with a small smirk. "It's Godric Gryffindor's and Salazar Slytherin's magical weapons."

"Yes they are." Jake said as he stared at them in awe as Harry told the rest of his story ending with falling in the bathroom. After he finished with his story Nicolas and Jake left with promises to visit the next day with Perenelle and the Weasley's all left with Ginny to spend the weekend together and Neville was kicked out by Madam Pomfrey stating Harry needed rest. When he left Harry sat in his bed until madam Pomfrey went to her office then he got up and walked over to the window and sat down next to it thinking about his life. He was scared. He almost died being bitten from a basilisk twice. He was forced to kill a man the year before to save his life and there were many close encounters. He just couldn't believe it. He knew Voldemort was coming back. He knew it would be soon and that he would need to train more lest Voldemort come back when he was least prepared and just thinking about it he started to cry, letting go of all his emotions and thought as he just wept and wept until finally he couldn't anymore.

He went over to his bed and laid down but he couldn't get to sleep so he got up and changed into his clothes that were in his bag and slid all his weapons and wands into place with the founders weapons in his belt before leaving the Hospital wing through the shadows and reappeared inside the chamber of secrets right next to the tunnel that led to Myrtles bathroom. He didn't know why he was there he just knew he needed to be there so with a sigh he set off towards the room with the basilisk in it. When he entered it he slowly looked around and saw the huge basilisk on the ground. He sighed again as he slowly walked towards it all the while looking around. When he finally reached it he got a good look at it. It was a beautiful dark green with a black strip going down the back of it and Harry walked down its long body running his hand over its smooth scales. And as he did he realized that the basilisk wasn't evil, not originally, but it was turned evil. Just like any other living beings on the world. No one is born evil they are turned. And when he realized that, Harry felt slightly bad for killing it until he heard a soft whisper.

"_P- Whosse there -P_." He called out not realizing he was speaking parseltongue.

"P_-Ssspeaker.-P_." He heard and realized it was a snake talking as it slithered towards him and Harry saw that it was about four and a half feet long with black scales and with black eyes.

"P-_Umm yeah I am. Who are you_.-P" Harry asked as he kept one of the daggers hidden in his hand.

"P-_They call me __Kaliya. Who are you ssspeaker?_-P" the now named Kaliya asked

"P-_My name is Harry Flamel._-P" Harry said as the snake stopped in front of him.

"P-_You were the one to kill the evil one._-P" Kaliya said it wasn't really a question more of a statement.

"P-_Yes I did._-P" Harry said

"P-_Than my life is indebted to you Harry Flamel as that creature has been trying to kill me since I fell down here and I haven't been able to get out because the creature would try to kill me when ever it could._-P" Kaliya said and Harry's eyes' widened

"P-_Well it was my pleasure Kaliya. Do you need help getting out of here._-P" Harry asked.

"P-_That would be most appreciated._-P" Kaliya said so Harry lowered his arm and Kaliya slowly moved up it letting Harry see his copper belly. After it was on his arm and secure Harry walked through the shadows and appeared out side by the lake.

"Where will you go from here?" Harry asked in English as he concentrated on it.

"P-_I'm not sure. I don't really have anyplace to go._ -P" Kaliya said and Harry sighed.

"Well you could always stay with me." Harry said and Kaliya looked at Harry for a few seconds before nodding his small head in agreement.

"P-_I think I would like that._ -P" He said and with that a grinning Harry walked though the shadows once again and reappeared inside the hospital wing where he sat Kaliya on the bed and got changed and fell asleep with his new friend on his chest.

--Hp--

**A/N not my best work but I like it so yeah sorry about the long wait I don't have much time to write but I try as hard as I can to get the chapters up and still be good. So let me know how I did. Good, bad, and ugly. R/R**


	30. The end of year two

**Disclaimer: Sadly still own nothing at all of Harry Potter********.**

P-_Parseltongue_-P

End of year Two

--Hp--

The next morning Harry was woke to a loud scream and growling. He sat up really fast and felt something fall onto his legs as he grabbed his wand and looked down to see Kaliya lifting his head hissing.

"P-_ Ssstupid humansss._-P" He said as Harry looked around only to see Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey standing with there wands drawn and pointed at Kaliya and Vesta laying on the end of his bed growling at the teacher and the nurse.

"It's okay this is a new friend of mine named Kaliya." Harry said as he sat down his wand and put his hand on Kaliya's head gently running his fingers over it.

"Where did you find it?" McGonagall asked as they lowered there wands.

"Kaliya is a him not an it and I found him in the chamber of secrets." Harry said with a shrug.

"The Chamber of Secrets. Are you insane that could be a basilisk." Madam Pomfrey said as they both lifted there wands again.

"P-_Kaliya are you a basilisk?_-P" Harry asked and the teachers looked at him in amazement as he spoke parseltongue.

"P-_Absolutely not or that evil thing wouldn't have tried to kill me._-P" Kaliya said

"Well he's not a basilisk." Harry said with a shrug

"Well than what is he." McGonagall asked skeptically.

"Well judging by the fairly large head and the fact that the sides are flat and almost vertical and he has an X on the back of his head I would say he is an adder but he is too big. The biggest one ever found was only three feet and about eight inches. This guy is a good four and a half and might not be done growing. But then again he could be a magical snake. Or even half adder half anything else." Harry said and they both looked at him in shock. "I read up on snakes when I learned I was a parseltongue." He said shrugging.

"P- _As far as I know I am merely an adder._-P" Kaliya said and Harry looked down at him.

"Well apparently he is just a big adder." Harry said and picked up Kaliya and got off of the bed as Kaliya wrapped himself around his arm. "So what's being done with Lockhart?"

"Well Professor Snape and myself took him to the Ministry and personally handed him over to Madam Bones. They gave him Veritaserum and he confessed to taking the credit for other peoples work and erasing there memories. He will be going to Azkaban for a long time." McGonagall said and Harry nodded.

"That's good. So who will be taking over Defense class?" He asked

"Um James Potter will be taking over for the rest of this year and most likely next year as well." McGonagall said and Harry looked at her in shock.

"Please say April fools." Harry said with a quiet moan.

"I'm sorry it's not a joke Harry." McGonagall said and Harry said 'SHIT' as he hit the wall unconsciously manipulating the stone making it softer therefore making a large dent in the wall without hurting his hand.

"Mr. Potter are you alright." Madam Pomfrey asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. So um when are the petrified people going to be woken up." Harry asked as he looked over at Hermione and Luna trying to change the subject.

"Two months or so. They will be up before the end of the year." Madam Pomfrey said and Harry nodded.

"Good." He said with a small smile as he walked over to there beds and sat down between them grabbing both of there hands as the professor and the nurse watched with sad smiles on there faces. "What about Ginny is she alright." Harry asked as he looked around and didn't see her.

"Yes she is she is merely at St. Mungo's to get double checked." Madam Pomfrey said and Harry nodded his head.

"That's good." He said

"Are you well enough to go to breakfast and classes today Mr. Flamel." Madam Pomfrey asked

"Yeah I just need to go to my room and get changed." Harry said and stood up.

"Alright Mr. Potter have a good day." Madam Pomfrey said and went back to her office.

"I will see you after lunch for class." Professor McGonagall said and left the room as Harry went over to the bed he used and closed the curtain to get changed and put all of his stuff in his bag.

"P-_Where are we going?_-P" Kaliya asked from the bed as Harry pulled on his leather coat and his necklaces.

"We are going to my room to get changed then we will be going to breakfast. When is the last time you ate?" Harry asked as he held his arm down to Kaliya who slid into his sleeve and up his arm wrapping around it as he went and laid his head across Harry's shoulder.

"P-_It hasss been two day'sss sssince I have eaten_.-P" Kaliya said

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked as he opened the curtains.

"P-_Yesss I am._-P" Kaliya hissed and Harry nodded.

"Alright then do you feel like hunting or should I get you some food." Harry asked looked at the snake on his shoulder as he walked to the door.

"P-_I'm not ready to leave you yet. You have sssaved my life and are giving me a place to stay._-P" Kaliya said.

"Well if you went to hunt I wouldn't leave you." Harry said as he stopped walking.

"P-_Yesss but I wouldn't be able to find you._-P" Kaliya said and Harry thought for a few seconds.

"I know you can go out hunting with Vesta and she will lead you back to me." Harry said

"P-_Who isss Vessta?_-P"

"She is my familiar and I'm not sure but I think Hedwig is on the verge of being my familiar to." Harry said before he started walking again and left the hospital.

"P-_What doesss that mean?_-P"

"Familiar, it means umm she is basically connected to me. I can feel her presence and sometimes what she is feeling and I think if the familiar bond grows strong enough we may even be able to understand each others thoughts." Harry explained

"P-_Could we obtain a familiar bond._-P"

"I believe so if you wish to stay with me I don't see why not." Harry said as he walked into the shadows and came out in the corner by the portrait of the fat lady. After looking around he walked out of the shadows and went up to the fat lady and gave the password. He went into the common room and saw people passed out around the common room and saw evidence that a party happened. He chuckled quietly before going up stairs to his room and getting his CD player and a CD called The Sickness by Disturbed and took it down to the common room and set it up and the volume all the way up and put it on number four and hit play. As the loud music filled the room everyone jumped up looking around the room to see Harry banging his head to the music with a snake around his neck.

"Harry what the bloody hell are you doing." Oliver Wood yelled over the music and Harry turned it down.

"Well it's almost time for breakfast and I thought you might like to be up to go." Harry said with a shrug before turning the music all the way back up and grabbing it and carrying it up stairs and into his room where he turned it back down and introduced Kaliya and Vesta before grabbing clothes and going take a shower. When he was done he got dressed and slid all his weapons into place and had Kaliya wrapped himself around his arm on the outside of his robes and he left with Vesta right beside him as Dean, Neville, and Seamus were making there way up the stairs.

"Hey guys I'll probably be at the great hall if not see ya at Defense class." He said and they nodded as he walked past them and through the common room. When he got outside the common room he started on his way down the stairs with Vesta. When they got to the great hall Harry went in with Vesta still following him and just as he was about to sit down he saw James Potter walking towards him so with a quiet snarl he grabbed some bread and some fruit and left the great hall and went out side and towards the forbidden forest where he sat down. "Alright guys go hunt. Vesta make sure to meet Kaliya here and be back before dark." Harry said and Vesta licked his cheek and Kaliya hissed before they made there way into the forest.

After they left Harry stood up and walked towards the lake as he ate. Just as he sat down by the lake he held up his arm and Hedwig landed on it and nibbled his ear making Harry chuckle.

"I guess we are forming a bond with each other girl." He said looking across the lake. "James Potter is teaching Defense class girl. It's going to take a lot of work to not hurt him." he said and Hedwig gave a hoot. "Thanks for the support girl." He said petting her feathers before he heard a bell ring in the distances and slowly got up. "Well girl I gotta go to class with two Potter's see you later." He said and Hedwig nibbled his ear before he gave her a piece of fruit and she flew away. Harry sighed before he started walking towards the castle not caring if he was late or not. When he finally made it to defense class he was five minutes late.

"Harry your late." James said as Harry sat down in the back row next to Neville.

"I didn't know we were on first name bases James." Harry said with a scowl.

"That will be Professor Potter for the rest of the school year and possibly next year Harry." James said again with a smile as Andrew sat sulking in the front row after being ignored by his father.

"I'll call you Professor Potter when you address me as a teacher address's a student Potter." Harry said and James looked shocked at the tone he used.

"I apologize Mr. Potter." James said and turned to the front of the class.

"My fucking name is not Potter it is Flamel. Harry Flamel and during the summer I will get it changed so I have no ties with you or your family." Harry said angrily as he stood up and left the room slamming the door as he went leaving the class silent and staring from the door to James who stood there with his mouth slightly ajar.

"You just pissed off a wizard that killed a basilisk. How stupid are you Potter can't you tell he doesn't want to be your son?" Neville said and everyone looked at him surprised as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Well let's get back to class than." James said his cheeks turning red.

--Hp--

After Harry stormed out of defense class he started walking towards one of the towers. He went to the astronomy tower because it was the tallest tower and when he got there he put all of his stuff into his bag before sitting it on the ground and turning into Aeolus and grabbed the messenger bag in his talons before he flew down to the lake and landed in a tree. He sat the bag down on a branch and turned back into Harry. He then grabbed his bag and wrote a letter to his parents explaining what happened and how James Potter was the new defense professor. After he finished writing he gave a small shrill whistle and after a few minutes Hedwig flew up to him.

"Hey girl I need you to take this to Mum and Dad 'kay." He said and Hedwig hooted and grabbed the letter in her beak and took off and Harry sat there with a sigh as he pulled out the two founder's weapons and started playing with them.

--Hp--

The last two months of school went by way to slow in Harry's opinion. Everyone was trying to become friends with him acting as though they never thought he was the one trying to kill everyone in the school. After a while they learned to leave him alone. It just took eleven people going to the hospital wing with bloody noses, fat lips, and black eyes. Every where he went he took Kaliya who also helped keep people away form him. But what surprised him the most was Draco Malfoy who didn't talk about him every chance he got. But it was finally the end of the year and Harry was at the leaving feast listening to the headmaster drabble on about Gryffindor winning the house cup because of the boy who lived, Harry Flamel, defeating a basilisk and saving the school.

He sighed and sat his head on the table when Vesta nudged him with her nose and whined. Harry looked down at her and she was staring at the doors. Harry looked up and his eye's widened as he saw all the people who were petrified standing in the door way and he jumped up and ran as fast as he could with out using any secret abilities and ran straight up to Hermione who met him halfway and jumped on him making him almost fall but he caught her and stayed standing as they hugged as all there friends surrounded them Luna right next to them and after Hermione let go he gave Luna a hug.

"Harry Madam Pomfrey told us that you defeated the basilisk is it true." Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head.

"And if either of you ever scare us like that again we will make you pay." Harry said and the others nodded making Hermione and Luna laugh as they both hugged all there friends and Harry grabbed Colin Creevey who was standing there looking dejected that no one was welcoming him back. "You to Colin." He said shaking the younger boys hand and he nodded his head happily as they all went back to there places as Dumbledore started clapping and after only a few staff members followed he stopped and waved his hand and sat down with a look that would better suit a sullen five year old rather than a headmaster of a school.

--Hp--

**A/N not great but I had bad brain shortage for a while there and it's the best I could do hopefully more in a week.**


	31. Summer Escape

**A/N Well I'm back! I left to write my own story and have recently hit a block and I happened to find my old email address and had quiet a few reviews and what not for this story. But as you can tell if you're an old reader I've deleted a few chapters. I re-read all this to get back into the good ol ways and don't know where the hell I was going with that crap I was calling writing. So here is the new Chap. 31 hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

New Allies

-Hp-

Summer was finally upon them. It was the third day in summer but Harry Flamel wasn't really enjoying it at the moment as he was taking a shower getting ready to go over to his girl friends house as he and his family were invited to go to dinner and he had to leave all his non human companions at his house and Harry didn't really care for that seeing as he realized being around them help the familiar bond grow faster.

So with a sigh he got out of the shower and dried off before pulling on a pair of boxers and faded black jeans with a black leather belt. He then slid his socks on before pulling on a pair of white shoes. He then proceeded to get dressed pulling on a black tee shirt with a dark red button up shirt over it. He then put his long hair up in a pony tail before putting his necklaces on. Then he slid hid wands in there holsters and strapped them both to his waist and slid his butter fly knife into his pocket then left the bath room.

He then went out to the living room where Nicolas and Perenelle were sitting listening to Jake complaining about needing to dress up for dinner. When he walked in Jake turned to him and Harry saw that all he had on was a button up shirt and nice pants and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow your complaining about needing to wear that. It's just a button up shirt and nice pants get over it old man." Harry said laughing.

"This is all your fault boy." He said with a frown on his face making Harry laugh harder.

"Shut up just wait to see how hard I work you tomorrow for this." he said his frown turning into a scary looking grin.

"So are we all ready then." Perenelle asked and the three others nodded there heads Jake still looking upset as she grabbed Harry's hand and he held onto her as she spun and with a loud crack they were gone and they reappeared behind a two story white house where three people were standing waiting for them all dressed rather casual while still looking nice.

"Hello welcome to our home." Sarah Granger said with a smile.

"Thank you for having us." Perenelle answered with her own smile as Hermione gave Harry a hug.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek while watching her father out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Harry." She said with a huge smile on her face as she grabbed his hand and led him into the house with the adults following them.

"You have perfect timing dinner just came out." Sarah said as she led them to the dining room where they all sat down and at as they all got to know each other happily. After dinner Sarah shooed everyone out of the dining room but Perenelle who insisted on helping and wouldn't take no for an answer. So Harry and Hermione went into the living room where they sat next to each other on the couch and started watching T.V. Harry put his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. They were just starting to watch a show when a some one cleared there throats and Harry looked up to see Brian Granger standing there and quickly took his arm away from Hermione.

"Hermione dear your mother needs your help in the kitchen." He said not looking away from Harry.

"I'm sure she's fine daddy." Hermione said looking at her father with a frown.

"Hermione go help your mother. I'll keep Harry company." Brian said and Hermione stood up.

"Daddy you promised you wouldn't do this." She said stomping her feet.

"Dear I just want to know more about him so just go help your mother." He said looking pointedly at her and she just stood there. "Now or your grounded from your book's for the rest of the summer." He said and Hermione went pale and quickly ran out of the room giving Harry an apologetic look. After she left Brian closed the door and turned to Harry.

"So Harry you're the one who stole my daughters heart." He said slowly as he walked towards Harry and turned off the T.V.

"I wouldn't say stole. I think I'm just renting it for now." Harry said with a small chuckle trying to joke around but he saw that he wasn't joking.

"Harry I want to ask you a very serious question. What are your intentions with my daughter." He asked with a frown on his face as he sat across from Harry who try as he might couldn't hide the snort that escaped him and that sent him laughing harder to the point of tears which seemed to anger Brian even more. "This isn't a joking matter Harry I want to know your intentions."

"Your joking right. Come on were only twelve for crying out loud. Yeah we go to boarding school together for most of the year but we are still only twelve." He said and seeing the look on his face Harry shook his head as he still looked upset. "What the bloody hell do you want me to tell you." Harry asked before doing his most serious face and voice. "Well Mr. Granger I intend to stay with your daughter, my first girlfriend, for the rest of my life. After school I plan on asking you for her hand in marriage the moment we graduate and a year later I hope to have our first kid on the way." Harry said laughing again at Brian's face. "The truth is sir I care for you daughter. I really do but truth is we most likely won't last till the end of school. We are each others first relationship. And I sure would like to stay with her but it might not be that way. I find it hilarious though that you would ask a twelve year old a question like that." Harry said standing up. "So anymore questions." He asked and Brian shook his head. "Good then I'll go see if they need any help."

When Harry left the room he ran into Nicolas and Jake who were standing behind the door trying to stifle there laughs.

"Kid that was priceless." Jake said as Harry led them into the kitchen where all three of them started laughing making the three girls stop and stare.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked the same time as Hermione asked "What did daddy want?"

Nicolas and Jake looked at each other and started laughing again as Harry started telling them what happened and when he finished Perenelle and Sarah were laughing but Hermione looked upset. Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled her out of the kitchen as Brian walked in and they all started laughing at him but Harry just continued pulling Hermione until they were out side and stopped them next to patio chairs which Harry sat down in and Hermione mimicked him.

"Mione what's wrong." Harry asked and Hermione wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You said we wouldn't stay together." She said in a small voice and Harry reached up and turned her face to his and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Mione I want to stay with you, you know that. I would love to stay with you for ever and never split up with you but the truth is it may not be like that we are each others first relationship and usually they don't last but believe me when I say I will do everything in my power to keep us together." Harry said and Hermione had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him giving him a kiss as there parents watched them with smiles on there faces.

"I think they will last together." Perenelle said

"I think so as well." Sarah said as Harry and Hermione just sat there Hermione's head on Harry's shoulders while he had his arms around her.

"So we are going to start animagus training tomorrow." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"You are."

"What will you be doing." She asked him looking up at him.

"Don't know probably just a boring day walking around the woods." Harry said with a smile as he stared down at her.

-Hp-

The next day Harry was outside as his friends all got there animagus training with his Dad and mum. He was walking through the woods by himself as his familiars were hunting almost to the river that he and his friends were attacked at a year ago. He was walking around bored out of his mind when he heard a hissing from up a head. He quickly moved through the woods and came upon a couple foxes attacking a large cat. He ran forward and used his wind to throw the foxes to the side and they quickly got up and ran. Harry looked after them for a minute to make sure they truly left before going to the cat who collapsed and was bleeding heavily.

Harry went to pick it up when he heard quiet meowing and looked to see three kittens in a hollow at the base of the tree. He gently reached in and pulled them out. Two of them were perfectly fine. But the third a black cat with a patch of white was bleeding on its side and leg. Harry quickly pulled off his shirt and bundled the kittens in it before putting the injured cat in it. After he was done he quickly shadow walked to the house.

"Mom. Mom come help quick." Harry called and Perenelle quickly ran into the room.

"Harry are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm fine but these need help." Harry said as he quickly but gently pulled out the injured animals and put the other two on the couch in his shirt.

"What happened to them?"

"I was walking through the woods and heard hissing. I ran up to see some foxes attacking her. I found the kittens after I scared the foxes off. They must have gotten to them first. Can you save them."

"I don't know. But I'll try. Why don't you take the other two outside so I can concentrate." She said and Harry nodded.

"Alright call if you need anything." Harry said and picked up the two kittens and walked outside.

"Harry are you alright?" He heard when he got outside and looked up to see his father and friends heading over to him and Hermione quickly ran over to him.

"We heard you yelling is everything okay?" She asked as she slowed to a stop.

"Yeah. I just found some injured animals and wanted my mum to try and save them." Harry said as he showed her the two kittens he was holding.

"Oh they're so cute." She said cooing at them and wiggling her fingers and they both batted at her hands and Harry couldn't help but staring at her as she did so.

"What happened?" Neville asked as they got over to Harry.

"Was walking in the woods and saw some foxes attacking their mom and scared them off. The mom was hurt pretty bad and I found these two and another one in a hollow tree. The third one was hurt pretty bad to my moms trying to heal them now." Harry said as Hermione grabbed one of the kittens and Luna grabbed the other.

"It's a good thing you were there Harry. Or who knows what would have happened to these little things." Hermione said as she knelt down and Harry went with her watching her with a small smile on his face as she played with the kitten.

"Hey wish we could stay."

"But we've got to be getting home." The twins said.

"Yeah I do as too." Neville and Luna said at the same time and they looked at each other and blushed a little bit.

"Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh and don't forget to ask if you can stay over guys." Harry said as he took the kitten Luna held out to him and Jake and Nicolas came over to take them home. Harry sat down and gently pet the kitten in his lap. He was about to say something to Hermione when the back door was opened and Perenelle came out with a frown on her face. Harry and Hermione stood up as she walked towards them.

"I wasn't able to save the mom and the kitten is in real bad shape. I don't know if he's going to be able to make it." She said

"What are we going to do with the kittens?" Harry asked

"I don't know Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Perenelle said

"I know you did all you could mom." Harry said and Perenelle gave him a hug before she went back inside.

"Hey Hermione you look like you're a natural with that kitten. Do you think your parents would let you keep her?" Harry asked and Hermione lit up.

"Are you serious Harry do you really mean it?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah I really mean it." Harry said with a small smile. "They need to go somewhere loved and I know you can do that from just the small amount of time you've spent with her."

"Thank you Harry." She said and gave him a hug and a kiss that lingered a little bit longer than usual. When she finally pulled away she was red. "I've gotta get going." She said and started to head towards Nicolas who just reappeared near the back door. "Oh and if you need someone to take the other one I'd ask Luna. I think that'd mean a lot to her."

"I'll write her and ask." Harry said quietly with a smile. She gave a small wave before she and Nick disappeared. Harry went inside and got the cat and took her out to the woods and buried her. When he got back inside he wrote a quick note to Luna about the kitten.

-Hp-

As Harry was writing his note to Luna, Sirius Black was escaping from Azkaban prison. He was sitting in his cell in his animagus form Padfoot and when the Dementors came up and opened the door to give him his food he slipped past them and quickly ran up the stairs and hid in the shadows near the guards office. He had to wait for about 20 minutes before the door was open and two guards walked out with a prisoner between them he quickly slipped through the door and made his way out side.

Once outside he ran as fast as he could down the beaten path to a see a boat sitting on the shore line tide to a little dock. He transformed and quickly untied the boat and pushed it out. It took most of his strength but he managed to row to shore and as soon as he got there he transformed back into Padfoot and ran as fast as he could trying to make his way as far away from the prison as possible.

-Hp-

**A/N Well here's the chapter hope you like it should have another one up real soon.**


	32. let me know!

First sorry this isn't a new chapter. Second I just re-read my story and I kind of think that it sucks, I hate reading stories like this and I never realized I was writing one. When I first wrote it I loved the idea of super powerful Harry but not so much any longer. So you guys have two choices here. Either I keep it going how it is with super powerful Harry, or I go back to the beginning and fix all my mistakes and make Harry less all-powerful and unbeatable. I can have a new chapter up in a few days if that's what you want. Just let me know.

Hpfreak45


	33. just another day

**A/N Alright the people have spoken and I've decided to continue with this story and when I'm done make another similar better written and less powerful version.**

_P-Parseltongue-P_

-Hp-

The next morning Harry woke up and started doing his exercises. When he went out side he started his stretching and started jogging. He started running through the woods with Vesta at his side and Hedwig flying over head. He was going as fast as he could and quickly got to the river he jumped it and just kept running leaving Vesta behind. He didn't know why but he started pushing himself harder and soon he flew out the other side of the woods.

He lowered his head and never saw the land ending until he was falling. He quickly spread his arms and concentrated. As he fell wings appeared on his back and he kept them tucked in and turned himself so he was falling head first and put his arms to his side. As he neared the trees below his wings shot out and he straightened himself out with a roar of laughter. As he got closer to the ground he folded his wings away and landed in a roll and got back onto his feet still running as fast as he could. He came up to a small lake and he skidded to a halt.

Pulling his shirt off he slowly started to going over some of his martial arts moves. After about forty-five minutes he kicked off his shoes and jumped into the lake. He did about one hundred laps before he got back out of the lake. He started going through some of his fire moves. He decided to try to teach him self something new just in case he was caught some day with out his weapons. He started concentrating and slid both hands to his sides. Fire slowly formed in his hands and slowly started rising into the air. After it was about three feet high he started trying to get it to form. He started sweating as the flames started to form a sword. When it finally took hold he moved forward, and with a deep breath he swung it at a tree trunk and when it hit it shattered.

"Damn." He said with a sigh and started to try again. Hedwig landed on a tree near bye and sat there preening her feathers as he worked.

-Hp-

As Harry was trying to control his new skill Sirius Black, as Padfoot, was making his way towards Hogwarts castle where James Potter was teaching as the DADA teacher and Lily Potter was going to be assisting in the hospital wing. He had a lot he wanted to talk to them about.

He stopped in a small village and broke into a house to get some food. It was obvious he chose the wrong house as soon as the door opened as it was crammed full of news papers and various nick-knacks. But he went in anyways and carefully made his way through the house listening for any noises. He found the kitchen and opened the fridge and started eating everything he could. After about ten minutes he felt like he was going to explode. He closed the fridge and started walking around the house. He heard a noise and quickly turned around and bumped into a stack of news paper making it fall all over the floor. He looked around trying to see what made the noise but after a few minutes figured it must have been his imagination.

He happened to glance down at the papers and saw a big picture of himself on a few of them. Some had the Potters on them. He picked one up and started to read it.

**Sirius Black**

**Mass Murderer or Innocent Victim**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Harry Flamel, adopted son of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, along with his parent's and family friend, Remus Lupin, are trying to prove that Sirius Black, the man charged with the death of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew, is in fact innocent of the charges put against him…**

That's as far as he read before he knew where he had to go. He quickly dropped the paper and ran back out of the house not even bothering to close the door behind him he quickly transformed back into Padfoot and took off down the road.

-Hp-

When Hermione woke up it was to gentle meows and a little paw swatting at her nose. Hermione giggled a little bit as she grabbed the kitten off of her chest.

"What do you want you silly kitty." She said as she sat up and she got a meow in return. "Let's go get you some milk." she said and walked out of the room.

She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out the milk and pour some in a bowl and put it on the ground for him. He ran over to it and quickly started lapping at the milk.

"Be good I'm going to go shower." She said and left went back to her room to get clothes. An hour later Hermione was getting ready to go over to the Flamel's after saying good bye too her parents. She grabbed the kitten and went out side and locked the door just as a small pop sounded behind her. She turned to see Jake standing there.

"Hello Hermione, you ready." He asked as he walked over to her.

"Yup." She replied with a smile. She grabbed his arm tightly and with a pop they were gone. They reappeared in front of the Flamel's house. She smiled at Neville and Luna who were already there and waiting. Hermione went over to them and put the kitten down where it started to play with the one next to Luna.

"Look at what Harry gave me." Luna said happily as she gave Hermione a hug.

"Yeah I got one as well." Hermione said grinning. "Where are the twins?"

"Their parents won't let them come over. They are trying to stop them from hanging out with Harry." Neville said shaking his head with a snort.

"Are you serious why do they care now? They've been hanging out with Harry for a couple years and do they really think they won't hang out at school." Hermione said shaking her head with a sigh.

"Why do you think they care, it's probably the Potter's influences." Neville said as Nicolas came out side and they started working on their animagus forms.

-Hp-

After a few hours of working on making weapons using his elemental abilities Harry decided to call it a day. He was able to form weapons but when he tried to use them they almost always shattered on contact. He put his shoes and shirt back on before he started running back the way he came from. He jumped into the air and transformed into his eagle form and started flying back towards the house with Hedwig joining him along the way. As he neared the house he gave a loud cry and dove towards the ground. His friends all glanced up from there training with Nicolas and Jake and were quickly stripped of their wands.

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent." Jake said as Harry transformed back into himself.

"Way to go Harry." Neville said as Jake tossed them back their wands.

"Not my fault you took your eyes off of him." Harry said with a small grin as he gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. "Why aren't you guy's working on the animagus training any more?"

"Giving them a break." Jake said as he threw spells at the group.

"And they decided to let you beat them up." Harry said with a laugh as he watched them working. Nicolas was standing off to the side watching them with his brow furrowed.

"Neville could you come here for a second please?" He asked and Neville walked over.

"Yes Mr. Flamel." Neville asked making Nicolas sigh.

"Again call me Nicolas or Nick." Nicolas said making Harry and Neville grin.

"Yes Nick." Neville corrected.

"Is that wand yours?" Nicolas asked and Harry saw Neville's grin fall slightly and his gripped tightened on it.

"It is now. It was my father's wand sir." Neville said and Nicolas nodded slightly.

"So you never went to get your own wand?" Nicolas asked softly and Neville shook his head as he looked down at the ground. "I can tell you are a powerful young man Neville, but you seem to be struggling quiet a bit with performing these spells."

"I'm trying real hard Nick but they just don't work like they should for some reason." Neville said sadly.

"I think it may have to do with the fact that the wand wasn't made for you, it was made for your father. It accepted him and if you were to get your own wand it would accept you so you would be able to perform the magic as you should be." Nicolas said and Neville looked up at him.

"I'll talk to gran, see if she can take me to get my own wand then." Neville said and Nicolas nodded with a small sad smile.

"You do that lad, now get back out there and keep working." Nick said and Neville nodded before moving back over to Hermione and Luna who were defending themselves again Jake.

"I always thought that there was something blocking his full potential I just never knew it could be the wand. I just assumed that he got it from Ollivander." Harry said to his dad as he watched his friends working.

"Well hopefully that's all it is." Nicolas said with a sigh and Harry nodded.

"I'm going to go inside and check on the kitten." Harry said and Nicolas nodded as he walked away. Harry brushed his hair out of his face with a sigh as he made his way towards the house. When he got inside it was to see his mum carefully feeding the kitten a saucer of milk while the other two slept on top of each other nearby.

"How's he doing?" Harry asked and Perenelle looked up at him with a smile.

"A lot better, he's a fighter I think that he's going to make it." Perenelle said and Harry grinned happily.

"Good I was worried about him." Harry said walking over and carefully petting the kitten. "Hey mum after I go and take a shower can I go to London and get my hair cut."

"Why I think it looks great how it is." Perenelle said running her hand across her sons long hair.

"Because I want to do something different." Harry said with a shrug and Perenelle sighed.

"Well if you insist then yes you may." She said and Harry grinned as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." He said before leaving the room. He quickly went into his room and took a shower. When he was done he got dressed and went out to the living room where Perenelle was sitting reading a book. "I'll be back in a while and don't tell anyone where I went I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok sweetie be safe." Perenelle said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry nodded with a smile as he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. He called out his destination and stepped into the flames. He came out in the Leaky Cauldron and nodded to Tom as he made his way out into London. He stopped and tried to remember where he'd seen a hair salon before he turned and started walking. About ten minutes or so later he was walking into a nearly dead salon.

"Hey there cutie you have an appointment?" The old woman behind the desk asked and Harry smiled at her.

"No ma'am I don't. But as you can probably tell I'm in need of a hair cut." Harry said and she smiled.

"Well I have a chair open go ahead and sign your name." She said handing him a clipboard. He quickly wrote out his name and she led him over to a chair in the middle against the wall. "What are we doing today?"

"I want it nice and short." Harry said as she draped the apron over him.

"Do you know how long you want it?" She asked.

"I was thinking about two or three inches." Harry said and she nodded as she got to work. About forty-five minutes later Harry walked out of the building feeling weird without his hair. He ran his hand over his head a few times with a sigh before walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron. When he walked in he nodded to Tom who gave a nod back before turning to wipe the counter. He did that for a second before turning back.

"I didn't recognize you there Mr. Flamel." Tom said grinning broadly.

"I don't recognize myself Tom and I told you just call me Harry." Harry said as he walked to the fireplace. "Have a good day Tom."

"You do the same Mr. Flamel." Tom said as Harry threw a pinch of powder into the fire and called out his destination. He stepped into the fire with a small chuckle and was whisked away. When he came out on the other side he looked around the living room and saw it was empty. He went into the kitchen and made a sandwich since he missed lunch. After he was done eating he went out back where he saw all his friends sitting crossed legged on the ground meditating. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the twins sitting among them. He quietly walked towards the group and smiled at his parents and Jake.

"What the hell happened to your hair kid?" Jake asked quietly as Perenelle smiled at him brightly.

"I don't know it kinda just fell off." Harry said with a grin.

"It looks good son." Nicolas said patting Harry on the back.

"I don't think I like it." Harry said running his hand over his head.

"I like it; I think you look very handsome Harry." Perenelle said giving him a hug.

"Thank you mum." Harry said grinning at her slightly before nodding towards the twins. "When'd they get here, I thought that their mum said they couldn't come over."

"We asked them that too, they said that their mum tell's them not to do a lot of stuff and if they listened to her every time they would have to stop pranking people and that just isn't going to happen." Jake said with a grin. They continued talking for a few minutes before Neville started shifting slightly. They got quiet as his hand started changing. Harry grinned as thick brown fur started covering his hands which slowly shifted into large paws. After they were done Neville's eyes slowly opened and he looked down at his hands excitedly. He was biting his lip to keep from shouting out in joy as he didn't want to distract the others.

"I got it." He said quietly "Mate what happened to your hair?"

"Really you just turned your hands into paws and you wanna know what happened to my hair. I cut it, way to go mate." Harry said shaking his head.

"I like it." He said before turning to Nicolas. "So what do I do now?"

"You can either play around with them for a little bit or you can work on changing them back to normal. When you get them back to normal just continue changing them back and forth until you can do it in a snap." Nicolas said and Neville nodded before closing his eyes and concentrating. Harry heard a soft meowing and looked down to see two of the kittens circling his legs making his laugh lightly. He sat down and started playing with the kittens as his family talked and his friends meditated. Harry watched Neville as he played with the kittens and fifteen minutes or so after he closed his eyes Neville's hands changed back to normal. Neville smiled to himself as he continued to concentrate and after nearly half an hour he could get his hands to change in under a minute. Nicolas got up from where they were sitting and gently got everyone's attention.

"That's enough for today. Remember don't practice this without one of us present, besides you Neville but go no farther than your hands." Nicolas said.

"Yes sir." They all said together.

"Harry mate what they bloody hell happened to you?" Fred exclaimed loudly making Harry sigh.

"I got a hair cut." He said as he went over to his friends and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"I like it." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran her hand through his hair.

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed her hand. "Who wants to go to the woods and find my crazy familiars?"

"Let's go." Neville said still grinning happily.

"You lot be careful, will all of you be staying for dinner?" She asked and they all looked at her sheepishly.

"If it's okay with you." Hermione said and Perenelle grinned.

"You are all, always welcome here dear." Perenelle said and they all beamed at her before running towards the woods.

"Harry mate your family is so wicked." George said as they entered the woods.

"Thanks mate." Harry said as they slowed down to a walk. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her closer to him making her giggle. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against him a small smile on her face.

"_P-Harry there you are!-P_" He heard and looked around to see Kaliya sliding down a tree.

"Hello Kaliya." Hermione said as she stuck her arm out so he could go across he arm. He slid along her arm and moved up to Harry's arm on her shoulder then made his way to Harry's free arm.

"Well that's one down one to go." Harry said as they started walking again.

"Two more." Hermione said and Harry grinned at her.

"Hedwig has been following us since we entered the woods, carefully flying from one tree to the next to always keep us in few." He said pointing to a tree quiet a ways in front of them were she saw a Hedwig sitting watching them. When they got to the river in the woods they found Vesta lying by the water. When she saw them she got to her feet and ran over to bowl into Harry's legs sending him to the ground. "You been waiting for me girl."

"You left her here by herself, you poor baby." Hermione said kneeling down and rubbing Vesta's sides.

"She chose to stay here don't go and baby her." Harry said and laughed when she glared at him and continued to pet Vesta.

-HP-

**Thank you to all that commented and kept me from changing this story. I'd thank you individually but I got nearly seventy reviews in two days. Seeing how much everyone enjoys the story I'll keep it going and keep my heart in it as much as I use to. **


	34. Summers ending

-Hp-

Andrew Potter couldn't understand his life. Since the fateful day when Voldemort attacked his family he was everyone's favorite. He was loved by everyone who mattered. He was trained by one of the best wizards since the founder's era. He didn't ask for the life he had but he loved it. That is until recently. It seemed every time he turned around his parents and the headmaster were trying a new way to get his old brother back home. They even took his title and tried to give it to him. He sighed sadly as he sat in his room playing chess with his friend Ron. Ever since his parents said that he wasn't the boy-who-lived they were hanging out less and less. Andrew was starting to see that the boy was might only be his friend because of the title. Andrew shook his head angrily to get those stupid thoughts out of his head. As he thought about it he realized that his parents and Dumbledore where just using Flamel to get the threat off of him what with Black escaping from Azkaban. That must be it; it was the only thing that made any sense.

"I'm just being stupid." He said with a snort as he moved a pawn and Ron moved a knight and got him in a check mate.

"You're getting better mate." Ron said grinning at him.

"Thanks, let's go out back and ride some brooms my dad just bought a couple new Firebolts." Andrew said

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed and they jumped out and ran out of the room.

'I've got nothing to worry about.' Andrew thought to himself and desperately wanted to believe it.

-Hp-

"Dammit!" Sirius Black yelled as he finished searching his old friends, apparently abandoned, home. His search for the Flamel's and Remus Lupin were not going good at all. He'd been searching ever since the day he saw the paper saying they tried to get him a new trial. He sighed as he sank to the floor of the living room and buried his face in his hands. He was quickly running out of steam. He knew finding the Flamel's would prove a challenge but he had hoped that it would be easy to find Remus at least but he was proven wrong. Since it was dark out he transformed into Padfoot and curled up in a corner and fell to sleep deciding to wait until morning to decide what to do next.

-Hp-

Harry's summer was quickly coming to an end. He spent it like he spent the previous summers working on improving his magical abilities, only this time he had company in the form of his friends who were working with his parents, Jake, and Remus on their magical skills. Everyone was rather shocked when Neville came one day with a new thirteen inch cherry and unicorn hair wand and every spell he cast he accomplished on the first few tries. While the ones he previously knew were a lot more powerful. He seemed like a new person overall with his new wand. They were all far along in their Animagus training. They could all transform into their new forms completely for a few minutes and were getting better at holding it.

Summer only had five days left and the Flamel's and Jake were invited over to Neville's house to have dinner with him and his gran. Harry was sitting in the living room reading waiting for his dad and Jake to finish getting ready.

"Harry dear go and check on Jake would you." Perenelle said so he marked his page and stood up. He walked down to Jakes room and knocked on the open door before looking in. Jake was sitting on the edge of his bed holding something in his hands with silent tears rolling down his face.

"Umm Uncle Jake you okay." Harry asked, calling Jake 'Uncle Jake' meant Harry knew something was off with him.

"Oh umm what are you doing in here kid?" Jake asked as he wiped his eyes.

"I asked first." Harry said as he walked forward and, although Jake tried to hide it, saw that he was holding an old picture of a woman in her early thirties. "Who is that?"

"Maria." Jake said as he showed the picture to Harry as a few more tears fell.

"Who is she?"

"She was my wife Harry. I was going through some of my stuff I brought over from Florida found this."

"I didn't know you were ever married." Harry said in shock as he looked at the picture of the beautiful woman.

"Well I was for almost twenty years."

"What happened?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Well we married right out of school and became Aurors in America. We were the best team over there completed every mission given to us with ease. Then when the whole Voldemort thing over here got bad the U.S. government sent some of our troops over here." Jake said pausing to wipe his eyes. "We were here for about a year and we were a great thorn in the side of Voldemort. For every fellow Auror that they killed we would kill five of theirs. Then one day there was a raid on our safe house. We were betrayed by someone on our team. The battle that occurred lasted about ten minutes. There were at least a seventy of them and only ten of us in that safe house. Maria and I were the last ones standing and they were down to about thirty. We ended up taking out a lot more before we were both hit with stunners."

"Stunners, why didn't they kill you?" Harry asked quietly.

"They had plans for us. The two who had been the greatest threat to them. When I woke up the next day I was in a room chained up and Maria was right next to me. I tried everything to get out of the cuffs but it was useless. They were magic blockers used by Aurors. So it was just the two of us in the room for a few hours when they came in. They came in and did unspeakable things after torturing her for hour's right in front of me then they chained her back up. Then they turned and did the same to me." He said his fist clenching and tears running down his face. Harry moved closer to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"They repeated this for days, then one day Voldemort himself came and tortured us. Maria knew she didn't have much time left and made me give her a promise. She made me promise to her that I would help destroy Voldemort and every Death Eater who I came across. Then one day Voldemort came to the room by himself a large axe in his hands and got Maria out of the chains and she fell to the ground. He said after the trouble we cause his followers it was our turn to die. He swung the axe and as it started to come down Maria waved her hand using whatever small amount of magic she had available at the time and the axe flew out of his hands and broke the chains holding me. She yelled at me to run before Voldemort hit her with a killing curse and he threw one at me as I yanked the axe out of the wall. I barely dodged it. Then I swung the axe and hit him in the side. He fell and blood started pouring out. I then ran out of the room and luckily there was a raid going on and I was found by Nicolas and Perenelle who brought me to their house where they saved my life. I thought I killed him that day. I was so sure but a few days later he was out killing again. I hadn't kept my promise to Maria yet. But I will help you to kill him Harry. I will keep the promise I made my Maria. I want you to make me a promise as well Harry. Promise you will finish him when he comes for you, for Maria and everyone who was ever put in pain by them."

"I promise Uncle Jake." Harry said a few tears ran down his face and he hugged the older man. When they broke apart they both turned away from each other and wiped their eyes.

"So what did you come in here for?" Jake asked as they stood their awkwardly.

"Uh mum sent me to see if you were almost ready to go." Harry said and Jake nodded.

"Right, I'll be there in a bit." Jake said and Harry nodded as he left the room and went into his bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face a couple of times before drying it off. When he was done he left his room and went back out to the living room where his parents were sitting talking. He looked over at his familiars to see them watching him. The now healed kitten who adopted Harry as his own as well was laying on Vesta's back.

"You guys can't come tonight sorry." He said and they just continued to stare with Vesta whining slightly as the kitten gave a few pitiful meows. Hedwig was hooting softly and even Kaliya was hissing please sadly. "Come on guys that's not fair you know I'd take you if I could. Mum said I couldn't."

"Don't you dare try to give me those sad looks. You're all staying here and that's final." She said turning her back on them. They turned back to Harry and he shook his head as Jake came out to the living room.

"Great let's go before they start whimpering again." Harry said and led the way outside quickly. "Why are they getting clingy all of the sudden?"

"Don't know it's pretty strange." Nicolas said rubbing his chin as they all grabbed the portkey that Augusta Longbottom sent them. The dinner at the Longbottom house was delicious and after they finished eating Neville led Harry out side.

"I got it down mate." Neville said happily as they walked away from the house.

"You can hold it completely now?" Harry asked and Neville nodded before transforming before Harry in a blink of an eye. Where Neville once stood now stood a nearly six foot tall dark brown grizzly bear making Harry grin. "Bloody hell mate that impresses me every time I see it."

In response Neville nodded his head behind the house where Harry saw some woods. He grinned at Neville before he started running towards them. He heard the large bear drop to all four and start running after him. Harry leaped in the air and when he landed he was transformed into his lion form. His neatly trimmed mane fluttered in the wind as he accelerated. Neville caught up to him as they got to the woods and the two started going through them relatively easily. Harry due to his smaller size and weight was able to move more agilely around the trees then Neville's large body could but he was keeping up easily. They slowed down after a few minutes and Neville transformed back into himself panting heavily and leaned against a tree.

"Oh that's tiring." Neville said as Harry transformed with a large grin on his face.

"You get use to it really quick mate don't worry. How's it feel being a big bloody bear?" Harry asked as he sat down against a tree across from Neville.

"It feels." He paused to think of what word he wanted. "It feels right."

"That's exactly how it felt for me too, just letting the animal go its freakin exhilarating." Harry said laughing.

"We are all going to have to explore the Forbidden Forest this year. I think the lot of us will be able to handle anything that attacks us." Neville said and Harry shrugged.

"I'm always up for exploring." Harry said before closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree.

"So Harry I've been meaning to ask, what do you make of Sirius escaping from Azkaban?" Neville asked and Harry snorted.

"I think it's bloody brilliant." Harry said and Neville gave a small laugh.

"I figured that, but I meant why do you think he did it? Where is he now and what do you think he's planning?" Neville asked.

"Well he did it most likely because that place is pretty much hell on earth. As for where he is and what he's planning, if it were me who'd been incarcerated for that long and I was innocent, I'd find the people who left me there." Harry said looking over at his friend who nodded thoughtfully.

"That's kind of what I was thinking. That means he is going to be heading to Hogwarts." Neville said and it was Harry's turn to nod.

"That's what I think. I'm going to try to contact him before he does anything stupid though. I'm just wondering what measures Dumbledore is going to take to protect the castle from him. I mean no ones escaped from Azkaban it's impossible according to them. They say the same for Hogwarts, so they are gonna have to up security some how." Harry said yawning slightly before looking up through the trees. "Starting to get dark, think we should head back now."

"Alright." Neville said rolling onto all four and a blink later a large bear was running through the woods. Harry grinned after his friend for a second before standing up and transforming into his eagle form and taking off into the air. After he cleared the trees he shot towards the house and as he neared it he dove quickly he landed near the house and was transforming back as he saw the large form of his friend running towards the house. After he was done transforming he leaned against the house and stared at his approaching friend.

"Bout time Neville." Harry said as he started to change.

"You flew didn't you?" Neville asked as he finished changing back and Harry just smirked at him slightly. "Mate that's cheating!"

"You wound me Neville we never set any rules. Beside's you took off before anyone said go." Harry said and Neville started laughing as they walked inside.

"Fair enough." He said

"Harry there you are. We have to get going you have an early day tomorrow." Perenelle said and Harry frowned at her.

"No I don't." He said confused.

"Jake said you do." Perenelle said and Harry groaned slightly.

"That's just perfect." He said as Perenelle led the way outside while Neville laughed at him.

"Sucks to be you mate. See ya in a few days." He said and Harry nodded.

"Thank you again for having us over Augusta." Nicolas said smiling at their hostess.

"Any time Mr. Flamel." Augusta said.

"Augusta, please just Nicolas and Perenelle. We're old enough as it is no need to add to the age with all this Mr. and Mrs. business." Nicolas said and Augusta smiled slightly.

"Right sorry Nicolas, it was a pleasure having you over have a nice night." She said.

"You as well." Perenelle said as she grabbed hold of Harry and disappeared with a crack. When they reappeared at their house they all made their way inside. As soon as he entered the house he was attacked by his four non-human friends. He pushed them off with a grunt and stood up.

"You lot need to cut that out. I don't know what's getting into you but it's annoying." Harry snapped and they all seemed to wither slightly under the glare he gave him.

"Harry calm down their just exited to see you." Perenelle said and Harry shook his head.

"I don't care they've been acting like that for the past few weeks and it's getting old really fast. If they don't cut it out they'll all be staying home this year. Their so freaking clingy." Harry said

"You mentioned that earlier." Jake pointed out and Harry glared at him.

"That's because it's true. I'm going to bed, goodnight." He said kissing him mum on the cheek before leaving the room. His friends tried to follow him but when he entered his room he slammed the door shut on them and threw up everything he knew to keep the room from being opened by anyone but him. He moved over to his bed and collapsed on it with a sigh. He closed his eyes and with out meaning to fell asleep completely clothed.

-Hp-

**A/N What ever.**


	35. Chapter 35

The next few days passed uneventfully his familiars were still a little clingy and Harry couldn't get any answers from any of them why, even Kaliya to whom he could actually speak. But the fact that they weren't attacking him every time he came home and weren't trying to crowd him every second that he was home made him eventually forgive their weird behavior. Harry was currently sitting outside with Jake waiting on his parents to finally get outside so they could leave. Harry heard the door open and turned to see his parents walking out of the house.

"About time you two got ready to leave. We've been waiting for like an hour already." Nicolas said as he shut the door.

"Yeah what ever you say dad." Harry said standing up and cracking his back as he looked at the little entourage at his feet. "Think Dumbledore's going to complain about having all of them?"

"Probably, but they are all your familiar's or close enough it would seem. So he'll just have to adapt." Perenelle said as they all grabbed an animal before grabbing the portkey. After they landed on platform 9 3/4's Harry started walking down the platform about a quarter of the way he found Luna sitting in a compartment playing with her kitten. Harry opened the door and Luna looked up. When she saw Harry she smiled brightly and stood up to give him a hug.

"Hello Luna, Sir Woofiecat." Harry said running a finger down the little kittens spine. The kitten mowed as the rest of his party entered the compartment. Harry shook his head as he lifted up his trunk and put it in the overhead. "You lot be good I'm going to say bye to mum and dad."

"May I come Harry?" Luna asked

"Course Luna." Harry said pulling the door open and letting her walk out. He followed her out to see Hermione and her parents standing with his family. Hermione's back was to him and he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her scream slightly before she realized who it was and their parents laughed.

"Prat." She said with a small smile as she slapped his arm. Harry grinned at her as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"That's why you're with me." Harry said as he pulled back. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger how are you doing today?"

"We're doing good Harry but how many times must we tell you to call us Sarah and Brian." Sarah said smiling at the young man who had her daughter's heart.

"Just remember you can always call me Dr. Granger." Brian said glaring half-heartedly at Harry.

"Harry, Hermione, Luna!" They heard and looked around to see the twins and Neville pushing their way through the crowd to get over to them.

"Gentlemen lovely to see you again." Harry said with a large grin as the twins and Neville stopped beside them.

"Boy's how are you doing today?" Perenelle asked and they all shrugged.

"Pretty good ma'am." They all said together.

"Good to hear it. Now you lot better get on the train it'll be leaving soon." Nicolas said.

"Okay." Harry said and they all said their goodbyes before Harry helped Hermione carry her trunk to the compartment when they got there they saw all the animals curled up together asleep under one of the benches expect Hedwig who was sleeping in front of his trunk. Harry smiled down at them as they all opened their eyes and looked over at him. He raised Hermione's trunk to put it in the overhead as the twins and Neville did the same. They all sat down and Hermione let Shadow out of her cage. The kitten meowed softly before jumping to the floor and moving to join the other animals. Harry watched her climb over Vesta and settle down with the other two kittens with a smile still on his face.

"So who's looking forward to this year?" Harry asked and the twins looked at him a bit angrily.

"Not us stupid OWLs this year mate." Fred said and George nodded his agreement.

"Those test are really important though." Hermione said and the twins both snorted.

"Not for the line of work we're going to be doing." George said

"What would that be?" Hermione asked

"Joke shop." Fred, George, Neville and Harry all replied together.

"Boys." Hermione and Luna said making every laugh a little bit as the train started to move. As they sat in their compartment a few of their friends came over to say hi or hang out for a little bit. When the trolley-lady came by they lowered her stock quiet a bit and enjoyed eating every bit they could before reaching Hogwarts. When they finally pulled into the station they pushed the rest of their treats into their trunks.

"Vesta, Kaliya, Hedwig you lot get to the school." Harry said as he picked up Achilles and Hermione and Luna picked up their kittens.

"Aren't we suppose to leave them here to get taken to the castle?" Hermione asked and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hermione when have you ever known me to do what's expected of me?" Harry asked as he slid Achilles into one of the large pockets on his leather jacket. He grinned at Hermione as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"So how are we pranking the Potter's?" Hermione asked and everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Merlin I love you Hermione." Harry said leaning down and kissing her. She was so shocked that she didn't reciprocate as their friends glanced at each other and continued to leave the compartment. Harry pulled back and Hermione stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Do you realize what you just said?" Hermione asked and Harry shrugged.

"What." He said

"Before that smartarse." Hermione said and Harry grinned at her cussing.

"I love you?" Harry asked and she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"You've never said that to me before." Hermione said and Harry looked into her eyes a little nervously.

"I know but its true Hermione. It's weird to say as we are only thirteen but I believe it with all my heart. I love you." Harry said and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down and pushed their kissing a little bit farther than they had ever gone before. They were nearly snogging when they finally broke apart.

"I love you too." Hermione said and Harry grinned at her goofily before leaning down and carefully capturing her lips again.

"Let's go I hope the others are waiting for us." Harry said still grinning like a fool as they started to leave the train. Harry slid his arm around Hermione's shoulder again and she leaned against him. When they got off the train they looked around to see their friends standing by the gate waiting for them with one of the carriages sitting by. "Thanks for waiting for us."

"No problem." Fred said as they all grinned at Harry and Hermione.

"Let's go then." Hermione said as Harry opened the door to the carriage. He let Luna and Hermione go in before climbing in. He sat down next to Hermione who laid her head down on his shoulder both of them still smiling happily. After everyone was in the carriage and the door was closed the carriage took off towards the school.

"So you lot never answered my question. How are we getting the Potter's?" Hermione said after riding in silence for a few minutes. Harry and the twins looked at each other with small grins on their faces.

"It's a surprise." They said together.

"Fine, but that just means that Luna, Neville and I will have to come up with our own to match yours." Hermione said and Harry grinned at her.

"Hermione my dear, did you just challenge us to a prank war?" He asked and she leaned over to him.

"Afraid of a little challenge Harry?" She asked before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Challenge accepted." Harry said

"Do we have a choice in this matter?" The other four asked.

"No." Harry and Hermione replied quickly.

"So what's the wager then?" Harry asked.

"Winners get the title of greatest prankster's of Hogwarts." Hermione said

"We already have that title though." Fred said and George and Harry nodded vigorously.

"Well we'll make a few plaques and find a way to hang them on the wall's through out the school forever." Hermione said and everyone grinned as the carriage slowed down outside of the castle.

"Only rule can't get caught. If a prank is traced back to you, then it doesn't count." Harry said and the others nodded in agreement as they stopped by the doors. "Then let the games begin."

"Your three are going down." Luna said as they all quickly left the carriage and made their ways inside. Harry and the twins took off as fast as they could and ran into the hall pushing past everyone standing up to get as close to the teachers table as they could. When they sat down Harry looked back to see Hermione, Luna, and Neville making their way towards them. Harry looked at the head table as he pulled a few phials out of one of his pockets. He uncorked them carefully before waving his wand over them. They all disappeared from view for a second before becoming visible to only him. He waved his wand and the three phials rose into the air. He moved them over to the head table and they floated in front of three of his least favorite people. He tipped the phials over their goblets and grinned as the potion went unnoticed. Moving his wand towards him the phials shot back over and he corked them and put them back in his pocket before pulling out Achilles.

"Done." He told the twins who grinned happily as the other three sat down. After everyone finally sat down Harry saw McGonagall sit out the three legged stool with the battered sorting hat on top of it. As Harry watched the head table he saw the Potters and Dumbledore all taking drinks out of their goblets. He knew the potion was starting to take effect as their facial expression's changed slightly as the doors were opened and the first years were led into the room. As the students walked towards the stool Dumbledore and the Potters started getting jittery.

"Ooh ooh ooh!" Dumbledore said loudly as he pushed his chair back and jumped onto the table. He crouched down and puffed out his cheeks as he started slapping his chest.

"Ooh ooh ahh!" James and Lily replied. Lily joined Dumbledore on the table and started throwing fruit from the basket the teachers had. James mean while was jumping around on all fours. He stopped near Hagrid and jumped up on the back of the half-giants chair and started digging around in his hair. Everyone in the hall broke out of their shock as they started laughing. Lily joined James as Dumbledore jumped off of the table and made his way towards the students still chattering like a monkey. The teachers all tried to get control of their out of control co-workers a few of them fighting smiles as they did so. Hagrid tried to grab James off of him but the smaller man jumped out of his way and moved towards the Hufflepuff table. He jumped on top of it and ran down the table on all four like a monkey and jumped up to grab the Hufflepuff banner. He swung on it chattering loudly as the whole hall continued to laugh at them. Harry was fighting back tears as he carefully waved his wand under the table. Dumbledore who was jumping around the group of frightened and laughing first years fell to the ground with a small grunt. Lily who was playing on the teachers table again avoiding her new co-workers stumbled and fell unfortunately Hagrid caught her so she didn't hurt herself. James got the worst of it though. As he was at the peak of a swing and let go of the banner as he returned to normal. He fell a short distance and landed on the table with a extremely loud thud and he just lay there seemingly unconscious.

"Team WWF one, opponents zip." Harry said still laughing as McGonagall tried to get the hall under control as Poppy started examining the Potters and Dumbledore.

**A/N**


End file.
